Pelotón Smash
by AkiraKatou
Summary: El ejército Brawl convoca a sus filas a 13 reclutas que aprenderán sobre el arte militar, atravesando por todo tipo de situaciones, en un campamento que durará 2 semanas. ¿Podrán ingresar sin tropiezos? CAPÍTULO 14 LOS COMBATES PARTE 2
1. INGRESO

Hola a todos!

Este es mi primer fic de videojuegos, enfocado a los smash brothers. Aqui pasarán por cuestiones divertidas en el proceso en el que estudian, se entrenan y se preparan dentro de un curso militar, por así decir. XD

El primer capítulo se enfoca a la presentación de los reclutas y uno de los encargados de este noble pelotón. XD

Bueno, los dejo con el inicio de la historia, la cual tendrá una duración media, ni muy larga ni muy corta.

Sale!

Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 1.- Ingreso

Un camión pasa por una carretera, dirigiéndose a su destino: La parada en la que "El pelotón Smash" espera para ser transferidos al campamento.

Vob Marleyn (hombre de capucha hippie, con ropa holgada, cabello largo y lentes oscuros) es quien conduce el camión.

- Ucha, hay que recoger a esos carnales. Lo bueno que no is tan tarde.- dijo, alivianadamente

Vob llega finalmente al lugar. Abre la puerta y comienzan a subirse 13 personas: Mario, Link, Samus, Fox, Kirby, Luigi, Zelda, Peach, Ganondorf, Capitán Falcon, Roy, Bowser y Jigglypuff. Cada uno se distribuye por el transporte.

- Morritos, vamos para el campamento. Ahora, para que no se me aburran, les pongo esto.

Vob pone su Cd y se escucha el regaaeton de Calle 13. De nueva cuenta, acelera para llegar al campamento.

- Ay, O sea… que naco y vulgar.- dijo Peach (la fresa) a Samus

- ¡Querías entrar no! A aguantarse.- respondió Samus (la agresiva)

- Ou, pero no te enojes, linda.

- Me hubiera gustado más el New Age.- comentó Zelda (la doble personalidad)

- Mmmmm mejor Korn

- Eres muy rara, Samus.- dijo Peach

- Aunque Korn no estaría mal.- respondió la princesa de Hyrule

- Esas canciones las oigo mucho en mi barrio.- comentó Bowser (el vulgar)

- Da lo mismo.- contestó Ganondorf (el serio)

- Y luego las bailo con un movimiento que hace que las chicas estén derechitas a mis pies

- Si, claro

- Siiii. Habrá mucha acción y adrenalina. No importa si ponen reggaeton o merengue, estaré en muchas aventuras en el campamento.- dijo Link (el aventurero arriesgado) levantando el puño.

- Je, será pan comido. Puedo con todo.- dijo Fox (el genio).

- Con una pizca de diversión y buenas bromas habrá ambiente.- dijo Roy (el bromista)

- ¿Me veo bien?.- se preguntó a si mismo Falcon (el egocéntrico).- Claro que si. Siempre me veo muy sexy y fuerte. Nadie podrá conmigo

- No tienes que confiarte.- declaró Mario (el moralista).- Te puede salir muy mal

- Ey, amigo, no digas tonterías

- Estoy nervioso…- dijo Luigi (el cobarde).- Ay, mejor me salgo por la ventana y… no también eso me da miedo.

- Qué flojera. Mejor me hubiera quedado a dormir en mi casa.- indicó Jigglypuff (la floja)

- Si comes, vas a sentirte más activa.- concluyó Kirby (el tragón).- Toma, come una galleta

- ¿Come galletas?. No me gusta plaza sésamo

- No, te invito una. Ten.- Kirby se la coloca en la mano.

- Ah… bien… ahorita me la como. 

Las canciones de Calle 13 suenan una y otra vez en el autobús, donde hay "movimiento" en éste: Roy ya le había hecho una travesura a Kirby, quitándole su comida y corriendo de un lado a otro, retándolo a que se lo quitara. Falcon platica con Mario sobre los bíceps y tríceps del cuerpo humano, aburriéndolo un poco, Peach menciona nombres como "Justin Timberlake", "Britney Spears" y "Paris Milton", irritando a Samus y Zelda hace lo propio por hablar de "Enya". Jigglypuff se queda dormida después de ver que Kirby saltaba para recuperar su comida, la que Roy tenía sostenida con un brazo en alto, Luigi temblaba de los nervios por lo que pasaría al momento de conocer a sus superiores y Fox y Link compartían experiencias sobre sus "andanzas". Ganondorf sólo mira hacia el frente, impasible. Bowser echaba porras a Roy: "Chido, carnal. Así y baja toda esa grasa que tiene de más".

- A ver, paisas, no peleen, ya llegamos al campamento.- informó Vob, "alivianadamente".- Vayan donde está una bandera. Les deseo suerte y… Amor y Paz… brothers.- señaló, haciendo el conocido gesto.

- Ay pero qué sucio con ese cabello.- exclamó Peach al bajar del camión

- Son solo rastas.- señaló Zelda

- Es bien buena onda.- dijo Bowser

- Pero un poco extraño.- dijo Luigi.

Todos se dirigen hacia la bandera, juntos.

- ¿Qué crees que pase, Fox?.- preguntó Link

- Mmmm. A la mejor viene el Coronel.- concluyó Fox

- Siiii. Quiero que venga.- exclamó Roy, con emoción.

- Mostraré todo.- dijo Falcon

Sus compañeros lo miran con extrañeza

- Mi talento para el entrenamiento.- aclaró, confundido.

- BASTA DE PLÁTICAS.- exclamó una voz grave, detrás de los Smashers.

El equipo se asusta, provocando que cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo, voltean a mirar al culpable de su accidente y notan a un hombre maduro, con una cinta en la frente, alto, parecido a…

- LEVÁNTENSE TODOS. – exclamó Snake

Todos se levantan instantáneamente.

- FORMEN UNA LÍNEA. 

Los reclutas se acomodan en una línea horizontal, en posición firme.

- PELOTÓN. FIRMES… YA

Los smashers obedecen a Snake, quien comienza a inspeccionar a su nuevo grupo.

- Soy el Coronel Snake y estaré supervisando su entrenamiento que durará dos semanas, para convertirse en parte del ejército Brawl. ¿Alguna duda?

Los soldados niegan con la cabeza.

- Bien… empiecen a presentarse… Soldado¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Ganondorf.- respondió cansinamente el rey de los gerudos

- Está bien su seriedad pero… así no se dice…¿CUÁL ES SU NOMBRE, SOLDADO?

- SOY EL SOLDADO GANONDORF, SEÑOR

- NO SOY CUALQUIER SEÑOR, SOLDADO, SOY EL CORONEL SNAKE

- SOY EL SOLDADO GANONDORF, MI CORONEL

- Mucho mejor.

Snake pasa con el siguiente.

- Recluta¿Su nombre?

- O sea, así no me habla ¿eh? Cómprese un bosque y piérdase.- respondió Peach

- Mal contestado… AQUÍ SE LE VA A QUITAR ESE TONITO FRESA, HARTANTE Y EL STATUS DE REALEZA

- AY PERDÓN, MI CORONEL.- sollozó la princesa de Mushroom Kingdom.

- ¿CÓMO SE LLAMA?

- SOY LA SOLDADA PEACH, MI CORONEL

- Por algo se empieza… ¿Y usted?

- SOY LA SOLDADA SAMUS, MI CORONEL. ESTOY A SUS ÓRDENES

- Bien contestado, pero.- Snake nota que Samus trae su habitual armadura.- QUÍTESE ESE RIDÍCULO CASCO

Samus obedece a Snake.

- Tiene que darle un poco de aire… soldado ¿Nombre?

- SOY EL SOLDADO MARIO, MI CORONEL

- Mucho porte y compromiso, me gusta, me gusta… QUÌTESE ESE GORRO, ME RECUERDA AL PLOMERO QUE ARRUINÓ MI JACUZZI.

Mario en el acto le hace caso a su coronel, preocupado por el hecho que un "doble" haya sido el culpable de su regaño.

- Bien… y usted… ¿Su nombre?

- Mi mamá me dijo que no debo hablar con extraños.- respondió Luigi

El resto de sus compañeros y el propio Snake lo miran con sorpresa.

- Hermano, eres un adulto y sigues estando bajos las faldas de mamá. Debe darte vergüenza.- dijo Mario

- Extraños, extraños…YO YA NO SOY NINGÚN EXTRAÑO… SOLDADO¿SU NOMBRE?.- pregunto Snake, ofendido.

- SOY, LUIGI, EL SOLDADO LUIGI.- gritó a todo pulmón

- NO GRITE TANTO Y TAMBIÉN QUÍTESE ESE GORRO VERDE AGUACATE

Luigi, asustado, se quita su gorra.

- ¿Su nombre, soldado?

- SOY FALCON, EL SOLDADO MÁS SEXY DEL MUNDO

- Aquí veremos si sigue siendo tan sexy como dice.- dijo Snake, y Falcon comienza a angustiarse ante la idea de perder su sex appeal.- ¿Cómo se llama, recluta?

- SOY EL BOWSER, SOLDADO PA SERVIR A SU MERCED

- NO SOY SU MERCED, SOY EL CORONEL SNAKE…- exclamó y Bowser se endereza para no hacer enfurecer más a su coronel.- Esas palabritas no las use en mi presencia, Usted es el siguiente ¿Nombre?

- ROY, SOY EL ESPADACHÍN ROY, MI CORONEL

- Aquí no sólo es ser espadachín, sino un soldado hecho y derecho

- ENTONCES SOY EL SOLDADO ROY, CORONEL

- Bien… ¿Y usted, soldada?

- SOY LA SOLDADA ZELDA O SHEIK, MI CORONEL

- ¿Zelda o Sheik? DECIDA RÀPIDO

- ZELDA, MI CORONEL

- Buena decisión¿Su nombre?

- EL HÉROE DE HYRULE, LINK, CORONEL SNAKE

- NO PREGUNTÉ SI ES UN HÉROE, AQUÍ ES UN SOLDADO Y SAN SE ACABÓ

- DISCULPE, MI CORONEL. SOY EL SOLDADO LINK

- Así me gusta…- Dijo Snake y nota que su siguiente recluta comía una palea sonrics. Snake le arrebata la paleta y la tira.

- NO ES MOMENTO DE COMER… ¿NOMBRE?

Kirby traga saliva.

- SOY EL SOLDADO KIRBY, MI CORONEL… MI PALETA…

- Las paletas son para después, recluta Kirby… la próxima vez que haga eso en formación o trabajo… tendrá que darle a un millón de soldados más, una acada uno. ¿ENTENDIÓ?

- SIII, MI CORONEL.- sollozó Kirby

- ¿Nombre, soldado?

- SOY FOX, EL SOLDADO Y MERCENARIO, MI CORONEL

- Aquí se olvida de sus modos y tratos clandestinos y limítese a ser soldado

- SI, MI CORONEL

- Por último, usted…- dijo Snake, mirando al último recluta, quien estaba profundamente dormida.

- ¡Oh no! Jigglypuff se durmió.- exclamó Luigi

Snake mira con fastidio a Jigglypuff, le jala la oreja

- AUCH, AUCH

- LEVÁNTESE AHORA MISMO, SOLDADA

Asustada, Jigglypuff accede a hacer caso de Snake.

- LA PRÓXIMA VEZ, PARA DESPERTARSE, DARÁ 10 VUELTAS AL CAMPO… ¿NOMBRE?

- SOY LA SOLDADA JIGGLYPUFF, MI TENIENTE…

- ¡Qué¿Qué! TENIENTE… NO SOY NINGÚN TENIENTE… SOY EL CORONEL SNAKE… 50 LAGARTIJAS, CON PUÑO CERRADO… AHORA MISMO

- Mejor mañana. Tengo mucho sueño.- respondió Jigglypuff

- AHORA.- Snake lanzó una mirada mortal a la pokemon, quien al notarla, de inmediato se pone en posición y comienza.

- Oiga, es para hoy… MÁS RÁPIDO

Jigglypuff se da prisa y termina su castigo, completamente adolorida y se pone de pie.

- Es la última vez que la veo adormilada, soldada Jigglypuff, porque si no… Bien, sus camas están en esa cabaña que está frente a ustedes. Allí estarán acomodadas sus cosas y sus uniformes. Mañana inician su preparación, la que no será tan fácil como creen.- dijo Snake, con un poco de malicia.- Y la bienvenida la dará también mañana el general. Así que… que duerman lo más que pueda, que tendrán que madrugar, a las cinco de la mañana

- Ay no, mejor a las 12.- se quejó Jigglypuff

- ESTAS NO SON VACACIONES… OBEDECEN PORQUE OBEDECEN… QUIEN NO… SE LAMENTARÁ…

Los chicos se angustian y deciden mejor no buscar problemas.

- PELOTÓN… FIRMES…

El grupo obedece correctamente.

- A SU CABAÑA… YA…

En una fila, los smashers pasan a su nueva vivienda y Snake los mira a lo lejos, preguntándose si fue buena idea aceptar a los aspirantes.

* * *

Esto da inicio al curso de los smashers.

SI les gustó el inicio, sugerencias, dudas, comentarios, manden sus reviews XD.

El siguiente capítulo daré una presentación de aquellos que van a encargarse de la "educación militar" de estos soldados.

Cuidense mucho!

Gracias

Hasta la próxima XD


	2. EL COMITE DE BIENVENIDA

Hola a todos!

Bueno, perdón por la tardanza. Aqui esta el capítulo en donde se ven a los principales integrantes del ejército. Gracias por pasar a leer el inicio de esta historia!xD

Se me pasó agregar esto:

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Smahs Brothers pertenecen a Nintendo

Sale

Aquí Va

* * *

Capítulo 2.- El comité de Bienvenida

La madrugada del día siguiente llega a su fin. Unos cuantos pajarillos comienzan a cantar. Dentro de la cabaña se escuchan algunos sonoros ronquidos por parte de Jigglypuff y Luigi. La mayor parte de los reclutas duermen plácidamente hasta que de pronto…

TITIRITIRITIRITITITIRITITRITIRITIRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN

Una trompeta retumba en todo el lugar. El pelotón despierta alterado

- PERO QUIÉN FUE… SON LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA. QUIEN HAYA SIDO, LO VOY A MANDAR VOLAR CON UN MISIL.- exclamó furiosa Samus.

- Tranquila, tranquila. Sólo fue una trompeta, nena. ¿Porqué mejor no te calmas?.- preguntó Falcon, quien tenía en mente dar un abrazo a la cazarrecompensas

- ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte!.- respondió Samus, empezando a arremangarse la pijama

- Puede que nos hayan despertado a propósito.- señaló Fox

Casi todos lo miran con sorpresa

- ¿Como para qué?.- preguntó Kirby

- A la mejor empieza el entrenamiento

- Siiii. Por eso tengo ya rato despierto, por la curiosidad.- dijo Roy, emocionado.

- Chale carnal. Hubieras aprovechado pa jetearte otro ratito.- indicó Bowser

- Pero habla bien, o sea ¿no? Aquí hay gente que tiene cultura.- dijo Peach, escandalizada por la manera de hablar de su compañero

- A ver, princesita, aquí no estoy pa complacer a nadie, ¿cámara?

- AYY Pero qué gentuza

- Ya verás, ñera oxigenada, te voy a jalar de las greñas…- comenzó a discutir Bowser

- Cállense. Se escuchan pasos.- informó Mario.- Puede que alguien venga ahora…

La puerta se abre de un portonazo. La figura de un gorila, con un gorro con estampado verde militar y una corbata roja que tiene las siglas "DK"

- Con que estos son los novatos.- dijo DK.- ¿Qué esperan? ¿Así es como reciben a su superior?.- preguntó, examinando a cada uno de los smashers.

- Perdón, perdón.- prorrumpió Link, quien se había puesto en posición de firmes, siendo imitado por casi el resto de sus compañeros.

DK los mira con detenimiento.

- No es necesario que se presenten. Ya sé quién es quién, gracias al coronel Snake. Soy el Sargento DK y seré quien se haga cargo de su condición física, de lograr que estén en la mejor forma posible para la labor del soldado. ¿Alguna duda?

- Pero qué naco… el rojo no combina con lo militar.- dijo Peach

- CÓMO SE ATREVE, NUNCA SE META CON MI FORMA DE VESTIR, SOLDADA PEACH.- gritó DK a la princesa de Mushroom Kingdom

- Lo siento, mi sargento.- dijo Peach

- Está bien chicles. A mí me gusta su corbatita y el gorrito.- dijo Bowser

- Je, alguien que coincide conmigo.- señaló DK

El Sargento comienza a contar a los reclutas y nota de que faltaba alguien…

- Aquí hay 12… ¿Dónde está el otro?.- preguntó, enfadado. Y su respuesta había sido respondida cuando a lo lejos de la cabaña, mira a un pokemon rosado, durmiendo tranquilamente.

DK con su brazo, golpea el piso y hace temblar toda la cabaña.

- AYYYY MAMITA.- gritó Luigi, asustado, abrazado de Mario.

- Hermano, tranquilo.- dijo Mario, tratándose de soltar de Luigi.

- Otra vez.- bufó Ganondorf, con fastidio.-

- Es Jigglylagaña.- dijo Roy, ante la risa de Bowser y Zelda.

- No quiero burlarme, pero le queda ese apodo.- concluyó Zelda

JigglyPuff se asusta y sale impactada hacia el techo de la cabaña, cayendo finalmente con fuerza sobre la cama.

- Y tan bien que estaba durmiendo… qué…

Mira a su alrededor y al notar que sus compañeros estaban levantados, inmediatamente se pone en la fila, en posición de firmes.

- Ah es usted… La recluta Jigglypuff… la que hizo 50 lagartijas por quedarse dormida.- dijo DK

- ¿Las hice?... ah sí, mi teniente

- Mmmm… Soy Sargento DK para su información.- dijo Dk.- Bien… PELOTÓN, CAMBIÉNSE. VAMOS A HACER MUCHO EJERCICIO EL DÍA DE HOY.

- SI, MI SARGENTO.- exclamaron

- TIENEN 10 MINUTOS… VAMOS, MUÉVANSE.- Concluyó, saliendo de la cabaña

- ¿10 minutos? ¡Y el maquillaje!.- exclamó Peach

- No será necesario. Vamos a estar corriendo y quién sabe qué más.- dijo Samus

- Luciré todo mi cuerpo.- exclamó Falcon, con orgullo

- ¿Y el desayuno?.- preguntó Kirby

- ¿Quién lo necesita ahora? Por fin empieza lo bueno.- dijo Link, con entusiasmo

- Terminando tomaremos nuestro desayuno.- concluyó Fox

- Ya que.- agregó Ganondorf.

20 minutos después…

_- Somos Pelotón Smash, _

_No nos vamos a quejar_

_Ni del clima ni el sudor_

_Ni del hambre ni la sed_

_Ir del Uno o del dos_

_No hay que ir al tocador_

_¿Y si alguien siempre va?_

_Se lo llevó la #&_

El sargento DK y el pelotón Smash trota alrededor del campamento y canta la melodía del gorila, mejor conocida como la "tonadita militar". Corrían dentro de un gran terreno, siendo lógico, porque se trataba de una base.

- Diablos, me duelen las rodillas. Creí que aguantaría.- exclamó Fox

- Yo estoy acostumbrado. En Hyrule hago de todo, monto caballo y corro día y noche sin parar, de un lado para otro.- dijo Link.

- Y yo también. Oye, por estar tanto tiempo piloteando naves, no tienes mucha condición, Fox.- añadió Roy

- Deberías ir al gimnasio, como yo y el sargento.- dijo Falcon

- Prefiero estar flaco a tener tanto músculo.- dijo Fox

- ¡Qué canción tan asquerosa! ¡O sea… no escucho esas vulgaridades!.- dijo Peach, ofendida.

- Es de hombres.- dijo Zelda

- ¡Tiene demasiada testosterona. Eso no importa, podremos como los hombres!.- exclamó Samus inspirada

- A Sheik le gusta también.- dijo Zelda, adoptando esa identidad.

- Afortunado tú Sheik que entiendes ambos géneros.- dijo Peach

- De veras que esto está bien pero bien criminal, manto. Me van a salir juanetes en los pieses.- dijo Bowser, adolorido

- Sigamos corriendo. No creo que falte tanto.- señaló cortantemente Ganondorf

- Que termine pronto. Para comer algo.- dijo Kirby

- JigglyPuff, apúrate que si no nos van a castigar.- dijo Luigi

- Ahí voy, voy a llegar, no te preocupes.- gritó a lo lejos JigglyPuff, siendo la última de la fila

- Luigi, hay que cumplir con el deber. No te distraigas tanto.- dijo Mario

- SI HERMANO MAYOR MARIO

- No es necesario que grites tanto

- Pero es que mamá luego me dice que no me escucho tanto

- ¡Mamá te está volviendo loco!

- VAMOS MUCHACHOS… CANTEMOS DE NUEVO.- exclamó el sargento DK, como todo un optimista.

- SI SARGENTO DK

_- Vamos todos a pelear_

_Como los de Star Wars_

_Y llegaremos a triunfar_

_Contra todos los demás_

_Y al que no le suene bien_

_Que se vaya a la #&_

Dos horas después…

Los smashers están tirados en el suelo, muertos de cansancio, no sirviéndoles un descanso de 10 minutos.

- NOS QUIEREN ASESINAR.- gritó Kirby.- Y SIN COMER NADA

- Esto me ayuda a ponerme mucho más guapo.- comentó Falcon.- Pero me duelen las pompas

- DK y Link están de pie, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- RECLUTAS, deben acostumbrarse pronto. Esto es sólo el inicio

- ¡¿Qué?!.- gritaron casi todos

- Me siento muy bien. Extrañaba esta rutina de correr.- dijo Link

- Chale, compa, ¿tomas los istiroides?.- preguntó Bowser

- Son esteroides.- lo corrigió Fox.-

- No. Yo soy cien por ciento naturista.- dijo el Héroe de Hyrule

- Bien. Esto ha sido todo por hoy. A las diez de la mañana habrá un desayuno y una bienvenida para todo el ejército Brawl, así que vayan a cambiarse y los esperamos en el salón principal. Todos… puntuales… porque si no… aumentaré la rutina a diez veces.

- ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN.- dijeron los smashers, alarmados.

Ya en la cabaña, el pelotón se coloca su uniforme, de color verde, viéndose como unos verdaderos soldados.

- Por lo menos puedo ponerme mi gorro, pero con estampado de camuflaje.- comentó Link

- A nosotros no nos dejaron.- dijo Mario, decepcionado.- Todo, porque le recordamos al coronel a los plomeros que le descompusieron su jacuzzi.

- Extrañaré mi gorra.- sollozó Luigi, como un niño

- Hermano, no llores. Aguanta, como los verdaderos hombres.

- Pero mamá dice que no está mal desahogarse.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ella, pero no hay que lloriquear cada segundo por eso.- regañó Mario a su hermano

Luigi hace pucheros.

- Ganondorf, pareces irlandés.- dijo Falcon

- ¿De veras?... Bueno, eso es lo que dicen por ahí.

- Vaya, dijiste más de tres palabras. Es un buen comienzo.- Falcon hace un gesto de victoria

- Ah… bien…

Ganondorf se termina de poner sus botas.

- ¿Eh?.- se sorprendió Falcon por la brusquedad de su compañero.- Bueno…

La estrella de F Zero se coloca con mucho cuidado su casco.

Fox se coloca unos lentes de sol.

- Te quedan bien, eh.- dijo Roy.- A ver si te los puedes quitar al rato.- dijo, entre risas

- Tú algo te traes entre manos.- respondió Fox, mirando sospechosamente al espadachín y en efecto, al primer intento de quitárselos…- CÓMO TE ATREVES ROY… LES PUSISTE PEGAMENTO SIN QUE ME DIERA CUENTA… ¿En qué momento…

- No te diré cómo… jajajajaja. Un bromista jamás dice su arte

- Te chamaquearon feo.- dijo Bowser.- Si se le ocurriera hacerme algo así, a la primera, le parto su mandarina en gajos

- Qué idioma tan chistoso.- dijo Roy

- Esto no es gracioso.- señaló Fox

Bowser, al tratar de caminar, no puede despegar su pie del piso.

- Pero…- Se agarra del pie y comienza a intentar en balde despegarlo.- Qué tranza… estoy pigado aquí…

- Tampoco te diste cuenta. Jaja… Ya que nos vayamos te despego…

- QUÉ… Mendigo buen rostro… Te dejaré como bistia…

- No lo creo, si lo haces, te quedarás atorado por siempre aquí…

- AY, no manches… va, cámara, no te toco un pelo, pero quítame de ai…

- Por lo menos, no me fue tan mal.- dijo Fox

Zelda se debate entre si ir con su alias o con el de Sheik

- No sé… como Sheik, me va a regañar el coronel Snake porque ya me decidí por Zelda… aunque para la ocasión los dos me quedan…

- Mira, como somos muy pocas mujeres… Mejor vete de Zelda.- Indicó Samus

- O sea sí… ve de Zelda, porque así seremos las super amigas como las de Sailor Moon.- afirmó Peach, en su tono más fresa que nunca.

- Jigglypuff, no te vayas a quedar dormida, por favor.- dijo Zelda

- Abriré los ojos más de lo normal para aguantar y después dormirme un ratito en las clases.- concluyó la pokemon rosada

- Yo tengo que aguantar a la bienvenida, para reponerme del entrenamiento. Tengo mucha hambre.- dijo Kirby

- ¿Qué nunca dejas de comer?.- preguntó Samus, al notar que Kirby comía una bolsa de papas.

- La comida me alegra la vida

- Rayos…

El pelotón, después de terminar de arreglarse (Y de que Roy ayudara a Bowser y a Fox), se encaminan al salón principal. Al momento de entrar, notan que hay una gran cantidad de soldados y personas de más alto rango del ejército. Encuentran una mesa vacía y los 13 reclutas toman asiento.

Pasan unos minutos y pasa al frente el coronel Snake, vestido con su usual uniforme militar.

- Ejército Brawl, buenos días a todos ustedes, aquí, en un curso más… Recuerdo que cuando ingresé aquí por primera vez, tenía tantas dudas sobre la vida que…

- No me imagino al Coronel inocente y sin saber nada.- susurró Falcon

- Habrá que verlo en algún album de por aquí… no es mala idea buscarlo.- respondió Roy

- Que en algún momento llegué a dudar de mi verdadera vocación… pero un gran hombre me ayudó a encontrar mis respuestas. Un general admirable, el mejor que jamás he conocido.

- Pero está de lame botas.- susurró Bowser.- Ese tipo de carnales luego cómo me marian.-

- Espera, que viene lo bueno.- dijo Fox.- Sabremos quién es el general

- Que sea rápido.- dijo Ganondorf

- Tengo el honor de presentar al honorable y dedicado.. el General Master Hand.

Aplausos se oyen en el salón, los smashers haciendo lo propio. Una gran mano, vestida como su título se refiere y pasa al frente.

- Es una mano… qué raro.- dijo Roy

- ¿Una mano un general? Esperaba algo más… impactante.- dijo Link, un poco extrañado

- Qué miedo… con pensar que puede aplastarnos…- añadió Luigi

- Hermano, no pienses en negativo. Hay que ver para creer.- dijo Mario con sabiduría

- Muchas gracias por esas palabras, coronel Snake. Que me han conmovido bastante….- señaló el general Master Hand

Snake pasa a la mesa que estaba anteriormente.

- El ejército me ha dejado grandes satisfacciones, no únicamente a nivel profesional, sino también personales. Porque he ayudado a formar a grandes personas, a grandes seres humanos…

- ¿No creen que habla demasiado? Me recuerda a Falcon.- dijo Samus

- Ey, eso no es cierto.- replicó ofendido Falcon

- Me enorgullece inaugurar un curso más de esta academia, donde estoy completamente seguro de que saldrán egresados varios nuevos talentos.

Master Hand mira a los smashers.

- Esperemos que sea cierto.- dijo Snake, por lo bajo.

- Ahora, presentaré al staff que ayudará a educar a nuestros nuevos reclutas…

Los soldados centran su atención en el general.

- Tenemos a nuestro cocinero, el mejor de la zona, Yoshi

Yoshi pasa al frente, vestido con su habitual traje de cocina.

- Me llevaré muy bien con él. Igual y creamos grandes recetas.- dijo Kirby

- Vienes aquí a ser soldado, no chef.- dijo Roy

- Puedo hacer las dos cosas

- Es complicado.- dijo Ganondorf

- La labor del médico es muy importante y llena de grandes deberes, y contamos para esta tarea con el Dr Mario.

Dr Mario pasa al frente con su habitual bata blanca.

- ¡Vaya! Es igualito a ti, Mario.- dijo Luigi

- Es tu clon.- dijo Link

- No me lo recuerden… Yo soy único en el mundo.- dijo Mario, molesto

- Nuestro psicólogo… Mewtwo

Mewtwo, con su característico semblante serio y formal, pasa al frente.

- Ni loca me atiendo con él. Me quita el sueño.- dijo Jigglypuff

- Yo tampoco. Me siento a gusto con ser Sheik y Zelda

- Deberían. Así serán más normales.- dijo Link

- Si serás…- Zelda está a punto de arrojarle agua a su compañero, pero Samus coloca una mano en su hombro

- Desquítate en las clases, no aquí. Arriba las mujeres.- le susurró a su amiga.

- Presento a quien es el encargado de la condición física… Sargento DK

DK se pone de pie, colocándose a un lado del general hace un gesto de saludo.

- Tiene traje azul con corbata verde militar… qué asco.- comentó Peach

- De la teoría, todo lo relacionado al departamento de inteligencia… Teniente Pikachu

Pikachu, con elegancia, saluda.

- Está de mi tamaño.- comentó Kirby

- El hombre a cargo de los entrenamientos de arquería… Teniente Pit

Pit pasa al frente con su traje y sus alas.

- ¿Qué es eso? Un ángel de las pastorelas.- preguntó Zelda, con su identidad normal.

- No, es el teniente Pit. Se ve muy joven.- dijo Link.- Más que yo.

- El encargado de las clases de aviación… Capitán Falco

Falco saluda con entusiasmo, después de colocarse a un lado de Pit.

- Ese lo conozco… fue compañero de clases mío… Vaya que coincidencia.- comentó Fox

- ¿Porqué está en un rango más alto si son de la misma edad?.- preguntó Mario

- Entró antes que yo… y se salió de los mercenarios antes también

- Te hubieras ido con él.- dijo Luigi

- Pero ya estoy aquí y lo superaré.- concluyó Fox

- El combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con espada es importante, y dará el curso el Capitán Marth.- indicó el general Master Hand

Marth, impecable y alegre, sonríe y saluda a los presentes.

- Qué guapo.- dijo Peach, encantada con el capitán

- Parece joto.- indicó Bowser

- Joto… si no es carta de pokér.- dijo Luigi

- No, quiere decir que parece marica.- corrigió Mario

- Ah… si… es muy bonito.- comentó Jigglypuff

- Tonto.- indicó Ganondorf

- Es más guapo que yo… diablos.- dijo Falcon

- Es muy niño para mí. Me gustan más hombres.- dijo Samus

- Parecería hermano de Sheik..- dijo Zelda

- Y finalmente al maestro de las armas, el encargado de que todo marche bien en las clases, después de mí, claro… el coronel Snake.

Los aplausos más calurosos del staff los recibe Snake, volviéndose a levantar y situándose a un lado de Marth.

- No quiero aburrirlos más, muchachos… así que… empiecen a servir el desayuno…- concluyó Master Hand, tomando asiento junto con los miembros del staff para así empezar a desayunar todos.

- Por fin… a comer.- dijo Kirby

- A ver qué nos espera con el que sigue de darnos clase…- dijo Link

- ¿Y quién es?.- preguntó Bowser

- Creo que el Teniente Pikachu.- informó Fox

- Está muy peque, será tranquilo.- dijo Peach

- Las apariencias engañan.- señaló Ganondorf

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?.- preguntó Jigglypuff

- Ya lo verás…

Mientras todos desayunan, piensan con detenimiento las palabras de Ganondorf… ¿Será que realmente serían las clases de Pikachu tan difíciles?

* * *

Bueno, esto ha sido todo de momento. Para cualquier comentario, dudas, suegerncias, etc.. para eso están los reviews.

Creo que el final de este capítulo deja un poco abierto a saber en parte lo que se verá en el siguiente.

Grax! Cuidense mucho

Hasta la próxima xD


	3. INICIO A CLASES

Hola a todos!

Bueno, veo que la historia ha tenido un poquito de lo suyo en esta sección. Gracias por sus sugerencias y por irla siguiendo desde el inicio, ya sea con reviews o con visitas. Siento un poco la tardanza, pero entre mis actividades reales y las actualizaciones de mi otro fic... Pero ya le hallé espacio por fin. jeje

La verdad no tenía originalmente previsto poner a estos 2 personajes que debutan en este capítulo. No se me hubiera ocurrido de no haber sido por sus sugerencias. Muchas Grax xD

Esta parte de la historia muestra prácticamente el primer día de clases del pelotón smash. No todos los "profesores" aparecen aqui. Conforme avance la historia irán saliendo

Sale!

Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 3.- Inicio a clases

- ¿En dónde habían dicho que serían las clases con el teniente Pikachu?.- preguntó Luigi, con nervios.

- En la cabaña 211. Luigi no tengas miedo. No va a violarte ni nada así.- dijo Roy, extrañado por el comportamiento de su compañero.

- NO… NO LO DIGAS

- Sólo está bromeando. Deberías ser más listo, hermano.- dijo Mario

El pelotón Smash, después de formar parte del Comité de Bienvenida, buscan el lugar de la primera clase teórica.

Habían pasado al campo principal, donde había cabañas usadas para el entrenamiento teórico: espionaje, una biblioteca, la sala de trofeos y el de inteligencia.

En el campo medio, estaba el comedor, el salón principal y la enfermería.

El campo lejano es el albergue de las cabañas donde duermen tanto los reclutas como los soldados ya egresados, los tenientes, los coroneles, sargento y general.

Después de caminar por la zona, finalmente logran llegar a la cabaña de inteligencia, la cual tenía un adorno bastante peculiar en la puerta:

_**HOLITAS**_

_**PASÉNLE.**_

_**HAY QUE CONOCERNOS TODOS Y SER AMIGOS**_

_**PIKACHU**_

Los chicos hacen gesto de sorpresa y rareza. Bowser comienza a reírse.

- ¿No que el Pikachu era gandalla? Te falló, Ganondorf.- dijo Bowser, partido de la risa por el letrero, escrito como si hubiera sido un niño de cinco años el autor del letrero.

- Las apariencias pueden engañar.- respondió el rey de los gerudos, con los brazos cruzados

- Parece niño. No vaya a ser que nos quiera enseñar a cómo hacer un millón de amigos.- dijo Samus, ofendida por la posibilidad de tener un maestro infantil.

¿Porqué mejor no entramos y así lo averiguamos?.- sugirió Fox

- De una vez. A afrontarlo todo.- dijo Link, moviendo su brazo como si tuviera su espada.

- Ey, ey. No son las clases de esgrima.- dijo Falcon, tratando de detener a Link.- Sea como sea…

Falcon toma posición y realiza su típica pose en la que su mano afirma una "victoria" y su sonrisa brilla por su blancura

- Demostraré lo mejor de mí.

La sonrisa de Falcon muestra un pequeño brillo

Sus camaradas lo miran con cara de pocos amigos.

- Y querías que detuviera mis movimientos de espada.- añadió Link.

- Entremos.- dijo Zelda.- Porque si no…

- ¿Si no qué?

- Sheik va a querer tomar la clase y yo quiero hacerlo primero.

- Qué flojera, pero bueno.- dijo JigglyPuff.

Los 13 reclutas entran a la cabaña y se acomodan en los pupitres, azules y acolchonados. Pero había un detalle: El lugar estaba vacío. El teniente Pikachu no se encuentra allí.

- ¿Ven? No hay clases. Mejor vayamos a dormir.- volvió a comentar Jigglypuff

- No es justo. Estamos listos y no está el teniente.- dijo Kirby, dando una mordida a un emparedado.

- O sea sólo eso nos faltaba, un maestro hiper hiper impuntual.- dijo Peach, con un tono más fresa que nunca

- Un momento… ese letrero y esto.- dijo Fox, pensando en voz alta.

- Te diste cuenta.- dijo Ganondorf

- ¿De qué? ¿Que secuestraron al teniente?.- preguntó Luigi asustado

- No hay que adelantarnos a las cosas…- Mario mira al techo por curiosidad y descubre algo.- ¿Qué eso?.- preguntó, señalando a éste.

Los chicos miran hacia donde apuntaba la mano de Mario y se dan cuenta que…

- PIKA PIKAAAAAAAAAAAA

Pikachu, vestido con su traje militar, está pegado en el techo y saluda.

- JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA Pero qué &#&#&#&#.- exclamó Bowser

- ¡Qué horror… Una rata loca y un grosero… es el fin para mí!.- gritó Peach, tratando de taparse los ojos

Sigue siendo muy extraño.- dijo Fox

Pikachu comienza a saltar por el techo.

- Estaría bueno jugar con él al "Tiro al blanco".- dijo Roy

- Pero no sabes usar el arco.- dijo Link, fascinado con ver al pokemon haciendo ese tipo de proezas.

- Lo voy a bajar en este mismo instante.- declaró Samus, sacando su "grapple beam"

- ¡Espera no!.- gritó Mario

Era demasiado tarde. Samus había ya empezado a disparar su arma por toda la cabaña. Pikachu se mueve a una velocidad impresionante.

- Pero esto no es nada de inteligencia. Es como un entrenamiento.- dijo Falcon

- Samus, te vas a cansar. Mejor no sigas.- dijo Kirby.- Vas a necesitar energías para después

- ¡Ya tengo mucha energía! Quiero atrapar a esa cosa amarilla

- ¡Samus! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Atrápalo!.- exclamó Roy

Pikachu aterriza en una de las bancas y se coloca rápidamente en la cabeza de…

- Pika Pika…

- AY MI CABELLO SUÈLTAME. ME DESPEINAS.- exclamó Peach, sacudiéndose. Pikachu está aferrado

- ¡Peach! No te muevas.- dijo Link, levantándose de su banca y desenfundando su espada.- ¡Lo atravesaré con mi espada!

- NOOOOOO LINK

Link da un golpe a Pikachu y nuevamente esquiva con facilidad. El héroe de Hyrule está sorprendido. Peach está asustada

- Rayos. Es muy veloz

- Estuve a punto de perder mi hermosa cabellera…- concluyó, asustada, tocándose su cabello.

- Pika Pika Pikachu

- AHÍ ESTÁ… Lo capturaré.- gritó Samus

Pikachu ahora estaba en la cabeza de Luigi

- OH… MIS DÍAS ESTÁN CONTADOS.- sollozó Luigi, cerrando los ojos

El pokemon salta y…

- PIIIIIKAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUU

Había lanzado un impact trueno a la caza fortunas y se traslada al escritorio.

- GUAAAAAA.- lloró Luigi

- Hermano, de veras que eres muy infantil.- lamentó Mario

- AUCH…- exclamó Samus, toda rostizada…- Diablos…

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…Te chamaqueó la rata amarilla, qué gacho.- dijo Bowser, cayéndose de su pupitre por tanta risa

- Esto no es un juego.- dijo una voz demasiado seria

- ¿Hablaste tu, Ganondorf?.- preguntó Zelda, un poco alarmada

- No.- respondió

- ¿Tu, Fox?.- cuestionó Mario

- Tampoco fui yo… Fue…

- Fue el teniente.- completó Jigglypuff, bostezando. Señala al frente del salón.

Sus compañeros dirigen la mirada hacia ese punto.

- Así es.- informó Pikachu.- Me he dado cuenta que son unos simples novatos… Samus, toma asiento

Samus, deprimida, obedece al teniente. La atención gira a Pikachu

- Entonces pensé bien todo eso, lo del anuncio en la puerta y su comportamiento.- preguntó Fox

- Era una prueba.- Concluyó Ganondorf

- Así es… Los evalué, para medir sus personalidades… Y debo decir que son muy muy peculiares… No es necesario que me digan sus nombres. Los sé. Me dijo el sargento DK . Por cierto. Yo soy el Teniente Pikachu. Les daré teoría en Inteligencia.

Zelda comienza a sentirse "extraña"

- Sheik quiere salir a flote.- susurró a Jigglypuff

- No lo dejes. No es hora… - respondió, bostezando

- Es que… es que… ya no puedo

- Vamos déjalo respirar. Sé buena onda.- dijo Falcon

- No entiendes Falcon, Sheik es demasiado curioso, pregunta demasiado…

- Y he llegado a la conclusión que tenemos que empezar desde cero. Son muy ingenuos.- prosiguió el teniente con la explicación.

- Ya… no aguanto más…- concluyó.

La princesa de Hyrule saca de su uniforme un sombrero extraño y una bufanda y comienza a "caracterizarse".

- Zelda, o sea, no hace cold como para que te pongas eso.- comentó Peach

- Peach… ahorita Zelda no es Zelda.- dijo Falcon, preocupado

- ¿Pues quién es entonces? ¿La princesa Fiona?.- preguntó Roy

- Silencio, reclutas.- ordenó Pikachu y nota a Zelda, terminando de colocarse sus cosas.- ¿Qué está haciendo recluta Zelda?

- Es que teni… Zelda es ahora Sheik.- informó Peach

- Qué tranza Peach, cómo que teni… si no es la Nique ni la adidas.- interrumpió Bowser

- ¡No! Así le digo de cariño al teniente.- dijo Peach, ofendida

- Pos habla mais claro, princesita

- ¡SILENCIO!.- ordenó Pikachu

Los presentes dejan de hablar hasta que…

- ¿Es usted el teniente Pikachu?.- preguntó Sheik

- ¿Pero qué es esto?.- preguntó Kirby.- Zelda ha desaparecido

- Me parece que ella…- dijo Luigi

- Soy hombre por cierto.- replicó Sheik

- ¿Hombre? Para nada. Tienes busto.- dijo Roy

- CÁLLATE ROY. SOY HOMBRE Y PUNTO

- Será mejor que le sigas la corriente, Roy.- dijo sabiamente Mario.- No hay que provocarlo

- Así es, recluta… Sheik.- respondió Pikachu

- ¿Porqué es tan pequeño? ¿No tomaba leche de chico?.- preguntó mordazmente el Sheikah

- ¡No lo provoques Sheik!.- espetó Luigi.- Puede quemarnos a todos.

- No temas. No creo.- dijo Ganondorf, con los brazos cruzados.

- El efecto Doble personalidad durará un día completo. Así que Zelda no aparecerá hasta mañana.- informó Fox

- Que mal. Me cae mejor Zelda que Sheik.- dijo Link

- ¿Usted qué piensa, soldado Sheik?.- preguntó el teniente Pikachu con tranquilidad.

- Que era remilgoso y no le gustaba comer… Por cierto, ¿Usted también es electrizante en su vida privada?

- CÓMO TE ATREVES. ERES UN PERVERTIDO.- exclamó Mario, ofendido

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- rieron Bowser y Roy

Pikachu observa a Sheik con indiferencia.

- Mire, si soy electrizante o no lo soy, creo que es algo que no debe importarle… ¿Usted lo es?

- Todo el tiempo… ¿Y cuál es su marca de condón…

- Eso no nos importa, Sheik.- dijo Samus.- Deja que dé la clase el teniente

- Te estás portando muy grosero, ¿eh?.- dijo Peach

- Bien, empecemos con la teoría. Puede hacerme las preguntas que quiera al finalizar la clase.- puntualizó con tranquilidad Pikachu.- Soldado Kirby, ¿usted qué haría para no caer en la trampa de Sheik?

- No sé. Le pondría comida en la boca.- sugirió el ícono de Dream Land

- ¿Y usted, soldada JigglyPuff?

- Lo pondría a dormir

- Yo lo que haría sería contestar de tal manera que yo haría que él respondiera a sus propias preguntas

- ¿Lo que está haciendo ahora?.- preguntó Fox

- Así es, recluta Fox

- ¿Y cuál es su posición favorita?.- cuestionó pícaramente Sheik

Los compañeros miran a Sheik, abriendo la boca.

- Me simpatiza. La próxima vez, haré grandes planes con él.- dijo Roy, pensando que sería una gran idea hacer bromas, con la compañía del otro yo de Zelda

- ¿De qué está hablando, Mario?.- preguntó Luigi

- De cosas de cama.- respondió Falcon

- ¿De cama? Pero… mamá dice que la posición más cómoda para dormir es la de feto

- SHEIK NO HABLA DE ESO… Pregunta cosas privadas.- dijo Mario, escandalizado

- Qué ñero tan metiche, pero es chido.- dijo Bowser

El tiempo transcurre y mientras el teniente Pikachu da su clase, Sheik hacía más preguntas como: "¿Tiene esposa?", "¿Sus parientes lejanos son las ratas de la coladera?", y "¿Porqué usa truenos? ¿Se siente Raiden o Thor?".

Al momento en el que la clase concluye…

- Esto ha sido todo por hoy. Nos vemos la siguiente clase y…

El teniente mira a Sheik.

- PIIIIKAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUU

- Vaya. Otro ataque.- dijo Ganondorf

- AUCH.- gritó el Sheikah

El trueno impacta sobre Sheik, provocando que mirara estrellitas y quedara "chamuscado".

El pelotón se encamina al área de entrenamiento de arco, donde el teniente Pit espera con paciencia a sus discípulos.

- Con que aquí están los 13 de nuevo ingreso. Bienvenidos al Ejército Brawl. Soy el teniente Pit, por cierto. Les voy a dar clases de arco.- dijo el teniente

- Éste es menos choro que el teniente Pikachu.- susurró Bowser a Kirby

- Y menos confuso.- respondió el rosado

- ¿Ven esos puntos a lo lejos?.- preguntó Pit

El Teniente señala hacia unas dianas (objetivos) que su claro propósito era: recibir las flechas disparadas.

- Si. ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?.- preguntó Jigglypuff, con los ojos somnolientos

- Esto.- dijo Fox

El mercenario saca su blaster y comienza a disparar…

- ¡Vaya! Muy impresionante. Ya verás que te superaré… si… continúa mostrando tus movimientos.- dijo Falcon

Fox atina a todos los blancos.

- Pero lo está haciendo con una pistola, no con el arco. No es justo.- dijo Link

- Muy impresionante, soldado Fox. Ya sé quiénes son. Nos informaron antes.- informó Pit.- Esto no es pistolas, es con arco.

- Ah. Yo sé. He tenido que cazar liebres para la cena. Mire.- dijo Link

Link toma un arco una flecha, apunta y dispara a la diana…

- SI, COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS. SUPERE ESO TENIENTE.- Exclamó el Hylian

El tiro de Link había dado justo en el centro del objetivo. Pit observa con interés el logro que había hecho su recluta.

- Lo intentaré, pero desde otra posición, como que está fácil desde aquí.- dijo Pit de forma tranquila

Todos se sorprenden ya que se encontraban a 10 metros del objetivo.

- Es imposible.- dijo Roy.- Está muy lejos

- Con esas alas, puede cambiar rápido de lugar.- comentó Samus.- Ni yo lo podría superar

Pit alista la flecha.

- AQUIIIIII VAAAAAA

Pit dispara y su flecha se dirige a toda velocidad a la diana.

- Se acerca.- dijo Ganondorf

- OOOOOOOOOOO.- exclamaron todos

La flecha de Pit había dado también en el blanco, en el mismo punto que la de Link y termina destruyéndola.

- Oh. Rayos. Me han vencido.- añadió Link, decepcionado

El Teniente Pit se acerca a los soldados.

- Bien. Tome cada uno un arco y…

Sheik lo observa directo a los ojos.

- ¿Si, soldada Zelda?

- Soy Sheik, Zelda se fue a descansar… ¿Qué tipo de droga usa para volar tan rápido?

- ¿Qué qué? ¿Droga?

- SHEIK. Ya basta. Deja de molestar a los profesores.- dijo Mario, obligándolo a tomar un arco

- Zelda, nena, no nos metas en problemas.- dijo Peach, preocupada

"Con que éste es Sheik".- pensó Pit, al mirar a su recluta tomando el arco, y disparando la flecha, la cual coloca justo a lado de la suya.- "Y también tiene talento para esto, como Link".

- Primero chicos, tomen así el arco.- comenzó a explicar Pit…

Dos horas después:

Los chicos se encuentran en el comedor, sirviéndose sus alimentos del día.

- Miren que todo es interesante.- comentó Roy.- Sentémonos en esa mesa- señaló a uno de ellas, la más alejada del lugar

- El teniente Pit es buen arquero.- comentó Fox.- Es uno de los mejores de la región

- Se nota.- dijo Ganondorf y come una de sus papas.- Esto sabe feo

- ¿A qué?.- preguntó Kirby

- Tiene mucha sal

- Ahorita los alcanzo. Voy a las cocinas.- dijo el rosado, alejándose de ellos

- Espera…- dijo Jigglypuff.- Le iba a decir que tomara el salero. Así no le hubiera dado flojera ir hasta allá.

- De veras que eres muy floja, Jigglypuff.- dijo Peach.- Bien te hace falta tomar pills para estar despierta

- Las pastillas no son buenas. Me han dicho que hacen daño.- comentó Luigi, empezándose a sentar, siendo imitado por sus compañeros.

- Y no creo que tenga flojera. Inmediatamente fue a la cocina.- añadió Mario

Kirby llega a la mesa, acompañado por:

- Ganondorf. El cocinero Yoshi quiere escuchar tu opinión sobre las papas.- dijo Kirby

- Vamos, dime y así mejoro la cocina de este lugar.- dijo el cocinero Yoshi, sonriendo alegremente, vestido como todo un cheff.

- Em… Muy salada.- informó seriamente Ganondorf

- Mmmmm ¿Le habré puesto mucha sal?.- se preguntó a si mismo el cocinero

- Es obvio que si.- dijo Fox

- Si, claro… gracias… Ustedes son el pelotón nuevo… Kirby me estuvo diciendo muchas cosas sobre ustedes. Espero que aprendan mucho aquí y no duden en decirme si les gustan mis platillos… Nos vemos Kirby

Kirby y Yoshi se despiden y el último regresa a sus actividades.

- Pos hora hay que terminar de tragarnos esto, para ir con el Snake que nos explique lo de las pistolas y las metrallas.- dijo Bowser

- ¿Con que son los nuevos?.- preguntó una voz detrás de Bowser.

Los chicos miran a la persona en cuestión.

- Les diré que aquí nada es bonito. Todo es duro y pesado.- informó un niño de cabello negro y una gorra verde, acompañado por un chico rubio.

- ¿Y quien eres carnal?.- preguntó Bowser

- Soy Ness

- Y yo Lucas.- añadió el rubio

El grupo mira a la pareja con extrañeza. Parecían gemelos y lo que hacía Ness, lo hacía también Lucas.

- Chale ¿Y de dónde saliste tú?

- ¿Bueno qué vienen a hacer aquí?.- preguntó Link

- Solo quisimos verlos nada más. Conocerlos.- respondió Ness

- Verlos nada más. Conocerlos.- Imitó Lucas

- Son raros ustedes dos.- dijo Samus

- ¿Es una broma? Hablan casi al mismo tiempo.- dijo Roy.- Yo ya la usé en la primaria. Está pasada de moda

- No estamos bromeando.- aclaró Ness

- No.- Respondió Lucas

- Me asustan. Parece que Ness manipula a Lucas.- dijo Luigi, nervioso.

- ¿Porqué parecen copias baratas?.- preguntó Sheik de imprevisto

- NO SOMOS COPIAS BARATAS.- gritaron Ness y Lucas.- Ya verán cuando haya una prueba, los superaremos a todos ustedes

- Sin que yo sea mejor que ustedes dos.- declaró Falcon

- ME MARCHO.- gritó Ness

- ME MARCHO.- concluyó Lucas

Los dos chicos, con las cabezas alzadas y ofendidos, se alejan del lugar.

- Bola de locos.- concluyó Ganondorf

Una hora después:

Los muchachos se encuentran en la cabaña 12, donde estudian todo lo relacionado a las armas, con el coronel Snake, quien primero intentaría enseñarles a cómo armar y desarmar un rifle.

- ¿Ven este rifle, soldados?.- preguntó con firmeza

- Si. Es muy bonito.- comentó Falcon

- No sólo es bonito… LO VAN CONSIDERAR SU ALIADO, SU MEJOR AMIGO, SU PAÑUELO DE LÁGRIMAS, SU NOVIA…

- AY NO, NOVIA NO.- gritaron Peach, Samus y Jigglypuff, aterradas.- Y ZELDA DIRÍA LO MISMO…

- ENTONCES SU NOVIO

- NOOO, NOVIO NOOOO.- exclamaron con asco Roy, Mario, Luigi, Fox, Link, Ganondorf, Falcon, Sheik, Bowser y Kirby

- Nos salió bien tortilla, mi coronel. No somos de ese bando.- dijo Bowser

- NO SOY NINGUNA TORTILLA… Y QUÉ LE DIJE DE ESE LENGUAJE DE BARRIO RECLUTA BOWSER.- exclamó ofendido

- Perdón lo siento mi coronel…

- BUENO COMO SEA… Ese rifle les ayudará a defenderse y a atacar.- explicó Snake.- Primero hacen esto.

Los chicos observan con atención como el coronel paso a paso desarma el rifle.

- ¿Ven? Así está desarmado. Háganlo ustedes…

El pelotón cumple con la instrucción de Snake. Fox, como era de esperarse, es el primero en lograrlo, seguido por Samus.

- Pan comido.- dijo Fox, orgulloso de si mismo

- Las mujeres no nos quedamos atrás. Yo también pude.- dijo Samus

Peach, Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Bowser y Falcon ya habían hecho lo propio.

En cambio, a Link, Ganondorf, Roy y Sheik…

- No me sale esto. Es demasiado avanzado para mí.- dijo Link, forcejeando con el arma.- Pero aun así quiero una aventura con este tipo de armas

- Lo que pasa es para ustedes es mucha tecnología. Son obsoletos.- dijo Falcon

Los cuatro soldados fulminan a Falcon con la mirada.

- ¡Deja de criticar!.- dijo Roy, molesto

- Chicos, o sea, ánimo. Ustedes tienen los superpoderes para lograr lo que se propongan.- animó Peach

- ¿Eres una fresa snob?.- preguntó Sheik, irritado por que tenía que volver a empezar a desarmar.

Peach, al escuchar estas palabras, se sienta dolida e insultada.

- GROSERO… ¡Te voy a rasguñar!.- exclamó la princesa, tratando de arañar a Sheik, azotando su rifle en el suelo. Mario la detiene y Sheik se teletransporta, llevándose su rifle , lejos de alcance.

- No vale la pena. Sigue con tu tarea

- Okis, Mario

- ¿Ya terminaste Jigglypuff?.- preguntó Luigi a su compañera, quien…

Dormía placidamente sobre la mesa, con su tarea ya realizada. Luigi sonríe y la despierta.

- Yo también, pero despierta, para que no te castigue el coronel

- Bueno, está bien, Luigi.- dijo Jigglypuff, estirándose con delicadeza

- Es difícil.- comentó Ganondorf, terminando apenas con el rifle.

- VAMOS, ÁNIMO. NADA DE TIRAR TODO A LA BASURA.- exclamó el coronel Snake, con heroísmo.

- Pero si no tiramos la basura, se acumula la comida y todo.- dijo Kirby

- NO DE ESA BASURA RECLUTA KIRBY Yo lo decía como metáfora…

Sheik finaliza de desarmar su arma, lo mismo que Link

- Por fin. Ya quedó.- dijo aliviado Link

- ¡Vaya! Pensé que sería más fácil.- dijo Roy, quien harto y desesperado comienza a azotar el rifle en su pupitre

- ¿!Cómo se atreve, soldado Roy?!.- dijo alarmado el coronel Snake, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al héroe de Fire Emblem.- Está profanando el arma

Snake y Roy comienzan a forcejear hasta que el rifle está en el poder del coronel.

- Todos ya lo lograron. Falta usted. Mire.- Snake vuelve a realizar la proeza y ya que finge entregarla a Roy…

- JAJA. ¿Ven? Por no saber, ya me hicieron el trabajo y a ustedes no.- dijo con burla Roy

- Ve lo que va a hacer el coronel.- anunció Mario

El Coronel desarma de nueva cuenta el rifle y se lo entrega a Roy

- Ahora usted. Aquí no estoy para facilitarle las cosas. Debe de hacerlo por usted mismo para aprender

- QUE QUE… NO OTRA VEZ.- se lamentó Roy

Sus compañeros se burlan

En la noche:

Los smashers se encuentran en su cabaña, alistándose para dormir

- Te pasas de lanza, Roy. Fuiste el último hasta en cargar el arma. El Fox y La Samus son riti habilidosos para eso Qué chicles.- comentó Bowser

- Lo que si te aseguro es que no volverá a pasar. Pero le dejé antes de forcejear con el coronel un obsequio en el bolsillo.- dijo Roy con malicia, riendo

Sus compañeros, a excepción de Jigglypuff y Sheik, quienes ya se habían quedado dormidos, se escandalizan

- ¡Cómo pudiste! A ver si no te castiga el coronel o algo cuando se entere.- dijo Luigi, con preocupación

- De eso, Luigi, no hay problema. Hay tantas personas aquí que no sabrá quién fue

- Esperemos, por que si no, nos vas a también a perjudicar.- indicó Mario

- Hay que esperar.- dijo Ganondorf.

- Samus y yo sólo tenemos más experiencia que ustedes, pero luego podrán igualarnos-. Dijo Fox

- Eso es cierto.- apoyó Samus

- Es obvio. Antes se dedicaban a usar mucho ese tipo de armas… Presumidos, luego también presumiré- comentó Falcon, con optimismo.

- Pero bueno. Esto fue sólo el principio.- dijo Kirby, comiendo unos chocolates.- A ver qué nos espera en este curso.

- Que descansen, chicos.- dijo Peach.- Buenas noches

- Buenas noches.- dijeron al unísono

Después del primer día de clases, en el que hubo mucho dinamismo, nuevas personas y actividad, el pelotón decide hacer lo mejor posible para graduarse e ingresar al ejército Brawl. Ahora duermen con tranquilidad. Esto apenas había comenzado.

* * *

Este es el fin del primer dia de clases, en el que se muestran más las personalidades de los soldados y staff.

Para cualquier cosa, con ideas, sugerencias y comentarios están los reviews.

Ya irán apareciendo poco a poco otros personajes de la saga de smash brother

Gracias. Cuídense mucho xD

Hasta la próxima


	4. ARMAS, NAVES Y ESPADAS

Hola a todos!

Siento mucho la tardanza por poner la continuación. Los deberes de escuela, salidas y el enfoque a mi otro fic...

Gracias por sus visitas.

Esta parte de la historia presenta al resto de los instructores que faltaban. xD

Sale.

Aquí va!

* * *

Capítulo 4.- Armas, naves y espadas.

Han pasado dos días desde que dieron inicio las clases en el ejército Brawl. En ese lapso de tiempo, las clases con el teniente Pikachu, el teniente Pitt, el sargento DK y el coronel Snake se habían vuelto muy pesadas.

El hecho más destacado sucedido en el intermedio de ese breve tiempo en el pelotón smash fue que Roy, quien había tratado de hacerle una broma al coronel Snake, se percató que las cosas no habían resultado como las había tenido en mente

- Me parece que esto es suyo, recluta Roy.- señaló el coronel Snake, con mucha tranquilidad.- Lo noté esta mañana en mi saco. Debe de tener mucho más cuidado con sus objetos personales

Snake le entrega a Roy una pluma, la misma "sorpresa" que éste había dejado en la primera clase dentro del saco de éste.

La clase del manejo de armas consistía en cambiar con más rapidez los cartuchos de bala de los rifles, ya que después pasarían a usarlas a campo abierto.

- Oh… muchas gracias, mi coronel.- respondió Roy, confundido.

- Vamos a pasar al campo. Así que apresúrense

- ¡Sí, mi coronel!.- exclamaron todos

En el momento en que el coronel Snake sale del salón, miran a Roy con sorpresa.

- Es muy extraño… pensé que iba a gritarte o algo así.- comentó Luigi

- Puede que lo haya pasado por esta vez.- dijo Zelda. Sheik estaba en su lado "recesivo"

- El coronel no es de ese tipo de personas. No lo creo.- declaró Fox

- ¿Pero cómo entonces…?- dijo Roy

Roy aprieta la pluma.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Roy comienza a recibir "toques"

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Estallaron en risas Bowser, Falcon y Link

- Te vieron la cara de wey, roycito. Te la aplicaron bien gacho.- dijo Bowser

- CÁ…. LLA…. TE….. BOW… SER…- exclamó Roy, titirteando por la "toques".

- Eso lo explica todo. El coronel descubrió cómo no caer en tu trampa- señaló Fox

- Vaya. Por eso es el coronel. Aventurarse a lo desconocido con una pluma.- comentó Link, ya calmando su risa.

- ¿Una pluma? Eso tampoco es nada para mí. Yo puedo contra cualquier cosa.- declaró Falcon, triunfantemente

- Ash o sea.- dijo Peach, en su usual tono fresa.- Si eres tan pero tan cool, ¿Porqué no ayudas a Roy?

- Con mucho gusto, princesa.- dijo Falcon, guiñándole un ojo a la princesa del Mushroom Kingdom.

Falcon, de un manotazo, provoca que Roy suelte la pluma y éste cae caiga de sentón.

- Por fin.- espetó Ganondorf, con su estilo serio, de brazos cruzados.

- Me daría flojera ser despertada con una pluma de broma.- comentó Jigglypuff.

- Todo a ti te da flojera. Esa pluma podría ayudarte a ser menos perezosa.- señaló Mario

- Salgamos ya. Tenemos que desenfundar las armas en el campo.- dijo Samus, emocionada ante el reto.

Ya en el campo…

- ¡MUY BIEN, SOLDADOS! ¡APUNTEN A TODOS LOS BLANCOS QUE ESTÁN ALLÍ!

- SI, MI CORONEL

En forma sincronizada, los reclutas alzan sus armas y disparan hacia los variados blancos que hay, haciendo muchos movimientos de evasión, como si se trataran de verdaderos soldados.

- NO IDIOTAS.. NO HAGAN MAROMAS ASÍ A LA LIGERA.- exclamó el coronel Snake.

- ¿De qué está hablando, mi coronel?.- preguntó Kirby, quien en ese momento comenzó a…

- ¡Suéltame, Kirby!.- exclamó Falcon, aterrado. Kirby lo absorbe.

- Efff… que… tengo… que fer… maf…. Fápido….

- ¿Qué dijiste?.- preguntó Zelda

El resto de la brigada se detiene para observar lo que sucede.

- ¡Ay! ¡Kirby es un caníbal!.- sollozó Luigi, ocultándose detrás de Mario

- ¡Luigi! ¡No jales mi uniforme!.- se quejó Mario

- Tan inocente que se veía.- comentó Link

- No… sólo absorbe la habilidad de Falcon.- dijo sabiamente Fox

Kirby se atraganta y empieza a toser.

- ¡Maldición! Si no hacemos algo, se nos va a morir aquí.- dijo Zelda, acercándose a Kirby

- COF COF COF.-

Zelda le aplica a Kirby el método de la maniobra de Heimlich. Coloca sus manos en el diafragma, y comienza a hacer compresión.

- COF COF COF

- No funciona.- dijo Zelda

- ¡Basta de mariconadas! ¡Yo lo ayudaré!.- dijo Samus, desesperada ante la falta de iniciativa y eficacia de sus camaradas.

- QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO, SOLDADOS. REGRESEN A SUS ACTIVIDADES.- gritó el coronel Snake, pero al notar a Kirby…- Diablos… - susurró para sí.- Siempre tienen que pasar cosas como éstas en este pelotón

Zelda se aparta. Samus golpea fuertemente en la espalda a Kirby y termina por escupir a Falcon.

- AUCH, AUCH.- exclamó Falcon

- Vamos, levántate.- dijo Ganondorf, ayudando a su compañero.- Sigamos. Y cuidado con el suelo

- ¿Por qué lo dices, carnal?.- preguntó Bowser.- Aquí ni hay nada pa que seamos coyones…

Bowser da un paso pero…

- CUIDADO BOWSER.- exclamó Jigglypuff. Había despertado de su estado "adormilado" por ver semejante error de su compañero

- UTA MADR….. CHINAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bowser sale volando hacia el cielo. Roy, quien había estado en silencio por el fracaso de su broma al coronel Snake…

- TONTO… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… NO SABIAS QUE HABIA MINAS…. JAJAJAJAJAJA

Roy cae al suelo, por la risa.

- Ese ha sido el peor oso que has hecho Bowser.- señaló Peach, observando cómo caía Bowser y aliviada por el hecho de que éste no escuchara su comentario.

Bowser regresa a tierra.

- Eso te pasa por descuidado.- comentó Mario

- Chale… me duelen las nachas.- dijo Bowser, sobándose

- Son glúteos.- observó Falcon.- Los míos son espectaculares… ¿Quieren mirar?

- No es necesario, vanidoso de mala muerte.- dijo Samus, con asco.

El coronel Snake mira la situación, con desesperación.

- ¡Por eso les dije que no hicieran maromas ni nada a la ligera! Continúen con el entrenamiento.- manifestó el coronel Snake

El pelotón mira al coronel Snake con miedo

- SI NO HACEN CASO… DARÁN 10 VUELTAS POR TODO EL CAMPO… A TRABAJAR

- SI… MI CORONEL.- sollozaron los muchachos.

Al tercer día, después de ejercitarse con el sargento DK, tendrían finalmente su primer clase de aviación con el capitán Falco.

- Jejey, ustedes deben ser el pelotón nuevo. Vaya. Pensé que serían menores de edad. Sólo son unos jovenzuelos.- dijo el capitán Falco, y nota una presencia bastante familiar.- PERO SI ES FOXIE… CAMARADA.

Falco abraza a Fox, quien hace gestos de hartazgo.

- Falco…nnnnn…. Suéltame…- se quejó Fox, tratando de zafarse

- ¿Falcon? QUE BIEN. SOMOS TOCAYOS.- exclamó contento Falcon

- Se llama Falco.- espetó Mario.- Ten más respeto a tus superiores, Falcon

- Basta de reencuentros. Hay que explicar lo básico primero sobre aviones.- dijo el capitán Falco, soltando a Fox

El pelotón le pone atención a Lombardi.

- No me gustan las formalidades. En clases llámenme Falco y ya cuando estén sus superiores díganme capitán Falco.

- Es rete alivianes este ñero. Jalaríamos bien chido con él.- comentó Bowser

- Bien, como no quiero muertos en la primera práctica…

Luigi se asusta.

- Mu… mu… ¿mumumumeeeertos?.- preguntó Luigi

- Si.- respondió Falco, con mucha naturalidad.- Lo que pasa en otra academia, la de Corneria, unos atolondrados se metieron a la nave, pilotearon… y se murieron

- AY PERO QUÉ FUCHI.- exclamó aterrada Peach

- Pobrecillos. Lo siento mucho, Falco.- dijo Kirby

- Sólo nos quiere asustar.- dijo Ganondorf

- Es un caso real para tu información…- Falco checa la lista con fotografías.- Ganondorf

Jigglypuff traga saliva. Ganondorf pone los ojos en blanco.

- Pero si los meto a todos ustedes en la nave… se van a hacer pipí de los miedos…

- ¡No digas tonterías Falco! Sabes que yo estoy acostumbrado a pilotear naves.- exclamó Fox ofendido

- A mi también me ofendes, pajarraco emplumado.- dijo Samus, enojada

- Pero si un pájaro tiene plumas.- agregó Mario

- ¡No me importa! Aun así lo voy a desplumar.- declaró, comenzando a sacar su power beam

- Tranquila, Samus.- dijo Zelda, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la compañera.- No lo tomes en serio. Es un mercenario

- ¡No soy un simple mercenario! Soy talentoso.- reclamó Falco

- ¡Yo también sé pilotear! Autos de carreras y naves.- declaró orgulloso Falcon.- Sólo mírame Falco

- Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya. De acuerdo. Tranquilos.- dijo Falco

- Vaya, sí que te ofendiste, Fox. Ahora sí te enojaste.- agregó Link

- ¡Enójense más! ¡Quiero diversión y desastre!.- dijo emocionado Roy

Falco saca su pistola y lanza un sonoro disparo.

- AY MARIO.- sollozó Luigi, abrazándose de Mario

- Tranquilo. Sólo hizo eso para que nos tranquilizáramos.- replicó Mario

- Vaya. Otro pistolero.- se quejó Link

- Bien, soldaditos…- dijo Falco, guardando su arma

- ¡No soy ningún soldadito, Falco! Soy uno hecho y derecho.- dijo Fox.

- Vamos, Fox. No tienes que…

- Si vuelves a hacer insultos, te juro que revelaré todos tus secretos.- amenazó McCloud

- Tú no te atreverías, Fox.- respondió Falco, un poco asustado.

Falco y Fox discuten entre sí.

- ¡Yo soy el mejor aquí y en el Star Fox team.!- declaró Lombardi, con orgullo

- ¡Ese soy yo. Además del líder!

- ¡Estás loco!

- Vaya, aquí hay rivalidad.- observó Zelda.- Como la que tengo con Sheik

- Ay qué flojera. Ahora no me voy a poder dormir a gusto. Con esos dos peleando.- dijo Jigglypuff, bostezando

- ¡Cómo piensas en dormir ahora!.- exclamó Mario, sorprendido

- Fox pierde el control.- informó Ganondorf

Falco y Fox siguen "inmersos" en sus peleas

- Tienen las crestas levantadas del coraje.- comentó Bowser

- No tienen crestas ninguno de ellos.- observó Peach, ofendida por el lenguaje de su compañero

- De viras que no sabes nadita de nadita, princesa. Lo digo porque esos están esponjados

- En eso estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Samus.- Ve sus pelajes cómo los tienen

- No, de eso no. La Samus tampoco sabe…- replicó Bowser.

- A la mejor Bowser quiere decir que están enojados.- dijo Falcon

- YA. LES VOY A EXPLICAR LO BÁSICO DE LAS NAVES.- gritó Falco.- Fox… esto lo arreglaremos después. Ahora soy maestro y debo dar clases.

- No eres maestro, más bien instructor.- dijo inteligentemente Fox, de brazos cruzados.

- ¡Lo que sea, zorrito!

- ¿Es un huilo?.- preguntó Bowser

- BASTA… primero les mostraré el interior de esta nave…- dijo, fastidiado el capitán Falco, ante la mirada de sus alumnos.

Momentos después, ya en camino hacia las clases de combate a cuerpo a cuerpo con el Capitán Marth al salón de peleas, ubicado al límite de las instalaciones del ejército….

- ¡Qué emocionante! La siguiente práctica comenzaremos a pilotear las naves. Algo muy tecnológico, pero lleno de aventura.- indicó Link, con entusiasmo.

- Estamos nosotros bastante atrasados.- señaló Zelda-. Los únicos que entendieron todo a la primera fueron Samus, Falcon y Fox.

- Es fácil, Zelda. Es cuestión de pensar como los hombres y listo- informó Samus.

Zelda, Peach y Jigglypuff miran a la cazafortunas con duda.

- Pero si yo no quiero pensar como un hombre. Estoy contenta con ser una girl cute.- dijo Peach, histéricamente.

- No me imagino a las chicas pensando como los chicos.- señaló Roy.- Sería una pesadilla

- Qué cosas. A mi me decían al revés. Que pensara como una chica.- dijo Kirby

Roy, Falcon, Fox, Link, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mario y Luigi observan sorprendidos al rosado.

- Es obvio. Por el color que tienes…- observó Mario

- Si, al principio pensé que Kirby era una chica.- admitió Link

- ¡No me digas así Link! ¡Estoy compartiendo mis experiencias con ustedes y tú me dices que soy una mujer!.- estalló Kirby

- Tranquilos. Ya casi llegamos.- dijo Ganondorf

- Qué puñal nos saliste, Kirby.- dijo Bowser

- ¡No soy ningún puñal!.- se defendió

- Pero… no es ninguna arma ni nada así.- indicó Jigglypuff

- Yo también pensé lo mismo.- admitió Luigi

- ¿Bowser qué quisiste decir con eso?.- preguntó Falcon

- Puñal es como si…- meditó el villano

- Como si dijera que es maricón.- dijo Fox, de mal humor.- Miren ahí está el capitán Marth.- dijo, señalando a la estrella de Fire Emblem.

El pelotón observa a lo lejos a un hombre atractivo, alto, de cabello azul corto, con una espada, y les indica que se acerquen.

Los chicos llegan a su clase.

- Muy buenas tardes, soldados. Soy el capitán Marth y como les informaron, soy el encargado del entrenamiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y espada.

El capitán Marth esboza una sonrisa destellante. Peach, Zelda y Jigglypuff se hipnotizan con ella y piensan para así: "Es un amor".

- Qué les pasa. Sólo es un hombre.- dijo Samus, sorprendida por la actitud retraída de sus compañeras.

- Qué fastidio.- indicó Link

- Vamos, vamos. No hay que desconcentrarse. La primera clase de hoy… será sobre cómo utilizar una espada y un escudo.

Marth desenfunda su espada y su escudo.

- YO TAMBIÉN SÉ USAR LA ESPADA- exclamó Link

Link hace lo propio. Roy lo mira con cierto toque de envidia.

- ¡No eres el único, Link. La mía lanza fuego cuando quiero!

Roy también desenfunda la suya

- Miren… Ganondorf también tiene espada.- indicó Luigi, con inocencia, señalando al rey de los gerudos.

- ¿Ganondorf?.- preguntó extrañado Kirby, comiendo una galleta.

Ganondorf muestra una espada gigantesca.

- ¡Pero que cosa tan grande!.- exclamó Samus

Sus compañeros, incluso el capitán Marth, se escandalizan. Ganondorf se ruboriza. Falcon mira furioso la situación.

- ¡Eres una pervertida, Samus!.- exclamaron Zelda y Peach

- ¡Yo soy más atractivo que Ganondorf, Samus!.- sollozó Falcon, afectado por la existencia de alguien con mejor sex appeal

- Pero..- Samus mira a Ganondorf y se percata de la situación.- ¡NO HABLO DE ESO, MAL PENSADAS! ¡Hablo de su espada!

- ¿Mi espada?.- preguntó Ganondorf, desconcertado.- Ah… ya entendí

- Bueno, soldados, después de este percance, quisiera que por favor empezáramos con la clase. Haremos una serie de calentamientos primero y les mostraré…

Marth se percata que tres de sus pupilos saben sobre el arte de la espada.

- Soldado Link, Soldado Roy y Soldado Ganondorf. Manténganse firmes en los que les enseño al resto cómo utilizar la espada y el escudo. Informó el capitán Marth, extrañado por las peculiaridades de sus reclutas.

- SI MI CAPITÁN.

Las chicas, con excepción de Samus, tratan una y otra vez de llamar la atención de Marth, ya sea o soltando el escudo o provocando que la espada volara por los aires.

Marth enfocaba su atención a todos los soldados, sin tener preferencias de por medio. Luigi era quien más asustado estaba, ya que no quería morir con un arma clavada en su cuerpo. Unas horas después…

- Soldados. Hemos aprendido lo suficiente como para entablar un combate. Elegiré a dos sólo en esta ocasión. La próxima clase comenzarán a entrenar en peleas.- señaló Marth

- No es justo. Todos debemos estar por igual peleando.- argumentó Link

- Eso lo dices porque ya le sabis con la espada, maistro. Nosotros ni a la puntita te podemos llegar.- dijo Bowser

Marth hace gestos de sorpresa por el "florido" lenguaje de Bowser.

- Más educación, por favor recluta Bowser. Podrás seguir hablando así, pero no frente a mí. Si sigues así, sabrás lo que es una herida mortal en el hígado.- amenazó Marth, jugando con su espada con precisión.

Los reclutas ponen total atención a su capitán y Bowser, al notar la rapidez y precisión con la que éste maneja la espada, decide no seguir hablando.

- Link, Ganondorf… pasen si fueran tan amables.

El héroe de Hyrule y su Némesis pasan al frente.

- Esto me gusta. Prepárate, Ganondorf.- dijo Link, con demasiada seriedad, que Zelda y Samus atragantaron una risotada.

- Empecemos, pues.- dijo Ganondorf

- COMIENCEN.- anunció Marth

Link y Ganondorf se lanzan al ataque y chocan sus espadas entre sí. Sus compañeros abren la boca por el impacto del golpe.

- Esto me quita el aburrimiento.- señaló Jigglypuff

- Mamá siempre me ha dicho que no juegue con las espadas.- dijo Luigi

- Aquí tendrás que jugar a las espadas y olvidar todo lo que te enseñó mamá.- dijo Mario

Roy mira la pelea con frustración.

- Yo quería pelear. Ni traje nada para hacer bromas

- Me alegro. No quiero tener que soportarlas en este momento.- dijo Zelda

- Deja que salga Sheik…- susurró Roy para sí, sonriente.- Y así estaré todo más interesante…

- TOMA ESTO…

Link hace un ágil movimiento de espada, tratando de darle por el hombro a Ganondorf, pero éste lo esquiva con facilidad.

- No podrás.- declaró Ganondorf, con frialdad

- YA VERÁS QUE SI…

Ganondorf casi le da a Link en el pecho, pero éste logra salvarse con el escudo.

- Suficiente. Dejemos esto por hoy.- dijo Marth

- ESTO NO SE TERMINA PORQUE SE TERMINA.- exclamó Link, lanzando un espadazo mortal contra Ganondorf.

- Tú lo quisiste.- dijo Ganondorf

- HÁGANLE CASO AL CAPITÁN MARTH, BESTIAS- estalló Peach

- Link, basta. Esto no es ninguna de tus aventuras.- dijo Zelda.

- SE VAN A MORIR.- sollozó Luigi

- No seas tonto. Es sólo un entrenamiento.- dijo Mario

Ganondorf y Link siguen batiendo espadas hasta que Ganondorf, cansado, decide ponerle fin a la batalla.

- AAAAAAAAAAA

Link cae al suelo, ya que Ganondorf le mete el pie a su oponente y coloca el filo de la espada a milímetros de su rostro. Bowser y Roy estallan de risa.

- Impresionante Ganondorf. Soldados, gracias por venir a la clase. Nos vemos después.

Horas después, en la tarde- noche, el pelotón se encuentra en su cabaña, alistándose para ir a cenar.

- Ganondorf me venció esta vez. La siguiente no lo conseguirá.- declaró Link

- No mostraste tus mejores movimientos.- indicó Falcon, acomodándose su casco.

- Paisa, te viste bien chavo.- dijo Bowser

- Ni me lo recuerdes Bowser, dijo Link, malhumorado.

Una puerta se abre imprevistamente. Un hombre bajito, con bigote y nariz grande, además de estar vestido con una bata blanca hace acto de presencia.

- ¿Mario? ¿Por qué estás vestido como estudiante de medicina?.- preguntó Kirby

- ¡Ese no es Mario! ¡Yo soy Mario!.- exclamó Mario, vestido con su uniforme

Sus compañeros dirigen la mirada hacia donde se originó el grito, y se percatan que el Mario que está en su cama y el otro que está en la puerta… no eran la misma persona.

- Vaya. Tienes un clon.- dijo Jigglypuff, colocándose un moño

- Me llamo Dr Mario.- se presentó.

- Hasta tienen el mismo nombre.- observó Roy

- ¡Yo soy el Mario original!.- gritó Mario.- Es una copia barata

- ¿Mario? ¿Te sientes bien? Tú no eres tan neuris.- preguntó Peach, consternada

- Me siento bien. Sólo… que ese me irrita.- dijo Mario

- Ya te acostumbrarás.- indicó el Dr. Mario.- No creo que seamos parientes… Debería hacer una prueba de ADN.

- Ah… él es Dr Mario, el encargado de la enfermería.- indicó Fox

- Exacto. He venido porque han mandado llamar a la enfermería a cuatro personas…

Los reclutas se espantan y hacen un gesto de exclamación.

- ¿A quiénes?.- preguntó Luigi

- El psicólogo, el señor Mewtwo quiere inspeccionar a Fox, a Zelda, a Roy y a ti Luigi.- respondió el Dr Mario

* * *

Esto ha sido todo de momento. Creo que el final de este capítulo indica en parte un poco de la trama del siguiente.

Para opiniones, sugerencias están los reviews xD.

Gracias. Cuídense mucho.

Hasta la próxima!


	5. VISITANDO AL PSICÓLOGO MEWTWO

Hola a todos!

Perdón por la tardanza. Gracias por sus visitas y por sus opiniones sobre este fic. xD

Este capítulo retoma el final del anterior: Una consulta con el psicólogo Mewtwo.

En esta parte de la historia salen pocos personajes. Pero esto no indica que se olvide del resto para lo que sigue del fic. Además de que uno nuevo hace su debut.

Sale.

Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 5.- Visitando al Psicólogo Mewtwo

Ante la petición del Dr Mario, los "pacientes" en cuestión se alarman.

- ¿Yo?.- preguntó Roy.- Pero no he hecho nada…

- Eso tendrás que aclarárselo al señor Mewtwo.- indicó Dr Mario

- Pero… Pero…- tartamudeó Luigi.- Ese señor me da mucho miedo… no, no quiero ir allá

- No habrá de otra.- dijo Fox.- Tendremos que ir los cuatro

- Me imagino porqué me llamaron.- declaró Zelda.- Ha de haber sido por la culpa de Sheik

- Chale, se los van a llevar con el loquero.- dijo Bowser, con burla.

- ¡No estamos locos, Bowser!.- gritó ofendida Zelda

- Me siento bien. Hacer bromas no es malo. No tengo nada raro en mi cabeza. No le temo a nada.- dijo Roy

- Ya no más pláticas. Andando. A la oficina del señor Mewtwo.- dijo el Dr Mario, abriendo la puerta, siendo seguido por Roy, Fox y Zelda.

Luigi se oculta detrás de Mario.

- No puede ser.- dijo el Dr Mario, malhumorado.- El recluta Luigi… me dijeron que podría tener problemas en llevarlo.

- Es tan miedoso que no se dejaría agarrar.- dijo Link

Todos hacen gestos de exclamación.

- Qué cosas dices, Link.- dijo Samus

- Yo quiero decir que no se dejaría llevar por la fuerza.- aclaró Link

- O sea por un momento pensé cochinadas.- declaró Peach, en su destacada voz de niña "fresa"

- ¿Tú piensas en cochinadas?.- preguntó Kirby.- Yo quiero comer papitas y dulces

- ¡No hablo de eso!..

- No perderé más el tiempo.- concluyó el Dr Mario, dirigiéndose hacia Luigi, lo sujeta con fuerza

- NO NO NO… MARIO… NO DEJES QUE ME LLEVEN.- sollozó Luigi, forcejando con el médico

Mario observa a Luigi detenidamente.

- Lo siento mucho, Luigi. Es por tu bien. – dijo firmemente Mario

- ¡Lo estoy! No tengo nada malo…- gritó Luigi, ya en la puerta gracias al Dr Mario

- Será por lo miedoso. Eso no es estético.- declaró Falcon

- NO SOY MIEDOSO, SOY PRECAVIDO… NOOOOOOO.-

- Bien soldados, vayan a cenar. En un momento regresan sus compañeros.- dijo Dr Mario, saliendo de la cabaña cargando a Luigi, mientras lo esperaban Zelda, Fox y Roy.

Se van, con destino hacia la consulta con el psicólogo Mewtwo.

- Luigi si que está demasiado asustado.- comentó Jigglypuff

- No me sorprende.- dijo Ganondorf

- Mario, ¿Porqué fuiste tan… estricto con él?- preguntó Peach

- Necesita vencer sus miedos mi hermano.- respondió el plomero de gorra y bigote.- Y creo que así puede empezar a hacerlo. Sin estar pegado a mi

- A ver qué es lo que pasa.- dijo Kirby

El resto del pelotón Smash terminan de alistarse para ir a cenar.

El consultorio se encuentra en la enfermería. Es un lugar mediano, paredes blancas, en el que hay una enfermera como recepcionista, una sala y dos puertas: uno es el consultorio donde trabaja el Dr Mario, enfocándose en todas las cuestiones físicas del ejército y en el otro labora Mewtwo, en el campo de las padencias psicológicas.

- En un momento, empezará a llamarlos.- indicó el Dr Mario. Suelta a Luigi (lo cargó en todo el camino) entrando hacia su oficina.

Roy, Zelda, Fox y Luigi se sientan en la sala, juntos. Frente a ellos notan a otro soldado, parecido a un puerco espín, con pelaje y azul ojos azules, quien los mira con interés.

- ¿También "ellos" creen que ustedes tienen problemas?.- preguntó el soldado, jugando con un encendedor.

- ¿Quién eres?.- preguntó Zelda

- Soy Sonic…-

Sonic coloca sus piernas encima de la mesa, como si estuviera despreocupado por la vida.

- Me llamo Zelda.- decidió presentarse la princesa de Hyrule

- Yo Roy.

- Fox McCloud

- Luigi

- Qué bien.- dijo Sonic.- ¿Por qué te trajeron a rastras Luigi? ¿No querías venir, verdad?

- No.- respondió Luigi.- Le tengo miedo a ese Mewtwo

- El miedo es horrible.- dijo Sonic.- Creo que es mejor rebelarte a ser un ratón asustadizo.

- ¿Le estás diciendo ratón asustadizo a Luigi?.- preguntó Roy, quien acaba de asimilar un detalle importante.- Ahora que lo pienso, lo es

- ¿Tú por qué estás aquí?

- No les gustan mis bromas.

- Ah, tú eres el de las bromas. Dijo el coronel Snake la otra vez que él sabe burlar los trucos con facilidad.

- ¡Maldición por eso no cayó en lo de la pluma!.- se lamentó el representante de Fire Emblem

- Tú has de ser la niña fresa.- dijo Sonic a Zelda

Zelda se indigna ante esa comparación.

- ¡Cómo te atreves! Soy de doble personalidad, no ninguna fresa

- Se parecen un poco. Tú y ella. En lo rubias

- Fumar es malo.- dijo Luigi, preocupado.- Mamá dice que eso te causa daños a la salud

- Por favor, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer.- señaló Sonic, quien saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende, comenzando a fumar.- A mi ya no me importa lo que pueda decir mamá.- dijo, lanzando una bocanada de humo.- Soy un adulto y sé lo que hago…. Tú eres un zorro.- dijo, mirando a Fox.

- Así es. No uno cualquiera.- respondió el líder de Star Fox Team

- Aquí los que tienen cara de mercenarios los respetan. Como la tienes tú. Pero a los chicos malos nos respetan más

A Luigi le causa polémica los comentarios del erizo.

- ¿Porqué te mandaron llamar?.- preguntó Zelda.

- Ah… porque incendié los calzoncillos del Coronel Snake.- respondió Snake, con mucho orgullo

Zelda y Luigi lanzan exclamaciones de sorpresa. Fox muestra tranquilidad y Roy se empieza a reír.

- Es fantástico.- dijo Roy, impresionado.- Mejor que mi broma de la pluma

- Las bromas no son malas. Pero es mejor ser más agresivo.- dijo Sonic, guardando el encendedor.

- ¿Interrumpo?.- preguntó una voz misteriosa

- AAAAAY… QUE FEO.- gritó Luigi, abrazándose de Fox

- Auch, tranquilo Luigi. Suéltame.- dijo Fox, forcejeando con su compañero.

El psicólogo Mewtwo enfoca su atención a los reclutas desde la puerta de su consultorio. Estaba vestido de un elegante traje con camisa, corbata y pantalón.

- Los estaba esperando.- dijo Mewtwo, de manera seria, sombría y excesivamente formal.- Si no le importa soldado Sonic, lo único que pienso decirle es… si lo vuelvo a ver por aquí por causar otro desastre como quemar calzones o hacer decoraciones a las corbatas del Sargento DK, tendré que hacerlo tragar agua del retrete

Sonic tose y suelta el cigarrillo por accidente.

- Pero… cómo supo...- dijo, asombrado.- ¡De acuerdo! Sólo le haré caso a usted

- Ahora, vaya a la puerta de salida y a su cabaña, si fuera tan amable

Sonic mira a Fox y a los demás

- Me dio donde más me duele…tengan cuidado. Qué él hasta podría saber cosas íntimas. Nos estaremos viendo, muchachos- concluyó Sonic, pisando el cigarro para apagarlo

- Y no se olvide de recoger ese cigarro y dejarlo en la basura. Odio la suciedad y sería altamente antihigiénico que hubiera cenizas en el suelo

Zelda, Fox, Roy y Luigi observan extrañados al famoso psicólogo.

- Oh vaya. Está bien…- dijo Sonic, obedeciendo a Mewtwo y saliendo de la cabaña.

Mewtwo ve a Sonic cerrar la puerta y se queda en presencia de los demás reclutas.

- Primero vendrá al interior de mi consultorio… el soldado Fox. Lo espero, si me hace el favor.- señaló, entrando a éste

Zelda, Luigi y Roy miran con preocupación a Fox.

- Espero que no te coma.- dijo Luigi

- No lo creo. Pero no había conocido nunca a alguien como él.- dijo Fox

- Sí que es muy raro.- comentó Zelda

- Te esperaremos aquí.- añadió Roy, con una sonrisa juguetona

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Roy?.- preguntó Zelda

Fox entra al cuarto y nota que hay un sofá para pacientes, un escritorio café, un enorme librero y un sofá, donde estaba sentado Mewtwo. Tenía en sus manos una libreta, con un bolígrafo en mano.

- Recuéstese allí.- pidió Mewtwo a Fox, señalando el sofá de pacientes.- De favor.

Fox asiente y cumple la instrucción del psicólogo.

- Ahora, yo le haré un par de preguntas y usted tendrá que responderlas con sinceridad. Decidí pasarlo a usted primero, porque es el menos grave del nuevo pelotón, hablando de los presentes en esta cabaña.

- Yo no tengo problemas. Es sólo…- interrumpió Fox

- Primera pregunta.- dijo Mewtwo, omitiendo la protesta del recluta.- ¿Te une a ti un lazo de fraternidad con el capitán Falco?

- ¿Falco?... Fuimos compañeros, después amigos. Ahora somos maestro y aprendiz

- Yo inventé la palabra "fraternidad" en este lugar. Antes le llamaban amistad a eso

_"Eso qué me importa."_ pensó Fox, mientras Mewtwo realiza anotaciones

- El capitán Falco y tú pelearon por sentimientos de superioridad…

- ¿Sentimientos de superioridad? Dijo que no sabía pilotear naves…

- Así es. Fue por ese motivo tan fuerte por el que usted perdió el control

- Lo sé. Pienso que no necesito un psicólogo para eso…- dijo Fox, ofendido

- Ahora… usted lo único que tendrá que hacer es enfocarse claramente en aprobar el curso del ejército y no pensar en lo que los demás pueden decir de uno mismo

- Pero… ¿Eso ya lo sé! ¿Para eso me querían aquí? ¿Para decirme algo que yo solito pude reflexionar?

- Y en caso de no ignorar mi consejo… tendré que ponerlo a realizar uno de sus mayores miedos… que es el de convivir con un conjunto de insec…

Fox se asusta.

- ¡Está bien. No discutiré más con el capitán Falco. Lo juro, lo juro!.- gimoteó

- Eso es una excelente idea. Ahora, por favor retírese. Me falta por atender a tres pacientes.- concluyó Mewtwo, dejando de escribir.- Y cierre la puerta con mucha delicadeza, recluta Fox

Fox se pone de pie, sale del consultorio y se siente en la sala, sudando.

- ¿Qué te pasó?.- preguntó Luigi, preocupado.- ¿No me digas que te hizo… que te tocó… que te hizo cosas feas?

- No, no es nada de eso.- respondió Fox, alarmado, tocándose el rostro.- Me amenazó con el peor castigo que uno pueda pensar…

- Ha de ser terrible estar con él.- dijo Zelda, nerviosa

- Ya verás que yo no caigo.- dijo Roy, confiado y tranquilo.- He preparado mi mente

- Soldado Roy, pase por favor. Lo estoy esperando.- anunció Mewtwo

- Ahora regreso.- dijo, sonriente, dirigiéndose hacia su cita

- Roy tiene algo pensado.- dijo Zelda.- De eso estoy muy segura. No está preocupado

Roy entra al consultorio. Mewtwo guarda el expediente de Fox en su archivero

- Recuéstese por favor, soldado Roy.

Roy obedece a su "superior", mirando su rostro, el cual de nueva cuenta había empezado a escribir su análisis.

- Lo que dicen en las instalaciones de este ejército es que usted tiene una extraña fascinación de gastar bromas pesadas tanto a los soldados como a sus superiores

- Si, pero gasto en mis productos para eso, no tanto en hacerlas.- respondió Roy

- Y noto que es demasiado descarado. Le gusta admitir sus hazañas

- Si

- Lo que tengo en mente para usted es: si vuelve a visitar a "la cabaña del Dr Mewtwo", va a ser para ponerlo a sacar toda la basura de la base, sin ningún tipo de objeción. ¿Está claro?

- Si, señor

Mewtwo mira con suspicacia a Roy, ya que no esperaba que el muchacho aceptara con tanta facilidad la consulta.

- Puede retirarse. Y créame que de verlo en otra ocasión aquí, le irá bastante mal

Roy sale del consultorio.

- Estoy completamente seguro que ese soldado hizo algo antes de que hablara con él. Puede ser que haya logrado eludir mis palabras Pero me pregunto cómo.- dijo Mewtwo, guardando la información de Roy

Roy esboza una grata sonrisa al reunirse con los demás

- Yo si aguanté la sesión. Y tu no, Fox.- dijo Roy burlonamente

- Pienso que te preparaste antes de entrar.- señaló Fox.- La forma de hablar de ese hombre es de lo más peligroso que he escuchado

- Apoyo a Fox. Tendrás que decirnos qué hiciste.- dijo Zelda

- Soldada Zelda. Sigue usted. Pase por favor.- señaló el psicólogo Mewtwo

- No quiero que Sheik salga otra vez. Menos con el psicólogo.- dijo Zelda

- Mientras más rápido termine esto, mejor.- dijo Fox

- Nos cuentas cómo te va.- dijo Roy, atragantando una carcajada

- Creo que Roy está más loco que antes.- dijo Luigi

- Mejor no lo hago esperar.- dijo Zelda

Zelda entra con Mewtwo, quien saca el expediente de la princesa de Hyrule

- ¿Me acuesto allí, verdad?.- preguntó Zelda, señalando hacia el sofá

- En efecto, soldada Zelda. ¿Dónde más le gustaría hacerlo?

Zelda abre los ojos de sorpresa.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Podría repetirme lo que tengo que hacer?.- preguntó, aterrada y preocupada por su integridad física

- Recuéstese allí. Le haré unas preguntas. Por favor, sea tan amable de pensar con claridad y no estar insinuando cualquier tipo de barbaridades

- Uff

Zelda se recuesta en el sofá, un poco más aliviada, pero tensa por tanta formalidad del Pokemon.

- Veo que usted tiene un alter ego que se llama Sheik

- No lo ve, porque no está aquí… Más bien no lo ha escuchado

- ¿Usted que es lo que más teme en esta vida?.- preguntó Mewtwo, redactando su reporte.

- Pues que Sheik nos meta en problemas

- ¿Cómo es usted?

- Una chica sencilla, un poco excéntrica y…

Zelda lanza un gritito

- Sheik quiere mostrarse, ¿O me equivoco?.- preguntó Mewtwo, con dureza

- Si… No… ¡oh no! Nos da tanta curiosidad que…

- ¿Yo soy el objeto de esa curiosidad?

- No es usted un objeto, es una persona…

- Noto que usted no entiende parte de lo que estoy hablando. Eso es una metáfora, una forma de hablar…

Zelda se lleva una mano en la cabeza mientras con la otra comienza a sacar su "caracterización" del Sheikah.

- ¡No aguanto más! ¡Sheik es tan tan terco y necio!

- Con que este es Sheik.- dijo Mewtwo, viendo a Zelda disfrazada ahora como el Sheikah

Zelda asume ahora su "otro yo"

- ¿Por qué tiene cara de que le dieron una golpiza?.- preguntó Sheik, con su usual sentido del humor

- Mi cara tiene la naturaleza de parecer de mal tipo. ¿Por qué le gusta tanto hacer preguntas?.- imitó Mewtwo

- ¿Por qué parece que se está ahogando con ese traje?

- ¿Por qué tiene ese ojo color rojo su gorro?

- ¿Por qué es tan tenebrosa su forma de hablar?

- ¿Por qué le gusta meterse en la vida de los demás?

Sheik medita un poco su respuesta

- Es divertido. ¿Qué prefiere usted, tanga o boxers?

- ¿Le parece correcto hacer preguntas tan personales?.- cuestionó Mewtwo, sin molestarse por el comportamiento de Sheik

- Creo que es demasiado interesante ver las reacciones de las personas y sobre todo… es recreativo

- Con que llama recreativo el estar informado de manera a veces demasiado directa y otras veces ruda… eso no es una actitud intachable, algo que una princesa debería de considerar

- ¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetir soy un hombre!.- replicó Sheik, enfadado

- ¿Un hombre? ¿Dice ser un hombre hecho y derecho?

- ¡Claro! Zelda es la que tiene senos, pero yo soy un hombre

- Yo estoy ahora viendo y estudiando a la recluta Zelda disfrazada…

- ¡Zelda es a veces correcta! Y además.- Sheik se tranquiliza.- Me interesaba ver cómo era usted. Es muy frío. ¿Desde hace cuándo que no tiene su vida sexual activa?

Mewtwo comienza a contorsionar su boca, por las preguntas tan incómodas de Sheik.

- ¿Está frustrado por la falta de acción en la cama?

- Además de ser tan preguntón, le gusta saber sobre las cuestiones sexuales de los individuos. Vaya que usted es una rareza entre esa raza humana

- ¿Es estéril? ¿No se le levanta?

_"1, 2, 3, 4 ,5 , 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…"_ contó mentalmente Mewtwo para no explotar ante Sheik

- ¿Se considera una rareza?.- preguntó Mewtwo, sin perder el control.

- No soy rareza, soy alguien especial. ¿Porqué quiere imitar a Freezer de Dragon Ball Z?

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Nunca tuvo infancia?

- Entonces tiene que ser una condenada caricatura japonesa

Mewtwo termina de escribir y coloca sobre su escritorio el informe sobre Zelda.

- Me temo que a usted tendré que dejarle una pequeña tarea

- ¿Me va a ponerle a lamerle sus zapatos?

- No… algo que a usted le va a parecer demasiado vergonzoso…

Por primera vez, Sheik se asusta.

- ¿Usted sabe lo que más le temo? Le ha de haber contado esa Zelda

- No… ella me dijo lo que le asusta… Pero sé qué cuál es tu debilidad…

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? Zelda llenó su solicitud, sin mencionarme

- Usted en esta entrevista reveló sin darse cuenta lo que más le molesta y gracias a eso le daré su "labor"

Sheik se pone nervioso.

- Usted le dirá a todos sus compañeros que es mujer…

- QUEEEEEEEEE…. NO, NO, NO… YO SOY EL QUE HACE PREGUNTAS Y HACE VIDA DE CUADRITOS… NO USTED

- Acaba de conocer a alguien mucho más audaz que usted mismo. Tiene mucho camino qué recorrer, Sheik

Sheik solloza un poco.

- Y si me entero que no hizo eso ante público… yo personalmente me encargaré que lo anuncie a todo el cuartel…

- NO NO NO… LO HARÉ. SÓLO CON QUIENES ESTOY EN LA CABAÑA

- Muy bien. Me enteraré si cumplió con lo que dije. Eso se lo aseguro. Ya sabe qué pasará si no obedece y…si lo encuentro de nuevo por aquí, será un castigo mucho más cruel… Puede retirarse.

Sheik sale rápidamente y se sienta en un rincón, en shock.

Fox, Luigi y Roy lo observan, asombrados.

- No es posible. Zelda se volvió Sheik.- dijo Luigi

- Y lo dejó en mal estado. No se previno.- comentó Roy

- Hasta Sheik está asustado. Eso es grave.- dijo Fox

Mewtwo se asoma a la oficina del Dr Mario.

- Dr Mario. Le pido que por favor le dé un calmante a aquel que está sentado en ese rincón.

- ¿Pero qué le sucedió al chico… chica?.- preguntó el Dr Mario, mirando a Sheik

- Digamos que se enfrentó a alguien con mayor calibre

Dr Mario mira con mucha confusión a Mewtwo. No le había entendido una sola palabra.

- De acuerdo.- dijo el Dr Mario, sacando del botiquín el calmante, sirviendo un vaso de agua. Se dirige hacia Sheik para hacerlo tomar la pastilla.

Después de ayudarle a Sheik a ingerir el medicamento, se regresa con rapidez a la enfermería y cierra la puerta. No tenía en mente presenciar una posible confrontación.

- Muchas gracias, Dr Mario…Soldado Luigi. Entre, por favor

- Pero ya, ya, ya, ya esto to toy aden den den den tro. No no no no de de de bo entrar so so so so lo a lu lu lu gares descono no no no cidos.- dijo Luigi, tartamudeando.

- ¡Hágalo! ¡Ahora!.- ordenó Mewtwo desde su oficina, mirando a Luigi

Luigi se congela. Roy y Fox se aterran y se escandalizan.

- Es peor que el coronel Snake.- dijo Roy, por primera vez con miedo

- En cuanto a usted, soldado Roy.- indicó Mewtwo.- Sé que de alguna manera me dejó casi "hablando solo". Si descubro en otra ocasión cómo eludió mi terapia… se las verás mas negras que Zelda- Sheik

Roy traga saliva. Luigi permanece inmóvil.

- Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas con ese soldado.- dijo Mewtwo, acercándose a Luigi. Lo toma de la chaqueta y empieza a arrastrarlo hacia el consultorio

Luigi despierta de su trance, se percata de la situación y comienza a patalear.

- NO NO NO… FOX.. CHICOS… AYÚDENME… NO QUIERO TERMINAR EN EL MANICOMIO.- lloriqueó Luigi, entrando a la oficina. Mewtwo cierra la puerta con un asotón.

Fox y Roy se miran.

- ¡Qué bueno que no hizo eso conmigo!.- exclamaron, al unísono.

Dentro de la oficina del psicólogo, Mewtwo coloca a Luigi en el sofá, mientras él decide no redactar sobre Luigi. Lo haría cuando terminara la sesión.

- Soldado Luigi. ¿Por qué le gusta depender tanto de su madre y hermano?

- Por por por por que… Ellos… me me me protegen y me cui cui cuidan…

- Tiene usted más de 28 años. ¿No le parece que eso es actuar como un niño?

- Me si si si si siento un un un ni ni ño…

Mewtwo le coloca las manos en los hombros a Luigi.

- Si vuelve a tartamudear, le empezaré a dejar 3 labores para curarse y no una. Tranquilícese

Luigi toma aire

- De acuerdo

- Bien… retomo la sesión…- Mewtwo se aleja y se sienta en su sillón.- ¿Verdaderamente le gusta ser dependiente de su familia?

- No mucho, pero así me siento seguro…

- Eso es sinónimo de inseguridad ¿No cree?

- Es inseguridad sin pensarse. Pero me siento cómodo a veces

- Tengo que decirle lo siguiente

Mewtwo comienza a pasearse por su consultorio.

- Si usted sigue actuando como una niña llorona, no podrá pasar este curso y no podrá ser parte del ejército Brawl

- YO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ.- gritó Luigi

- Parece que no. Ser tan miedoso indica lo contrario

- Ser tan rudo es de mala educación. Me lo ha dicho mamá

- Aquí no vinimos a discutir si soy rudo o no. Ni lo que opine su querida madre sobre los buenos modales… Usted es un caso severo del síndrome que yo llamo "de Gallina"

- No soy una gallina. No pongo huevos

- Quiero decir… un hombre inseguro…

- Quiero a mi hermano Mario.- pidió Luigi, para si

- Lo que haremos primero con usted será una tarea nada más.- dijo Mewtwo, captando las palabras de Luigi y de allí derivando una idea.- Ésa será la clave para resolver poco a poco su problema

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Algo simple… dejar de estar tanto tiempo con Mario

- QUE QUE… No puedo hacer eso… él es mi familia…

- Claro que puede. Empezará durmiendo en otra cama, lejana a la de él y haciendo sus actividades sin ser la sombra de su hermano

- Es… es tan difícil…

- No estoy diciendo que lo va a dejar de ver para siempre. En uno que otro instante podrá estar con él…

Luigi suspira de alivio.

- Pero… si me entero que no cumplió mi orden… seré mas severo con usted… ¿entendió?

- Si, si, señor.- dijo Luigi, con lágrimas en los ojos

- Basta de llorar… Antes de irse…

Mewtwo toma cuatro bolsas, "lunchs" que contienen un jugo de durazno, un sándwich, unas galletas. Las entrega a Luigi

- Ustedes no lograron llegar a la cena. Esto les servirá para tener mañana fuerzas…

- Mmmmm… gracias…

- Ahora, váyanse. Usted y sus compañeros

- Que tenga buena noche, señor

Luigi sale del consultorio de Mewtwo. Éste saca su libreta y comienza a anotar el caso de Luigi.

_" A ver qué me dice el general sobre estos casos",_ meditó Mewtwo

En camino a la cabaña, los cuatro soldados están más tranquilos, y comen su lunch.

- Dinos.- dijo Zelda, ya de regreso a la normalidad.- Roy, ¿Cómo no escuchaste tu sesión con el psicólogo Mewtwo?

- Usé esto.- respondió Roy, sacando de su bolsillo…

- ¿Corchos?.- preguntó Fox, impresionado.- ¿Corchos?

- Me los puse en mis oídos antes de entrar con el psicólogo

- ¿Y los trajiste puestos cuando te regañó en la sala de espera?.- preguntó Luigi, quien extrañamente se sentía un poco renovado.

- Si, pero si me asusté. Se me desacomodaron por sus gritos

- Ten cuidado.- dijo Zelda.- Si te descubre te irá tan mal como a mi y Sheik

- Será la última vez que vaya a ese lugar.- juró Fox a si mismo.- Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos todos… sobre todo tú, Roy.

- Lo tendré. No te preocupes.- respondió Roy, sin darle importancia

Los cuatro soldados entran a su cabaña. Luigi decide iniciar al día siguiente su "tratamiento", sin avisarle a Mario.

* * *

Vaya "terapeuta" jeje

Esto es todo lo relacionado con el Dr Mewtwo (el cual quise hacer como The Arquitect de Matrix Reloaded...) de momento

Para cualquier cosa, estan los reviews.

El siguiente capítulo retomará al resto del pelotón con normalidad.

Cuidense mucho.

Gracias! Hasta la próxima xD


	6. LAS REVELACIONES Y LAS ESTRATEGIAS

Saludos a todos xD

Grax por sus visitas jeje y también por esperar con paciencia la actualización.

De hecho si tengo pensado sacar a más personajes de Smash Brothers conforme vaya saliendo la historia, y precisamente entre ellos se encuentran Ike y Wolf.

Los "smashers" que uso más desde aquella versión del N64 han sido Link y Samus, pero ya así desde el Brawl (tiene poco que empecé a jugarlo xD) son Link, Samus, Ike, Metaknight, Toon Link, Ganondorf, Pit y ROB.

Este capítulo vemos si realmente Sheik cumple con el "castigo" impuesto por Mewtwo, si hay avances en la terapia de Luigi, y otro par de situaciones. Ah.. el capitán Falcon (el de F Zero) es recluta, siendo parte de los 13 protagonistas- soldados y Falco (el de Star Fox Team) es el encargado de dar clases de aviación y lo es en este fic. Quería hacer esta aclaración xD

Sale xD

Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 6.- Las revelaciones y las estrategias

La estadía de los 13 reclutas más polémicos del ejército Brawl suma en total a 5 días. Adquieren un poco más de experiencia en los ramos de arquería, aviación, instrucción en armas, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, condición física e inteligencia. Pero un detalle sigue imperando dentro de este pelotón: es identificado como el más excéntrico del campamento.

Los sucesos más destacados entre ese tiempo son: Uno, en el que después de ejercitarse con el Sargento DK, Zelda se subió a su cama y decidió hacer un anuncio importante:

- ANTES DE IRNOS A LA CLASE DEL TENIENTE PIKACHU TENGO ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE QUE DECIRLES….- gritó Zelda.- BUENO YO NO… CIERTA PERSONA…

El resto de los compañeros de la princesa de Hyrule la miran con curiosidad.

- ¿Y qué nos vas a decir? ¿Qué vas a ir a NeoSkin a hacerte un Peeling?.- preguntó Link

- ¡No es nada de eso, Link!

- ¿Entonces eres tan velluda como el hombri lobos? Chale, qué machorro…- dijo Bowser

- Si se quiere depilar o no es lo que ella decide Bowser. Si le gusta ir a NeoSkin para depilarse o quiere presumir sus vellos es su decisión.- dijo Samus

- QUEEE ESO ES ASQUEROSO ¡Cállense ustedes dos, no voy a anunciar nada de depilación!.- replicó Zelda, ofendida

- ¿Pues de qué se trata?.- preguntó Jigglypuff, ahogando un bostezo.- ¿Que vas a hacer la dieta de la luna? Eso de hacer dietas me da mucha flojera

- Lo intenté. Tomé el zumo de frutos poco dulces, licuados de verduras, frutas y agua. Pero me dio más hambre.- informó Kirby, comiendo una barra de chocolate

- Esa dieta nunca la hagas.- comentó Peach, en tono fresa.- Con el ejercicio y comiendo sano la armas, amiguis

- TAMPOCO ES NADA DE DIETAS.- protestó Zelda

- Estoy más confundido.- dijo Mario.- No sé nada de belleza

- ES SOBRE SHEIK.- gritó con desesperación Zelda

El silencio se hace muy evidente dentro de la cabaña.

- ¿Nos va a hacer interrogatorios? No gracias. Ese encapuchado oxigenado no tiene que saber los secretos de mis mejores poses.- reclamó Falcon ofendido

- Ese sujeto es incómodo.- añadió Ganondorf

Zelda, inicia su "transformación" en Sheik.

- Se está poniendo esos harapos.- comentó Bowser

- Son vendajes.- dijo Mario.- Pensé que ya lo sabías

- ¡Lo sé mi ñero!

- Puede que Sheik haga el encargo que le dio el psicólogo Mewtwo.- informó Fox

- ¿Siempre si lo va a hacer? Ya se había tardado. Muero de ganas por saber qué dirá.- dijo Roy, entre risas

- Yo preferiría hacer eso al castigo.- concluyó Luigi

- Tengo…. Um… algo… que decir…- dijo Sheik, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas

- ¡Ya suéltalo! Que si no se nos hace rete tarde y no quiero que otra vez el Pikachu haga preguntas de esas rete hartas difíciles.- dijo Bowser

- ES…

Ante las miradas de sorpresa de sus compañeros, Sheik comienza a sollozar…

- ES QUE… SOY UNA MUUUUUJEEEEEEER…- gritó Sheik, hincándose y llorando

Samus, Peach y Jigglypuff ven con compasión al Sheikah.

- Ay Sheik… No te preocupes. No importa si eres mujer.- dijo Jigglypuff, abrazando a Sheik

- Ponte happy. O sea, luego me caias hiper hiper mal pero… Ya no. Asi ya eres de nuestro club de chicas.- dijo Peach, con amabilidad

- No sé porque pienso que no vas a cambiar al 100 de cómo eres.- dijo Samus

- SI SOY UNA MUJER… PERO ME SIENTO COMO HOMBRE….- volvió a sollozar Sheik

Bowser, Roy y Link se parten de la risa.

- Esos melones son de la Zelda… pero pensé que ya sabías que los compartías con ella también.- dijo Bowser, aguantando la risa

- CÓMO TE ATREVES BOWSER. PODRÍAS SER UN POCO MÁS DECENTE CON LAS MUJERES.- espetó Mario, escandalizado por el ya clásico vocabulario del Koopa

- Qué grosero. Si Mario dice que eso está mal decirse, lo es.- dijo Luigi

- Pero es la purititita verdad.- se defendió Bowser

- ¿Cuáles melones? No veo fruta por aquí.- dijo Kirby, tratando de localizarlos

- No, Kirby. Supongo que habla de los senos de Zelda.- dijo Fox

- Qué mal. Yo ya estaba pensando en melones valencianos o chinos.

- No es mala idea agrupar los tipos de melones.- dijo Roy

- BASTA, NO HABLAN DE LOS SENOS… BUENO YA LO DIJE… DÉJENME EN PAZ… ME TENGO QUE RECUPERAR DE ESTO.- espetó Sheik, apartándose de Jigglypuff y sale abruptamente de la cabaña.

- Yo lo ayudaré a recuperarse.- dijo Roy.- Sólo tengo que esperar el mejor momento para proponerle una excursión

- Si… Estaría bien hacer un día de estos una excursión. Tiene ya tiempo que no tengo una aventura.- dijo Link

- Je. Esos castigos que deja el psicólogo Mewtwo… si es que me dejara uno, será pan comido para mi.- dijo Falcon, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- Eso dices tú.- concluyó Ganondorf

Y el segundo hecho, fue cuando era la hora de la comida. El grupo de smashers estaba sentado en su usual mesa, acompañados por una persona especial para Kirby.

- ¿No deberías estar cocinando?.- preguntó Ganondorf, comiendo un pay de manzana

- Ya dejé todo preparado. Y quería preguntarte otra vez tu opinión.- dijo el cocinero Yoshi

- Ganondorf habla muy poco, pero es atinado en sus ideas.- dijo Kirby

- Pero si no se trata de jugar de atinarle al tiro al blanco.- dijo Falcon

- No habla de eso. De que el soldado Ganondorf es muy concreto cuando habla.- corrigió Yoshi.- Pero bueno, dime.. ¿Qué piensas del pay de manzana?

- Mmmmm… está algo dulce.- informó el rey de los gerudos

- Los pays tienen que ser dulces.- dijo Kirby

- Ah… Entonces está muy dulce…

- Qué bueno que me dices. Esas recetas de Cocina Fácil tienen que mejorar..- dijo Yoshi

- O tienes que hacer tus propios platillos.- sugirió Kirby

- Eso también es buena idea.- respondió Yoshi

- Con que siguen aquí todos ustedes. No les ha costado trabajo el entrenamiento.- dijo una voz

El pelotón mira al sujeto en cuestión.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Ness?.- preguntó Mario

- Ya verán que no van a aguantar los últimos días de entrenamiento.- dijo Ness, en tono burlón

- No van a aguantar los últimos días de entrenamiento.- imitó Lucas, saliendo detrás de Ness

- Siempre tiene que traer a ese Lucas pegado a su espalda. Puede que duerman juntos.- dijo Link

- NO DORMIMOS JUNTOS.- gritó Ness

- NO DORMIMOS JUNTOS.- replicó Lucas

- Ya lo aclararon. Por lo menos no van a salir del closet para mostrar su hombría.- dijo Falcon.

- ¿En el closet?.- preguntó Luigi, con incertidumbre.- Pero ahorita no pueden salir del closet porque ya están fuera de él.

- Luigi, Falcon quería decir que él pensaba que eran gays…- dijo Mario

- ¡Te haré trizas!.- exclamó Ness, sujetando a Mario del cuello por medio de sus poderes

- GIA… GIA…- forcejeó Mario contra las "manos invisibles" que lo sujetaban

- ¡Déjenlo en paz!.- exclamó Link, poniéndose de pie para sujetar a Ness, pero él cae a la mesa, presionado con fuerza en ésta

- ¡Te haré trizas también!.- exclamó Lucas, teniendo prisionero a Link.

- Usan poderes psíquicos.- observó Fox

- No podemos contra eso.- dijo Peach.- ¡Chicos, aguanten un poco más en lo que un capi, un teni o el coronel llega!

Mario y Link son cada vez más lastimados. Algunos soldados comienzan a acercarse a los "buscapleitos" para ver con más a detalle lo que sucedía. Luigi cierra sus puños con fuerza al ver la situación difícil por la que se encontraba su hermano…

- ¿Te sientes bien, Luigi?.- preguntó Zelda, notando el cambio en su compañero.

- Si alguien se mueve o interfiere, los mandaremos a la enfermería.- amenazó Ness

- Si alguien se mueve o interfiere, los mandaremos a la enfermería, ¿Eh nuevos?- concluyó Lucas

- Hasta pa eso se andan copiando estos carnales.- se quejó Bowser

FIUUUUUUUUUU

- LUIGI QUÉ HACES.- exclamó Kirby, preocupado.- VAS A TIRAR TODA LA COMIDA

Las palabras de Kirby se vuelven realidad. Luigi había realizado su green misile, el cual le permite atacar con su cabeza moviéndose como si en verdad se tratara de un misil, y así dio inicio a la "terapia" que le había recetado Mewtwo: No estar todo el tiempo junto a Mario para así empezar a tener más autoestima.

- AUCH.- gritó Ness por el golpe, soltando así a Mario y cayendo al suelo.

- QUE HACES LUIGI.- exclamó Mario, al percatarse que su hermano había golpeado a Ness.- Mi hermano… es la primera vez que es valiente en algo.

- ¿Y porqué Luigi ya no estaba tanto junto a Mario?.- preguntó Samus

- Por lo de su tratamiento con el psicólogo.- dijo Fox

- Con que era por eso.- dijo Ganondorf

- Era por eso que ya no estaba pegado a Mario.- dijo Falcon.- No es masculino andar siempre junto a un hombre todo el tiempo.

- Hasta que se está empezando a ver como todo un macho.- comentó Samus

- Ya pensaba intervenir.- dijo Yoshi, cuyo rostro se contorsiona de ira al ver la mesa hecha un desastre.- PORQUE POR LA CULPA DE ESE DUO DE IMITADORES LA COMIDA EN ESTA MESA SE HA ECHADO A PERDER… Pero al soldado Luigi lo disculpo esta vez por su logro…

- Por lo menos ya tiene más la pinta de soldado.- dijo Ganondorf

- Ganondorf, estás muy conversador ahora.- observó Roy

- AH… si.- respondió el gerudo

Luigi aterriza del lado extremo de la mesa, demasiado anonadado por la acción que acababa de realizar. Lucas, quien estaba colocado frente a Mario mientras le hacía la vida imposible a Link, se asusta al ver las habilidades del amante del color verde y deja en libertad al originario de Hyrule.

- AUCH…- imitó Lucas.- AUCH

- ¿Por qué te quejas si no te pegó a ti?.- preguntó Link y al percatarse de que su victimario ya no le estaba haciendo la vida difícil…- ME LA VAS A PAGAR.

- NO, NO…

Link le da un golpe en el mentón a Lucas, y sale volando, cayendo justo a lado de Ness. El "público" observa la situación, y comienza a echar porras.

- LINK, LINK, LINK

- LUIGI, LUIGI, LUIGI

- NESS, NESS, NESS

- LUCAS, LUCAS, LUCAS

Link simula su victoria moviendo su brazo como lo hace cuando utiliza una espada verdadera. Luigi observa a Ness y Lucas sorprendido.

- ¿En verdad yo hice eso solo?.- se preguntó a sí mismo Luigi en voz alta

- SI HERMANO..- exclamó Mario abrazando a Luigi.- Te doy las gracias y… es la primera vez que no hablas de mamá. Te felicito

- Pero… mamá diría que soy un rebelde sin causa.- dijo Luigi, con timidez

- QUE…. AHORITA NO HABLES DE MAMÁ. ESTO ES UN GRAN PROGRESO PARA TI. NO LO ARRUINES.- estalló Mario, soltando a Luigi.

Lucas y Ness se ponen de pie y tiemblan un poco al ver ahora a Link, Luigi, Falcon, Mario, Bowser, Roy y Samus aproximarse a ellos, preparados para "dar inicio formal" a la pelea.

- Tienen suerte de que hoy todos los capitanes, tenientes, coronel y sargento se encuentren en una reunión importante.- informó Yoshi

- Espero que no se vayan a enterar de esto.- dijo Peach, observando a sus compañeros

- Tenlo por seguro.- dijo Kirby, señalando hacia un punto del comedor.- Allá están el Dr Mario y el psicólogo Mewtwo. En la mesa más alejada

Zelda, Peach, Ganondorf, Jigglypuff y Fox observan hacia donde les había indicado el originario de Dream Land. Mewtwo observa a Luigi con una leve sonrisa y el Dr Mario como si tratara de descifrar a cuántos heridos atendería en el día.

- ¿Y porqué no interfieren?.- preguntó Zelda

- Porque esa no es su área.- dedujo Fox

- NOS MARCHAMOS.- gritó Ness, abriéndose paso entre los soldados, quienes reían a carcajadas

- NOS MARCHAMOS. Y LA PRÓXIMA VEZ LOS DERROTAREMOS.- finalizó Lucas, siguiendo a su compañero, perdiéndose entre la multitud

Los reclutas lanzan aplausos a los "héroes" Link y Luigi.

- SIIII… LOS VENCIMOS.- gritó Link, lleno de júbilo.

- Me siento… extraño.- dijo Luigi

- Fue muy interesante. Pero prefiero seguir haciendo bromas.- dijo Roy

- Qué mal. Y yo que quería mostrar mis movimientos de Karate. Son fuera de serie.- declaró Falcon, haciendo su pose de celebración.

Después de cumplir el quinto día de estadía en el campamento, los soldados se encuentran entrenando con el sargento DK quien ahora lucía una corbata naranja fosforescente, además de su gorra verde estilo militar.

- Sólo faltan ustedes dos, soldada Peach y soldada Jigglypuff.- dijo el sargento DK

En el área de entrenamiento había una serie de obstáculos que consisten en 30 llantas que debían cruzarse a pie y un largo pasamanos. El resto de los soldados ya había pasado exitosamente por ese "difícil" camino.

- ¡Ya Princesita. No te rajes ni le sacatees!.- dijo Bowser a lo lejos

- ¡Demuéstrate a ti y a estos tontos lo que vales!.- exclamó Samus

- ¡Ay, Samus… Me duelen mucho los brazos!.- se quejó Peach.- Jigglypuff, pasa primero…

Peach voltea a ver a la Pokemon, quien estaba justo detrás de ella, pero…

- AY JIGGLY… TE VOLVISTE A QUEDAR DORMIDA.- gritó Peach ofendida, zarandeando a su compañera, sin conseguir despertarla

- Si no cruza esos obstáculos, tendré que informar al coronel Snake de esta situación, soldada Peach.- amenazó el sargento Dk

- ASH. Okis. Ay voy…

En el momento en el que Peach decide empezar a recorrer los obstáculos, los reclutas notan un cambio en la Pokemon:

- Como que Jigglypuff está rara.- comentó Luigi

- Y además como que está brillando.- dijo Falcon

- ¡Peach! ¡Cuidado! ¡Aléjate de Jigglypuff!.- exclamó Fox

- ¡Pero porqué… o sea qué le pasa a Jiggly!

Peach mira a Jigglypuff y cuando le toca su frente para averiguar si tenía algún tipo de fiebre…

- AAAAAAAAAAA VA A SALIR VOLANDO.- exclamó Link

- AASHHHHIIIISSSSSSSS.- gritó Peach

La princesa sale impactada hacia las llantas, para después atravesar el pasamanos y llegar así con el resto de los soldados y es atrapada por Falcon

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- estallaron en carcajadas Bowser, Roy y Link.

- Las chicas no merecen caer bajo tierra.- declaró Falcon, adoptando pose cool, con Peach en sus brazos

- ¡Falcon! ¡Es obvio que no iba a caer debajo de la tierra!.- exclamó Samus, incrédula ante el comportamiento del piloto de F Zero

- ¿Ashis? ¿Gritó Peach Ashis?.- preguntó Kirby

- ¿De cuándo a acá la Peach le entra a las hierbas?.- preguntó Bowser

- No creo eso.- dijo Ganondorf

- Creí que había estornudado ella mientras la lastimaron.- comentó Kirby

- No. Fue un grito.

- PEACH.- gritó Zelda, acercándose a su compañera para revisarla

- Ups.. espero que no me sancionen por esta muerta.- dijo el sargento DK, con evidente consternación por la pérdida de su empleo

- Debería de revisar a Peach.- dijo Mario

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- dijo el sargento DK

Falcon coloca a Peach en el suelo, mientras Zelda, Mario y el sargento DK se aproximan a ella. Roy observa otro cambio en Jigglypuff.

- ¡Miren! ¡Jigglypuff despertó y está atravesando los obstáculos bien!.- exclamó el ícono de Fire Emblem.

Jigglypuff se encuentra ahora en el pasamanos.

- No lo hace mal. En verdad siente que las emociones fuertes la llaman.- dijo Link

- Peach está viva y ya está volviendo en sí.- informó Mario

Peach abre los ojos y se percata que ahora la mayor parte del pelotón la observaba con cuidado, al igual que el sargento DK.

- Auch… ¿Qué me pasó?.- preguntó Peach sobándose su brazo.

- Ay lo siento.- dijo Jigglypuff, llegando.- Se me olvidó decirte que cuando me veas brillando ni me toques

- ¡PUDISTE HABÉRMELO DICHO ANTES!.- gritó Peach, furiosa

- Si… porque ya terminaste toda despeinada.- dijo Roy, con malicia

- ¿Qué pasó con mi divis peinado?.- preguntó Peach, preocupada. Se toca el cabello y se da cuenta que Roy tenía razón.

- Será mejor que la lleve a la enfermería, soldada Peach.- dijo el sargento DK

- NOOOO… LO QUE QUIERO ES…

Peach halla a Jigglypuff entre la mini multitud.

- JALONEAR A JIGGLYPUFF.- declaró, llena de rabia, incorporándose

- FUE SIN QUERER… NO ME PERSIGAS… TAN BIEN QUE ME HABÍA ECHADO MI SIESTA.- se defendió Jigglypuff, comenzando su huida.

- TE ATRAPARÉ

Peach corretea a Jigglypuff por el campo, ante las miradas atónitas de los presentes. El sargento DK decide poner un poco de orden, haciendo temblar el piso y ocasionando que ambas cayeran de sentón a tierra.

- NO HEMOS TERMINADO TODAVÍA. Y DEJEN PARA DESPUÉS SUS PELEAS DE GATAS.- exclamó el Sargento DK

- ¡Hijoles! Hora si se armó el borlote. Les dijeron gatas. Como si fueran chachas.- dijo Bowser, tratando de aguantar la risa

- Pero si no son sirvientas…- dijo Luigi

- Bowser malinterpretó al sargento. El sargento se refería a que parecían "callejeras".- aclaró Fox

Peach y Jigglypuff, avergonzadas, se acercan al sargento.

- Bien… Ya que estamos todos aquí.- dijo el sargento DK.- terminaremos por el día de hoy dando 5 vueltas al campo y… ¡Cantaremos la nueva melodía!.- señaló, muy contento.

- QUEEEE.- exclamaron todos.- ¿OTRA?

- Si, soldados y es…

Mientras realizan su "jornada", cantan a todo pulmón:

_- Todos somos smashers_

_Y muy explosi ivos_

_Además de los campeones_

_Si se atreven a abusar_

_O a siquiera a nalguear_

_Que #&#&#& a su &#&#&#&_

Tiempo después, la clase con el teniente Pikachu estaba tornándose un tanto complicada.

- Esto de hacer estrategias es un poco aburrido.- susurró Kirby.- Y hay que analizar bien un lugar.

- Es importante analizar. Así puedes estar preparado para el peligro y para saber por dónde atacar.- le respondió Samus

El teniente Pikachu muestra por medio de un proyector una construcción bastante famosa.

- ¿Alguien sabe el nombre de este edificio?.- preguntó el teniente Pikachu

- Mmm… pues es el castillo de Hyrule.- declaró Zelda

- Exacto.- confirmó Link

- Esa es una mala respuesta. Ese es el castillo de Transilvania.- dijo el teniente Pikachu

- Oh. Se parecen mucho.- añadió Zelda, un poco apenada.

- Pasemos a la siguiente diapositiva

Cambia a la siguiente imagen, en el que nuevamente se aprecia otra edificación muy conocida.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de este, el cual es ahora una de las 7 maravillas del mundo moderno?.- preguntó el teniente Pikachu

- ¡Yo sé, yo sé! ¡Es el Maj la Tal!.- exclamó Bowser

- Bowser. Eso no es.- dijo Ganondorf

- ¡Cómo no Ganondorf! ¡Pos sólo velo! ¡Está hasta en las Indias!

- No, no, no. Estás mal.- dijo Mario

- Es Taj Mahal, soldado Bowser.- clarificó el teniente Pikachu.- Bueno, pasaremos ahora a la parte importante, a la del análisis de una zona geográfica determinada… Mostraré esta simulación

El inteligente Pokemon enseña al pelotón un conjunto de casas, personas caminando por el lugar y una tropa presente.

- ¿Qué me pueden decir sobre ese lugar?

- Pues que se parece al mercado de Hyrule.- indicó Link

- No se trata de eso. Hay que analizar detalle a detalle las casas, las personas, la cantidad de soldados. Todo eso para iniciar un operativo correctamente, sin dar pie al fracaso

- Pues creo yo que es probablemente un lugar en Asia, quizás Palestina.- aventuró a decir Samus

- Eso es correcto. Lo primero que se tiene que hacer en recopilar la mayor cantidad de información posible de la localidad. Y ya de allí crear la estrategia adecuada para tanto atacar como defender… Ahora… antes de terminar la clase de hoy, haré dos preguntas… Soldado Falcon…

- ¿Si, teniente Pikachu?

- ¿Usted cómo asignaría los puestos a cada uno de sus compañeros?

- Pues…

Falcon observa a su alrededor y comienza a "idear" las posiciones.

- Pues… Necesitamos hacer una "diversión" ¿Usted sabe teniente? Tendríamos que distraerlos… Y para eso usaría… a Peach, a Samus y a Zelda…

- ¿Y porqué a esas soldadas?

- Porque… es bastante obvio… con la presencia que tienen… haría que el enemigo se distrajera… mientras ellas traigan un bikini… así nosotros aprovechamos y los sorprendemos

Peach, Zelda y Samus se escandalizan.

- Qué buen plan. Me agrada. Eso nos daría muchos ánimos.- dijo Roy, entre risas.

- FALCON PERVERTIDO.- exclamó Peach

- TONTO.- gritó Zelda

- CÓMO TE ATREVES… NOSOTRAS SOMOS MÁS QUE OBJETOS SEXUALES…- reclamó Samus, jaloneando del casco a Falcon

- AUCH… Pero sería bastante útil… AUCH…- se quejó el piloto

- ¿Y no me vas a poner a mi también, verdad Falcon?.- preguntó Jigglypuff

- No… porque no tienes punch… SUÉLTAME SAMUS…- exclamó Falcon, tratando de zafarse de la tortura de la mercenaria

- ¡No insultes a Jigglypuff de esa manera!.- espetó Mario

- No me insulta, me halaga. Porque así no me comprometería a nada.- respondió Jigglypuff

- Vaya, vaya.- dijo el teniente Pikachu.- ¿Y cuáles serían el cargo de los hombres? Soldada Samus, suelte al soldado Falcon.

- Pues… Link como es bueno para disparar flechas, él atacaría de lejos… Mario aventaría bolas de fuego con Luigi… ellos también atacaría a distancia también… Fox pues lo mismo porque sabe disparar.. Roy y yo haremos nuestros movimientos espectaculares… Jigglypuff fingiría quedarse dormida y los atacaría de repente a todos… Kirby copiaría al más fuerte y atacaría de cerca… Ganondorf y Bowser harían explotar el lugar, huimos y así acabamos con todos…- concluyó Falcon su explicación, con una sonrisa

Tanto el teniente Pikachu como el resto de los soldados miran a Falcon con los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Eso es todo?.- preguntó Ganondorf

- Si, triunfaríamos por el bien y la justicia

- Con que pondría a mujeres como distracción y al resto en posiciones bastante "disparejas"…- meditó el teniente Pikachu.- ¿Sabe qué provocaría soldado Falcon si se efectuara esa táctica?

- El éxito de la misión

- No… una total masacre…

Falcon traga saliva.

- ¡Rayos, no mostré mi mejor estrategia!.- se lamentó

- ¿Usted qué haría, soldado Mario?

- Yo no usaría a las chicas para distraerlos. Colocaría a Jigglypuff, Luigi y Kirby como el medio distractor. Por que inspiran tanta ternura, eso haría que al enemigo se le ablandara el corazón. Luego Falcon y Fox porque son los más rápidos, los golpearían inesperadamente. Link y Zelda como son buenos con las espadas…

- Yo no soy buena usando la espada.- dijo Zelda

- Entonces Link y Roy serían quienes empezaran a cortar en pedazos a todos, Zelda atacaría a distancia junto con Samus…

- Yo también sé de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.- interrumpió Samus

- Si, pero sabes más a distancia… luego Bowser y Ganondorf se acercarían inesperadamente y terminarían de atacar…

- ¿Porqué se la traen conmigo y el Ganondorf? ¿Nos tenemos que siempre llevar las peores guamizas? Naranjas.- dijo Bowser, ofendido

- ¿Quieres naranjas?.- preguntó Kirby.- No las traje. Las dejé en la cabaña

- ¡NO HABLO DE ESAS NARANJAS!

- Ya se hartó de que a él y a Ganondorf los vean como los destructores.- aclaró Fox

- También a mi.- dijo Ganondorf

- Mario… ¿Y qué vamos a hacer tú y yo en lo de ese "false attack".- preguntó Peach

- Tú… pues… yo esperaría a que te secuestren para así yo terminar de eliminar a los que faltan.- dijo Mario

- ¡Eres muy grosero! ¡También sé defenderme sola!.- espetó Peach

- ¡Silencio!... Es un mejor plan que el que elaboró el soldado Falcon, pero…- dijo el teniente Pikachu

Mario pone cara de confusión y empieza a mover sus dedos con rapidez por la frustración, debido a que él no había hecho tampoco una brillante estrategia. Pensaba que su plan sería el mejor realizado en la clase.

- Yo pondría a Samus, Zelda, Mario y Luigi en el ataque lejano… Falcon, Kirby, Jigglypuff y yo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo… Roy y Link en el uso de la espada… Peach sería inicialmente la espía, quien hiciera "contacto" con el resto de la tropa… y lo siento pero Ganondorf y Bowser serían quienes realizarían el ataque final.- dijo Fox

- Es la mejor estrategia de las tres que escuché.- dijo el teniente Pikachu.- Lo felicito, soldado Fox

- Gracias, teniente

- ¡Cómo le siguen.. ya nos agarraron a mi y a Ganondorf de sus peleles!.- dijo Bowser

- Concuerdo con él.- dijo Ganondorf

- Se oye buen plan.- dijo Roy.- Mario, yo que tú no movería tanto esa mano

- ¿Por qué lo dices?.- preguntó Mario, con sospecha

Mario intenta dejar de mover los dedos de su mano, fracasando en el intento.

- ¡Mi guante! ¡Mis dedos!.. QUÉ HICISTE ROY.- exclamó Mario, tratando con la mano contraria de detenerlos y forcejeando con ella

- En la mañana, cambié tu guante por uno de broma. Y si la mueves tanto… pues eso es lo que pasa.- indicó Roy, riéndose

- Hay veces que te pasas, Roy.- declaró Zelda

- Para nada. Sólo es una broma inocente

- Veo que usted no tiene remedio, soldado Roy… Esto es todo por hoy. Pueden retirarse.- dijo el teniente Pikachu

El pelotón sale de la cabaña y se alistan para ir a la clase de arquería con el teniente Pit.

- No puedo dejar de moverla.- se quejó Mario.- Ya te daré tu merecido, Roy

- Yo me quitaría ese guante, porque no vas a poder sostener el arco. Y ahora pondrá objetos más complicados de apuntar.- indicó Link

- Te ayudaré.- dijo Luigi, quitándole el guante a su compañero y se adelanta para acompañarse con Ganondorf

- Si que mi hermano está cambiando.- dijo Mario, observando a Luigi

- Jigglypuff… ¿Eso que le hiciste a Peach fue una táctica tuya?.- preguntó Kirby

- No… me quedé dormida… pero ahora que lo dices podría ser una buena estrategia para algo importante.- respondió Jigglypuff

- Cierto… .- señaló Kirby, terminando de comer unas papas y arrojándola en el bote de basura.- Allí está el teniente Pit

Los soldados lo ven a lo lejos, esperándolos con una sonrisa.

- Hola soldados. Ahora les tengo una práctica muy especial. Serán blancos con movimiento.- dijo el teniente Pit

El pelotón prepara sus arcos y sus flechas, un poco nerviosos ante la idea de tener que disparar a objetivos que ya no eran estáticos, sino unos que podrían ocasionarles problemas en enfocar la puntería.

* * *

Bien. Eso es de todo, por el momento. Creo que el siguiente capi por el final de éste deja a saber parte de lo que ocurrirá después.

Si gustan compartir opiniones, preguntas, puntos de vista, para eso están los reviews

Gracias! Cuidense mucho y échenle ganas a sus estudios

Nos vemos por supuesto en el siguiente capítulo de este "loco" pelotón

Hasta la próxima! xD


	7. EL SUCESO INESPERADO

Hola a todos! Estoy de regreso

No crean que he olvidado continuar este fic. Es sólo que por fin encontré el tiempo ideal para escribirlo y retomarlo de nueva cuenta.

Después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, este capitulo se ha convertido hasta ahora en el más largo. Y anuncio que también estamos ya a la mitad de la historia xD

Gracias por sus visitas. Éstas es la continuación de las actividades del capítulo anteior y además un smasher hace su debut en esta etapa del fic.

Sale! Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 7.- El suceso inesperado

- Muy bien, soldados.- indicó el teniente Pit, con alegría.- Empezaremos primero con… esos globos que provienen de esos 6 tubos grandes.

Ubicado a 15 metros de los objetivos a disparar, el pelotón nota ante sus ojos los artefactos flotantes de variados colores, algunos de ellos con estampados de personajes famosos y por la sorpresa, sueltan sus flechas y salen en todas direcciones.

- ¡Oigan!.- exclamó el teniente Pit, indignado por el error de la brigada.- ¡Al arco y a las flechas no se les trata a la ligera!

- No me ponga a dispararle a la buenota de Jessica Rabbit. No vaya a ser que chille por haberla ponchado.- protestó Bowser, identificando al símbolo sexual de Roger Rabbit en uno de los globos.

- ¿Ponchado?... ¿La mataste?- preguntó Kirby, extrañado

- No, Kirby. Habla del globo.- indicó Fox

- Eso mero.- dijo Bowser

- Miren, un globo de Cowco.- dijo Peach, identificando a la famosa vaquita en uno de los globos.- O sea… yo no puedo matar a una vaca

- Peach… no digas tonterías.- dijo Samus, irritada ante el comportamiento "fresa" de su amiga.- Es sólo un tonto globo con un dibujo

- Pero, Samus, amiguis…

- ¿Por qué puso ese tipo de globos, teniente?- preguntó Mario.- ¿No es extraño?

- Fue porque no tenía otra cosa para iniciarlos con estos entrenamientos.- respondió el teniente Pit. Había llegado a la conclusión que no había sido buena idea usar globos de gas.

- Me siento como si estuviera en la feria de Hyrule. En los juegos del pueblo.- comentó Link, moviendo su arco

- Eso es cierto.- dijo Ganondorf

- Dejen de hablar soldados.- dijo el teniente Pit.- Ahora, retomen su entrenamiento y comiencen a dispararle a los globos… y olvídense de que tienen caras y figuras…

Los smashers prosiguen con el entrenamiento. Durante 15 minutos, varias flechas vuelan por los aires, algunas de impactando exitosamente en los globos y otras en el campo.

- Ay… Yo no quería reventar el globo de Harry Potter.- dijo Zelda, arrepentida de haber acertado su "blanco"

- Chale. Pero si ni que le fueras hacer otra cicatriz al maguito ese. Sólo existe de a mentiritas.- dijo Bowser

- Eso ya lo sé Bowser…

- Uff… ¿A poco había uno de esos?- preguntó Jigglypuff, emitiendo un bostezo

- ¡Jigglypuff! ¡Estaba justo en tu zona de tiro! ¡Yo lo tuve que reventar!- exclamó Zelda

- Oh… no me había dado cuenta. Cerré los ojos cuando pasó.

- Esa Jigglypuff. Siempre anda en la lela, tonteando por todito

- A mi sólo me tocan de corazoncitos. Es insultante- se quejó Falcon, "destruyendo" de nueva cuenta uno de color rosa.- Estos no me permiten mostrar mis mejores trucos

- Oye, yo soy el de los trucos aquí.- dijo Roy indignado, reventando un globo de Bob Esponja.

- No hablo de trucos de bromas, sino de mis mejores movimientos…

- Ojala nos cambie los objetivos.- dijo Luigi, con preocupación, viendo cómo el teniente supervisaba el entrenamiento cerca de los tiros.- La verdad, me da un poco de miedo darle al teniente Pit. Nos ve muy tranquilo.

- Con las alas que tiene, no lo creo.- dijo Fox.- Podría saltar sin ningún problema

- ¿Y si le doy a una de ellas?

- Pues necesitarás comprarle unas nuevas.- respondió Roy.- En las tiendas de disfraces, pides unas de ángel y ya.

- ¿Y si son naturales?- preguntó Luigi

- Tendrías que llevarlo, hermano, a que le hicieran una cirugía. Con… ese Doctor Mario.- dijo Mario, con incomodidad. El médico del Ejército Brawl siempre le provocaba asco.

- Y gastarías mucho dinero en eso.- dijo Link, aniquilando a un Charizard "inflable".- Las medicinas y las curaciones son caras… te lo digo por experiencia

- ¿Tuviste alas también?- preguntó Ganondorf, deshaciéndose de uno de Hello Kitty

Link se imagina a sí mismo con alas semejantes a Cupido y le provoca nausea la idea de volar y disparar flechas para formar enamorados del amor.

- ¡Claro que no, Ganondorf!- espetó Link.- ¡Jamás he tenido alas! ¡Yo me refería a que luego siempre resulto herido en mis aventuras y necesito de medicinas! ¡Y también hablaba sobre Navi! ¡Tuve que pagarle una operación porque en una misión le lastimaron sus alitas!

- Eso lo explica.- respondió el rey de los gerudos, con calma

- Debiste ser más claro.- dijo Fox.- Yo pensé lo mismo que Ganondorf

- O las alas también las haces con plumas de gallina, pegamento y unos ganchos de ropa.- sugirió Falcon

- ¿Me puedes hacer unas, Falcon?- preguntó Kirby, con una gran sonrisa.

Sus compañeros terminan con su parte del tiro de flechas y observan a Kirby, con sospecha.

- ¿Y para qué quieres esas mariconadas, Kirby?- preguntó Samus

- Pues para imitar al teniente Pit.- respondió el originario de Dream Land.- No creo que cuando copie sus habilidades, me salgan alas

- Podría. Pero luego. Porque el día de hoy debo dar lo mejor de mi en las clases.- respondió Falcon

- Lo puedes absorber sin que se de cuenta y ya.- dijo Peach

- No puedo. Es un superior

- Para su información soldada Samus, no es ninguna cosa de maricones usar alas.- dijo el teniente Pit, acercándose al pelotón.- Son cuestiones de orígenes. Y me siento orgulloso de usar alas

Samus lanza una exclamación de sorpresa por haber sido descubierta con su comentario.

- Bien… ahora cambiaremos los blancos… serán androides. Ellos también serán hábiles como tiradores.

La brigada se escandaliza.

¿Androides?- preguntó Bowser.- ¿O sease que vamos a peliar con dos carnales que se llaman Andro y Des?

- No, soldado Bowser.- respondió el teniente Pit, asombrado de la ignorancia del Copa, llevándose una mano a la cabeza

- Jajajajajajaja.- rió Roy.- No habla de eso, Bowser

- ¿De qué entonces? Mi choya está hecha bolas

- ¿Qué dijiste, Bowser?- preguntó Peach.- O sea explícate bien. Habla nice para que te entendamos

- Chale princesita. Ya vas a empezar con tus jalones de orejas

Pero si Peach no le está jalando las orejas a Bowser.- indicó Jigglypuff

- ¡No es di eso!- espetó Bowser

- ¿Di eso?- preguntó Luigi.- ¿Decir qué?

- Deberías de en serio mejorar tu lenguaje, Bowser.- sugirió Mario.- O no hables así para no confundirnos

- ¡Luego me entienden, paisa!

- Ahora no…

- Lo que Bowser quiso decir.- aclaró Fox, aclarándose la garganta.- Fue que estaba confundido y que ya se iba a quejar de los regaños de Peach… Y vamos a pelear contra robots en forma de humanos.

- OOOOOOOO.- exclamaron todos, ante las palabras del mercenario

- Gracias, recluta Fox. Sigamos con la clase.- dijo el teniente Pit.- Disparamos flechas contra un grupo de 30 androides, quienes con escudos se intentarán proteger.

- ¡30!.- espetó Jigglypuff.- Son muchos, me da mucha flojera

- Me va a dar hambre por tanto esfuerzo de apuntarles.- apoyó Kirby

- Será rápido porque… Colocaré a los mejores arqueros de este grupo… ocultos en aquellas rocas.- indicó el teniente Pit.- Y al resto en la colina

- Por eso estaban allí.- dijo Zelda.- Por eso era raro que también estuvieran en este campo las rocas.

- Nos colocaremos a 20 metros.- prosiguió Pit.- Quienes se esconderán son… los soldados Link, Ganondorf, Roy y Zelda

- Soy soldada, no soldado.- se defendió Zelda

- Bueno, soldada… Los demás irán a la colina. Apuntarán a sus enemigos y ante un descuido de éstos, los demás aprovechan en disparar con rapidez y precisión… Yo estaré entre las rocas también… ¿Entendido?

- SI, TENIENTE PIT.- respondieron.

- ¡Mostraré mis bíceps y de la sensualidad de mi tiro con arco!- exclamó Falcon, lleno de orgullo.

- ¡Que!.- gritaron todos.- ¡No es tiempo para esas cosas!

- ¡Entonces manos a la obra!-. indicó el teniente Pit

La práctica inicia en el momento que los androides se dirigen al ataque desde una distancia relativamente larga. Mario, Peach, Samus, Falcon, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Luigi, Bowser y Fox lanzan sus flechas, logrando aniquilar a 15 rivales.

- Se acercan… ¡Prepárense!- indicó el teniente Pit al grupo VIP de arqueros

Ganondorf, Zelda, Link y Roy apuntan a los posibles huecos defensivos y disparan, acertando. Preparan cuatro tiros más, al igual que el teniente Pit.

- ¿Lo logramos?- preguntó Ganondorf, dudoso

- Si.- respondió Zelda.- ¡Pudimos matar a todos!

El pelotón brinca de emoción, satisfechos por concluir exitosamente la práctica y festeja como si hubieran ganado en una guerra.

- Los felicito a todos.- concluyó el teniente Pit.- Ha sido un buen inicio

Momentos después, el afamado grupo camina con mucho ímpetu y altos ánimos hacia el coronel Snake.

- ¡GANAMOS! ¡GANAMOS! SOMOS LOS MEJORES.- exclamó Falcon, haciendo su pose de victoria

- ¿Qué ganaron, recluta Falcon?- preguntó el coronel Snake

- A los androides… ¡Los vencimos!- exclamó Kirby

- Eso…- dijo el coronel Snake.- Fue sólo una práctica

Inevitablemente, el "triunfo" del pelotón se desploma y agachan la cabeza.

- Pero mi coronel… no tenía que habernos dicho eso.- dijo Mario, deprimido

- Nos ha bajado la moral.- dijo Zelda

- Me sentía tan bien.- apoyó Link

- Estoy en la depre.- dijo Peach

- Eso es por su bien, reclutas. Tienen que aprender que se tiene que ganar la guerra y las batallas. Los entrenamientos se alejan mucho de la realidad

- Chale. El corazón ya lo tengo acongojado.- dijo Bowser

- ¡Esas palabras, recluta Bowser!...

- Perdón mi coronel…

- Bien… El día de hoy comenzaremos con mi parte favorita de todo el programa.- informó el coronel Snake

- ¿El programa de Oprah?- preguntó Roy

- ¡No hablo del Oprah Show, soldado Roy!... Hablo de las armas explosivas

Los presentes ponen cara de asombro.

- ¿Armas explosivas?- preguntó Luigi.- Pero nunca he tenido una. Mamá dice que no hay que hacer bombas kamikazes

- Luigi… Tendrás que aprender como parte del entrenamiento y tu tratamiento.- indicó Mario

- Estas armas.- prosiguió el coronel Snake, acercándose hacia un "armario" cerca del campo, mientras los soldados lo siguen.- Las van a tener que querer y cuidar mejor que a su familia…

- Pero la familia es primero.- arguyó Mario

- La familia es importante, soldado Mario. Pero tienen que cuidar muy bien este equipo…

El coronel Snake abre el armario. El pelotón observa maravillado el contenido de éste.

- Granadas, nikitas, rocket launchers, C4, minas, lanza granadas.- dijo Fox, contando el armamento.

- ¡Esto es interesante!- exclamó Samus.

- Tome cada uno la que más le llame la atención.- ordenó el coronel Snake

Samus y Link toman explosivos C4 sin incertidumbre, Fox un rocket launcher al igual que Falcon, Jigglypuff, Bowser, Ganondorf y Roy, Mario, Peach y Zelda las nikitas, Luigi y Kirby las granadas. El coronel Snake saca el lanzagranadas.

- Colóquense en grupos, de acuerdo a las armas que eligieron

- SI, MI CORONEL

Los soldados se separan entre sí.

- Jigglypuff, eres pequeña para sostener el rocket launcher.- observó Fox

- Muy pequeña.- apoyó Ganondorf

- Puedo sostenerla.- dijo Jigglypuff, con calma.- A veces hago golpes muy fuertes y también tengo mucha fuerza

- Muy bien. Los reclutas que decidieron utilizar las granadas…- indicó el coronel Snake

- Oiga mi coronel…- dijo Kirby, tembloroso.- Tengo una pregunta…

- ¿Si, recluta Kirby?- preguntó el coronel, admirando su lanzagranadas

- ¿Cómo se llama esa como llave que tienen las granadas?

- Es una espoleta….- respondió, sin mirar al rosado

- ¿Qué pasa si las quitas?

- Explota la granada…

Se escucha a alguien lanzar un gritito de miedo.

- Pues es que…- dijo Kirby, con nervios

El ícono de Metal Gear se preocupa y decide dejar de observar su lanzagranadas. Dirige su mirada hacia las personas que habían elegido las granadas…

- Jaja. Luigi acaba de cometer un error.- dijo Roy, entre el dilema si divertirse por la escena o consternarse.

Luigi había quitado la espoleta a una de las granadas, yaciente en su mano. El resto comienza a angustiarse.

- OH NO… SOLDADO LUIGI… LANCE LA GRANADA DE INMEDIATO…- exclamó el coronel, y asimila la situación…

- ¡Luigi! ¡No debiste quitarle la espoleta a la granada!- exclamó Kirby, alejándose de su compañero

- Es que… no puedo… TENGO MIEDO… VOY A MORIR.- gritó Luigi, con temblor en todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Voy a ayudarlo!- declaró Samus, acercándose a Luigi.- ¡Dámela, Luigi! ¡La arrojaré!

- No puedo, no puedo.- respondió y comienzan a forcejear entre si

- ¡SAMUS! ¡LUIGI! AUXILIO, AUXILIO.- exclamó Peach

Samus logra quitarle la granada a Luigi, pero el coronel Snake se aproxima a ella de inmediato al notar que estaba a punto de explotar.

- DÉMELA, SOLDADA SAMUS.- gritó en tono heroico Snake, arrebatándole la peligrosa arma y la arroja lo más lejos posible del pelotón.

La granada estalla medio segundo después de aventarle

- AAAAAAAAAAA.- gritaron los soldados, cayendo al suelo. El coronel Snake atrapa a Samus, para evitar que ésta cayera, ya que ella era la que estaba más cerca

- OIGA… NO ABRACE A SAMUS ASÍ, CORONEL SNAKE.- gritó Falcon, ofendido.

- Estuvo muy cerca.- dijo Link.- sacudiéndose tierra de su uniforme.- Pero pienso que son mucho más peligrosas las bombas que utilizamos en mi país

- Eso es cierto.- dijo Ganondorf, poniéndose de pie.

- Auch… auch…- dijo Samus y se percata que unos brazos fuertes la rodeaban.- ¿Coronel Snake?

- ¿Se encuentra bien, recluta Samus?

- Si… estoy bien.- respondió la cazarrecompensas y sus ojos posan en los del coronel

Tanto Samus como el coronel Snake se ven "inmersos" viéndose uno al otro.

- Yo pude haber hecho eso.- dijo Falcon, con un leve enojo en su voz

- Debe tener mucho cuidado la próxima vez, soldada Samus.- dijo el Coronel Snake

- Si, mi coronel

- Pero fue muy valeroso de su parte proteger a su compañero

Los presentes observan la situación, atónitos.

- AY QUÉ BONITO ROMANCE.- exclamaron Peach y Zelda, emocionadas por presenciar un "acto de amor"

El coronel Snake y Samus regresan a la "realidad"

- CÓMO SE ATREVEN, TONTAS.- exclamó Samus, furiosa por la interpretación de sus compañeras.- NO DIGAN ESAS TONTERÍAS

Samus se prepara a lanzar el C4 a sus amigas.

- PERO ERA UNA BROMA, UNA BROMA, SAMUS.- se defendieron las princesas del Mushroom Kingdom y de Hyrule

- NO SIGAN CON LO DE LOS TONTOS ROMANCES

- Y USTED SOLDADO LUIGI.- gritó el coronel, furioso, lanzando fuego con su mirada.- POR HACER SEMEJANTE ACTO SUICIDA TENDRÁ QUE HACER 200 LAGARTIJAS CON PUÑO CERRADO EN ESTE MOMENTO…

- Si, mi coronel.- sollozó Luigi, con lágrimas en los ojos

- PERO LO HACE AHORA… SI NO LO PONDRÉ COMO BLANCO PARA QUE SUS COMPAÑEROS PRACTIQUEN

- Está bien… Es que mi mamá nunca me explicó nada de granadas

Luigi comienza a llorar.

- Ay hermano…- dijo Mario

- COMIENCE…- ordenó el coronel

Mientras Luigi inicia su castigo, el coronel Snake toma una decisión.

- La Samus necesita de un bolillo para que le espanten el sustote.- comentó Bowser

- Una panadería no ayudaría ahora.- dijo Roy

- No necesita eso.- dijo el coronel Snake.- Será trasladada a la enfermería para que la inspeccionen. La explosión ocurrió muy cerca de ella

- YO LA LLEVARÉ.- se ofreció Falcon, aproximándose a Samus

- NO, FALCON ESPERA.- arguyó Samus, siendo levantada por la estrella de F Zero al estilo novia de bodas.

- Soldado Falcon, lleve a la soldada Samus

- POR SAMUS.- gritó triunfante Falcon, haciendo un gesto de victoria con un brazo y con el otro cargando a la cazarrecompensas

- Ten cuidado, tonto. Me vas a tirar.- dijo Samus, molesta

Falcon comienza a correr a toda velocidad hacia la enfermería.

- FALCON… CUIDADO… NO VAYAS TAN RÁPIDO.- gritó Samus, preocupada por la velocidad de su compañero

El resto mira la escena con reservas.

- Estarán de regreso hasta la próxima clase.- dijo Fox

- Retomemos el entrenamiento.- ordenó el coronel Snake.- Y por favor… NO SE LES OCURRA HACER MÁS TONTERÍAS…

- NO, MI CORONEL. NO HAREMOS MÁS TONTERÍAS.- exclamaron

Tiempo después de concluir la clase, el pelotón Smash se encuentra con el capitán Falco, para ser más preciso, en la zona de aviación, ubicada en la parte trasera de la base.

- Muchachos. Les tengo una muy buena noticia. Ahora pasaremos a mi especialidad de este curso: pilotear jets.- dijo Falco, contento.

- Ya era hora-. Dijo Ganondorf, con su usual seriedad

- Ahora que los veo… faltan dos de ustedes… ¿Dónde están Samus y Falcon?

- Ya vienen hacia acá.- indicó Link, señalando a una persona corriendo.- Corre más rápido que yo.

- FALCON, NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME CARGUES. PUEDO CAMINAR SOLA.- gritó Samus

- ¡Eso no es cierto, linda! ¡Tengo que regresarte sana y salva!- dijo Falcon

Falcon se detiene a lado de sus compañeros, baja a Samus y la rodea con un brazo.

- No es necesario que me abraces, idiota.- dijo Samus, molesta, tratando de zapear al piloto.

- Quitaré mi brazo. Ya muchas chicas quisieran que por lo menos las abrazara.- dijo Falcon, cumpliendo su palabra

- Pues a mi no me interesa que me abraces.- dijo Jigglypuff

- Ni a mí. O sea no eres de mi clase para que permita esas cosas.- dijo Peach

- A mi tampoco.- dijo Zelda

- ¡Rayos! A estas chicas no les gustan los hombres sexys como yo.- se quejó Falcon

- Qué bueno que todo está bien.- interrumpió Falco.- Ahora dos de ustedes se subirán en cada jet que está allí y así empezaremos a pilotear…

- Falco.- interrumpió Fox

- ¿Qué quieres, Foxie?

Fox toma aire, ya que su "viejo" compañero siempre lo impacientaba.

- Hay 7 jets y nosotros somos 13…

- ¿Y qué con eso?

- Uno no puede subirse solo…

- Mmm...… buen punto Fox.- dijo Falco.- Déjame masticarlo

- ¿Tienes un chicle?- preguntó Kirby.- ¿Me das uno?

- No es eso… Pues lo arreglaré así… Yo estaré con uno de ustedes.- informó Falco.- Fox, yo me subiré contigo

- QUEEE.- exclamó Fox.- ¡No es necesario que me des clases personales! ¡Yo ya sé pilotear!

- Y también.- continuó Falco, ignorando a Fox.- Cada uno de nosotros tendrá un nombre código, para que el enemigo no descubra nuestra identidad.

- ¿Nombres código?- preguntó Roy.- ¿Y nosotros podremos elegir el nuestro?

- No… yo los elegiré, Roy… Las parejas a subir cada jet será: Samus y Falcon…

- YEEEEEEES.- exclamó Falcon, con emoción.

- NOOOOOOO.- gritó Samus.

- Mario y Link

- NOOOOOOO.- se quejó Luigi.- YO QUIERO ESTAR CON MARIO

- Me dijeron que tú debías hacer equipo con otras personas.- dijo Falco

- Hermano, cuando regresemos a tierra firme, me vas a ver…- aclaró Mario

- Es la primera vez que tengo una aventura con Mario y en una nave.- comentó Link

- Zelda y Kirby.- prosiguió Falco

- Por favor Kirby. No vayas a comer mientras estemos en el aire.- advirtió Zelda

- Y por favor Zelda, no vaya Sheik a salir.- dijo Kirby

- ¡Hecho!.- declararon ambos

- Luigi y Jigglypuff…

- Trataré de no quedarme dormida.- dijo Jigglypuff

- Eso espero.- respondió Luigi, tragando saliva

- Peach y Bowser…

- ASH no. Yo no quiero con Bowser. Luego me desespera cómo habla.- dijo Peach, irritada

- Pos te amuelas, princesita. Mis aromas los vas a tener que oler en el avión ese.- dijo Bowser

- AYYY FUCHI

- Es jet, Bowser.- dijo Falco.- Y Peach. Tienes que aprender a trabajar con todos tus compañeros.- Roy y Ganondorf

- Nos divertiremos mucho, Ganondorf. Hasta vas a reírte.- dijo Roy

- Igual y si.- dijo Ganondorf

- Por último, Fox y yo.

- Si no me queda más remedio.- susurró Fox

- Bien… Ya sé qué nombres códigos voy a darles…

15 minutos después, se aprecian por los cielos a 7 jets que volaban. Unos con maestría y otros, con cierta dificultad. Falco y Fox demuestran el porqué son de los mejores en aviación.

- Aquí el Roro.- dijo Falco.- Huilo, uno de los cazas tiene muchas ganas de derribarnos

- Roro.- replicó Fox.- Es práctica. Hay que evadir la mira del rival. No nos van a disparar misiles

- Tómate más en serio esto, Huilo.

- No pienso regresar con el psicólogo Mewtwo, Roro por tu culpa

- No regreses y ya

- No lo haré… Y trata de apuntar a una de las naves

- ¡Yo soy el maestro en este ejército Brawl, Huilo!

- ¡Demuéstralo entonces, Roro!

- ¡Do a Barrel Roll, Huilo!

- ¡Roro! ¡No eres Peppy para decirme eso!

El jet de Samus y Falcon se encuentra en buena condición, salvo por ciertas discusiones.

- ¡Sexy! ¡Deja de tratar de mirarme y concéntrate en ese blanco!- espetó Samus.

- ¡Pero Pita! Es que piloteas como si quisieras huir… y además eres muy sexy también- se defendió Falcon

- ¡Tratamos de huir de esos que quieren acertar en nosotros! ¡Y deja de decir tonterías!

Samus realiza una maniobra "salvaje", para ser más preciso un giro en U.

- ¡OOOOH PITA! ¡NO EXAGERES EN TUS MOVIMIENTOS!- gritó Falcon, aterrado.- ¡Eres más agresiva que yo cuando estoy en las carreras!

- ¡Aquí serás igual de agresivo como yo! ¡Apunta a ese jet!

- Eres mejor que yo para apuntar…

- ¡Pero no puedo hacer todo el trabajo sola, Sexy! ¡Vamos, trata de apuntarle!

- Está bien, está bien, Pita

Roy y Ganondorf vuelan irregular. Lo único que se limita a hacer es alejarse y esquivar a sus rivales.

- Debemos apuntarles, Cici.- dijo Ganondorf, de mal humor.

- Jajajajajaja…- rió Roy

- ¿Te sigues riendo por eso?

- Es que…- Roy estalla en una risotada, provocando que perdieran un poco de altitud.

- Si sigues así moriremos

- Es que… tu nombre código…

- ¡No lo puse!

- Lupe… apúntales a ellos… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

- No es gracioso

- SI QUE LO ES… Lupe, Lupe, Lupe, Lupe

- ¡Cállate!

- JAJAJAJAJAJA…-

- ¡Cuidado atrás!

Roy realiza una voltereta brusca, logrando eludir al otro jet.

- ¡Cici! ¡Vuela bien!

- Ya Lupe… Lo tengo todo bajo control…

Ganondorf por unos momentos piensa que Roy decidió dejar de desistir de mofarse del apodo de "Lupe"

- JAJAJAJAJAJA… QUÉ BUEN NOMBRE… LUPE… JAJAJAJAJAJA

- No tiene solución. Maldición.- dijo Ganondorf con incomodidad. Su nombre código le causaba muchos problemas.

Mario y Link pierden la oportunidad de "derribar" al rival.

- Ese jet si que sabe cómo sorprender, Güero.- dijo Mario.- Ya estaba a punto de darles

- Estás bien Tata, tata.- dijo Link, piloteando con un poco de torpeza-

- ¡Güero! ¡Yo soy joven! ¡El bigote me hace ver mayor nada más!

- ¡Pero Tata!... Ese bigote te hace ver como tu apodo, como abuelo.

- Roro ha de haber calculado mal mi edad… ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Estamos a punto de chocar con ese jet!

- ¡Oh no! ¡Aquí si tuviste mejor vista que yo, Tata!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Link milagrosamente, esquiva el jet de su frente.

- Estuvimos a poco de morir como héroes.- dijo Link

- Yo quiero vivir. Debería ser yo quien piloteara.

- Entonces cambiemos de lugar…- ofreció Link, a punto de desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad

- NO NO NO NO… GÜERO. ASÍ ESTAMOS BIEN.- exclamó Mario, aterrado por la propuesta del Hylian.- ¿QUIERES MORIR AQUÍ?

- De acuerdo. No me moveré Tata… me acabas de regañar como luego lo hacían unos aldeanos…

Peach y Bowser, para su sorpresa, realizan bien su vuelo. Aunque destaca una peculiar falta de comunicación.

- Chanfles, Bitch. Se me fue al otro lado.- se quejó Bowser

- ¡Yo no soy Bitch! ¡A ese Roro le voy a pegar con todo mi girl power y mis puños de Slayer por decirme así! ¡Ay pero habla mejor Punk! ¿A dónde se fue?- preguntó Peach

- Está pa allá. En donde están esas como nubecitas de nachas

- ¡Punk! ¡Pero qué naco eres! ¡Y esas nubes no tienen forma de pompis! ¡Sino de duraznos!

- Ay princesita. A nosotros si que las palabras no se arrejustan pa entendirnos…

- ¡O sea… entiéndete eh!

- Pos yo no quería que me pusieran el Punk… así le dicen a un primo mío…

- Ash. A mi no me importa, ¿eh?

- ¡Ah jijos! ¡Esos calzonudos nos quieren reventar! ¡Muévete, Bitch!

- ¿Cuáles calzones? ¡No pilotean ningunos calzones!- estalló Peach, al borde del llanto por el lenguaje de Bowser

- A tu izquierda… es más… imagínate que es como en esas persecuciones de ñeros en las películas…

Peach ejecuta una maniobra en picada, y así se salva de ser derribada.

- Eso estuvo re pro, Bitch

- Punk… ¡Cállate!

Zelda y Kirby se encuentran realizando una actuación decepcionante. Vuelan en Zigzag y no han logrado apuntar a ni un solo jet.

- Tutu… Por eso era mejor que tú pilotearas. Sabes cómo manejar una estrella.- dijo Zelda

- Buen punto, Lola. Tienes mejor puntería que yo. Pero pues ya ni modo.- dijo Kirby

- ¿Y lo dices con tanta tranquilidad? ¡Pueden derribarnos!

- No… porque volando como los hacemos es una buena defensa…

- Pero una mala ofensiva…

- Hay que esperar a que venga uno peor que nosotros, Lola

- ¿Cuál Tutu? Todos mas o menos lo hacen bien…

- ¡Ya sé porqué te pusieron Lola! ¡Por que luego te cambias a Sheik!

- ¡Ya lo sabía! ¡En vez de pensar porqué de tu apodo, piensa en cómo vamos a aunque sea acabar con uno!

- ¡A mí me pusieron Tutu porque mi color de piel es como los Tutús de las bailarinas de ballet!

- ¡Eso ya lo sabía!

- ¡Ese de allá… le estoy apuntando!

- ¡Bien, bien Tutu sigue así! ¡Me acercaré a él!

La víctima en cuestión es el jet de Luigi y Jigglypuff.

- ¡Oh no!- exclamó Luigi, asustado.- ¡Hueva! ¡Nos están apuntando, muévete!

- ¿Nos apuntan, Gina?- preguntó Jigglypuff.- ¡Haremos que nos persigan!

Jigglypuff acelera y comienza a alejarse del caza de Kirby y Zelda

- AAAAAAAA HUEVAAAAAA… WUAWUAWUAWUAWUAWUA…

- ¡No grites! Allá vamos…

- AAAAAAAAAAA

- ¡Gina! ¡Esto es interesante! ¡Ya los rebasamos!

- ¡Hueva! ¡Porqué te emociona tanto esto!... ¡Estamos a punto de chocar!

- ¿Con qué...

- ¡Con esas montañas!

- Ah si es cierto…

- AAAAAAAAA.

Luigi, involuntariamente, oprime el eyector de la nave, provocando que de ésta salieran expulsados él y Jigglypuff.

- ¡Falco nos va a matar!- gritó Luigi.- Y he tenido ya muchos castigos hoy

- Tranquilo. Duérmete un rato mientras caemos hacia tierra.- dijo Jigglypuff, bostezando y cayendo en un gran sueño.

Los pilotos de los jets se percatan de la situación de sus camaradas.

- Bien… hemos terminado por hoy. Chicos… aterricemos.- indicó Falco

Momentos después (ya en suelo firme) los reclutas esperan a que Luigi y Jigglypuff arribaran.

- Ya se había puesto muy bueno esto.- dijo Zelda.- Estábamos a punto de darles con la mira

- Escaparon muy rápido.- comentó Kirby

- Y estallaron el jet muy rápido.- dijo Falco.- Espero que no me cobre el ejército.

- Allá está ese par.- dijo Falco.- Vaya que se ven en malas condiciones…

Luigi esta despeinado, con rasguños y la Pokemon también se presentan en las mismas condiciones.

- Pero ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde cayeron?- preguntó Mario

- En unos árboles de allá.- respondió Luigi, quitándose las ramas que le quedaban.

- Jigglypuff está muy tranquila.- dijo Fox.- Para ella esto fue un sueño

- Casi lo fue.- respondió Jigglypuff

- Vayamos ahora con el capitán Marth.- sugirió Link.- Nos toca clase con él.

- SI, SI. VAMOS.- gritaron Zelda, Peach y Jigglypuff rebosantes de alegría por tener un motivo para ver a su "amor imposible"

- No las entiendo.- refunfuñó Samus.

En el área de entrenamiento para combate cuerpo a cuerpo y espada, el capitán Marth espera a los soldados.

- Muy buenas tardes, soldados.- dijo el capitán Marth, con grandes modales.

- Muy buenas tardes, capitán Marth.- dijeron en coro Zelda, Peach y Jigglypuff

- Esto es una tontería.- dijo Link

- Mas bien, qué fastidio.- dijo Roy

- La clase de hoy será diferente. Consistirá sólo en dos combates…

- ¿Dos combates? ¿Dos de nosotros pelearán nada más?- preguntó Mario

- No, soldado Mario. Los dividiré en dos grupos. Uno peleará contra mí usando espada y claro su cuerpo

- ¿Y el otro?- preguntó Kirby.- ¿Contra quién?

- Contra un soldado de una generación más arriba que ustedes, que es realmente muy bueno en esta materia. Hasta a mi me puede derrotar- dijo el capitán Marth

- Vaya. Hay alguien mejor que yo.- dijo Link

- Si gustan, pueden sentarse mientras llega.

El pelotón decide descansar un poco después de la intensa labor que han tenido en estos días. El capitán Marth espera a lo lejos, sentado en una roca.

- ¿Quién podrá ser?- preguntó Ganondorf

- Ni idea, Ganondorf. Puede que sea alguien igual de atractivo que el capitán Marth.- dijo Zelda, con expectación.

- Si. Otro hombre igual de cute que él.- apoyó Peach

- Otra niña de maestro si que no, carnales.- dijo Bowser

- No lo arruines, Bowser.- espetaron Zelda y Peach

- Sigo sin entender qué le ven ustedes de guapo al capitán Marth.- dijo Samus.- Ese no es un hombre de verdad

- ¿Y qué tal si es una chica?- preguntó Falcon.- Así estaría más interesante y nosotros los hombres podremos pelear contra ella y aprovechamos para deleitarnos con su cuerpo

- ¡Sólo para eso quieres tener una maestra!- espetó Samus

- No, no… Bueno si…

Samus se pone de pie y toma dos espadas. Una se le entrega a Falcon.

- ¿Para qué….- preguntó Falcon, poniéndose de pie

- ¡Si eres hombre, clávamela, Falcon! ¡Con todo lo que tengas!

Los camaradas se escandalizan. Falcon se sonroja

- Samus… Esos movimientos no los puedo mostrar en público.- dijo Falcon, avergonzado.- A solas si que te los enseño…

- Pero, pero Samus… ¿Quieres que te la claven?- preguntó Zelda.- Si estabas diciendo que Falcon no te…

- Amiguis, no te entiendo.- dijo Peach

- Samus… No vayan a hacer al chilpayate enfrente de nosotros tú y el Falcon. No vaya a ser que le pongan "Jorge" al niño.- dijo Bowser

- ¿Qué dijiste, Bowser?- preguntó Link

- Dijo que espera que Samus y Falcon no vayan a tener un hijo aquí.- tradujo Fox

Samus deduce los comentarios de los soldados.

- QUE… PERO SI NO HABLO DE ESAS COSAS… HABLO DE LA ESPADA. SIEMPRE ME MALPIENSAN CON LAS ESPADAS.- exclamó Samus, indignada ante la de idea de ser "emparejada" con Falcon.

- ¿Entonces no hablabas de eso?- preguntó Falcon, decepcionado.

- ¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Ganondorf, señalando hacia un soldado

- Nunca lo había visto.- dijo Kirby.

- ¿De quién hablan?- preguntó Samus y mira hacia la persona que indicó el rey de los Gerudos

Un muchacho alto, de cabello azul, con una cinta roja amarrada en la frente, de buen cuerpo, mirada penetrante y ojos azules, se acerca al capitán Marth. Éste sonríe y ambos se saludan.

- ¿Qui… Quién es él?- preguntó Samus, con los ojos muy abiertos y con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Samus… ¿Qué le ves a ese?.- preguntó Falcon, ofendido

- Samus… ¿Te sientes bien?.- preguntaron todos, extrañaos por la actitud de su amiga, aquella que rechazaba a los hombres que ella consideraba "débiles y no masculinos"

El capitán Marth se aproxima a sus alumnos, en compañía de aquel hombre.

- Soldados. Tengo el gusto de presentar… al soldado Ike. Ellos son de quienes te platiqué y por eso te pedí que me ayudaras.

- Hola, muchachos.- saludó Ike

Samus observa, como si estuviera hipnotizada, a Ike.

- Hola, soldado Ike.- dijo Samus, con nervios

- Primero con el coronel Snake y ahora con él.- dijo Luigi.- Es muy extraño esto…

- Bien. Los dividiré ahora. Contra mí irán Ganondorf, Mario, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Fox, Link y Samus… Roy, Luigi, Zelda, Peach, Falcon y Bowser contra el soldado Ike

- ¡Qué bueno no vamos a lastimar al capitán Marth!.- dijo Peach

- Ni yo a Ike…- susurró Samus

- Tenemos que empezar ¿No cree capitán Marth?.- preguntó Ike

- Si, Ike….

El comienzo de la pelea de espadas ocurre. Los dos grupos pelean con mucha determinación, esquivando ataques, blandiendo el sable, defendiendo con el escudo. Pero ciertos incidentes ocurren en la práctica.

- ¡Ganondorf! ¡Es tu turno!.- exclamó Fox

- Si

Ganondorf esgrime la espada hacia el estómago del capitán Marth, pero éste lo bloquea con su espada. Zelda, por el grito de Fox, pierde concentración en su combate contra Ike

- Oh no… capitán Marth…- dijo Zelda, preocupada.

- No te desconcentres.- dijo Ike, y empuja a Zelda, tirándola al suelo.

- ¡Ah!

- ¡Se distrajo el Yque! ¡Vas Falcon!.- anunció Bowser

- No soy Yque… soy Ike…- dijo Ike, contrariado.

- ¡ALLÁ VOY! ¡A dar el todo por el todo!.- gritó Falcon

Samus, quien peleaba contra el capitán Marth, voltea su cabeza para verificar si Ike conseguía bloquear el ataque de Falcon.

- ¡No se distraiga, soldada Samus!.- anunció el capitán Marth, derribando a Samus con su escudo

- AUCH, AUCH… Ike…

Ike se defiende de Falcon, por medio de una patada y sale volando.

- Es muy fuerte.- dijo Luigi, impresionado.- Ya veo porqué le gusta a Samus

- MI CUTIS… ESE IKE ES UN SALVAJE.- gritó Falcon, agarrándose la cara, después de ser golpeado.- ¡No quiero que me arruinen mi hermoso rostro!

Link y Mario pelean contra el capitán Marth, quien iba a ser apuntado de ser derrotado por Kirby. Ganondorf da una estocada final hacia el escudo de su superior, logrando tirarlo.

- Creo que han mejorado… SUFICIENTE… NO ME CLAVEN LA ESPADA AL PECHO.- gritó el capitán Marth

- Eeeeeeeeee.- exclamó el primer grupo

Ike, en cambio, logra vencer a la mayor parte de sus rivales, con excepción de Roy.

- Me faltas sólo tú.- dijo Ike.- Eres bastante bueno

- No te será tan fácil, Ike.- dijo Roy

El resto de los presentes prestan atención a la "última batalla"

- ¡Toma esto!.- exclamó Roy, blandiendo la espada hacia el pecho de Ike

Ike se protege con su espada. Ambos realizan una y otra vez estocadas que iban desde la pierna, hasta el cuello.

- Roy sale levemente impulsado hacia atrás cuando defiende, pero sin caer ni perder el control.- dijo Link

- ¿Tan fuerte es ese Ike?.- preguntó Kirby

- Con esa espada sí. Es más poderosa que la de Ganondorf.- observó Fox

- Roy va a perder.- dijo Ganondorf

- Te apoyo, Ganondorf… ¿Samus te sientes bien?.- preguntó Mario

Samus observa la pelea, sin perder de vista a Ike y no le responde a Mario

- Terminaré ya con esto. Tengo que tender mi cama y leer shonen jump.- dijo Ike

- QUEEEE.- estalló Peach.- NO HA TENDIDO SU CAMA…

Ike, blandiendo hacia arriba su espada, provoca que Roy pierda su espada y con un rápido movimiento de pierna, derriba a Roy.

- AUCH… Abusa porque tiene más músculo que yo.- se quejó Roy

- Tenemos a un ganador.- dijo el capitán Marth, sonriente.- El soldado Ike

Ike ayuda a levantarse a Roy. Samus aplaude con mucho frenesí. Peach, Zelda y Jigglypuff la observan, sorprendidas.

- Esto ha sido todo por hoy. Los felicito, soldados.- concluyó el capitán Marth.

El pelotón se aleja de lugar y se encamina a su cabaña para tomar un descanso.

- Samus… ¿Ike te impresionó mucho, verdad?.- preguntó Jigglypuff

- Eso… es algo muy obvio, Jigglypuff.- dijo Zelda

- Estoy muy cansada, chicas.- dijo Samus.- Voy a recostarme un poco antes de ir a cenar

Samus se adelanta a los demás y es la primera en entrar a la cabaña.

Dentro de la cabaña, justo cuando se alistan para ir al comedor…

- Espero que después no esté en un dilema de cuál hombre escoger.- comentó Zelda, quitándose sus botas

- Eso ahora no importa, Zelda. Por fin nuestra amiga ya nos entiende más con cosas de hombres.- dijo Peach, emocionada

* * *

Esto ha sido todo de momento.

Trataré de no dejar tanto tiempo sin actualizar...

¿Con quién se quedará Samus: Con el coronel Snake o con el soldado Ike?

¿Luigi dejará de ser tan miedoso?

Cualquier opinión, sugerencia de parejas, etc... están los reviews.

Gracias cuidense mucho...

¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. EL ÁLBUM PERDIDO DEL CORONEL SNAKE

Hola a todos!

No me he olvidado de este fic. Sólo que estoy a punto de concluir el otro que realizo y más el detalle de que por fin ya tengo más tiempo libre después de terminar la carrera, pude actualizar. Por cierto, **MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD** para todos ustedes y un **PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO**

Gracias por sus visitas y por sus vistos buenos de esta historia. XD

Este capítulo es distinto al resto. Se trata ni más ni menos que un día de descanso que tiene el Ejército Brawl. Sólo que los protagonistas de este pelotón seguirán haciendo de las suyas.

También debuta otro smasher en este parte del fic y retomo a dos personajes que ya habían aparecido.

Sale, Aquí va!

* * *

Capítulo 8.- El álbum perdido del Coronel Snake

El sol brilla con intensidad. El cielo está despejado. Una pequeña parvada vuela cerca de la base del Ejército Brawl. El ambiente irradia tranquilidad, aspecto no común dentro de un campo militar.

Afuera de su cabaña, el pelotón Smash se toma un merecido descanso en su día libre, después de 6 días de un ininterrumpido entrenamiento. En el pasto se encuentran Kirby, Roy, Fox, Ganondorf, Link y Falcon, quien lavaba su ropa, con mucha concentración.

- ¡Me siento genial!- exclamó Roy, estirando las piernas.- ¡Un día completo de descanso! ¡Podremos hacer todo lo que queramos!

- Por fin podré terminar de armar mi nave de juguete.- dijo Fox

- Yo pensaba que tú no eras de los que jugaba a los avioncitos, a las explosiones…- dijo Kirby, probando su habilidad de copiar en…

- ¡Cuidado!.- exclamó Ganondorf, al ser absorbido por el originario de DreamLand

- Jajajajajaja… ¡Pobre "Lupe"!.- exclamó Roy

- ¿Hasta cuándo me llamarás así?.- preguntó Ganondorf, ofendido, al momento de ser "escupido" por Kirby

- Para que Ganondorf diga más de tres palabras…- pensó Link.- Quiere decir que trae una emoción fuerte o quiere hablar…

- ¿No sabes por qué Falco le puso ese apodo a Ganondorf, Roy?.- preguntó Fox

- Ah… dice el capitán que Ganondorf se parece mucho a un cantante de música grupera… El grupo se llamaba "Bronco"… y el cantante… Lupe Esparza… dijo que parecían gemelos…- informó Roy, conteniendo la risa.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!.- exclamó Ganondorf

Bowser sale de la cabaña y observa a sus compañeros.

- Qué tranzas, carnales… El Kirby parece que se puso una peluca del Ganondorf.- dijo Bowser, dirigiéndose al lavadero para higienizar su uniforme.- Falcon… llevas rete harto tiempo bañando a la ropa…

- ¡No uso pelucas!.- reclamó el rey de los gerudos

- Ahora que la toco.- dijo Kirby, despeinándose su cabellera temporal.- si parece peluquín…

- Se dice lavar la ropa, Bowser.- dijo Fox.- Yo por eso la lavé muy temprano… para no tener que esperar a Falcon…

- ¡Oye Fox!.- espetó Falcon, sin camisa puesta (mostrando sus atributos), vistiendo sólo un pantalón.- ¡Mi ropa tiene que oler a flores y quedar bien limpia! ¡Además… yo la lavo aquí!.- señaló el piloto de F Zero a su abdomen, para ser más preciso, en su propio "lavadero"

- ¿Y no te molesta lavar en tu cuerpo? Se ha de sentir muy raro.- dijo Link

- Si tú lavas en el lavadero de tu cuerpo, tonces yo lo lavo en los picos de la espalda.- remató Bowser

- Era sólo un decir… estoy presumiendo mi hermoso cuerpo.- dijo Falcon, terminando de lavar, colgando la ropa en el tendedero.- Ya puedes lavar, Bowser

Bowser comienza a dar limpieza a su uniforme.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?.- preguntó Kirby, quitándose su transformación.

- Andan hablando de la Samus en la cabañas. Desde que vio al Yque… anda como que con los ojos pispiretos.- dijo Bowser.

- ¿Cómo que pispiretos?.- preguntó Link, confundido.

- Anda muy enamorada.- dijo Ganondorf

- Ganondorf tiene razón.- dijo Fox.- Link… en pocas palabras, a Samus le brillan los ojos de alegría por el amor

Casi todos los presentes hacen gestos de asombro, con excepción de uno…

- Aun no sé qué le ve Samus a ese tonto de Ike.- dijo Falcon, ofendido

- Las mujeres son tan confusas.- dijo Link, en un suspiro, recordando la doble personalidad de Zelda

- Eso sí. Zelda es un ejemplo también.- comentó Roy

En el interior de la cabaña, Zelda y Peach conversan sobre el reciente comportamiento de Samus.

- Como que Samus se está pasando con eso del amor, amiguis.- dijo Peach, un poco preocupada

- Mira que estar en un dilema… y sobre todo por dos hombres.- respondió Zelda

- ¿Samus qué?.- preguntó Jigglypuff, entre bostezos

- Pues si, Jigglypuff. Samus está con la cabeza en las nubes. Y no sabe cómo arreglar sus "crushes"- dijo Peach

- ¿Enamorada?.- preguntó la Pokemón.- Eso ya lo sabíamos

- Espero que salga Samus pronto del baño.- dijo Mario, recostado, leyendo un libro.- Tengo que lavarme las manos y lleva ya mucho tiempo encerrada.

- ¿Y si no sale porque está estreñida?.- preguntó Luigi, aspirando su cama

- Ya nos habríamos dado cuenta, Luigi.- respondió Mario.- No se oye nada de ruido…

- A la mejor está dormida.- comentó Luigi

- Es que está meditando.- dijo Zelda.- Hasta metió unas velas y está a penumbras…

Dentro del baño, Samus está sentada sobre la tapa del retrete con sus piernas cruzadas, con ojos cerrados y sus brazos a su respectivo lado, como si estuviera meditando. Hay dos velas encendidas y dos fotografías tamaño poster en la pared de ciertos integrantes del Ejército Brawl...

- El coronel Snake…- dijo la cazarrecompensas, entreabriendo los ojos, mirando un retrato sexy de Snake.- El soldado Ike…- indicó, haciendo la misma acción, con la diferencia de que ahora observa una fotografía del héroe de Fire Emblem..- El coronel Snake… El soldado Ike… El coronel Snake… El soldado Ike…

Samus estalla en un ataque de desesperación.

- EL CORONEL SNAKE… EL SOLDADO IKE…

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Zelda y Jigglypuff se escandalizan.

- ¡Oh My God!.- exclamó Peach.- ¡Samus no se decide!

- ¡Deja de gritar, Samus!.- exclamó Mario, harto de que su compañera hiciera alboroto por dos individuos.- ¡Es sólo decidir por un hombre!

- ¡No es nada fácil, Mario!- gritó Samus.- ¡¿Tú qué harías en mi lugar?!

Mario pone los ojos en blanco.

- Samus… yo soy hombre… ¿Tengo cara de que me gusten los hombres?.- cuestionó el héroe de Mushroom Kingdom, ofendido por tal comparación sobre sus preferencias sexuales.

- La verdad un poco.- contestó Jigglypuff, estirando los brazos.- El bigote… y si fueras más delgado…

- ¡A mí me gustan las mujeres, Jigglypuff!

- A mi me consta.- dijo Luigi.- Cuando tenía 14 años, sus amigos y él miraban unas revistas…

- ¡Luigi! ¡No digas tonterías!.- espetó Mario, un poco nervioso ante la revelación que haría su hermano

- ¡Dejen de discutir!.- exclamó Samus, abriendo la puerta, asomada para pedir a sus compañeros que la dejaran meditar en paz.- ¡Tengo que tomar una decisión muy importante en mi vida y debo concentrarme!

Roy, Bowser, Fox, Link, Falcon, Ganondorf y Kirby deciden entrar a la cabaña y muestran interés ante la discusión.

- ¿Con que sigues con eso del Coronel y Ike?.- preguntó Roy.- Deberías de tomar en cuenta quién tiene más sentido del humor… Pita

- ¡No me digas Pita!.- espetó Samus, recordando el "desagradable" apodo.- ¡Yo no soy la poeta esa que se llama Pita Amor!

- Ya no digas apodos, Roy…- dijo Mario

- A mi que me encantan… pero prefiero no decirlos a que me acuses con el psicólogo Mewtwo.- dijo Roy

- Elegir a un hombre es algo que debe hacer Samus sola… Pero si debería de tomar un poco el sentido del humor...- dijo Zelda, en reflexión.

- ¿Qué son esos gritos? ¿Hay pelea o algo así?.- preguntó un recluta conocido por Fox, Roy, Zelda y Luigi desde la entrada de la cabaña

- Es… Sonic.- dijo Luigi

- ¿Son ik?.- preguntó Bowser, al mirar al puercoespín.

- Soy Sonic para toda la banda… En su baño tienen fotos muy interesantes.- dijo el puerco espín azul, acercándose hacia dicho destino

- ¡Tú no puedes entrar!.- gritó Samus.- ¡Es sagrada esta zona!

- Es sagrado para todos el baño. Allí desechamos todo.- dijo Link

- Y también porque se puede ver toda la hermosura de mis músculos.- dijo Falcon, sonriente

- No… ah… mira…- dijo Sonic, incrédulo ante las imágenes que poseía Samus.- ¿Cómo las conseguiste?.- preguntó, señalándolas

- Me las regaló una soldada... se llama Daisy.- respondió Samus

- ¡Ah! Yo la conozco.- dijo Peach.- Es una princesa de otro reino…

- Yo también la he visto. Es de Sarasaland- dijo Mario

- Pero tú a todas las princesas conoces.- dijo Luigi.- Pareces mujeriego…

- ¡Eso no es cierto, Luigi!.- exclamó Mario

- Mira que tienes buenos contactos, Samus… esa foto del Coronel Snake… solamente pudieron haberla obtenido de un sitio…- señaló Sonic

Los presentes muestran curiosidad ante las palabras de Sonic, quienes miran con más detenimiento las fotografías.

- ¿Ésa en la que está en traje de baño presumiendo su barba y surfeando?.- preguntó Kirby

- Así es.- respondió Sonic

- Yo salgo mejor que el coronel en traje de baño. Esa foto está fea.- dijo Falcon

- ¿De dónde la sacaron? ¿De una tienda de posters?- preguntó Roy

- No lo creo.- dijo Ganondorf, con su usual seriedad.

- Fue de un álbum.- dijo Fox

- Si… del álbum perdido del coronel Snake.- dijo Sonic, en tono solemne

Los soldados y soldadas se sorprenden por la revelación.

- ¿El álbum perdido del coronel Snake?.- preguntó Falcon

- ¿Y cómo es que una foto tan grande haya podido caber en un álbum?.- preguntó Link.- Ni siquiera está doblada

- Es bastante obvio.- dijo Zelda.- Daisy le sacó una copia y la mandó en tamaño grande.

- Pero tamaño poster se oye muy estorboso. Yo prefiero las fotos pequeñas.- dijo Jigglypuff

- Lo que importa es que tengo las fotos.- dijo Samus.- No importa el tamaño

- ¿La de Ike estaba también en el álbum?.- preguntó Mario

- Si es un álbum del coronel… no tiene por qué estar allí una de Ike corriendo por el cuartel sin camisa.- observó Link

- Esa también me la dio Daisy.- dijo Samus, sonrojada

- Oye carnal Son ik ¿Y qué es eso de lo del álbumes ese?.- preguntó Bowser, con interés

- Pues cuentan las leyendas que.- dijo Sonic, respirando profundo.- en algún lugar misterioso y secreto de la biblioteca de la base existe un álbum en el que hay fotos del Coronel Snake, desde bebé hasta sus años como estudiante de este campamento…

El pelotón Smash da un grito de asombro.

- Pero hay un problema.- sentenció Sonic

- ¿Cuál es?.- preguntó Ganondorf

- Nunca nadie ha podido ni encontrarlo ni divulgarlo… me sorprende que esa foto haya sido hallada…

Link encuentra una solución al problema

- ¡Entonces vamos a buscarlo!.- exclamó el héroe de Hyrule

- ¡Si! ¡Eso es una buena idea!.- apoyó Roy, alistando sus accesorios de bromas

- ¿Pero eso no será muy dangerous?.- preguntó Peach.- Por algo nadie lo ha podido encontrar…

- Peach… no nos eches el chahuistle.- dijo Bowser.- Yo también quiero buscar el álbumes ese…

- ¡Bowser! ¡Deja de hablar así! O sea no te entiendo.- dijo Peach, asqueada por el usual comportamiento del Koopa

- Lo siento. Yo no podré ir con ustedes.- anunció Samus.- Tengo que seguir meditando

Samus se encierra en el baño de nueva cuenta.

- Tenemos que tomar una decisión.- dijo Fox.- Por ahora nadie puede dejar sola a Samus. Podría cometer una locura

- Una locura de amor.- dijo Kirby, tomando sus manos.- Eso es muy romántico

- Fox tiene razón.- dijo Zelda.- Yo me voy a que…

Zelda lanza un gritito.

- ¿Qué pasa, amix?.- preguntó Peach

- Es que… otra vez… Sheik quiere salir…- respondió la princesa, buscando su atuendo del Sheikah en su equipaje.

- Ya tenía tiempo que no lo veía.- dijo Jigglypuff

- Jigglypuff, siempre vemos a las dos. Sólo que ahora Sheik ha vuelto a ponerse su gorro.- dijo Falcon

- Bueno, ¿Entonces quiénes van ir a buscar el álbum?.- preguntó Luigi

- A mi no me interesa buscarlo. Prefiero ayudar a una compañera en problemas.- dijo Mario.- Además debo lavarme las manos y lo tendré que hacer en el lavadero

- Yo voy por el álbum.- dijo Sonic.- Para apoyarlos

- Nosotros también.- dijeron Roy y Link a la vez

- Yo voy también a echarles porras, ñeros.- dijo Bowser

- Ehm… yo también quiero ir con ustedes.- dijo Luigi, tímidamente.

- ¡Pero hermano!.- exclamó Mario.- Podrías romper las reglas…

- Déjalo que vaya… No hay nada peor que a uno le impidan ser rebelde.- dijo Sonic

- Es como parte de mi tratamiento del psicólogo Mewtwo.- se defendió Luigi

Sheik aparece.

- Yo también iré a lo del álbum.- señaló el Sheikah

- Tengo que mostrar mis verdaderas habilidades. Iré con ustedes.- dijo Falcon, adoptando una pose triunfal, un brillo emanando de su sonrisa.

- El resto nos quedaremos con Samus.- dijo Fox

- Prefiero ayudarla.- dijo Ganondorf

- ¿Y tú cómo podrías ayudar a Samus?.- preguntó Kirby.- No sabía que conocías sobre cosas amorosas.

- Sé un poco

- ¡No se diga más! Aprovechemos que también los coroneles, doctores, psicólogos, sargentos, tenientes, capitanes y general tienen hoy el día libre.- dijo Link

- ¡Vámonos!.- declaró Roy, dirigiéndose a la salida de la cabaña acompañado por Link, Bowser, Sheik, Luigi, Falcon y Sonic

Sonic decide dar un poco de su ayuda a Samus antes de retirarse.

- Ike está en el mismo pelotón que yo y ahorita está ejercitando con la espada afuera de nuestra cabaña… si ésta es la 11… la nuestra es la 6.- indicó el puercoespín, cerrando la puerta, sonriendo con picardía.

Samus nuevamente abre la puerta del baño después de escuchar las palabras de Sonic.

- EL SOLDADO IKE…¿EN LA CABAÑA 6?.- preguntó la cazarrecompensas, al borde de la exaltación

- Samus… Tú no eras así.- dijo Kirby, sorprendido.- Pensaba que odiabas a los hombres…

- ¡Nunca he odiado a los hombres!... Sólo a la mayoría…

- Tenemos que pensar en un super plan para que ellos dos se encuentren.- apuntó Peach

- Peach tiene razón.- dijo Ganondorf

- Hay que ir a la cabaña nada más.- dijo Jigglypuff

- Y tienen que ellos dos platicar y conocerse.- sugirió Mario

La mente de Fox procesa información y da con la solución más conveniente.

- Chicos, esto es lo que haremos.- dijo Fox.

- ¿Terminar de construir tu nave de juguete?.- preguntó Kirby, comiendo una torta de jamón

- ¡Eso puede esperar, Kirby! Yo me refiero a la situación de Samus… Lo que vamos a hacer es…

En camino a la biblioteca, el grupo de Roy discute sobre cómo buscar el álbum.

- Esto está un poco solitario.- comentó Luigi, con un poco de miedo, al observar que en los salones y el campo había pocas personas, algunas platicando y otras compartiendo estampas.- ¿Y si mejor buscamos otro día el álbum, cuando haya más gente por aquí?

- QUE… ¡Eso no se puede, Luigi! ¡Seríamos más obvios en nuestro plan y dejaría de ser una aventura!.- exclamó Link

- Link, cállate.- susurró Falcon, preocupado.- Alguien nos puede descubrir…

- ¿Te volviste ratoncito asustadizo, Falcon?.- preguntó Sheik, con su usual humor.

Abruptamente, al asimilar la pregunta de Sheik, Falcon se detiene en seco y sus ojos comienzan a emanar gran furia.

- ¡Nunca me digas que soy un ratón, Sheik!.- exclamó el piloto, agarrando del cuello a Sheik, zarandeándolo

- ¡Auch! ¡Auch!.- forcejeó Sheik.- ¡Sólo era una pregunta inocente!

- ¡Pues no es nada inocente! ¡Es insultante!

- Jajajajajajaja.- comenzaron a reír Bowser y Roy

- ¿Se puede saber quiénes son ellos y por qué van rumbo a la biblioteca, Sonic?.- preguntó una voz grave, detrás de los exploradores.

Luigi traga saliva, Falcon suelta a Sheik y comienza a temblarle las piernas, Link suda por los nervios, Roy comienza a hacerse mil y un preguntas sobre la identidad del soldado misterioso, Sheik se aterra al notar la semejanza entre esa voz y la del psicólogo Mewtwo, Bowser…

- ¿Qué tranzas? ¿Eres el de la voz del Big Brother?.- preguntó Bowser, a punto de mirar a sus espaldas

- Claro que no es Big Brother, Bowser.- dijo Sonic, volteando al ver al susodicho.- ¿Lucario, qué haces por aquí?

Los soldados rectifican las palabras de Sonic. Tienen ante sí a un Pokemon de pelaje azul, su pecho hueso con un pincho al igual que en sus manos, pies negros, el color negro se presenta cerca a sus ojos y nariz, cuenta con otro "par" de orejas largas tras su cabeza, además de aquellas semejantes a las de un zorro, vestido con pants del ejército.

- Me da la impresión de que van a buscar algo en ese lugar.- indicó Lucario, con sospecha

- Sí, pero es algo sin importancia.- respondió Sonic

- Vamos a… leer unos libros de la biblioteca.- mintió Roy, suprimiendo una risa.

- Mira, te presento a…- comenzó Sonic

- Ya lo sé. El chico de cabello rojo es Roy, el que no trae camisa puesta se llama Falcon, el que tiene bigote es Luigi, el rubio con orejas largas se llama Link, el que tiene púas…

- ¡No son púas! ¡Yo le llamo los picos!.- se defendió Bowser

- Es Bowser… la chica que tiene la cabeza cubierta es Sheik o Zelda y ahora es Sheik.- concluyó Lucario, con tranquilidad, dejando a cada uno con la boca abierta.

- Ah… él lo sabe porque lee las mentes. Es bueno para interrogatorios e inteligencia.- dijo Sonic

- Pero… pero… y si… si.- tartamudeó Luigi

- A mi me tiene sin cuidado lo que quieran hacer en la biblioteca.- dijo Lucario, mirando su reloj.- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar delatando a un pelotón

- ¡Ay no!.- exclamó Falcon preocupado.- ¡Lucario lo sabe!

- Cállate Falcon.- dijo Link, entredientes.- No lo hagas más difícil

- ¡Hace rato te dije que te callaras y no me hiciste caso! ¡Yo no lo voy a hacer!

- El manto se cree Ninja.- observó Bowser.- Véanle la cinta que tiene amarrada en los oclayos

- Ahora que lo veo… parece ninja.- dijo Roy.

- Yo no soy ningún Ninja.- dijo Lucario, notando la risa de Sonic.- Y no tengo ninguna cinta amarrada…

- ¿Por qué tienes una voz de anunciante de agencias funerarias?.- preguntó Sheik

Lucario refunfuña ante la pregunta del Sheikah

- Eso no debe importarte… Me retiro, Sonic. Buen día- dijo Lucario, comenzando a caminar, pero antes se detiene y mira de nuevo a sus compañeros.- Que el aura los acompañe en su búsqueda.- concluyó, desapareciendo de vista.

Bowser piensa la declaración de Lucario.

- Ese Lucario se fusila lo que te dicen en las películas… eso ya lo había oído en la Estar Guars.- dijo Bowser

- Así no se dice, Bowser. Se dice "La Guerra de las Galaxias".- corrigió Roy

- ¿Qué no se dice Star Wars?.- preguntó Luigi

- Da lo mismo aquí y en Station Square.- dijo Sonic.- Sigamos, chicos. Ahora sí nadie va a impedirnos nuestro objetivo

Finalmente (después de que Falcon dejara de presumir su musculatura a las muchachas que rondaban cerca del lugar) llegan a la biblioteca.

- Entremos.- dijo Falcon, tratando de abrir la puerta, sin éxito

- Está cerrada con llave.- comentó Link.- Lo ideal es que encontremos un pasadizo secreto para entrar en algún punto del campamento… o buscar una llave en algún punto… o resolver un acertijo para encontrarla

- Todo eso es muy tardado.- completó Sheik.- ¿Por qué quieres parecer un inútil y retardado policía?

- ¡Sheik! ¡Yo soy el héroe! ¡No me compares con los policías! ¡Sólo hago lo de siempre en Hyrule!.- reclamó Link

- Allí hay una entrada.- señaló Luigi.- Hay una ventana en la parte más baja

Los muchachos lo comprueban.

- Allí podremos caber.- dijo Roy.- Sí que ese tratamiento del psicólogo te ha ayudado, Luigi

- No veo ya a nadie cerca.- dijo Sonic, buscando a algún testigo.- Iremos de uno en uno…

Link, Falcon, Luigi, Roy, Sheik y Sonic entran sin ningún problema. Bowser…

- Bowser… Estás muy gordo.- dijo Roy, dentro de un cuarto donde se guardaban escobas, cubetas y trapos.- Con esa concha que tienes…

- ¡No estoy panzotas Roy! ¡Sólo tengo rete anchotes los huesos!.- se defendió Bowser, atorado en la ventana.

- Tranquilo.- dijo Sonic, agarrando de los brazos al Koopa.- Pues sólo te jalamos y quedas adentro

Sonic jala de Bowser, sin éxito alguno.

- YAAAA METENMEN JIJOS DE LA MAFUFADA… ME APRIETA TODA LA PANZOTA.- exclamó Bowser, con desesperación

Los soldados impulsan a Bowser, 3 sujetando cada brazo del villano y con mucho esfuerzo y sudor, logran meter a su compañero, cayendo en el proceso.

- Sigamos. Tenemos que empezar a buscar.- dijo Falcon.

- No hay luz.- susurró Luigi, con nervios

La súplica de Luigi se "materializa"

- No era difícil. Había que prenderla.- dijo Sheik

- Mejor no.- dijo Link, apagando la luz.- Alguien podría darse cuenta… y es más emocionante así

Mientras tanto, rumbo a la cabaña 6, Samus camina llena de nervios por el encuentro con su "posible enamorado".

- No sé… hacerle la plática es tan difícil.- susurró Samus, con los brazos cruzados.- Le gustaré… no le gustaré… le gustaré… no le gustaré… DIABLOS, ES SÓLO UN HOMBRE… POR QUÉ ME TENGO QUE PONER COMO NIÑA…

La cazarrecompensas se jala del cabello y no se percata de que cierto grupo de personas la seguía, portando cada uno gafas oscuras, vestidos de negro y amontonados entre sí, asomándose detrás de un arbusto.

- Samus se quiere echar para atrás. Hicimos bien en seguirla.- susurró Peach, acomodándose sus lentes.

- Espero que ella no se de cuenta que estamos aquí.- imitó Kirby

- Podría lastimarnos.- dijo Ganondorf

- Ganondorf, agáchate más.- sugirió Fox.- Podría descubrirnos

- Es que eres muy alto.- dijo Jigglypuff.- Vaya, es la primera vez en todo este entrenamiento que no tengo nada de sueño

Ganondorf hace caso a la sugerencia de Fox.

- Te hubiera dado un hongo venenoso para encogerte más.- susurró Mario

- No lo necesito.- dijo el Gerudo.

- ¿Un hongo?- preguntó Kirby.- ¿Si haces sopa de hongos podrías encogerte como Pulgarcito, Mario?

- Claro que no. Sólo con un hongo normal.- replicó Mario

- Caminemos. De tanto hablar, Samus ya se alejó de nosotros.- dijo Fox

- ¡Oh God! ¡Es cierto!.- exclamó Peach

Samus alcanza a distinguir la vivienda de Ike, a quien distingue blandiendo su espada, justo como le había informado Sonic.

- ¡Ay no! ¡Ay no!.- exclamó Samus, sonrojada, dando pasos rápidos hacia atrás, con sus brazos al aire.

La recluta se dispone a retirarse del lugar, pero choca con un alto individuo y cae de sentón.

- ¡QUE HACES AQUÍ, GANONDORF!.- exclamó Samus, irritada, poniéndose de pie.- ¡Y TODOS LOS QUE ESTÀN DETRÁS DE ÉL!

Uno por uno, detrás de Ganondorf se asoma Peach, Mario, Kirby, Jigglypuff y Fox, dando un tímido saludo.

- ¡Ustedes juraron por el general Master Hand que no estarían de chismosos!.- reclamó Samus, con el puño en alto

- Estuviste a punto de darte por vencida. Necesitas de nosotros.- dijo Fox

- Pero… pero…- tartamudeó Samus

- Ya te dijimos que tienes que primero conocer a cada uno para que te decidas.- dijo Peach

- Le hubieras llevado una comida especial.- dijo Kirby.- Yoshi me ha comentado que para conquistar al chico de tus sueños, tienes que hacerlo primero por el estómago

- Yo no sé cocinar…- dijo Samus

- O con un beso de Buenas noches.- sugirió Jigglypuff

- Es muy pronto para eso…

- Primero tienes que besar a cada uno y así podrás saber la identidad de tu príncipe azul.- dijo Peach

- ¡Yo no creo en esas bobadas de los cuentos de hadas, Peach!

- Sólo que tienes que platicar un poco con Ike. Iniciar la conversación.- dijo Mario

- Hobbies en común.- apoyó Ganondorf

- Y no te nos vayas a desmayar, por favor.- dijo Fox

Samus medita los consejos de sus compañeros.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¡Pero Ike no trae camisa!.- gritó Samus.- ¡Será más difícil concentrarme!

- Imagínate que tiene menos ropa.- dijo Jigglypuff

Samus se sonroja por completo y sus "match makers" ponen ojos en blanco

- ¡Pero Jigglypuff! ¡Si me imagino todo aquello voy a terminar inconsciente como dice Fox!.- declaró Samus, a punto de sufrir una hemorragia nasal.

- ¿Qué no es así? ¿No se puede uno concentrar viendo a alguien desnudo?.- preguntó la Pokemon.- Como nosotros los pokemones nos vemos así casi siempre…

- Más bien es imaginarlo con ropa, Jigglypuff.- dijo Peach, avergonzada por la falta de coherencia de otra de sus amigas

- No pierdas tiempo.- dijo Ganondorf, señalando a Ike, quien estaba por concluir su calentamiento.

- Es cierto.- apoyó Mario.- Vamos, Samus. Tienes que ir ya

- Está bien, está bien.- concluyó Samus, tomando valor para ir con el soldado.

Los chicos se esconden detrás de un bote de basura (Ganondorf vuelve a agacharse) y Samus llega ante Ike.

- ¿Se te ofrece, algo?.- preguntó Ike, guardando su espada

- Mmmm… hola.- dijo Samus, con inusual timidez

- Hola… No puedo hablar mucho tiempo contigo porque tengo que dejar de remojar la ropa… ¿Tú eres la chica que peleaba contra el capitán Marth?

- ¿Yo?... Pues… pues… sí

- No lo haces tan mal, aunque dicen que eres mejor con las granadas y las ametralladoras… ¿Te llamas Samus, verdad?

- Si… Dicen que eres bueno con la espada

- Es mi especialidad… mira…

Ike saca y lanza su espada hacia el aire, desapareciendo después de dar un salto. Los testigos de la técnica analizan perplejos al recluta.

- Qué movimiento tan espectacular.- dijo Fox, atónito.

- ¿Dónde está?.- preguntó Mario

- Está allí.- indicó Kirby, señalando a Ike

Ike sujeta la espada de su mango y ejecuta una estocada hacia el piso, no sin antes…

- JUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- exclamó Ike

Un pequeño temblor aparece, sacudiendo un poco el basurero y la cabaña 6. Ike recupera la compostura.

- Es muy simple. Se llama Aether. Sólo le das fuerza a la espada y listo.- dijo Ike, mirando a Samus.- ¿Oye, te sientes bien?

Los ojos de Samus están muy abiertos y brillan, a manera muy especial.

- ¿Samus?.- preguntó Ike, un poco preocupado, pasando su mano frente a la cazarrecompensas. No obtiene una respuesta.

- Oh no.- susurró Peach.- Samus está muy impresionada…

- Tenemos que hacer algo.- dijo Jigglypuff, quien no ha sentido una pizca de sueño en el transcurso del día

- No podemos, es muy arriesgado.- dijo Fox

- Nos podría descubrir.- indicó Ganondorf

- Oye… me estás pisando, Ganondorf.- comenzó a forcejear Kirby con el gerudo

- No lo hagas.- imitó el gerudo, abrazando a Kirby

- Chicos, tranquis.- dijo Peach, un poco alarmada

- Dejen de moverse. Podrían tirar todo el bote de basura.- dijo Mario

- Mario… tú también me estás pisando.- se quejó Jigglypuff, tratando de empujar al héroe de Mushroom Kingdom

- Tú no me empujas, Jigglypuff.- se defendió Mario, quien accidentalmente mueve un poco el bote que les servía como escondite

Ike detecta una presencia muy cerca de él y Samus.

- Hay un intruso.- señaló Ike, en alerta.- No te muevas, Samus. Le daré su merecido. Yo peleo por mis amigos.- declaró el héroe de Fire Emblem, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad, con espada en mano hacia el bote de basura.

Samus observa a Ike y despierta de su "trance" al notar que sus camaradas estaban a punto de ser seriamente lastimados.

- OH NO… IKE… NO AL BOTE DE LA BASURA.- exclamó Samus, aterrada, corriendo hacia Ike

Fox, Peach, Ganondorf, Mario, Jigglypuff y Kirby se asoman para ver por qué había gritado Samus.

- AAAAA… NOS VAN A MATAR.- exclamó Peach, abrazándose de Mario

- JIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó Ike, preparando su espada para rebanar en una sola tajada al "delincuente"

- NOOOOOOOOOO.- exclamó el grupo, hincándose y cubriéndose sus cabezas.

Ike realiza el corte, dando como resultado la destrucción del bote de basura, esparciéndose su contenido en su alrededor. Observa al "espía", percatándose de que no era uno, sino seis y que además portaban un atuendo muy misterioso.

- ¿Ustedes?.- preguntó Ike, extrañado.- ¿Ustedes?

- ¡Partiste en dos el bote!.- exclamó Peach, molesta porque tenía un pedazo de plátano en la cabeza.- ¡Bruto! ¡Animal!

- Casi nos matas.- dijo Ganondorf, escondiendo un temblor en su voz

- Ike… espera… ellos son….- dijo Samus

- ¿Los hombres de negro? ¿MIB? ¿Han venido a secuestrarnos?.- preguntó Ike, asustado

- No… estamos ayudando a Samus.- dijo Mario, soltando a Peach

- ¿Samus es extraterrestre?.- preguntó nuevamente, observando a Samus

- Que no… somos soldados también… no somos los hombres de Negro- dijo Kirby, quitándose las gafas.

Ike se alivia.

- Uff. Qué bueno que son soldados. Son el pelotón que entrena para entrar al ejército. Leí en un cómic sobre los Hombres de Negro.- dijo Ike, mirando su reloj.- Ups, tengo que irme. Debo quitar la ropa. La dejé remojando

- QUE. ¿No has lavado tu ropa?.- preguntó Peach, extrañada

- Perdón por asustarlos así. Nos vemos pronto Samus y ustedes

El soldado se retira a toda velocidad, dejando a una Samus bastante confundida.

- Chicos… no debieron hacer esto por mí, pero se los agradezco. Creo que ya tengo una decisión un poco más clara. Vayamos a nuestra cabaña.- dijo Samus, comenzando a alejarse de la cabaña 6

Samus se detiene al notar que sus compañeros la miran con duda.

- ¡Qué esperan! ¡Tenemos qué descansar! ¿O piensan quedarse allí como idiotas todo el día?.- indicó, retomando su caminata

Peach y Jigglypuff se miran entre sí, sonrientes.

- Ya volvió Samus a la normalidad.- dijo Fox, siguiendo a la recluta.- Aunque no la ayudamos a decidir por un hombre, sí a que volviera a ser la de antes.

- Me alegro por ella.- dijo Ganondorf

- Ganondorf, volviste a decir más palabras.- dijo Kirby, con alegría.

- Qué bien

- Esto nos da una lección.- dijo Mario, en tono moralista.- Que no hay que tener miedo a tomar la iniciativa con algún chico que te gusta

- ¿Siempre sí te gustan los hombres?.- preguntó Jigglypuff

Mario se indigna.

- ¡Claro que no, Jigglypuff! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me gustan las mujeres? ¡Eso lo dije como comentario para ustedes las chicas!

- Cuando regrese Zelda, hay que decirle todo el gossip, Jigglypuff.- dijo Peach

En el recorrido por la biblioteca, lugar mediano, con 6 mesas, en el que había 6 hileras de libros que abarcaban materias desde Psicología hasta Infantería, el equipo decidió separarse en dos grupos. Era el único lugar del cuartel que no era vigilado los días de descanso.

- Está requete difícil, carnales.- dijo Bowser, hojeando brevemente un texto sobre cómo escapar de un reclusorio y no morir en el intento.- Hay hartos libros y no el mendigo álbumenes

- Esta búsqueda me está cansando mucho.- dijo Luigi.- Todo ese librero tiene libros de Metralletas y pistolas

- ¿Qué hace un libro de maternidad aquí?.- preguntó Roy, inspeccionándolo.- Ya sé… cuando tenga novia… haremos una broma de ella estando embarazada

- No hagas bromas con los domingos sietes. Puede que tu suegrita te mola a golpes.- dijo Bowser, arrojando todos los libros

- Mmmmm… en eso tienes razón. Me gustaría esconderle a Link su espada por todo un día.

- Te escuché, Roy.- replicó la voz lejana de Link.- Si se te ocurre hacer eso, me las pagarás…

- ¿Por cierto, cómo les va a ustedes?

- Mal.- dijo Falcon.- Por lo menos hay un libro sobre cómo mantener impecable tu bronceado. Y ése podría llevármelo.

- ¿Y Sonic?

- Ya buscó en el estante que le tocaba. Ahora está pintando con aerosol las mesas

- Sheik… ¿Ya encontraste algo?.- preguntó Luigi

- Nada. Sólo libros de bipolaridad y disfraces

- Porque esos son los indicados para ti.- dijo Roy, entre risas

- ¡No te metas con mi disfraz Roy! ¡Seré mujer, pero no tienes derecho de insultar mis yos!.- replicó Sheik

- Muchachos… ¿Cómo van?.- preguntó Sonic

Roy, Link, Falcon, Sheik, Bowser y Luigi se acercan a una de las mesas que decoraba el puercoespín.

- Deberías de seguir buscando, Sonic.- dijo Link, un poco molesto.-

- Los estantes están ya todos revisados… Ni dentro de los libros… ni en ningún lado.- dijo tranquilamente Sonic, poniéndole ojos a su dragón.

- ¿Por qué te sientes graffitero de quinta?.- preguntó Sheik

Sonic se detiene en seco, después de escuchar el "cumplido" del Sheikah

- Yo me aliviano a todo, maestro…

- Maestra.- corrigió Sheik

- Lo que seas… Pero… no tolero… ¡Que alguien me diga graffitero de quinta!.- reclamó Sonic, haciéndose "bolita", sacando sus púas.

- ¡No! ¡Deténganse!.- exclamó Luigi.- Si alguien nota todo nuestro desastre… será nuestro fin…

Sheik se aleja, escondiéndose tras una de las mesas. Link nota un libro bastante misterioso en uno de los libreros. Era el único que faltaba por inspeccionar.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Nos falta un libro! ¡Puede que sea una pista!.- indicó el hylian

Sonic vuelve a la normalidad y Sheik se integra al grupo.

- De acuerdo… Mostremos nuestros mejores movimientos de nuevo.- dijo Falcon

- Sólo te lo paso por esta vez, Sheik.- amenazó Sonic.- Ya verás si vuelves a hacer otra de tus preguntas…

Los reclutas llegan ante un libro viejo y café, idéntico al color del librero.

- Se ve muy simple.- dijo Sheik.- Por eso no lo habíamos notado

- Se me hace muy sospechoso que esté aquí.- dijo Link, mirándolo de cerca.

- Dice… "El yate de Mash Bother".- leyó Bowser.- ¿Quién es el tal Mash Bother?

Roy estalla en una carcajada.

- ¿Horas qué hice, Roycito?.- preguntó irritado Bowser.- Si se te vuelve a zafar la risotada, voy a trapear la biblioteca con tus greñas…

- Es que… es "El arte de Smash Brothers", no el yate.- dijo Roy, tratando de suprimir su risa.

- Sí que tienes dislexia, Bowser.- dijo Sonic, cruzando los brazos

- QUE… NO TENGO LA DISLECIA

Luigi recuerda un hecho importante al observar la "lectura"

- Ese libro está agotado desde hace muchos años.- dijo, emocionado.- ¡Se lo voy a llevar a mi hermano Mario!.

Luigi trata de alcanzar el libro. Falcon y Link notan un extraño brillo en su portada

- Me han enseñado que cuando algo brilla, es porque tiene algo peligroso.- dijo Link

- NO LUIGI… NO TOQUES EL…- exclamó Falcon

Luigi había agarrado el tomo e inesperadamente un pedazo de suelo desaparece, siendo precisamente en que ocupaban él y los soldados cerca de éste.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- exclamaron, comenzando a caer en un "precipicio"

- UTAAAAAA MAAAAAAAA.- concluyó Bowser

- MAMÁAAAAAAAAA MIAAAAAAAAA… NOS VAMOS A MORIR.- exclamó Luigi

Después de lanzar maldiciones, y gritos de terror por varios minutos, los "exploradores" caen uno encima de otro: Falcon, Sheik, Link, Roy, Sonic, Luigi y Bowser.

- AUCH, AUCH.- se quejó Falcon.- ¡Me he roto el cóccix!

- ¿Cómo vamos a sacarte de aquí?.- se preguntó a sí mismo Roy.- Si Bowser sigue sin levantarse

Falcon comienza a llorar por el dolor.

- Bowser… levántate… por favor.- pidió Luigi

- Está bueno carnales… ¿No te enterré mis picos harto, verdad Luigi?

- Si… me duele toda la espalda

- Chanfles… perdón… luego te pongo una pomada pa las enterradas esas.- dijo Bowser, incorporándose

Los chicos se levantan, con excepción de Falcon, notando que el cuarto secreto es muy pequeño y casi vacío, dentro del cual caben sólo ocho personas.

- Levántate, Falcon. Es sólo una herida en el cóccix.- dijo Sonic

- ¡No me entiendes, Sonic! ¡Esto es tan pero tan grave! ¡Me estrellé en pleno suelo!.- reclamó Falcon, tratando de levantarse

- Pero… no te rompiste nada.- dijo Sheik

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Aterrizaste por pura casualidad en un cojín y eso hizo que amortiguara la caída.- dijo Sheik, señalando el "instrumento de salvación"

Falcon pone los ojos en blanco

- Gracias por la aclaración, Sheik.- dijo, avergonzado

- ¡Miren! Hay un cofre allá.- indicó Link, a lo lejos

El grupo de la búsqueda se emociona ante tal descubrimiento.

- ¡Vayamos a ver!.- exclamaron

A toda velocidad, los soldados se aproximan hacia el cofre.

- Esto déjenmelo a mí.- sugirió Link.- Tengo mucha experiencia en esto

- Por lo menos no tiene cerrojo. No necesitaremos de una llave.- dijo Roy.- Esto sería una carnada ideal para una broma…

- ¡Ábrelo!.- dijo Falcon

- Tuturututurututurututuru…- cantó Link

- ¡Esto no es ninguna de tus locas aventuras!.- espetó Sheik.- ¡Allí no hay un arco o unas botas de metal!

- ¡Cállate, Sheik! ¡Déjame imaginarla!.- respondió el héroe de Hyrule

Link abre el cofre y casi todos se asoman para ver su contenido.

- TARARARAAAAAAAAAAAAN.- finalizó Link

- Cállate Link.- dijo Sheik

Luigi nota algo muy extraño detrás de éste…

- Oigan… susurró Luigi, con miedo

- Era cierta la leyenda del álbum perdido del Coronel Snake.- dijo Falcon, con orgullo, no notando la observación del recluta.

- Sí que ese álbum de flores debe de tener sus fotos.- dijo Sonic, en son de triunfo, ignorando a Luigi.- Podremos publicarlas por Internet y anunciarlas en Youtube…

- Hacemos un video… Yo lo haré… y pondré mi rostro como el sello principal.- dijo Falcon

- Oigan… Oigan…-repitió Luigi

- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Luigi?.- preguntó Roy, un poco desesperado, a punto de tomar el álbum

- Hay una cortina detrás del cofre…

De inmediato, los soldados se incorporan y comprueban la veracidad de las palabras de Luigi.

- Es rete misterioso.- dijo Bowser.- ¿Por qué hay una cortina? Si ni que hubiera alguien que se esté tomando las duchas…

- Ahora que me acuerdo.- mencionó Sonic.- Hay otra leyenda que dicen del álbum…

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?.- preguntó Falcon

- Apenas me acordé, Falcon… dicen que detrás de una cortina hay una caja extraña…

- ¿Eso qué tiene de interesante?.- preguntó Roy

- Vamos a ver si está.- dijo Link, moviendo las cortinas

- Pues es cierto. Hay una caja.- dijo Sheik, comprobando su existencia.

- Y además… dicen que dentro está el coronel Snake vigilando cuando puede el cofre donde tiene su álbum.- dijo Sonic

Todos se burlan del "mito" de la caja del Coronel Snake.

- Es choro.- dijo Bowser

- ¿Para qué querría un loco obsesivo coronel vigilar algo así?.- preguntó Sheik.- ¿No tiene vida social?

- Jajajajajaja.- se burló Falcon, volteándose a espaldas de la caja, como el resto de los chicos.- Saquemos ese álbum….-

Se escucha cómo una caja es movida de lugar. Los reclutas guardan silencio, después de reírse. Luigi voltea a mirar y lanza un grito

- OH NO… WAWAWAWAWAWA

- ¿No es quién pienso que es o sí, Luigi?.- preguntó Roy, asustado.

- Si… si… si… es…

Con sus piernas temblorosas, Falcon, Sheik, Roy, Bowser, Link y Sonic observan en dirección a la mirada de Luigi.

- QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO AQUÍ… SOLDADOS.- exclamó un furioso Coronel Snake, vestido con shorts de imágenes de perros, sandalias y una camisa azul

- AAAAAAAAAA…. CORONEL SNAKE.- exclamó el grupo

- CON QUE ESTABAN URGANDO MIS OBJETOS PERSONALES… NO TIENEN VERGÜENZA…

- Sí tenemos.- dijo Link.- No nos llevamos el álbum…

- PERO PENSABAN HACERLO SI NO LOS DESCUBRÍA

- La verdad si.- señaló Sonic, con sinceridad

- ¡No digas nada, Sonic!.- exclamó Roy.- ¡Con razón ya pensaba que esto era una especie de broma!

- ¿Cómo supo?.- preguntó Bowser.- ¿Horas ya lee las mentes de los soldados?

- ¡Ese lenguaje, recluta Bowser!... Escuché ruidos en la biblioteca y deduje que alguien trataría de buscar mi álbum… Los esperé un rato… y vaya que sí lograron llegar aquí…

- ¡Somos muy listos!.- exclamó Sonic, con júbilo

- CÁLLESE SOLDADO SONIC…Ustedes no tienen justificaciones… serán castigados…- indicó el Coronel Snake

- ¿Por usted?.- preguntó Falcon, con esperanza

- No… por el psicólogo Mewtwo…

Los muchachos se atragantan ante el nombre del Pokemon.

- Y esta vez, soldado Roy… me encargaré de que usted no evada su castigo… y que la soldada Zelda…

- Sheik.- corrigió el Sheikah

- ¡Quien sea de las dos!… tenga un tratamiento más eficaz…como lo tendrá el recluta Luigi… ANDANDO… EN FIRMES… CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS Y AGARRADOS DE LAS MANOS… SALDREMOS… Recluta Bowser… tome mi mano… si uno de ustedes desobedece mi orden… su castigo será mucho más grave…

Roy, Falcon, Sonic, Luigi, Sheik, Link y Bowser obedecen de inmediato al Coronel Snake, temerosos por los que les espera con el Psicólogo Mewtwo.

* * *

Bueno, esto pasa por no recordar las leyendas y mitos completos jeje

Para cualquier observación, comentario, están los reviews...

¿Con quién prefieren a Samus? ¿Con el Coronel Snake o con el Soldado Ike?

Gracias. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta la próxima!


	9. LA JUNTA DIRECTIVA

Saludos a todos de nueva cuenta, después de ya un tiempo!

Agradezco a quienes leen este fic, dejan sus comentarios, felicitaciones y a quienes pasan por aquí de manera anónima XD.

Este nuevo capítulo se enfoca principalmente a los superiores de este disparatado ejército. Tienen que tomar una decisión importante en cuanto al pelotón protagonista. Y retomo a un personaje que considero que había salido muy poco.

Seguiré trabajando en este fic. Nunca lo olvido.

Sale aquí va!

* * *

Capítulo 9.- La junta directiva

El trabajo del Ejército Brawl se intensifica conforme pasa el tiempo del entrenamiento del Pelotón Smash.

Sargentos, tenientes, capitanes y coronel esperan la llegada del General Master Hand para discutir un tema muy importante dentro de la sala de juntas, localizada en el campo principal de la base: cómo realizar una evaluación con la que puedan calificar a sus 13 aspirantes. Dentro de la cabaña hay una amplia mesa rectangular, 12 sillas y un equipo de bocinas y televisor de pantalla plana, semejante a aquel mejor conocido como "Home Cinema".

- Ahora sí que esto es muy difícil.- dijo el sargento DK, estirando sus piernas sobre la mesa.- No sabemos cómo evaluar al pelotón nuevo.

- No deberías preocuparte tanto.- dijo el capitán Falco, emitiendo un bostezo.- No creo que sea tan tardado acordar eso… rayos, tengo mucho sueño. No tiene caso citarnos a las 6 de la mañana a junta…

- Y eso que llegamos 10 minutos antes de la hora…

- Eso lo hace el general para que todos seamos puntuales. No te quejes de las órdenes, Falco- recalcó el coronel Snake, acomodando su banda de la frente.

- Debemos respetar las indicaciones de nuestro superior.- dijo el teniente Pikachu, leyendo un instructivo sobre Inteligencia Artificial.

- Ustedes como siempre tan estrictos en seguir las reglas del general.- dijo Falco, de mala gana

- ¿Qué les pasó a tus alas, Pit?- preguntó Marth, dejando por un momento su "tarea" de sacar brillo a su espada al notar un cambio en su compañero.

- Mis alas están encrespadas porque no pude dormir.- se lamentó el teniente Pit, con unas prominentes ojeras "engalanando" su rostro

- JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA.- se burló el sargento DK.- ¿Pues qué tanto haces? ¿Lanzar flechas como Cupido?

- ¡Deja de decirme que soy Cupido! Nunca te he criticado como para que me estés diciendo así! ¡Y además no ando semidesnudo por los cielos como él!

- DK hace eso Pit, porque la burla es el motor que lo impulsa a vivir y a demostrar su supremacía sobre seres sencillos y simples, que carecen de motivos para ofender a las personas que les rodean y cree que son mejores que él.- dijo el psicólogo Mewtwo

DK traga saliva. Mewtwo siempre le inspiraba nerviosismo, como a la gran mayoría de los integrantes del Ejército.

- No lo había pensado de esa manera.- reconoció el ícono de Kid Icarus

- Como siempre, tú Mewtwo, asustas a todos, hasta si es una pequeña población como ésta.- dijo DK

- Yo sólo me limito a analizar tu comportamiento, que casi ostenta en lo deplorable. Debería darte vergüenza.- dijo Mewtwo, cruzando sus brazos

- Dejen de discutir. Es de muy mala educación.- dijo el capitán Marth

- ¿Acaso tú nunca discutes, eh Marthie?- preguntó Falco, con burla.- ¿Estudiaste en esa escuela que se llama "Instituto Madame Zazu"? ¿Ésa en la que uno adquiere buenos modales?

- ¡No se llama así!- espetó Marth, fastidiado de las indirectas de Lombardi.- ¡Se llama Charmed School!

- ¿Madame Zazu?- preguntó el Dr. Mario.- No sabía que le pusieron así al instituto en honor al personaje pájaro de "El Rey León".

- No, Doctor, se equivoca. Y ya dije dónde estudié. Se llama "Charmed School"- espetó Marth, tratando de contener su ira.

- Ese es Zazú. La Zazu que dice Falco es una pésima astróloga.- corrigió Snake.

- No sabía que veías películas de Disney y que consultabas Astrología por teléfono, Snake.- comentó Pikachu, sin perder concentración en su lectura. El Pokemon trataba en esa conversación de obtener un pequeño dato del coronel, para no perder el prestigio y la práctica en su asignatura de Inteligencia.

- No me involucres en malas suposiciones, Pikachu.- dijo Snake

- Sé que eso es mentira. Pero siempre hay momentos en los que uno deja la verdad al descubierto, aunque sea con códigos.

- ¿Qué no "Charmed School" era un programa de tele donde hay unas chicas vulgares aprendiendo a ser damas?- preguntó Pit, reflexivamente.

- Vaya, Marth. No sabía que participaste ahí.- dijo DK

Marth toma aire, ya que estaba tentado a perder su compostura y abalanzarse sobre el sargento.

- Ves demasiada televisión, DK. El instituto se llama así para hacer homenaje a todos los príncipes y princesas de todos los reinos del mundo.- indicó el ícono de Fire Emblem

- Ja. A ver quién les dices esos chistes.- dijo Falco, con un poco de sarcasmo.

- A mí me gustan.- admitió el Dr. Mario

- A mí también.- apoyó Pit

- ¡No estoy diciendo chistes! ¡Es cierto! ¡Allá vamos todos para ser gente refinada y con clase!- se defendió Marth

- Dentro de un minuto, el general Master Hand entrará a esta cabaña.- anunció Mewtwo

Los presentes exclaman por el imprevisto. El Dr. Mario revisa su reloj.

- Falta… ¡Un minuto!- exclamó el Dr. Mario, con nerviosismo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Pit, extendiendo y abriendo sus alas para que no se vieran tan mal en su imagen

- Las suposiciones que siempre realizo son acertadas.- indicó el Pokemon psíquico

- ¡Ey, Pit!- exclamó DK.- ¡No agites tus alas! ¡Vas a desarreglar mi corbata!

- ¡Y mi peinado!- arremetió Marth

- Tranquilos.- dijo Snake.- Debemos estar serenos. Somos del Ejército

- Si Pit no deja de agitar sus alas, tendré que hacerle un impact trueno.- amenazó Pikachu

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- dijo Pit, dejándolas de mover, para no ser víctima del famoso ataque del teniente Pikachu.

- ¿Cuánto falta, Mewtwo?- preguntó Snake

- 50 segundos

- ¿Para qué me muevo?- preguntó Falco, estirando los brazos, colocando sus piernas sobre la mesa.

- Yo mejor me quedo aquí así. Si Falco está tan tranquilo, también puedo estarlo yo.- dijo DK

- Quietos todos.- previó Mewtwo

- ¡Oye, yo tengo más alto rango que tú!- reclamó Snake.- Así que tú no tienes por qué estarlas diciendo…

- No estoy dando órdenes Coronel Snake. Sólo dije una advertencia.

- Si es así… bien, tranquilos todos.

Los profesores recuperan compostura. La puerta se abre. Dentro de la sala de juntas ingresa el General Master Hand, portando un traje impecable.

- 6 en punto.- susurró el Dr. Mario

- Buenos días, señores.- saludó el General Master Hand

- Buenos días.- saludó el "staff"

- Buenas madrugadas, más bien será.- susurró Falco

- Por cierto, capitán Falco, sargento DK… por favor bajen sus piernas de la mesa. No estamos en ninguna cantina.

Falco y DK obedecen al general.

- Mucho mejor… Bien… Creo que ya saben para qué estamos reunidos… no creo que sea necesario hacérselos recordar…

- Sí que el nuevo pelotón causa muchos dilemas.- dijo DK.- Y eso que han mejorado mucho su condición física…

- Unos son muy ingeniosos.- observó Pikachu.- Pero otros…

- En mi clase unos cuantos tienen potencial con el arco. Otros… podrían ser hábiles en otras materias.- indicó Pit

- Tenemos unos cuantos potenciales en blandir una espada. Temo admitirlo, pero muchos no tienen la aptitud suficiente para esta clase.- indicó Marth

- Hay unos que siguen siendo bebés en pañales para pilotear una nave. Pocos… tendrían el placer de ser todo un mercenario…

Todos miran a Falco con los ojos en blanco.

- Que diga… piloto del Ejército.- corrigió Lombardi

Snake gruñe.

- ¿Sucede algo, Coronel Snake?- preguntó el general Master Hand

- Nada en especial, general.- dijo el personaje de Metal Gear.- Sólo que ellos… siempre me sacan de quicio…

- ¿Es por todo el desastre que ha pasado en tus clases con los muchachos?- preguntó el Dr. Mario.- Vaya que ese soldado Falcon es demasiado entusiasta… … y la soldada Samus…

- ¡Qué! ¡Qué! ¡¿Permitiste que hicieran perversidades esos dos cuando estuvieron en la enfermería?!.- exclamó Snake, alterado, olvidando que el General estaba presente.

- Esto es una base militar, no un hotel. Por favor, coronel Snake, tranquilícese.- dijo Mewtwo

- Por favor, no haga conclusiones precipitadas y fuera de contexto.- solicitó el General Master Hand

- Más bien yo creo.- continuó Pikachu.- que te molesta otro detalle…

DK lanza una risotada.

- Ya sé… fue lo del álbum… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- declaró

Con excepción de Mewtwo y el general, los expertos del arte militar ríen con discreción.

- No… no es eso…- mintió Snake

- Sí lo es.- dijo Pikachu

- Usted está diciendo una mentira muy obvia y contundente.- dijo Mewtwo

- Aunque lo curioso es que ellos dieron con él. Nadie había hecho eso antes.- dijo Pit

- Buena observación, teniente Pit.- dijo el General Master Hand.- Por una parte no merecían el castigo que les dio Mewtwo, pero por el otro… no era necesario castigarlos

- Tuve que dárselos por insistencia del Coronel Snake.- dijo Mewtwo

- ¿Y cuál fue el castigo?- preguntó Marth

- Ya diles cuál fue. De todas maneras van a enterarse por los soldados.- dijo Snake, con resignación.

- Fue…- comenzó a narrar Mewtwo

_Inicia Flashback_

_El psicólogo Mewtwo se encuentra en su consultorio, leyendo una novela titulada "Crepúsculo". A lo lejos escucha gritos y regaños:_

_- ¡BOLA DE INSENSATOS! ASÍ DEBERÍAN DE CONCENTRARSE EN SUS CLASES, EN VEZ DE ANDAR URGANDO OBJETOS PERSONALES.- exclamó el coronel Snake, jalando a Sonic, Link y Roy con una mano y con la otra a Bowser, Luigi, Sheik y Falcon._

_- CORONEL SNAKE… AUCH… AUCH… AUCH… MI ESCULTURAL CUERPO.- gritó Falcon aullando de dolor_

_- Ay, Falcon. Pos tu tienes la culpa. Por no traer la camisa, el coronel te está casi despellejando como pollo.- comentó Bowser.- ¡Mis greñas! ¡Mis greñas!_

_- ¡Coronel! ¡Coronel! ¡Me está pellizcando!- sollozó el piloto de F Zero_

_- ¡Mis Púas! ¡Mis púas!- se quejó Sonic_

_- ¡Cállense todos!- ordenó Snake, aventando al consultorio a los reclutas_

_Mewtwo detiene su lectura y mira con detenimiento a su compañero y posibles pacientes, en el suelo. Luigi se estrella contra la pared y Link hacia el sofá._

_- AUCH, AUCH.- exclamaron todos los "castigados"_

_- ¿A qué se debe ésta interrupción en mis actividades recreativas, coronel Snake?- preguntó Mewtwo_

_- Éstos reclutas en vez de descansar como un soldado normal, andaban en su propia excursión, indagando leyendas que no les incumbe_

_- Eso fue su culpa, coronel. No debería de dejar esparcido por el campamento sus reliquias personales._

_Snake pone los ojos en blanco y decide defenderse._

_- Lo tuve que dejar en ese lugar por que no había espacio en mi cabaña… Éstos reclutas rompieron la regla de "No meterse en problemas en días de descanso"_

_Mewtwo se pone de pie y observa con su mirada calculadora a los soldados en cuestión. Decide dar inicio con Sonic._

_- Por lo que veo, soldado Sonic, usted está tan encariñado con este consultorio, que tuvo muchas ganas de regresar a él, cometiendo sus ya inapropiados comportamientos rebeldes._

_Sonic suda por tener ante sí al psicólogo Mewtwo._

_- No… no… no es nada de eso, señor.- tartamudeó el erizo._

_- Y ustedes… deben ser el soldado Bowser y el soldado Link. _

_Bowser y Link, quien se había puesto de pie, se miran entre sí y se abrazan._

_- ¡AY… me meo de los sustos!_

_- ¡Ese lenguaje, recluta Bowser!- exclamó el coronel Snake_

_- ¡Esto es peor que los jefes de los calabozos que enfrento en Hyrule!- sollozó Link.- ¡Auch, tus picos Bowser!_

_- ¡Pues no me los estés abrazando, carnal!_

_- ¿Y usted debe ser el soldado Falcon?- preguntó Mewtwo_

_- Así es. Yo soy Falcon. El hombre con mejores bíceps de todo el mundo.- dijo, esbozando una brillante sonrisa_

_Luigi soba su frente y se quita el sombrero en seña de vergüenza. Al igual que Sheik y Roy, ésta era la segunda ocasión que pasaba por el consultorio del estricto Pokemon y pensaba que ahora sufriría de un castigo, en vez del proseguimiento y revisión de su tratamiento. _

_El Sheikah, en cambio, tenía los brazos cruzados._

_- Veremos si usted en realidad tiene una ostentosa anatomía masculina, soldado Falcon… ¿Y ustedes tres?- preguntó Mewtwo a Sheik, Roy y Luigi.- Les gusta tanto el masoquismo, que han provocado que les dé un castigo y continúe tratando sus problemas…_

_- ¿Le gusta ser parte de orgías sadomasoquistas?- preguntó Sheik, con su usual tono._

_Con excepción del coronel Snake, los reclutas suprimen la risa. Mewtwo no muestra emoción alguna_

"_Tenía que salir con esas preguntas incómodas" pensó el psicólogo._

_- JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA… lo siento, no pude más… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- exclamó Roy, riendo con mucha fuerza._

_Mewtwo observa a Roy con interés._

_- He tomado una decisión. Sé lo que haré con cada uno de ustedes.- indicó el psicólogo_

_Link, Roy, Bowser, Sheik, Sonic, Luigi y Falcon comienzan a titiritar por preocupación._

_- Debido a la insistencia del coronel en dar una sanción por sucumbir a la tentación de la aventura…_

_- ¡Oiga! ¡Las aventuras no son ninguna tentación! ¡Son mi pan de cada día!- espetó Link_

_- Yo pensaba que era tu droga. Como la razón por la que puedes estar despierto todo el día- dijo Sheik_

_El rostro de Link se contorsiona de ira ante tal "insulto" a sus habilidades especiales._

_- ¡Sheik! ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Yo no tomo drogas ni pastillas para estar despierto! ¡Sólo soy alguien hiperactivo… y también sano!_

_- ¡Silencio, soldados!.- ordenó Snake_

_- Gracias, coronel Snake.- dijo Mewtwo.- Soldado Sonic… usted va a tragar agua del retrete_

_Sonic se aterra ante tal castigo._

_- Eso es terrible.- comentó Luigi_

_- NO NO NO NO… HARÉ CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ESO… HASTA… ¡HASTA LE PEDIRÉ A EGGMAN JUGAR UN AMISTOSO PARTIDO DE AJEDREZ! ¡HASTA PODRÍA PERMITIR UNA INJUSTICIA! ¡CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ESO POR FAVOR!- sollozó el erizo_

_- Usted se lo buscó, recluta… y por quejarse de su represalia, no será sólo un retrete… sino cuatro retretes… _

_- NOOOOOOOOO_

_- Me encargaré de corroborar que cumplió su castigo. Si no lo hace… sufrirá peores consecuencias._

_Sonic se coloca en el rincón del consultorio, con un fondo negro como acompañamiento a su silueta._

_- Soldado Falcon_

_- ¿Sí, señor Mewtwo?- preguntó Falcon, con nerviosismo_

_- Personas vanidosas como usted… merecen lo opuesto a la excesiva atención que le ponen a su cuidado personal… Usted desayunará, comerá y cenará durante tres días sin interrupción alimentos de McDonalds_

_Los soldados y coronel se sorprenden por un castigo tan inofensivo._

_- Pero… Mewtwo… ese castigo… ¡Cualquiera desearía ir a McDonalds! ¡Hasta yo! ¡Me sorprende de ti!- reclamó Snake, ofendido._

_- Para una persona que le guste la comida rápida lo es… pero para alguien como el soldado Falcon…_

_- NO NO… NO PUEDO NI QUIERO COMER HAMBURGUESAS Y PAPAS… ¡Eso haría perder los músculos de mi cuerpo! ¡Tendría panza! ¡Y mucha grasa!- reclamó Falcon, con desesperación_

_- Lo hará. Le pediré personalmente al cocinero Yoshi que se encargue de su alimentación._

_- Mi título de "El mejor Adonis moderno" se ha perdido.- sollozó Falcon, dirigiéndose al rincón, acompañando a Sonic en la desgracia._

_- Soldado Link…_

_- Un héroe no tiene por qué temblar, Link.- dijo Roy, en son de burla, notando al hylyan temblando de miedo_

_- No tengo miedo, Roy… sólo estoy un poco nervioso_

_- A ver a quién le cuentas ese cuentecito, mistro.- dijo Bowser_

_- Silencio.- ordenó Mewtwo.- Soldado Link… como usted tiene una marcada afición a explorar lo desconocido y a realizar muchas actividades… usted va a dedicarse en todos sus tiempos libres a tejer un suéter…_

_- QUE… QUE… PERO… ¡YO NO SÉ TEJER! SÉ HACER MUCHAS COSAS PERO ESO NO… PREFIERO COMERME LA COMIDA DE FALCON.- exclamó Link, ofendido._

_- SI SI… HAY QUE HACER UN INTERCAMBIO DE CASTIGOS.- pidió Falcón_

_- ¡Qué! Ni se atrevan a hacer esa barbaridad.- indicó el coronel Snake_

_- No…- ordenó Mewtwo.- Soldado Link… usted va a tejerle un suéter al sargento DK… tendrá que estar listo dentro de una semana. Le proporcionaré en este momento el material. _

_Mewtwo toma del cajón de su escritorio dos agujas del número 6 y variadas del 5 1/2, hilado de 4 hebras, una cinta métrica y un instructivo de cómo tejer._

_- Pero… pero…- tartamudeó Link, recibiendo los objetos.- Nunca he tejido. En mis misiones nunca tengo que tejer un suéter o una chambrita…_

_- Precisamente por eso le entrego el manual. De esta manera alcanzará un poco de paz y tranquilidad.- espetó Mewtwo_

_Como Sonic y Falcon, Link se dirige al rincón, como si hubiera sido derrotado por un enemigo._

_- Ahora… soldada Zelda…_

_- Sheik.- corrigió el sheikah_

_- Soldada Sheik… como usted es la segunda vez que pasa por este consultorio y al parecer no comprende el buen comportamiento... he recordado que usted anunció y aceptó que es una mujer frente a sus compañeros de cabaña…_

_Sheik comienza a preocuparse._

_- Tendrá que anunciarle a TODA la base militar de que usted es una fémina…- indicó Mewtwo._

_- Jajajajaja… ya ves Sheik… siempre sí resultaste mujer aquí y en China… jajajajaja.- se burló Roy_

_- CÁLLATE ROY… QUE QUE… NO PUEDO HACER ESO… ACEPTÉ QUE SOY MUJER ANTE MIS COMPAÑEROS… PERO ESO NO SE LO PUEDO DECIR A TODOS… ES VERGONZOSO- exclamó Sheik. _

_- Una mujer es una mujer en todo sitio en el que se encuentre… me encargaré de reunir tanto a soldados como superiores. Hará el anuncio públicamente en el salón principal, en el campo medio… para ver si así logra acercarse más a la curación de su doble identidad…_

_- NO NO NO NO…- sollozó Sheik, uniéndose a Link, Sonic y Falcon al rincón, llorando amargamente._

_- Estos castigos me parecen muy efectivos.- meditó el coronel Snake_

_- Soldado Bowser…- dijo Mewtwo_

_- AY JIJOS… YA ME CAYÓ EL CHAHUISTLE- exclamó Bowser._

_- ¡Soldado Bowser!- reclamó Snake.- ¡¿Cuántas veces le tengo que decir que su lenguaje no lo utilice públicamente frente a sus superiores!?_

_- ¡Chales, mi coronel! Ya ni la muela. Me anda regañando frente al Mewtwo… pos no puedo hablar di otra manera… ni maíz…_

_Mewtwo reflexiona acerca del "florido" vocabulario del Koopa y halla el castigo adecuado para el recluta._

_- Sé cuál será su actividad. Usted como sabe tanto acerca de expresiones vulgares y altisonantes… de ahora en adelante hablará como todo un caballero ante sus superiores…_

_Bowser se atraganta._

_- ¡Yo alguien hablar como un ricachón pipiris! ¡Eso no se puede, doctorcito! ¡Yo soy del barrio y a mucha honra!_

_- Esta no es su vecindad, recluta Bowser. Puede hablar con sus vulgaridades con sus compañeros, pero no frente a la autoridad. Tome…_

_Mewtwo le entrega a Bowser un diccionario de bolsillo. _

_- Con esto podrá solucionar el problema… Pediré a cada sargento, capitán, teniente y coronel que ponga atención a sus palabras. Y por cada léxico altisonante que pronuncie… usted realizará 25 lagartijas con una mano, con el puño cerrado._

_- ¡Qué chinches nos deja! NOOOOO.- _

_Bowser se une a sus compañeros en la desgracia._

_- Recluta Luigi…_

_- ¡Oh no!- exclamó Luigi, temblando de miedo.- Yo… yo… yo sólo hice lo que me pidió… separarme un poco de mi hermano Mario…_

_- Eso lo sé… _

_- Será parte de su tratamiento.- dijo el coronel Snake.- pero aún así merece un castigo._

_Mewtwo observa a Luigi con cautela._

_- Para usted no habrá castigo.- concluyó el Pokemon_

_- GUO GUO GUO GUO GUO GUO GUO.- gritó Luigi_

_- QUE QUE… reclamaron Link, Sheik, Bowser, Sonic y Falcon.- ESO NO ES JUSTO… ÉL TAMBIÉN ESTUVO AL PAREJO COMO NOSOTROS_

_- CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO, MEWTWO. NO PUEDES PERDONARLO. MERECE LO MISMO QUE ESOS RECLUTAS.- se quejó Snake_

_- La diferencia… es que el efecto que está teniendo el tratamiento es muy positivo. Y poco a poco está solucionando el problema del recluta…_

_- NO LO TOLERARÉ. ASIGNA UNA LABOR AUNQUE SEA.- pidió el personaje de Metal Gear_

_- NO QUIERO… NO QUIERO CASTI….- sollozó Luigi_

_Luigi asimila el punto de vista de Mewtwo._

_- ¿No estoy castigado?- preguntó Luigi, sorprendido_

_- CLARO QUE NO. LO ACABA DE DECIR.- gritó Link, enojado ante tal "injusticia"._

_- No lo puedo creer…_

_- Pero… quiero que realice una pequeña tarea el día de hoy. Por petición del coronel.- solicitó Mewtwo.- Encárguese de ayudar a rectificar el inventario de medicamentos del Dr. Mario. El día de hoy llegaron y necesita ayuda para acomodarlos…_

_- Ehm… ehm. De acuerdo, señor.- dijo Luigi_

_- Vaya._

_Luigi obedece a Mewtwo y sale hacia la enfermería, mientras que Link, Sonic, Falcon, Sheik y Bowser vuelven a mirar la pared del rincón con pena. Roy muestra una sonrisa triunfal._

_- En cuanto a usted, soldado Roy… _

_- ¿Sí?- preguntó el muchacho de Fire Emblem, con calma_

_Mewtwo analiza los gestos de Roy._

_- Cuando llegó aquí el día de hoy, estaba muy asustado. Ahora su comportamiento es diferente. Irradia usted demasiada confianza y tranquilidad. Ese cambio sólo se debe a dos posibilidades: ¿Quiere escucharlas?_

_- Sí._

_- ¿Tranquilo?- preguntó el coronel Snake, con sospecha.- Mewtwo… ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?_

_- Si, coronel… Soldado Roy… La primera posibilidad es… que usted haya ingerido alguna clase de alucinógeno durante mi charla con sus compañeros para así lograr hacer evasión de la realidad…_

_- Aquí no se permiten alucinógenos ni nada parecido.- dijo Snake.- En el terreno baldío al otro lado hay un terreno con marihuana pero…_

_- Sí que sabe muy bien, coronel. Debe de haber probado una alguna vez...- interrumpió Sheik, olvidando momentáneamente su desdicha. Observa a Snake con malicia._

_- QUE QUE… ¡No diga estupideces, soldada Sheik!- dijo Snake, con un entre dejo de nervios en su voz._

_- Silencio, soldada Sheik.- ordenó Mewtwo_

_Sheik de nueva cuenta, retoma su derrota y vuelve a mirar a la pared._

_- Yo no fumo, señor Mewtwo.- aclaró Roy._

_- Y la otra vertiente.- continúo Mewtwo, ignorando a Roy y Snake.- Es ésta…_

_Mewtwo se acerca con sigilo y rapidez a Roy y le da un zape en la cabeza, provocando que dos objetos colocados en cada oído del recluta cayeran al suelo en cámara lenta._

_- MIS CORCHOS… Pero… pero… ¿Cómo lo supo?- preguntó Roy, aterrado.- ¿Qué… qué voy a hacer?_

_- Desde que salió de mi consultorio la vez anterior, estuve investigando sobre usted. Y la manera más sencilla, eficaz y peligrosa de no escuchar lo que a uno le dicen es colocándose corchos en los oídos…_

_- Además me di cuenta del momento que se los terminó de poner. Y logré dar con la respuesta.- dijo el coronel Snake_

_- Y se los ha de haber colocado después de asignarle su actividad al soldado Falcon…_

_Roy traga saliva._

_- NO… NO…_

_- Debido a que usted me debía el castigo anterior, no realizará uno, sino dos.- declaró Mewtwo_

_- ¿DOS? ¿DOS? PERO PSICÓLOGO MEWTWO… NO ME HAGA ESTO… SOLO TENGO DOTES DE COMEDIANTE, SOY INOCENTE…_

_- Eso no me interesa en absoluto. Su primer castigo: pintará toda una pared de este consultorio_

_- Mewtwo… es muy simple.- dijo Snake_

_- Eso lo haré sin problemas. Con una brocha o un rodillo quedará listo.- dijo Roy_

_- No se preocupe coronel… el soldado Roy lo pintará no con el rodillo o la brocha… sino con un pequeño pincel_

_- QUE… PERO… PERO NUNCA VOY A TERMINAR… VOY A CANSARME…_

_- Eso lo hubiera pensado antes de evadir el primer castigo… y el segundo… será… hacer caer en una broma al coronel Snake…_

_Snake se extraña por tal "solicitud"_

_- ¿A mí?- preguntó Snake._

_- Así es. Como en su juventud su carácter fue como el de este recluta, conoce muchos trucos y muchas bromas y por eso le será difícil hacerle caer en una igual o parecida…_

_- ¿Hacer caer al coronel Snake en una broma?- preguntó Roy, con preocupación_

_- Exactamente._

_- De acuerdo. Acepto ayudarlo.- indicó Snake_

_- Soldado Roy…_

_Mewtwo se dirige al escritorio y saca un pincel._

_- Tome. La pintura está a un lado de mi escritorio. Le sugiero que comience hoy a pintar esa pared. Retoque el color. Se encuentra ya un poco despintado_

_- Yo lo veo resplandeciente.- dijo Roy, con tristeza. Su día libre había terminado abruptamente._

_- Comience._

_Roy, abatido, inicia su "asignatura", llorando amargamente._

_- Ahora, ustedes, soldados.- indicó Mewtwo a Falcon, Link, Sonic, Sheik y Bowser.- Retírense. Pronto comenzarán sus asignaciones._

_Termina Flashback_

- Con que eso fue lo que pasó.- concluyó Marth.- Sí que fue un problema para ti, Mewtwo

- No como tratar a Hannibal PokeLecter.- dijo Mewtwo.- Pero reconozco que interrumpieron por varios minutos, segundos y microcentésimas de segundos mi esparcimiento libre los soldados.

- Hacerte caer en una broma, Snake.- dijo el general Master Hand, con interés.- Habrá que ver si puede contigo ese soldado Roy…

- Dicen que es más difícil hacer bromas a alguien con quien eres parecido.- dijo el Dr. Mario

- Bueno, yo también tendré defensas muy divertidas. Sólo que lo intenté y ya verá.- dijo Snake, con una sonrisa malévola.

- ¡Hasta tendré un suéter! Espero que le hayan dicho al soldado Link el color que quiero.- dijo DK, con lágrimas en los ojos. Sería la primera vez que le obsequiaran dicha prenda y estaba emocionado.

Un extraño ruido se escucha debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Escucharon eso?- preguntó Pit, con seriedad.

- Podría ser un espía.- dijo DK.- Tenemos que estar alertas

- Si fuera un espía, no sería tan obvio con su presencia.- dijo Pikachu

- Hasta los ángeles y arcángeles son más discretos.- dijo Pit

- Sólo hay una manera de saberlo.- indicó Falco

El capitán experto en manejar naves da una patada hacia una criatura, la cual sale volando hacia una de las paredes.

- AWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOOO.- exclamó un dinosaurio, color verde.

- ¿Cocinero Yoshi?- preguntó el general Master Hand.- ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?

Yoshi se reincorpora, sacudiéndose polvo.

- Es que… como escuché que habría una junta en la que hablarían del nuevo pelotón… me ganó la curiosidad.- señaló Yoshi

- Puede quedarse, cocinero Yoshi.- indicó el general Master Hand.

- Es porque eres muy amigo del soldado Kirby, ¿verdad Yoshi?- dijo el Dr. Mario.-

- Me agradan esos chicos. Aunque esa pelea que tuvieron con el soldado Ness y el soldado Lucas… Además, en el día de descanso me encontré con quienes no castigaste, Mewtwo.-

- ¿En serio, Yoshi?- preguntó el Dr. Mario

- Si… estaban bailando algo muy raro, una música muy vieja…

_Inicia flashback_

_- Debo de comenzar a preparar la cena. Es un poco tarde…_

_Yoshi camina por el cuartel, dando un paseo, una de sus actividades favoritas. _

_- Trantrantrantrantrantrantrantrantran.- tarareó el cocinero, acompañando su melodía con una marcha._

_Al pasar cerca de la cabaña del grupo de Samus y el resto, alcanza a escuchar una melodía muy curiosa y algunos integrantes bailando al compás de la canción:_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena  
Hey Macarena  
Macarena tiene un novio que se llama  
Que se llama de apellido Vitorino,  
Que en la jura de bandera el muchacho_

_Se metió con dos amigos  
Macarena tiene un novio que se llama  
Que se llama de apellido Vitorino,  
Y en la jura de bandera el muchacho  
Se metió con dos amigos_

_Yoshi se detiene para contemplar la "escena"_

_- ¡O sea… qué súper drupi party, amiguis!- exclamó Peach emocionada, bailando._

_- Me parece… demasiado movida la "Karateka".- dijo Jigglypuff, moviendo sus pies con torpeza_

_- Es Macarena, Jigglypuff.- corrigió Fox, sentado en el escalón de la cabaña.- Me parece muy feo ese baile, Peach_

_- ¿Tenías que poner esa canción, Peach?- espetó Samus, con asco, tratando de bailar acorde a lo realizado por la princesa.- Sólo lo hago en agradecimiento por ayudarme con lo de Ike_

_- O sea… en el castillo los sirvientes la ponían cada vez que todos querían bailar.- informó Peach.- Hasta me traje su disco por si necesitamos ponerle más fashion al ambiente…_

_- ¿Y por fin ya decidiste a quién elegir, Samus?.- preguntó Kirby, bailando._

_- No lo diré todavía. Cuando yo piensa que sea su momento._

_- Debe meditarlo bien.- dijo Ganondorf_

_- Ganondorf entiende de estas cosas. _

_- Esa canción no tiene ningún sentido para mí.- dijo Mario, contemplando el paisaje._

_- Pues me comentó Peach que la bailabas mucho en las fiestas cuando tenías copas de más. Y con todas las princesas- dijo Kirby_

_- ¡QUE! ¡No digas mentiras, Kirby! Bailaba por compromiso, no por placer y sin estar borracho.- exclamó Mario, contrariado_

_- A mi me pareció todo lo contrario, Mario.- dijo Peach.- Hasta te compraste todas los mixes de la Macarena… y dijiste que "Los del Río" era tu grupo favorito_

_Mario palidece _

_- Eso… eso… bueno… estaba muy de moda en esos años…- comenzó a argumentar el héroe de Mushroom Kingdom_

_- ¡Qué tal, cocinero Yoshi!- saludó Fox a lo lejos, distinguiendo al dinosaurio._

_- ¡Hola, muchachos!- dijo Yoshi, arqueando la ceja ante tal espectáculo de baile_

_- ¿Sabes? Deberías preparar alguna vez waffles con Maple.- dijo Kirby.- Me han dicho que muchas personas de aquí jamás han comido uno_

_- ¿Waffles?- preguntó Ganondorf_

_- Hasta en el pueblo Paleta los preparan.- dijo Jigglypuff, tropezando con Samus_

_- ¡Jigglypuff! ¡Cuidado!.- exclamó la protagonista de Metroid, cayendo ambas con fuerza al suelo_

_- Quédate un rato con nosotros.- invitó el héroe de Dream Land al cocinero_

_- Me gustaría, gracias, pero debo preparar la cena… Pero pensaré lo de los Waffles, es buena idea… Bueno, debo irme… Hasta luego_

_- ¡Hasta luego!- se despidieron_

_- Adiós.- puntualizó Ganondorf_

_Yoshi se aleja de las cabañas, asombrado por tanta falta de habilidad de baile que tenían la mayor parte de los reclutas de la cabaña_

_Termina Flashback_

- ¿Con que la Macarena, eh?- preguntó Falco.- Me hubiera gustado ver bailar al soldado Fox o hasta al soldado Ganondorf.

- Ellos no estaban bailando.

- Qué pena… a ver si alguna mujer bonita le llega a dar unas clases al soldado Fox. Es pésimo para bailar

- Este lugar no es para aprender a bailar.- dijo Marth.- Mejor que se enfoquen en ser soldados.

- Créeme que bailar es indispensable para todos

- Eso sí. En nuestras fiestas, uno siempre tiene que bailar…

- Allá en tu castillo todo es a la antigüita.- dijo DK.- Han de bailar a Mozart todavía…

- Aunque no lo creas DK, hasta bailamos allí a Alizée.- indicó Marth, con orgullo

- Creo que este no es momento para hablar sobre cantantes de pop de Francia.- señaló Mewtwo

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Alizée en todo esto?- preguntó Pikachu

- De vez en cuando deberíamos de compartir nuestros gustos musicales. Me gusta también Alizée.- admitió el general Master Hand.- Pero debemos de retomar la razón por la que se convocó a esta junta directiva…

- A mi también me gusta Alizée… Yoshi, si nadie está en la cocina, ¿Entonces quién preparará el desayuno?- preguntó el Dr.- Mario

- Ya está listo.- respondió Yoshi

- ¿Cuál es el menú del día de hoy?- preguntó Snake.

- Vamos a desayunar chilaquiles, jugo de naranja, puse también papaya, melón, sandía, cereal… y para el soldado Falcon una orden de 10 nuggets, medio litro de refresco, papas a la francesa y un Sundae tres veces al día…

- Qué rico… pero para un día nada más.- dijo Pit.-

- Je... comer todo el día comida rápida… pobre.- comentó Falco

- Ejem…

El general Master Hand interrumpe la conversación.

- Estamos hablando de todo menos de lo que debemos. Es tiempo para decidir cómo evaluar a este pelotón. ¿Alguna sugerencia?- solicitó el general

- Un examen teórico.- aventuró a decir Yoshi

- No es suficiente.- indicó el coronel Snake.- También la práctica es muy importante…

- Cada uno de nosotros deberíamos hacer una evaluación final de acuerdo a todo lo aprendido.- dijo Pit

- Tu sugerencia raya en la obviedad. Es lógico que cada uno de ustedes debe de medir las habilidades de cada recluta.- dijo Mewtwo, con sabiduría

- No seas tan duro conmigo Mewtwo…

Pikachu piensa con detenimiento sobre alguna opción que facilitara la evaluación a todos

- Yo diría que se lo plagien el examen.- dijo Falco, sin vergüenza alguna.

Los presentes se escandalizan.

- Así ellos saben, los evaluamos y todos felices y contentos.- declaró

- ¡Pero capitán Falco!- espetó Marth.- ¡Tonto! ¡No debería decir esas cosas! ¡Es un superior!

- Me acabas de llamar "tonto", Marth. ¿Ya se te olvidó el buen hablar?

Marth se atraganta ante la "falta de respeto" que acababa de cometer.

- Lo siento muchísimo. Mil disculpas.- dijo Marth, haciendo una reverencia.

- No es necesario que hagas una reverencia, Marth. Con decir lo siento basta.- dijo el Dr. Mario

- Esa sugerencia propuesta por el capitán Falco nos haría quedar mal como institución.- dijo Mewtwo

- ¿Pero enseñando un examen podrían acreditar? Algunos chicos necesitarían de suficientes agallas y conocimiento para lograrlo. Hay que asignarles otra opción.- sugirió Snake

- Podríamos prepararlos primero físicamente y después evaluarlos.- dijo DK

- Para eso han aprendido aquí.- dijo Marth

- ¿Prepararlos para qué?- preguntó Pit.- ¿Algún examen final? ¿Una prueba? ¿Un torneo?

Pikachu lanza un trueno al techo. El teniente había hallado la solución al problema del debate de la evaluación. Unos pequeños trozos de yeso caen sobre la autoridad.

- ¡Auch! ¡Auch!.- exclamaron los heridos

- Lo siento.- se disculpó Pikachu.- Gracias al teniente Pit, se me ha ocurrido una idea de la evaluación.

- Adelante.- indicó el General Master Hand

- Sus ideas no están adelante.- dijo Falco.- Están en la cabeza de Pikachu, general

- ¡Cómo te atreves a responderle al General, Falco!- exclamó DK.- Ni yo me atrevería a hacer eso…

- Déjelo, sargento DK… yo me refería a que dijera Pikachu su punto de vista.- señaló el general Master Hand

Pikachu toma aire.

- De acuerdo… Someteremos al pelotón en un torneo contra otro equipo.

Los smashers experimentados hacen gesto de asombro, con excepción de uno…

- Eso es muy simple.- refunfuñó Mewtwo

- Ay Mewtwo… A ti no te parece nada.- señaló Pit

- Dímelo a mí.- dijo el Dr. Mario, suspirando.- Todos los días discuto con él.

- Debatimos, no discutimos.- aclaró el psicólogo

- Me agrada esa idea.- dijo Snake.- Ellos tendrán… su show time…

- Es bastante buena.- indicó el general Master Hand.- ¿Dentro de cuánto tiempo consistiría?

- Iniciaría dentro de dos días. Y duraría tres en total.- indicó Pikachu

- ¡Será interesante! Invitaré a Palutena, mi diosa!- dijo Pit, emocionado

- No habrá ningún invitado.- dijo Pikachu.- Podrían distraerse los soldados.

- Pero… podría darles su bendición. Para la buena suerte

- Eso no será necesario.- dijo Falco.- No necesitamos agua bendecida para llevarlos al éxito…

- ¿Pero nosotros sí podemos asistir no?- preguntó Yoshi

- Tenemos que estar allí todos nosotros.- respondió Pikachu

- Hasta dejaré preparada la comida para que pueda ver.

- Y también aplicaría lo que había dicho.- dijo DK.- Los preparamos físicamente…

- Mentalmente…- dijo Pikachu

- Y psicológicamente hablando.- completó Mewtwo

- Con esos castigos tienen algunos ya.- dijo Falco.- ¿Los quieres dejar dementes?

- La locura no se basa en el castigo, sino en la debilidad de la mente. Se harán más fuertes…

- Y más con las últimas clases.- señaló Marth.- ¡Será todo perfecto!

El general Master Hand ordena mediante un gesto con su "mano" silencio en la sala.

- Perfecto.- dijo la máxima autoridad.- Ha quedado resuelto este problema. Podemos retirarnos a nuestras labores

- Tengo una duda.- dijo Marth

- ¿Cuál es, capitán Marth?

- ¿Cuál será el segundo pelotón con el que combatirán los de nuevo ingreso?

- Los elegirá el coronel Snake.

- ¡Diablos!.- exclamó DK, mirando el reloj.- ¡Son las 8 de la mañana! ¡Ya no di la clase!

- Tendrá que darla mañana, sargento DK.

- ¿Ya ves DK?- dijo Yoshi.- Hubieras dado el entrenamiento a las cuatro de la mañana

Los superiores del Ejército Brawl se retiran de la sala de juntas, para dar inicio a las actividades correspondientes del día y para organizar el evento que marcaría el destino de los aspirantes dentro de la base militar.

* * *

Este capítulo deja un poco entrever en qué consistirá algunos de los siguientes. Además de que la interacción entre las autoridades también es parecida a la que entablan los 13 protagonistas de la historia! jeje

Para comentarios, sugerencias, hasta opiniones de pairings están los reviews XD

Gracias. Cuídense mucho. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta la próxima!


	10. CRISIS EN EL SALÓN PRINCIPAL

Saludos a todos!

Gracias por seguirme hasta aqui! Y esperar por la actualización, en este fic le suele tomar algo de tiempo, pero lo que sí es que no estará ni quedará trunco. Eso es garantía mía y del psicólogo Mewtwo también jeje.

Esta historia, aunque no le falta mucho para ser concluída, seguirá mostrando más personajes de Smash Brothers XD. Entre ellos los integrantes del segundo pelotón. Un review me hizo recordar a algunos de ellos, quienes pronto harán su debut.

En este capítulo veremos una probadita de los castigos que se le pusieron a 7 de los smasher, ciertas consecuencias que les ha traido a su vida. También verán a muchos personajes interactuar entre sí, ubicados en grupos y puntos diferentes en lo que es dentro de la ubicación en esta parte de la historia y otro smasher logra hacer su primera aparición en la historia.

Sale Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 10.- Crisis en el salón principal

A diferencia de los superiores del Ejército Brawl, quienes estaban inquietos por evaluar lo más pronto posible a los aspirantes, algunos de los integrantes del pelotón no están nada contentos por las nuevas "actividades" que tendrían que realizar por cortesía del psicólogo Mewtwo.

La única ventaja con la que cuenta la totalidad del pelotón es la de la suspensión de la clase de condición física del sargento DK, gracias a la cual descansaron un poco más de su usual rutina.

- Debería de faltar más a clases el Sargento DK.- dijo Jigglypuff, recostada tranquilamente en su cama.- Así podríamos descansar más tiempo

- No tendría caso.- manifestó Fox, poniéndose su camisa.- Estaríamos en muy malas condiciones físicas y no tendría caso asistir a este ejército.

- Admite Fox.- dijo Kirby, comiendo una barrita de frutas. Había decidido comer dicho alimento antes de ir al comedor para llenar un poco el estómago.- que si se trata del capitán Falco el que no diera su clase, estarías muy contento…

Fox pone los ojos en blanco.

- Kirby… Eso no es cierto. Una cosa es que me incomode que él sea mi superior y otra…- espetó la estrella de Star Fox

- ¿Entonces no te gusta que te dé clases?

- ¡Basta Kirby! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Falcon, Roy y Zelda?- preguntó Mario, bostezando.- No están en la cabaña

- Ah, es que ellos se fueron a empezar sus castigos.- respondió Luigi

- Con razón… Estoy muy sorprendido, Luigi. Tú acomodaste nada más el inventario de… el inventario…. El inventario de…- se atragantó Mario

- ¿Qué tienes, Mario?- preguntó Peach, preocupada.- Yo sé que este lugar siempre tiene polvo y está muy cold… Pero que yo sepa no tienes nada wrong con tus pulmones…

Como ya anda chocheando el Mario.- señaló Bowser, hojeando su diccionario del "buen hablar".- Estás bien ruquito…

- ¡Bowser, yo no soy ningún viejo! ¡Sólo me veo más joven que mi verdadera edad!- exclamó Mario, ofendido

- ¿Entonces porqué te estás quedando sin aire?- preguntó Peach

- Pues es por que no tolera a…- dijo Jigglypuff

- El Dr. Mario.- completó Ganondorf

- No puede pronunciar ese nombre.- dijo Samus, colocándose la chaqueta.- Parece como si le diera un virus…

- ¡Es que...!- arguyó Mario.- ¡Es casi igual a mí!

- Mas bien son iguales.- dijo Fox

- ¡Yo por lo menos no ando a cada rato matando virus rojos, azules y amarillos con píldoras! ¡Eso es absurdo!

- Como que en estos días andas exaltándote mucho, hermano.- dijo Luigi.- Deberías tú también tener una terapia con el psicólogo…

- Luigi, yo no necesito eso. Puedo controlarme.

Mario respira profundo para no sucumbir ante tal "ofensiva" comparación entre su persona y el Doctor.

- ¿Para qué, carnalillo?- preguntó Bowser.- Tómate el Dalay…

- Tampoco necesito eso…

- Le pedimos el té al Dr. Mario.- comentó Samus, riendo.- Y luego te lo damos…

- ¡Ya dije que no necesito nada de eso, Samus!

- Nos vestimos de monjes tibetanos para hacerlo más real.- dijo Kirby, ignorando la queja de su compañero.

- Así te calmarías.- dijo Ganondorf

- Yo no me pienso disfrazar.- dijo Fox, asqueado ante la idea de pasear por el cuartel vistiendo mantos largos y sandalias.

- ¡Qué! ¿Tú también andas mal influenciándote por todos, Ganondorf?- preguntó Mario, sorprendido por el sentido del humor de su compañero.- Me lo esperaría hasta de Luigi, pero de ti…

- Sólo opino.- respondió Ganondorf

- ¿Qué tanto hace Link?- preguntó Peach.- O sea anda muy, pero muy tranquis.

- Está tejiendo un suéter.- respondió Jigglypuff, mirando al Hylian con hartazgo

- Debe ser muy complicado.- comentó Fox, colocándose sus botas.- Primero se aprendió de memoria todo el manual, después fue a tomar las medidas del Sargento DK… Y como está tan acostumbrado a hacer activo… y tejer le exige estar sólo en un sitio…

- ¡Ey! ¡No me interrumpan!- pidió Link, enojado, cumpliendo su castigo.- ¡Qué no ven que me falta más de la mitad para terminar!

Link, desde el amanecer, realiza su labor. Moviendo sus manos en sincronía, sosteniendo las agujas y dándole forma al hilado de un suéter.

- ¿Apenas vas en el cuello?- preguntó Kirby.- ¿Cuándo termines me puedes hacer una bufanda?

- Después de esto, jamás volveré a tejer.- dijo Link.- Esto se lo hubiera pedido a alguna chica del Bosque Kokiri…

- Atención.- anunció el general Master Hand. En cada una de las instalaciones de la base militar había sido colocada una bocina, para los casos en los que se tuviera que dar recados de último momento.- Pasen al salón principal. La soldada Sheik hablará ante todo el Ejército, para darles un comunicado. Es de asistencia obligatoria. No falten, por favor.

- Ay, pobre de nuestra amiguis.- comentó Peach.- Esto será muy difícil…

- No veo complicado decir que es una mujer.- dijo Jigglypuff.

- Bueno, tenemos que apurarnos para ir.- dijo Kirby.- Supongo que Roy y Falcon también estarán allá.

Link lanza un grito de lamento.

- RAYOS… ME QUITAN TIEMPO PARA TERMINAR EL SUÉTER… ASÍ NUNCA PODRÉ ACABAR.

- No quisiera ser tú. Si no lo terminas en unos días estarás en problemas.- dijo Luigi, preocupado.

- Tendré que llevármelo todo. Lo guardaré junto con todo lo que llevo.- dijo Link, guardando en sus bolsillos las agujas, el hilado y el "suéter".

- No te vaya a ver el coronel Snake.- dijo Samus.- Puede darte un castigo más fuerte.

- Deberías de comentarle que me deje en clases tejer.- dijo Link a Samus.- Como tienes tus influencias…

Samus se escandaliza ante tal petición.

- ¡Yo no tengo esos "queveres" con el coronel, Link! ¡Aunque ya apunté lo bueno y lo malo de cada uno! Sólo que aún no he decidido bien… si él o el soldado Ike! ¡Eso lo dejaré hasta el final!

- Que Samus.- dijo Bowser.- Oies... ¿No me digas que prefieres elegir al "mango" hasta que ya subas el cargo en el ejército?

- ¡Bowser! ¡No digas esas cosas!

- Es cierto.- dijo Peach.- Los dos son unos mangos… Y eso que es súper raro que le entienda…

- ¡Sigues sin entenderme, princesita! ¡Yo me refería a todo el chori…!

- Peach… Bowser no hablaba de la guapura de los hombres.- dijo Fox.- Hablaba sobre…

- De lo que tenemos para hacer nacer la vida.- completó el Koopa.

Samus enrojece y le da un zape a Bowser.

- AY CHINA… ESO ME DOLIÓ, SAMUS.- se quejó Bowser.

- Creo que esta vez Bowser pudo explicarlo.- admitió Fox.

- AY PERO… QUÉ PERVE.- exclamó Peach, horrorizada.

- NO VUELVAS A INSINUAR ESE TIPO DE COSAS BOWSER… SIEMPRE ME TIENEN QUE ESTAR MALPENSANDO CON ESO.- reclamó la caza recompensas.

- Pos tú que las espadas y los mangos te siguen…

- OH.- bufó Samus.- ¡Ya basta!

Bowser recuerda que tenía que hacer antes algo muy importante. Saca de la almohada de su cama el diccionario con el que comenzará a cumplir su castigo y lo guarda dentro de su chaqueta.

- Chale, debo cargar ese mendigo disionario de aquí pa allá…

- Léenos algo de lo que dice.- pidió Kirby, con entusiasmo

- Sales, carnal. Pero de a rapidín… Deja primero me quito los gargajos éstos qi me moleistan.

Bowser escupe a través de la ventana para arrojar la "molestia" que tenía en su garganta.

- FUCHIS FUCHIS.- exclamó Peach

- Vamos, como si en tu cantón nadie escupiera ni para lavarse la boca…

- Bueno, esta vez Peach tiene razón.- admitió Kirby.

- Allá les voy…- Bowser saca su diccionario y lo abre en una página especial.- "Miau Burras Tías tenga usted".

Los reclutas miran a Bowser con incredulidad.

- ¿En serio dice eso tu diccionario?- preguntó Luigi.

- ¿O sea que el que escribió les desea a todas nuestras tías que sean unas tontas?- preguntó Jigglypuff.- Yo no tengo tías, no tendría problemas por que me dijeran eso…

- Pos eso es lo que dice.- indicó Bowser.

- No creo que diga eso… Además si tuviera tía, me molestaría.- declaró Fox, acercándose a Bowser.- Lo que dice es… "Muy Buenos Días tenga usted"

- Si sigues leyendo, a la mejor podrías curarte de tu dislexia.- comentó Mario.- ¿No hay que irnos?- preguntó Mario, acompañado por Jigglypuff y Kirby.- Vamos, antes que nos regañen.

- ¡Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaario! ¡Espéranos!- exclamó Luigi, tomando su chaqueta.

El resto de los soldados alcanza a los demás con rapidez y se encaminan hacia el salón principal.

Momentos después, los soldados notan el lugar lleno de compañeros (quienes se encontraban en formación) y superiores (colocados en el escenario).

- ¡Link! ¡Deja de estar empujando! ¡Mira por dónde caminas!- se quejó Peach, quien era constantemente empujada por el héroe de Hyrule.

- Lo siento, Peach. Es que… tengo que terminar mi castigo rápido.- se disculpó Link, tejiendo el suéter sin parar.

- Sí que el general hablaba muy en serio.- comentó Kirby, buscando con la mirada algún lugar lo más alejado posible del frente.

- Miren.- indicó Jigglypuff, saltando para apreciar mejor el salón.- Allá están Roy y Falcon.

- ¿Dónde Jigglypuff?- preguntó Ganondorf.

- En la penúltima fila.

Los reclutas se aproximan a Roy y Falcon. Luigi nota un extraño cambio en los rostros del representante de Fire Emblem y F Zero.

- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Se sienten bien?- pregunto Luigi.

- Fórmense.- indicó Falcon, al borde del llanto. Su castigo había disminuido la vanidad que tanto le caracterizaba.

- ¿Falcon?- preguntó Samus, extrañada.- Me sorprende que nos digas qué hacer y no me dijeras como cada noche: "Samus, muñeca… ¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo en mi auto de carreras para ver la luz de la luna y las estrellas"?

- No te puedo invitar porque… porque… ¡Estoy gordo!- sollozó el piloto.

Falcon comienza a llorar.

- ¿Gordo?- preguntó Peach, con su usual tono fresa.- Falcon, sigues en forma. Por lo menos no estás como el gordis de Bowser.

- ¡Oye ñera! ¡Yo no me llevo tan gacho ni cule…!.- reclamó Bowser

- Me siento tan hinchado.- se quejó Falcon, ignorando la discusión y abrazándose su abdomen.

- Pobre.- murmuró Jigglypuff.- Debe sentirse tan mal…

- No quisiera lidiar con mi peor pesadilla… pero Falcon tiene la culpa por querer llevarse ese álbum - interrumpió Fox, sintiendo pena por su compañero.

- Puede que sea por comer los Nuggets, el Sundae y todo eso de McDonalds.- dijo Kirby.- Sería lo mejor que me podría pasar…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA….ODIO MCDONALDS.- exclamó Falcon, hincándose. Comienza a llorar, como si se tratara de un berrinche.

_Inicia Flashback_

_Falcon se encuentra en la cocina, sentado, aguardando lo que sería la entrega de su "nutritivo" desayuno. Yoshi ingresa a ésta, con varias bolsas en sus manos. _

_- Eso… eso… ¿Tengo que hacer eso? - se preguntó Falcon, preocupado.- No puedo creerlo… yo no acostumbro…_

_- UOOOO… Llegaste muy temprano.- dijo Yoshi, colocando el contenido de McDonalds cerca del horno de microondas. El cocinero comienza a sacar la comida.- ¿Estás entusiasmado por desayunar?_

_Falcon se indigna ante la pregunta de Yoshi._

_- ¡¿Entusiasmado?! ¿¡Entusiasmado, cocinero Yoshi?! ¡Sólo veme… estoy en riesgo de perder mi esplendorosa y perfecta anatomía masculina!- exclamó Falcon y golpea salvajemente la mesa con ambas manos._

_- No creo que en tres días te pongas obeso.- dijo Yoshi, con tranquilidad…- Mira… está recién calientita… Así terminarás más rápido._

_Yoshi destapa los alimentos, los cuales consistían en una orden de 10 nuggets, medio litro de refresco, papas a la francesa y un Sundae. Falcon observa, con horror, el menú._

_- ¡Un helado! Pero… pero… eso tiene mucha grasa… ¡Moriré! ¡Son muchos nuggets!_

_- Mmmmm… Eso no es nada y eso que para la comida voy a darte… 2 McNíficas, Un refresco extra grande, y papas a la francesa también extra grandes._

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Falcon, después de escuchar lo que sería su alimentación en la tarde, cae de la silla._

_- ¡Son muchas hamburguesas! ¡PARECE QUE VOY A TOMAR UN TANQUE DE REFRESCO! ¡Son cientos y cientos de calorías! ¡No podré hacer mis movimientos sexies con tanta gordura!.- señaló, incorporándose._

_- La comida nos hace felices a muchos… toma.- dijo Yoshi, poniendo el desayuno sobre la mesa.- Empieza, porque en un rato vamos a ir al salón principal todos…_

_- ¡A mí me hace feliz la comida tailandesa, no la rápida!... Por cierto, ¿Vamos a ir allá por lo del castigo de Sheik?.- preguntó esto último el piloto de F Zero con calma._

_- ¿De la soldada Zelda?... Sí, así es… Vamos… apresúrate porque si no…_

_- No lo comeré._

_- Si no… comerás hasta la tarde…. _

_- ¡Sin desayunar! ¡Eso todavía va hacerme más daño!_

_Yoshi decide tentar a Falcon en probar aunque sea un bocado._

_- Ese nugget se ve delicioso…_

_El dinosaurio se posiciona en la estufa, separándola de la mesa una distancia promedio. Apunta hacia los nuggets y saca su lengua con rapidez para capturar y engullir uno de los alimentos, lográndolo exitosamente. Falcon mira la escena con desagrado. Su rostro se contorsiona por el asco que le provocaba. _

_- ESO ES ASQUEROSO. TODO LO DE HOY ES ASQUEROSO… ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN… PREFIERO COMER ESO A TENER EL ESTÓMAGO VACÍO…_

_Falcon comienza a comer con rapidez su desayuno._

_- Oye, soldado Falcon… pero es mejor comer despacio porque…_

_El estómago del recluta hace un ruido sonoro._

_- AUCH… AUCH…- volvió a caer al suelo Falcon, sobándose el abdomen_

_- Eso te pasa por comer tan rápido. Te vas a sentir pesado un rato… y si tienes suerte… no tendrás ni vómito ni dia…_

_- AUCH… AUCH…_

_- Vamos… Iremos juntos al salón principal. El General Master Hand pronto dará la orden de ir.- indicó Yoshi, poniendo de pie a Falcon.- De paso tómate este dulce…. para que no te sientas tan mal…_

_- ¿No me puedo sentir peor con todo esto?_

_- Si… mira… si quieres te puedo empezar a dar la McNífica…_

_Falcon se escandaliza y niega con la cabeza._

_- CÓMO CREES QUE QUIERA SENTIRME PEOR… NO NO NO NO NO… ASÍ ESTOY BIEN._

_- Si tú lo dices… Vámonos._

_Termina Flashback_

- Pobre Falcon. Parece un bebé cuando llora.- observó Jigglypuff.

- Quisiera darle ánimos.- comentó Luigi.

- Debe caer el coronel Snake en una de mis bromas… Debe caer el coronel Snake en una de mis bromas… Debe caer el coronel Snake en una de mis bromas…- recitó Roy, parecido a un robot.

Los presentes observan a Roy con asombro. Notan que el pelirrojo tiene unas ojeras tan pronunciadas que sería imposible considerar que sus represalias sólo llevaban un día de duración hasta el momento. Incluso Falcon se tranquiliza y observa al soldado como si él estuviera en una situación mucho más crítica que la suya.

- Debe caer el coronel Snake en una de mis bromas… Debe caer el coronel Snake en una de mis bromas.- repitió Roy.

- ¿Roy?.- preguntó Mario, pasando sus manos frente al soldado.- ¿Roy?... ¿Estás bien?

- Enloqueció.- declaró Ganondorf, buscando un lugar alejado del espadachín.

- Ganondorf… ¡No te muevas!.- dijo Link, colocándose detrás suyo

- ¿Qué haces?

- Si estoy atrás de ti, no se darán cuenta que estoy tejiendo.- indicó Link.- Sólo que no te muevas…

- Si lo hace, te verán nuestros superiores.- indicó Jigglypuff.

- ATENCIÓN… SOLDADOS…- exclamó el General Master Hand.- FIRMES… YA…

El ejército obedece la instrucción del general Master Hand.

- Con cuidado, Link.- susurró Ganondorf.

- Si, Ganondorf… Tranquilo. Sé cómo estar escondido. Lo he hecho una y mil veces en Hyrule…- respondió el Hylian.

- Con razón.- indicó el gerudo con molestia, descubriendo el "origen" de sus fracasos por conquistar dicha nación.

- Tengo que lograrlo… estaré más contento si cumplo este castigo ahora.- susurró Roy, tallándose los ojos.

- ¿No que estabas mal, Roy?.- preguntó Fox.- ¿Estabas fingiendo todo este tiempo?

- Bueno no he podido dormir por crear mis estrategias y… me duele mucho la mano por pintar.

Roy se soba su mano "herida".

_Inicia Flashback_

_- Soldado Roy, no ha hecho más que pintar en el mismo punto más de 50 veces. Si continúa así, su castigo durará mucho más de lo previsto.- indicó el psicólogo Mewtwo, escribiendo unos expedientes._

_- Pero si me dijo que tenía que tenerla pared muy bien pintada…- respondió Roy, contrariado por el comentario del Pokemon psíquico._

_- Con sólo 10 pasadas rápidas basta. _

_Roy, en la oficina del psicólogo, es inspeccionado durante la realización del castigo. Llevaba pintada la cuarta parte de la pared._

_- Entonces fue en vano ese esfuerzo.- señaló cabizbajo Roy, con su mano completamente roja y adolorida._

_- Simplemente, a causa del cansancio y agotamiento, no procesó su mente ese descuido… Admito que ha estado cumpliendo muy bien su sanción- indicó Mewtwo, mirando de soslayo a Roy.- ¿Cómo va con su otro castigo?_

_- Lo tengo planeado hacer para cuando Sheik haga el suyo.- respondió el espadachín.- Son dos bromas… si una falla, la otra tendría muchas posibilidades de ser exitosa._

_- Prefiere contar con varias alternativas… Ya veo. Por eso está tan cansado. Estuvo preparándolas con mucha meticulosidad…_

_- Así es. ¿Piensas prevenir al Coronel Snake?_

_- No ande tuteándome, soldado Roy. No soy ni su padre ni mucho menos su amigo.- replicó Mewtwo.- Aquí no estoy para entablar amistades con mis pacientes… No, el coronel Snake no sabrá nada de sus planes. Eso se lo garantizo._

_- Qué carácter.- susurró Roy, retomando su labor._

_- Apresúrese. Dentro de cinco minutos nos encaminaremos hacia el salón principal para el tratamiento de la soldada Zelda/Sheik._

_Termina flashback_

- Está rehinchada tu manopla.- admitió Bowser.

- Bowser… Roy no trae ninguna puesta ahorita. No hace frío- observó Jigglypuff

- No hablo de eso, Jigglypuff.- indicó Bowser.

- Habla de la mano de Roy.- aclaró Fox.

- Si estás tan tranquilo… ¿Porqué estabas hablando como loco?.- preguntó Kirby

- Repito mucho las palabras cuando me propongo algo… ya verás las bromas cómo serán…- indicó Roy.

- Tonto Roy.- susurró Samus.

- ¿Son dos bromas?.- preguntó Luigi, extrañado.

- Hemos convocado a este llamado para ser testigos de la aceptación personal de una soldada… reto con el que ha tenido que lidiar por mucho tiempo… SOLDADA SHEIK… - anunció el general Master Hand.

- ¡Oh God! ¡Es Zelda!.- exclamó Peach, preocupada por la princesa.

- ¿Hoy tenía que cumplir su castigo?.- preguntó Mario.

- Si.- respondió Luigi… ¿Te acuerdas que Sheik le dijo una vez a la cabaña que era una mujer?

- Si, pero eso qué tiene que ver…

Mario llega a una importante deducción.

- ¿Ése es el castigo de Sheik? ¿Decirle a todo el ejército que es una mujer?

- Ay hermano. Sí dije de su castigo. Pero como estabas tan entretenido leyendo "Hola!" y TvyNovelas y viendo también a mujeres posando muy sensuales…

- ¡Luigi! ¡No des falsos testimonios!.- espetó Mario, sonrojado.- No me di cuenta que estabas hablando…

- LE DAMOS LA BIENVENIDA A LA SOLDADA SHEIK… anunció el General Master Hand.

Unos integrantes del Ejército aplauden con entusiasmo. Sheik, con los nervios a flor de piel, pasa al frente. El Coronel Snake, el Sargento DK, el capitán Falco, el teniente Pikachu, el capitán Marth, el teniente Pit, el psicólogo Mewtwo, el Dr. Mario y el cocinero Yoshi (Había pedido permiso para estar presente en el "evento") observan al Sheikah con detenimiento. Dos micrófonos colocados al centro lo aguardaban para dar esa noticia especial.

- ¿Dos micrófonos?.- preguntó Fox, con curiosidad.- ¿Por qué habría dos micrófonos si sólo Sheik va a ser quien hable?

- Es que uno de esos lo va a elegir el coronel Snake cuando termine Sheik.- informó Roy.

- ¿Y la otra broma cuál es?

- No te diré. Es una sorpresa. Ésa es la que tiene más probabilidades de ser exitosa. Si falla la del micrófono, ésa podría resultar.- dijo Roy, con malicia.

Falcon observa a Roy con interés. Por un breve momento había olvidado su "desdicha".

- ¿Dos bromas? ¿Cómo que el Coronel Snake va a escoger el micrófono que dices? Si todos los veo iguales…- preguntó Falcon.- Por lo menos esa comida chatarra no ha dañado mis hermosos ojos…

- Lo ves así porque estamos lejos, Falcon.- dijo Fox.- Tiene que haber una diferencia…

- La hay, pero sólo alguien inteligente puede encontrarla.- declaró Roy.

El pelotón Smash le lanza una mirada indignada ante el posible insulto del soldado.

- ¿Crees que todos nosotros somos tontos?.- preguntó Samus, un poco molesta.- ¿No seríamos capaces de darnos cuenta de algo así?

- No es que diga que sean unos tontos...- se defendió Roy.

- Seré pequeño… - intervino Kirby, indignado por el comentario de Roy.

- Yo también lo soy.- apoyó Jigglypuff.

- No somos idiotas.- espetaron el Pokemon y el representante de Dream Land

- Yo no soy tonto.- dijo Luigi.- Sólo soy un poco miedoso… eso es todo lo que tengo mal…

- Soy inteligente Roy…. Y también muy guapo… pero… pero mi guapura no está a su máximo en estos días.- dijo Falcon, con tristeza.

Ganondorf voltea a mirar a Roy…

- Yo no soy un idiota Roy… Ganondorf… te dije que no te movieras.- dijo Link entre dientes, sujetándolo de brazo y colocándolo en posición de firmes.- Roy, yo me doy cuenta de todo. Con Navi y también con mi instinto…

- Yo soy listo… Auch.- se quejó el Gerudo.

- Oras resulta que somos los brutos…- murmuró Bowser, con indignación.

- Pero si nunca he dicho que sean unos burros…

- Oras resulta que nos dices que somos unos burros en primavera… jijo no tienes ma…

- ¡Eso es insultante, Bowser!.- espetó Mario.- ¡Cómo te atreves!

- Pero hermano… tú alguna vez dijiste que eso era muy normal…- dijo Luigi.

- ¡Luigi! ¡Si sigues transformándote en un cínico…

- Cállense.- dijo Falcon.- Sheik ya va a dar el mensaje…

- Bowser… Roy se refiere a que él no dijo que seamos unos bobos.- aclaró Fox

- Ash… O sea… Cállense, bola de peleoneros.- dijo Peach.- Sheik está a punto de comenzar su speech…

Sheik aclara su garganta.

- Ehm… ¿Esto sirve?.- se preguntó Sheik, probando el aparato.- ¿Por qué la mayoría de ustedes son tan insignificantes?

- Ni con ese castigo Sheik ha cambiado mucho…- comentó Jigglypuff.

- CLARO QUE SIRVE, IDIOTA.- gritó una voz.- Y NO NOS DIGAS INSIGNIFICANTES.

- Rayos…- dijo Link, observando un poco a Sheik.- Se están pasando con Sheik/Zelda… y eso no me agrada…

- Ella lo provoca.- comentó Ganondorf.

- Y NO ME DIGAS IDIOTA… DÉJENME HABLAR… TENGO QUE DAR YA MI ANUNCIO.- arremetió Sheik.

- Soldada Sheik.- indicó el coronel Snake, acercándose a ella.- Limítese a su tarea y deje de estar insultando y provocando a su audiencia…

- Si no lo hace…- comenzó a decir el Psicólogo Mewtwo detrás de él…

Después de observar a la autoridad y que el coronel retomara su posición, Sheik traga saliva y respira profundamente.

- Pues… pues… yo…

- Su comportamiento cambió.- comentó Fox.

- Es por esa bestia del psicólogo.. dijo Falcon.- Jamás le daré cortesías para ir a las pistas donde compito…

- Yo tengo algo muy importante qué decir… es para mi aceptación personal…

- ¡Eso ya lo sabemos. Ya dinos… que no queremos estar otra hora más aquí!.- exclamó otra voz.

Samus decide apoyar a su compañera.

- ¡Sheik… ve al grano e ignora a esos idiotas!.- exclamó Samus a los soldados

- LOS IGNORO PERO…

El Ejército se queja por el grito de Sheik.

- ¡CHINCHE SHEIK! ¡NO NOS GRITES ASÍ MANTO!.- exclamó Bowser

- ¡Recluta Bowser!...- exclamó el Coronel Snake, distinguiendo la "dulce" voz del Koopa.

- Ah… ¡SHEIK! ¡NO NOS GRITEIS ASÍ, COMPAÑERO!.- corrigió Bowser, leyendo su diccionario.

Sus compañeros lo miran con ojos en blanco y Roy suelta una carcajada.

- Me sorprende que hayas podido leer bien, padeciendo dislexia.- comentó Fox

- Pos ya vis, maestro…

Sheik se desespera y se acerca más al micrófono.

- NO AGUANTO MÁS… LES DIRÉ MI GRAN SECRETO… YO… YO… YO… YO… YO…

- ¿¡Yo yo?! ¡Juegas Yo-yo!.- espetó otra voz.

- YO NO DIJE QUE JUEGO YO-YO… YO SOY UNA MUUUUUUUUJJJJJJJJJJJJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Las bocinas, a causa de haber sido desbalanceadas en sonido, sumado al potente grito de lamentación de Sheik, estallan y los asistentes gritan por el desastre provocado por el alter ego de Zelda, cubriéndose sus oídos. Ganondorf se mueve, provocando que Link pudiera ser apreciado por el coronel Snake.

- ¡Tranquilos! ¡Tranquilos!.- exclamó el capitán Marth, asustado.- ¡Que no cunda el pánico…!

- Pánico, ¿eh?.- dijo el capitán Falco.- Pues a ti es a quien se le nota más, Marthie…

- Debería de golpearte…- susurró Marth.

- Con que el soldado Link está haciendo castigo mientras uno tiene deberes…- meditó el héroe de Metal Gear.

- Parece que tiene prisa.- dijo el Sargento DK.- No quiero que me haga un feo suéter…

- Tendremos que exigirle que si no te lo teje bien, tendrá que hacerte 10 más…

Roy se molesta por que uno de sus planes fue destrozado por el Sheikah.

- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡SHEIK… ZELDA… O CÓMO SEAS!.- exclamó Roy, horrorizado por ser testigo del fracaso de su primera broma.- TÚ NO TENÍAS POR QUÉ MORDER EL ANZUELO! ¡ERA PARA EL CORONEL SNAKE!

- Pero Roy… Sheik no es una trampa para peces.- dijo Luigi.

- ¡Por supuesto que Sheik no es eso, hermano!.- espetó Mario.- ¡Es sólo un decir! ¡Sheik no tenía que haber caído en la broma!

- MALDICIÓN… MALDICIÓN… MALDICIÓN…- gritó Roy, jalándose sus cabellos.

- AY NO…QUÉ DISASTER.- gritó Peach, abrazándose a Mario.

- ¿Peach?... ¿Peach?

Peach nota la acción que acababa de realizar y suelta a Mario con rapidez.

- Ay, perdón. No fue mi intención, Mario. Tú me conoces que soy alguien con clase…

- No te preocupes.- señaló Mario, rascándose la cabeza.

- MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUJEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR.- repitió Sheik.

- ¡Oh! ¡Maldición!.- exclamó Falcon.- No sólo tendré un poco de panza… ¡Me quedaré sin mis preciados y hermosos oídos!

- ¡Ganondorf! ¡Por tu culpa me van a descubrir!.- exclamó Link, sosteniendo al Gerudo del cabello.

- ¡Link! ¡Ya me cansé de ti!.- exclamó Ganondorf, harto de ser utilizado por el héroe de Hyrule, tomándolo de la camisa.

- AAAAAAA…

- TONTOS CÁLMENSE. NOS VAN A CASTIGAR.- exclamó Fox, al ver que ambos se tiraban al suelo y comenzaban a pelear. Link deja esparcidos las agujas de tejer y el hilado.

- UOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOU.- exclamó Luigi, con mortificación.

El resto del ejército mira hacia el pelotón y comienza a armar escándalos parecidos. Otro grupo no tan lejos tiene su propia confrontación.

* * *

- ¡Ja ja, Sonic!.- se burló Dedede, un recluta perteneciente al pelotón de Ike y Sonic. Pingüino azul, grande y oriundo de la misma región que Kirby- ¡Ya no podrás ser el mejor! ¡Desde que te peinas, no eres el mismo de antes!

- ¡Je… Conque crees que tengo un nuevo look!...- respondió Sonic, con sarcasmo

- Pues parece que lo es, Sonic.- dijo Lucario.

Las destacadas púas del puercoespín se encuentran aplastadas, como si tuviera una cabellera alaciada. Tragar agua del retrete le había provocado también mojar su cabeza, llevándolo a verse diferente.

- Lucario. No me interesa lo que pienses…

- Cálmate, Dedede.- dijo Ike.- Si continúas insultando a alguno de mis amigos…

- Ustedes no pueden contra mí. Yo soy más fuerte, y además… si se les ocurre tocarme… primero sacaré mi martillo, los atacaré y después… pondré a todo mi reino en contra suya. Y le llamaré además a mi asistente para que los haga pedazos…

- No te atreverías.- dijo Ness.

- No te atreverías.- apoyó Lucas.

Dedede, como había señalado, saca su martillo y ataca directamente a Sonic. El erizo esquiva el golpe.

- ¿A esas nos vamos, amigo?. Ya verás…- amenazó Sonic, preparando su ataque

- Te apoyo, Sonic.- dijo Ike, cerrando sus puños.

- Yo también.- dijo Ness.

- Y yo.- repitió Lucas.

- ¿Tú de qué parte estás, Lucario?.- preguntó Dedede.- ¿A quién eliges? ¿Al rebelde o al que tiene influencias?

- Al que tiene influencias.- respondió Lucario, preparándose para pelear.- Me conviene por esta vez.

Sonic, Dedede, Ness, Lucas, Ike y Lucario inician los golpes. Tenientes, capitanes, doctor, cocinero, psicólogo y General notan la gravedad de la situación.

* * *

- Esto está saliendo fuera de control.- comentó el teniente Pit.- Hay que hacer algo…

- Tenemos que calmarlos a todos.- sugirió el teniente Pikachu.

- ¿Con un impact trueno?.- preguntó el Dr. Mario.

- No… alguien con autoridad debe hablar.- dijo Yoshi.

- Les tengo que recordar que yo soy el que tiene la autoridad aquí.- dijo el General Master Hand, incómodo por los "espectáculos".

* * *

- ¡Ganondorf está muy enojado!.- exclamó Kirby.- ¡Y ha hablado mucho otra vez hoy!

- ¡Eso es Ganondorf! ¡No te dejes de nadie!.- apoyó Samus

- YA… GANONDORF… NO ABUSES… PODRÍAS VENCERME AQUÍ, PERO NUNCA LO HARÁS EN HYRULE.- exclamó Link, defendiéndose el mayor tiempo posible, siendo salvajemente atacado por su rival.

- POR LO MENOS ESTARÉ SATISFECHO CON GANARTE AQUÍ.- gritó Ganondorf.

- Ya es muy tarde para impedir esto… Y además… Me queda mi última broma… El Coronel Snake querrá tomar el otro micrófono para interrumpir a Sheik…- comentó Roy, entre risas, repuesto de su crisis.

- Roy, no creo que tus bromas resulten bi…- recordó Peach. Sin la existencia de bocinas, los micrófonos no serían de utilidad.

- MUUUUUUUUUUUJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER.- gritó nuevamente Sheik.

- Impresionante. La voz de Sheik puede escucharse sin problemas aquí.- observó Luigi.

- Esa palabra de "mujer" la tendré grabada para la eternidad.- dijo Jigglypuff.

- Eres mujer… ¿Y no sabías que eras una?.- preguntó Falcon, con confusión.

- ¡Qué! ¡Claro que sé que soy una Pokemon femenina, Falcon!.- estalló Jigglypuff

- Uy… y eso que casi Jigglypuff no se enoja.- observó Kirby.

* * *

Los rangos altos del Ejército Brawl deciden qué hacer con los problemas.

- Esto es lo que haremos…- dijo el General Master Hand.

- Tenemos que actuar.- dijo el teniente Pit.- Llevamos mucho tiempo decidiendo qué hacer.

- No tiene qué recordarlo, teniente Pit.- dijo el coronel Snake.

- No interrumpan. Escuchen con atención. Teniente Pit, usted quitará a la soldada Sheik y la llevará con el escuadrón al que pertenece…- ordenó el General.

- Si, señor.- dijo el teniente, dando inicio a su misión.

- ¿Y si mejor alguno de nosotros utiliza el micrófono?

- No seas absurdo, Pit.- dijo el teniente Pikachu.- No se escuchará nada por las bocinas descompuestas…

- Los quitaré.- dijo el coronel Snake, dirigiéndose hacia la ubicación del material.

Roy, sin perder atención en el Coronel, lo observa, con ojos de triunfo.

- SI… Por fin el Coronel caerá en la broma.- dijo, brincando de alegría.

- No lo creo, Roy….- dijo Fox.

- Fox… ¡No me vengas con negatividades! ¡Deberías estar de mi lado!.- reclamó Roy.

- Observa al Coronel… Se dio cuenta de algo sobre los micrófonos…

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Casi toma el que…

El Coronel Snake, quien estuvo a punto de tomar uno de los micrófonos, observa aquel que estaba presente también. Los compara y mira meticulosamente. Frunciendo el entrecejo, se aleja, retomando su "punto de encuentro" con sus colegas. Roy pone los ojos en blanco.

- No…- susurró para sí.- No… no… no… no…

- ¿Roy?.- preguntó Falcon.- ¿A ti también te está costando trabajo tus castigos, verdad?

- No… no… no… no…

- ¿Cómo que no? El coronel no cayó de nuevo en tus bromas…

- CÁLLATE FALCON… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Roy se avienta al suelo, pataleando y agitando los brazos sin cesar.

- NO NO NO NO NO NO NO… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- Te lo advertí, Roy. Tenía razón. Nosotros los mercenarios siempre tenemos un sexto sentido para eso.- admitió Fox.

- NO NO… DADADADADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- Sí que Roy está en una grave crisis.- señaló Samus.

* * *

Kirby, por casualidad, nota a un grupo de soldados pelear entre sí, siendo Ike uno de los involucrados

- ¡Samus! ¡El soldado Ike! ¡Se está peleando!.- dijo la "estrella" de Dream Land, señalando hacia el peliazul.

La caza recompensas, en automático, gira su cabeza hacia Ike y lanza un gritito.

- ¡Ike! ¡Ike!... ¡NO TE DEJES! ¡DALE UN ZURDAZO, UN DERECHAZO!.- apoyó Samus, imitando los movimientos del recluta.

- No sabía que también eras porrista, Samus.- observó Mario.- Pensé que eso era muy…

- Es femenino, sí, Mario. Pero una mujer debe siempre apoyar a un amado. Se sea macha o no macha.

- ¡El teniente Pit! ¡Miren!.- exclamó Luigi.- ¡Tomó a Sheik de los brazos!

- ¡Está volando con ella! ¡Qué romántico! ¡La llevará a volar por los cielos!.- exclamó Peach, emocionada.

El Teniente Pit sujeta a Sheik, y sobrevuela el lugar. El ícono de Kid Icarus localiza al pelotón.

* * *

- Dr. Mario y psicólogo Mewtwo… vayan a la enfermería… se encargarán de todos los heridos que pueda haber…- indicó el General Master Hand.

- Si, señor. Prepararé los analgésicos, los algodones, el alcohol, los curitas, el Merthiolate..- dijo el Dr. Mario, retirándose.

- Yo tendré que hacer lo mismo sólo esta vez.- refunfuñó Mewtwo, siguiendo al Dr. Mario.

- Hay demasiadas peleas…- dijo el general.- Sargento DK… usted va a separar al soldado Link del soldado Ganondorf… Capitán Marth y Capitán Falco a ese grupo del soldado Sonic… Teniente Pikachu… al resto de los alborotadores…

* * *

Link y Ganondorf arremeten entre sí golpes y más golpes. El teniente Pit aterriza, colocando a Sheik a salvo de los problemas. El alter ego de Zelda nota la pelea de sus camaradas y decide "descaracterizarse" para adoptar la personalidad de la princesa de Hyrule.

- ¡Link! ¡Ganondorf!.- sollozó Zelda.- ¡Cálmense! ¡Tendré que arrojar una flecha dorada para inmovilizarlos!

- Ay amiguis.- dijo Peach, aliviada por ver sana y salva a Zelda.- Ni creo que sea ya necesario…

- ¿Por qué, Peach?

- Porque el sargento DK está a punto de separarlos.

- GUUUUOOOOOOOO.- exclamó el sargento DK, tomando a Ganondorf del abdomen.

- AUCH… AUCH…- se quejó el gerudo, siendo arrojado hacia una de las paredes.

- ¡JIJO DE LA MAIZUZADA!.- exclamó Bowser, anonadado por la fuerza de DK.- NI EL GANONDORF PUDO…

- OH OH…- sollozó Link, observando al gorila a milímetros de él.

El Sargento DK toma a Link del hombro y logra conectarle una llave un tanto peculiar.

- AUCH… AUCH… NO SARGENTO… NOMÁS FALTA QUE ME QUIERA HACER CALZÓN CHINO.- exclamó Link.

- ¡DK!.- gritó Pit.- ¡Esto no es sumo ni lucha libre!

- ¡Ya lo sé, Pit! ¡Tranquilícese, soldado Link! No es hora de pelear y además… tiene que terminar de tejer mi suéter. Quiero tenerlo ya en mis manos….- dijo el Sargento DK.

- Sólo eso le importa de mí. Su suéter.- susurró Link, con decepción.

- ¿Ganondorf estás bien?.- preguntó Zelda, levantándolo.

Ganondorf se extraña de la preocupación de Zelda hacia su persona.

- ¿Ehm?.- preguntó Ganondorf, con extrañeza.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Repitió Zelda.

- Si.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Ve con Link.

- No puedo. Iría, pero el sargento DK lo tiene aprisionado.

- Ya veo.

- No pienses en cosas amorosas.

- Para nada.

* * *

Kirby y Samus miran al grupo de Sonic prosiguiendo con su "batalla". Los capitanes Marth y Falco, por medio de técnicas muy veloces y agresivas golpean en los estómagos de Lucas, Ness, Ike, Sonic, Dedede y Lucario, cayendo al suelo sus víctimas. Marth salta y sujeta de las púas a Sonic y del cuello a Lucario, mientras que Lombardi patea a Dedede en su rostro, a Lucas y Ness los toma de las camisas, arrojándolos en dirección a una pared cercana. Finalizando su táctica, se aproxima a Ike y lo jala del cabello. Marth hace un gesto de indignación por el "falta de tacto" en el estilo de lucha de Falco.

- No sé por qué, pero me siento tan contento de que hayan azotado a Ness y Lucas.- comentó Falcon, al ver al dúo noqueado.

- AUCH… MIS PÚAS…- se quejó Sonic.- Están muy sensibles… ¡Capitán Marth!

- ¡Perdón, soldado Sonic! ¡Falco!.- reclamó Marth.- ¡Cómo puedes ser tan agresivo con ellos! ¡Son sólo soldados de menor rango!

- Parece que no sabes cómo lidiar con los alborotadores, Marthie.- dijo Falco

- No… no… ya no haré nada.- dijo Ike.- Me lastima…

- Mis cuerdas vocales pueden haber quedado mal.- dijo Lucario, adolorido.

- ¡Oye, Falco!.- exclamó Fox.- ¡Si sigues sujetándolos más fuerte, vas a matarlos!

Ahora resulta Fox, que te has vuelto más sensible. A ver quién te compra esa frase.

- ¡No anuncio productos ni publicidad como para que alguien me compre, Falco! ¡Maldito!

- Ah… vamos a pelear otra vez, Foxie.- dijo Falco.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA A IKE, FALCO! ¡Y ya deja de molestar a todos.- exclamó Samus, furiosa, arremangándose para golpear al capitán.

Falco libera a Ike de su "yugo".

- ¡Samus!.- exclamó Kirby.- ¡No te pelees! ¡Vas a complicar las cosas!

- Si ese sigue siendo tan bestia…

- Lo siento mucho, Samus.- dijo Kirby, succionando a la caza recompensas para impedirle hacer el caos más grave.

- AAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

El teniente Pikachu toma posición de ataque.

- PIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Un impact trueno sale dirigido a todos aquellos soldados que continuaban realizando ataques. El Pokemon obtiene de resultado unas víctimas adoloridas, sin estar inconscientes ni heridas críticas.

- Creo que la situación no está al 100 por ciento controlada.- comentó el coronel Snake

- Lo mismo digo. ¿Y si les ofrecemos comida?.- sugirió Yoshi.

- Créeme. Ni la comida ayudará en esto.

- ¿Por qué no quitaste los micrófonos?

- Por que uno de ellos es una broma del soldado Roy… Y si lo toco, se destapará y saldrán unos fuegos artificiales que sólo perjudicarían más esta situación.

Roy incrementa su berrinche.

- NO NO NO NO…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

- Ay Roy… pareces un niño que quiere una paleta y no se la dan.- comentó Peach

- Ni una paleta puede consolarlo.- añadió Luigi.

- ¿Ni una comida rápida?.- se preguntó Falcon, con la inútil esperanza de deshacerse de esa alimentación.

Yoshi se sorprende por la amplia cultura que tiene el representante de Metal Gear.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Simple. El verdadero micrófono tiene una bobina y el juguete del soldado Roy la tiene defectuosa.

- A ese recluta le será difícil cumplir la sanción… El plan no funcionó por completo… Tendré que hacer esto.- dijo el General Master Hand, alistando su ataque.

- Un temblor…- susurró el Coronel Snake.

Mario y Jigglypuff se percatan de la acción del General, quien se había elevado y colocado su cuerpo como si quisiera aplastar el escenario…

- ¡Cuidado!.- anunció Mario.- ¡El general hará un temblor!

- ¡Protéjanse todos!.- apoyó Jigglypuff, haciéndose "bolita".

- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó la máxima autoridad del Ejército.

El General Master Hand se azota a sí mismo sobre el escenario, provocando como lo había predicho el coronel Snake, un temblor.

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

La reacción en cadena provocada por el General deriva en que: El Sargento DK detiene la "llave" a Link, Kirby escupe a Samus, el capitán Marth suelta a Sonic y a Lucario, Roy detiene su "crisis" y la caída estrepitosa del resto de los integrantes del Ejército.

- Creo que ya fue demasiado desastre por parte de todos…Debería de mandarles a cada uno castigos con el psicólogo Mewtwo… hasta a mi staff.

Tanto "profesores" como "alumnos" gritan de miedo. La mayor parte se había recuperado del ataque del teniente Pikachu y el capitán Falco.

- NO NO NO NO… TODO MENOS ESO.- exclamaron todos, al unísono.- DISCÚLPENOS GENERAL… NO VOLVERÁ A SUCEDER…

- Eso espero…Bien… Por lo menos… se consiguió que se cumpliera el castigo de la soldada Sheik… o Zelda… ahora… todos, sin excepción… pasen a la enfermería… allí el Dr. Mario y Mewtwo los atenderán… A todos los que haya perdido el conocimiento. Las clases y los entrenamientos proseguirán dentro de unas horas, cuando todos hayan sido atendidos… El día de mañana informaré al pelotón aspirante sobre la preparación que tendrán para su evaluación final… Que ésta sea la última vez que suceda algo así en este salón… ahora… a la enfermería… ES UNA ORDEN…

Con decepción, agachando la cabeza, se encaminan hacia allá. El General Master Hand se queda solo en el salón, reflexionando sobre todo lo ocurrido y decidido a formar parte del jurado que evaluaría al pelotón conformado por Mario, Peach, Link, Zelda, Luigi, Ganondorf, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Roy, Falcon, Bowser, Samus y Fox.

* * *

Jeje. Todo por el cumplimiento del castigo de Sheik...

Para opiniones, sugerencias, están los reviews. También pueden seguir colocando qué parejas les gusta y qué peleas de smashers quieren ver.

Gracias. Cuidense mucho. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

Hasta la próxima!


	11. MENTE, CORAZÓN, FUERZA ¿Y ESPÍRITU?

Hola a todos!

Gracias por sus visitas y opiniones sobre pairings. A decir verdad, éste terreno de momento no pienso concretarlo, pero de que hay "evidencia" de que pienso tomar esto en algún momento, está XD.

Cada vez el final de este fic está más próximo, admito. Además de que tiene ya un año de vida, el cual celebro aqui (aunque desde hace dos meses debí hacerlo). Pero más vale tarde que nunca.

Este capítulo se enfoca a la preparación que deben realizar los smashers para el torneo final.

Sale!

Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 11.- Mente, Corazón, Fuerza… ¿Y Espíritu?

Después de pasar por una crisis en la que la mayor parte de los integrantes del Ejército Brawl resultaron "seriamente" lastimados gracias al cumplimiento del castigo de Sheik, el pelotón aguarda por el teniente Pikachu en el campo principal, fuera de la cabaña de inteligencia. Éstos tenían curitas y vendas en variadas partes de su cuerpo. Ellos no fueron los únicos en ser atendidos. La mayor parte de los soldados había sido provista de tratamientos similares y a causa de ello, el General Master Hand suspendió en aquel día las clases.

- Ese azote que me hizo el sargento DK sigue afectándome.- comentó Link, sobándose su espalda.- Y yo siempre me recupero rápido de los golpes…

- La leche de Lon Lon Ranch siempre ayuda.- dijo Zelda.- Pero no traigo ahorita…

- Lo necesitaría, pero todavía me falta poco más de la mitad para terminar de tejer el suéter…

Link se encuentra tejiendo la prenda.

- Llegamos muy puntuales con el teniente Pikachu.- señaló Kirby.- Llegamos 10 minutos antes…

- Tuvimos que hacerlo, porque hoy va a decirnos algo muy importante.- indicó Fox.- Pronto tendremos que hacer la prueba final…

- ¿Prueba final?- preguntó Luigi.- ¿Prueba final? ¡Odio los exámenes!

- ¡Yo también!- dijo Jigglypuff.- ¡Siempre reprobaba porque nunca los contestaba completos!

- Por quedarte dormida, supongo.- dijo Samus.

- Bueno, un sueñito en pleno examen quita el stress… siempre se me pasaba…

- ¿Y de qué podría tratarse la prueba final?- preguntó Mario.- ¿Pura teoría?...

Luigi mira a su hermano en seña de petición.

- No Luigi… no voy a prestarte mis apuntes… Deberías de haber hecho los tuyos…- declaró Mario, con solemnidad.

- Los primeros no los tomé, pero los últimos sí… Como siempre me has pasado los tuyos y estudiamos juntos…

- Las cosas son diferentes ahora, hermano. Antes dependías más de mí y mamá… desde que entramos aquí, ha cambiado todo…

- MAAAAARIOOOOO… ¡Sólo te pido los primeros apuntes!

- Está bien. Sólo esta vez…

- Gracias…

La puerta de la cabaña se abre, saliendo el teniente Pikachu acompañado por el Sargento DK. Los soldados rápidamente se colocan en el pasillo derecho, amontonados entre sí, pegados a la pared.

- No lo olvide, teniente Pikachu.- indicó el Sargento DK.- Que sólo tenemos que…

- Siento como si alguien nos mirara.- dijo el teniente Pikachu.

El Sargento DK da un pisotón, provocando un pequeño y fugaz temblor en la zona

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

El pelotón cae entre sí, ensimismado y forcejeando entre sí.

- No me equivoqué.- dijo el teniente Pikachu.

- ¡Eso me duele!- exclamó Falcon.- ¡Porqué siempre todos tienen que caer encima de mí!

- Traes todo el chahuistle y el mal agüero encima.- dijo Bowser, aplastando al piloto de F Zero.

- ¡Bowser! ¡Bowser! ¡Mis glúteos están siendo muy lastimados por tu cuerpo!

- Con que son los chicos que quieren ingresar.- dijo el sargento DK.- Debería de decirle al Coronel Snake sobre su lenguaje, recluta Bowser.

Bowser rápidamente saca su diccionario y rectifica su error.

- Vuestro compañero padece el infortunio y la desgracia.

- O sea Bowser, si hablaras así todos los días, tendrías más punch con las chicas.- señaló Peach, evadiendo a toda costa las púas del Koopa.

- ¡Ya vas a empezar con tus mamad… que diga… con tus sermones, princesa! ¡Cha… que diga… Maldición!

- Tenemos que levantarnos.- indicó Ganondorf.

- ¡Empieza por ti!.- espetó Roy, harto de ser presa del peso de todos sus compañeros.- ¡Tú eres el que está encima de todos!

- Cierto, perdón.

Ganondorf se pone en pie, seguido por el resto de los reclutas, poniendo posición de firmes.

- Estaban intentando escuchar lo que decíamos.- dijo el teniente Pikachu.- Pero les faltó más tacto y sentido de camuflaje.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿Ya terminó de tejer mi suéter, soldado Link?.- preguntó DK.

- No, todavía no. Pero así como voy… en unos días lo tendré listo.

Al sargento DK comienza a brillarle sus ojos, por emoción de recibir su obsequio.

- ¡Échele más ganas, soldado Link! ¡Quiero usar ese suéter para cuando se gradúen, muchachos! ¡Quiero verlo, quiero verlo pronto!.- gritó el gorila, aplaudiendo.

- ¡Sargento no aplauda! ¡Puede sacarme volando!.- exclamó Pikachu, alejándose unos pasos de su colega.

- Ehm. Está bien.- dijo Link, un poco nervioso por no saber si el diseño del suéter sería uno que le gustara a su superior.

- Bien, tengo que irme. Los esperaré en un rato para la siguiente sesión.- concluyó DK, deteniendo su aplauso.

- ESPERARNOS.- exclamó el pelotón Smash, con los ojos en blanco.- PERO… PERO SI YA HICIMOS LA RUTINA MATUTINA..

- Tranquilos, soldados. El Teniente Pikachu les informará de porqué tienen que verme otra vez y otros detalles más. Pongan mucho corazón a su preparación.

El sargento DK se retira.

- ¿Es cierto eso, teniente Pikachu?.- preguntó Kirby, terminando de comer unas pasas de chocolate.- ¿Que debe de decirnos algo muy importante?

- ¿Usted cree que mentiríamos en un aspecto de suma importancia?

- Uno nunca sabe.- dijo Samus.- Qué pasa si luego quieren ocultarnos información confidencial, distrayéndonos…

- Eso, soldada Samus, sería obsesionarse con asuntos fantasmas…- dijo Pikachu.

- Pero si no hay fantasmas por aquí.- indicó Luigi, un poco preocupado por tener que ejecutar una "limpieza no deseada" en el Ejército.- O al menos mi aspiradora no ha encontrado ninguna…

Mario observa a Luigi con extrañeza.

- El teniente no habla sobre fantasmas. No les temo y no existen…- indicó Mario, con mucha seguridad en sí mismo.

- Pero hermano… una vez te salvé de fantasmas, y eso que tuve mucho miedo… también tú, cuando estuviste capturado…

- Que… ¡Eso no es cierto, Luigi! ¡Mantuve todo el tiempo la calma!.- exclamó Mario, contrariado por el comentario de Luigi.

- Se refiere a casos que no existen.- aclaró Fox.- Bueno, eso creo…

- Y tiene razón, soldado Fox. Entremos a la cabaña.- solicitó el teniente Pikachu.

Ya dentro del salón de Inteligencia, los reclutas toman asiento. El teniente Pikachu se pone de pie sobre el escritorio, observando a los smashers con seriedad.

- Soldados. Debimos ayer decirles sobre la evaluación que les aplicaríamos a ustedes para deliberar su ingreso al Ejército, pero debido a las circunstancias presentadas, no tuvieron su clase. Así que hemos decidido que el día de hoy nos dedicaremos exclusivamente a prepararlos para el torneo…

- ¿Ayer debimos tener clases?.- preguntó Peach.- Estuve súper que todo eso pasara. Por fin pude hacerme mi manicure.- declaró, mostrando sus uñas.

- ¡Se te van a amolar a chingadazos, princesita!.- espetó Bowser.

El teniente Pikachu observa a Bowser, arqueando la ceja.

- Que diga… se te van a resquebrajar por el certamen competitivo.- aclaró Bowser.

- ¡Eres un rude, Bowser!

- ¡¿El torneo de las artes marciales?!.- preguntó Zelda, emocionada.- ¿Podremos pelear como lo hacen en las caricaturas japonesas? ¡Genial!

- ¿Marcianes?.- preguntó Jigglypuff, bostezando.- ¿Donde los marcianos compiten entre sí?

- No, Jigglypuff.- dijo Roy.- Artes Marciales… Aunque sería divertido que los marcianos se golpearan, hicieran patadas y eso…

- AY no.- espetó Peach, indignada por la idea de tener que golpear y posiblemente manchar su uniforme.- Yo no quiero prestarme a esas cosas. A esas luchas libres.

- No se trata de luchas libres, soldada Peach.- indicó el teniente Pikachu.- Ni un torneo de las artes marciales… Es sobre un torneo de combate.

Los presentes hacen gestos de asombro.

- A mi me sonó que es lo mismo.- indicó Falcon.

- ¿Porqué son iguales esas palabras?.- preguntó Kirby.- Se escriben diferente…

- Cha… coincido con el Ki… con el recluta Kirby.- se corrigió Bowser.

- Jajajajajajaja. Bowser casi tartamudea…. Jajajajajaja.- se burló Roy.

- ¡Por lo menos no tengo inflada la mano por pintar con los pincelles! ¡Y no tengo que chamaque… perdón bromear… al coronel Snake!

- ¡Oye! ¡Mi castigo es el más difícil de todos!.- exclamó el representante de Fire Emblem, a punto de arrojar su cuaderno al Koopa.

- Aunque sea ya casi terminas el de pintar. Quién sabe cómo le hiciste, Roy.- dijo Jigglypuff.

- Tengo mis métodos.- declaró, lleno de orgullo.

- Creo que escondes algo, Roy.- dijo Fox.- Y además no es pincelles, Bowser. Es pinceles.- corrigió.- Y además combate y artes marciales es…

- Significan lo mismo.- aclaró Ganondorf.

- Exacto.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Mi abdomen de los 7 cuadritos que tenía, ya nomás me quedan 5…!.- dijo Falcon, levantándose su camisa, contándolos.

Falcon llora por recordar que su castigo "nutricional" seguía afectando su condición física.

- ¡Eso me agrada!.-exclamó Link.- ¡Por fin tendré más acción y podré despejarme de tejer este suéter!

- ¿Te agrada el abdomen de Falcon, Link?.- preguntó Samus.- No sabía que…

- ¡Claro que no, Samus! Yo me refiero al torneo del combate.- reclamó ofendido el hylian.

- A ver si me curo con eso.- susurró Falcon.

- Soldado Link… ¿Puede dejar un momento su castigo?.- solicitó el teniente Pikachu.

Link, a regañadientes, obedece al teniente Pikachu, azotando en el pupitre las agujas y el hilo.

- Los prepararemos. Tenemos conscientes que ya han aprendido lo básico del curso. Sólo les daremos una preparación física, mental, psicológica y espiritual. Ésa tuvimos que anexarla imprevistamente. Ya que la condición del alma es muy importante también para garantizar el éxito de una misión.

- ¿Quiénes son los que van a dar esas preparaciones?.- preguntó Fox.

El Sargento DK la cuestión física, el psicólogo Mewtwo pues ya sabrán y otro superior del que todavía no deciden dará la espiritual.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE….- gritaron los reclutas, llevándose las manos a sus caras.

- Voy a soñar a que el psicólogo Mewtwo me da de comer McFlurry. Será mi peor pesadilla.- dijo Falcon, al borde del llanto.

- Esto me agrada ya menos.- dijo Zelda.

- No hay otra opción. Yo me encargaré de la preparación mental.- prosiguió el teniente Pikachu.

- ¿Tendremos que contestar exámenes?.- preguntó Mario.

- ¿Teoría? ¡Nos va a preparar con la teoría! ¡Odio la teoría! WUOWUOWUOWUOUWOUWOUWO.- exclamó Luigi.

- En esta ocasión, no realizaré examen de teoría para evaluar su inteligencia.- declaró el teniente Pikachu.

Los soldados abren la boca por la noticia.

- Entonces ya vámonos a descanso.- indicó Kirby.

- Así sigo tejiendo.- dijo Link.

- Ya me cansé de que siempre dices eso, Link.- dijo Zelda.

- ¡No sabes la presión! ¡Deberías de ser una diseñadora de modas para que me entiendas, Zelda!

- Silencio. No, soldado Link. Lo que ustedes van a realizar es lo siguiente…- indicó el teniente Pikachu.

El Pokemon saca del cajón del escritorio 13 cubos de Rubik y se los entrega a sus pupilos, observándolo con los ojos en blanco.

- Pero si no estamos en el kinder para estas manualidades.- comentó Samus, enojada.

- Es un juego de destreza.- dijo Pikachu.- Ahora… vamos. Comiencen a resolverlo.

- Esto es un fastidio.- dijo Jigglypuff.- Pero por lo menos me tendrá entretenida un rato.

- Aunque sea en Hyrule hacemos juegos de destreza.- dijo Link, comenzando a dar vueltas a su cubo.

2 horas después:

El reto de descifrar el "misterio" de la solución al Rubik no es cumplido satisfactoriamente por algunos de los miembros. Los únicos que hasta ahora habían logrado la tarea eran Fox, Mario, Link (quien justo después, prosiguió con tejer), y Samus. El teniente Pikachu coloca su mano en su frente, decepcionado por las constantes equivocaciones del resto de los soldados. La desesperación obligó a Bowser y a Roy a arrojar en sus pupitres el artefacto, desarmándolo como resultado. Ganondorf forcejeaba constantemente con éste,

- Me parece que… a quienes no han logrado resolver el cubo de Rubik les tendré que dejar este último recurso.- dijo el teniente, mostrando un televisor y una consola de video.

- ¡Vamos a jugar Nintendo!.- exclamó Falcon, emocionado.- ¡Ponga uno de carreras, uno de carreras! ¡Para seguir haciendo presente los tiempos de gloria de este muñeco!

- Falcon, tú no eres ningún muñeco.- replicó Samus.

- Pero sí lo soy Samus. No he perdido las esperanzas de recuperar mi asombroso y escultural abdomen.

- ¿A poco fuiste una escultura, Falcon?.- preguntó Kirby.

- ¡Claro que no, Kirby! ¡Puedo moverme y no tengo ningún material de construcción encima!

- Esto no es para que ustedes se diviertan, sino todo lo contrario.- señaló el teniente Pikachu.

Pikachu inserta el videojuego y en el televisor aparece una leyenda muy conocida:

- TETRIS ATTACK.- gritó Ganondorf, horrorizado por la elección del teniente.

- ¿No te gusta el Tetris, Ganondorf?.- preguntó Peach, en su usual tono fresa.- A mí tampoco. Es demasiado agotante para mí.

- Siempre pierdo.- informó el rey de los Gerudos.

- ¿Tetis? Eso se escucha muy pervertido.- dijo Luigi.

- ¡No se refiere a eso, Luigi! ¡Sino al juego! ¡Es "Tetris"!.- exclamó Mario, alarmado por la mal interpretación de su hermano.

- Deben comenzar a jugar. Por turnos. Tienen una hora. Por lo menos deben de vencer una vez a sus oponentes.- indicó el teniente Pikachu, dando los controles de la consola a Roy y a Ganondorf.

- Je. Te voy a ganar.- declaró Roy.

- Odio esto.- señaló el gerudo.

Momentos más tarde, los 13 novatos se encaminan hacia el área de entrenamiento, donde los esperaba el Sargento DK, quien nota un ánimo decaído en el ambiente.

- Ehm… ¿Qué les pasa, soldados? Casi todos ustedes se ven como si no hubieran dormido toda la noche.- señaló el gorila.

Con excepción de Fox, Link, Samus y Mario, el resto de los reclutas emana un aura de aburrimiento.

- No volveré a jugar Tetris Attack en mi vida por 2 horas en Hard en el nivel 10.- indicó Zelda, con mucho "cansancio mental".

- Esto de las figuras, acomodarlas y deshacerlas, y eso me hace muchas pelotas la choya… perdón… me cachunde.- rectificó Bowser, distinguiendo unas de las palabras de su "manual".

- No es cachunde, es confunde.- rectificó Falcon, dando una hojeada al diccionario.

- El teniente Pikachu los ha de haber puesto mucho a pensar… bien… la preparación física los va a despertar por completo.- anunció el sargento DK.

- ¿Vamos a correr otra vez?.- preguntó Peach.

- No… será algo mucho más interesante, soldada Peach…

El sargento saca de su bolsillo una pistola. Luigi olvida por unos segundos el progreso de su tratamiento.

- NOS VAN A DISPARAR PARA MEDIR NUESTRA FUERZA… NOOOO… NOS VAMOS A MORIR.- exclamó Luigi, titiritando del susto.

- No creo que sea nada de eso...- meditó Fox.

- Más bien eso parece pistola de silicona.- observó Kirby.

- Eso es horrible. Quieren hacernos sentir un calor terrible.- dijo Jigglypuff.

- Y dejarnos cicatrices en nuestros cuerpos.- lamentó Falcon.

- Por supuesto que no es nada de eso, soldados. Es una pistola eléctrica.- confirmó DK.

- Vaya, eso parecía una secadora moderna y pequeña.- dijo Peach.

- Bueno, ¿Qué piensa hacernos con eso, sargento DK?.- preguntó Samus.- ¿Asustarnos y atacarlo?

- No… será algo mucho mejor… ustedes…

Los reclutas prestan una sepulcral atención al sargento.

- Tendrán que superar y soportar el dolor de la pistola eléctrica…

Los smashers se miran entre sí, confundidos. Jamás habían escuchado sobre preparaciones militares tan fuera de lo normal.

- Pero… pero… ¡Eso es una tontería!.- espetó Fox.- ¡¿Qué ganamos sufriendo electrochoques?! ¡Pueden dejarnos locos a todos!

- A Fox no le parece esto.- dijo Roy.- Eso sí que es una novedad…

- No lo es, recluta Fox. No van a tratarse de electrochoques que duren más de una hora. Perdieron demasiado tiempo con el teniente Pikachu y… lo nuestro durará una hora…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que quiere tener una relación con Fox, sargento DK?.- preguntó Jigglypuff, llena de curiosidad por la intención de su instructor.

El Sargento DK se altera por semejante acusación. Fox se horroriza ante la "supuesta proposición plagada de perversión".

- PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, SOLDADA JIGGLYPUFF. NO DIGA COSAS SIN SENTIDO. – gritó DK.

- JIGGLYPUFF… ESO ME ASUSTÓ MUCHO… Y ESO QUE NI ANDROSS ME ASUSTA.- exclamó Fox, fuera de sus cabales.

- YO HABLABA DE QUE LAS DESCARGAS ELÉCTRICAS DURARÍAN MÁXIMO UNA HORA…

- ¿Entonces?.- preguntó Jigglypuff, tratando de enmendar su confusión y error.- ¿Tenemos que aguantar los electrochoques?

- Los toques toques… han de ser más culeros que los toques que se da uno con la mota…

- ¿Dijo algo recluta Bowser?.- preguntó el sargento DK, repuesto del "susto".

- Que… que… que la electricidad es mucho más hiriente que las ocasiones en las que uno se ha dejado llevar por ingerir marihuana…

- Guárdese ese tipo de opiniones por aquí… bien… vamos a comenzar…

El Sargento DK, seguido por los soldados, se aproxima a una larga colchoneta azul. A su lado hay una tabla de madera vertical.

- Empezaré con… el soldado Mario… Pase.

Mario pasa al frente, con valentía.

- Pero no es necesario que estés fingiendo, Mario.- dijo Link, interesado en cómo seguiría la fase preparativa.- Se te nota que estás muy nervioso.

- Eso no es cierto, Link. ¿Cómo lo sabrías?

- Te tiembla mucho el bigote.- observó Peach.

- ¡Es porque tengo comezón!.- mintió Mario.

- En posición firme… recárguese a la madera.

El héroe de Mushroom Kingdom alista su mente y su fuerza para el primer ataque.

- Bien… A LA UNA… A LAS DOS… Y A LA CONGA…

- ¿A la Conga?.- susurró Mario.- Qué…

Con mucha habilidad y rapidez, el sargento DK emite la primera descarga eléctrica.

- WUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- exclamó Mario, como si cayera al vacío.

- ¡Mario!.- exclamó Peach.

Mario cae al suelo, inconsciente, con sus ojos en espiral.

- Pero si no aguantó nada… lo puse a mínima.- dijo DK.

- Es que él es muy sensible-. susurró Luigi.- Por unos golpes, luego le bajan mucha energía…

- El siguiente será…- anunció el sargento DK.- ¿Pero pueden primero quitar al soldado Mario de la colchoneta?

Luigi toma a su hermano y lo coloca a la orilla de la colchoneta.

- Soldado Ganondorf. Es su turno.

Ganondorf traga saliva. Se coloca en la posición previa que había adoptado Mario. DK realiza su conteo tradicional.

- DUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

El gerudo resiste exitosamente la descarga.

- Impresionante, soldado Ganondorf. Le puse una descarga muy alta. Es muy fuerte. ¿Ha recibido antes esta clase de ataques?

- Con flechas luminosas.- respondió Ganondorf, recordando sus "desgracias" en Hyrule.

La persona siguiente en pasar a la sufrible prueba es Roy.

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- gritó el espadachín, su cuerpo temblando por la electricidad.

- ¡Oiga, soldado Roy! ¡La descarga es muy pequeña! ¡No finja un ataque de epilepsia!

- Perdón, perdón, sargento. No pude evitarlo…

Peach es la primera chica en afrontar a la pistola eléctrica.

- No sea tan harsh conmigo, sargi. Yo soy una hermosa princesa que cuida todo su look...- indicó Peach, siendo interrumpida por la descarga.- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…OIIIIIII…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sus compañeros observan a Peach sin saber si reírse del percance o escandalizarse.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

- Rayos.- dijo Link.- Tal parece que a Peach se le viene…

- Se le viene el paraíso.- dijo Bowser.

- La gloria.- indicó Falcon.

- O mejor dicho… un orgasmo.- dijo Fox.

Ante esta declaración, Mario se molesta por el "ataque" a la moral. Momentos antes había despertado de su inconciencia gracias a un cubetazo de agua otorgado por Roy.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Dejen de decir eso! ¡No atenten contra la dignidad!.- espetó Mario.

- Pero Mario. Luego dices que no tiene nada de malo saciar el plac….- comenzó a argumentar Luigi.

- ¡No digas ya nada, Luigi! ¡Me avergüenzas!

- Peach tiene la culpa por andar gritando como urgida.- indicó Samus.

- Ehm… ehmmm.- tartamudeó DK, ante el comportamiento de Peach.- Será mejor que deje de darle con la pistola, soldada Peach…

- Sólo eso nos faltaba. Que quiera darle a la princesita con la pis…- dijo Bowser

- Con la pistola eléctrica.- aclaró Kirby.

El sargento DK deja de suministrarle su "dosis" a Peach, quien termina en el suelo inconsciente, esbozando una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Mejor la quitamos.- dijo Zelda. Auxiliada por Samus, cargan a la princesa de Mushroom Kingdom.

- Continuemos, reclutas.- señaló DK.

En el transcurso del ejercicio, no se suscitan mayores incidentes. Aquellos que resultaron siendo quienes tenían mayor resistencia fueron Bowser, Ganondorf, Falcon, Fox y para la sorpresa de todos, Luigi. Momentos más tarde, el consultorio del psicólogo Mewtwo se encuentra ocupado por unos smashers llenos de cansancio por todo el esfuerzo acumulado. El hecho de haber tenido que colaborar con el Dr. Mario en curar a los militares el día anterior continuaba poniendo al pokemon de mal humor.

- Debo constatar que todos ustedes han realizado la preparación mental y física. ¿Eso es correcto?.- preguntó Mewtwo.

- Si, señor.- respondieron los reclutas.

- Ese suéter, soldado Link… ¿Ha finalizado su creación?

- No me falta mucho, señor. Me falta casi la mitad…

- Siga así, soldado Link. Progrese.

Link se dispone a continuar con su castigo.

- Pero no cuando tiene que entrenarse.- declaró Mewtwo.

Decepcionado, el hylian guarda su material.

- A algunos de ustedes ya los conozco a la perfección, gracias a sus insensatas acciones en el cuartel. Decidiré iniciar con quienes no han tenido el privilegio de recibir mis tratamientos. Comenzaremos con… el soldado Kirby.

El usual color rosa del cuerpo del ícono de Dream Land palidece ante la mirada penetrante del Pokemon.

- Se puso blanco.- dijo Roy, con emoción.- Podría pedirle que adopte la forma de masa de maíz y pedirle que asuste por sorpresa al cocinero…

Mewtwo observa a Roy con frialdad.

- Mas bien… no… no usaré nada de masa ni a Kirby.- se disculpó Roy.

- Pase, soldado Kirby. Tome asiento.- ordenó el psicólogo.

Kirby se sienta y mira al psíquico con aprehensión.

- Le daré las instrucciones que va a seguir, con mucha rigurosidad. Haré a cada uno de ustedes un interrogatorio. Meticuloso y exhaustivo. Por favor informe sobre esto a sus compañeros cuando culminemos con este proceso.

- ¿Interrogatorio? ¿Interrogatorio?.- preguntó Kirby, con nervios.

- Comenzaré en este preciso instante… ¿Qué sabe usted sobre "Pop Star"?

- Pues son todos los que quieren ser estrellas de Pop…

- No quiera evadir mi pregunta. Sabe usted perfectamente que yo no hablo sobre banales personas aspirantes a la fama. ¿Dónde está su lugar de origen "Pop Star"?

- Pues… pues… yo no sé… pensé que era un océano…

- ¿Una constelación o una estrella?

- Una estrella… OH NO…- se lamentó Kirby, azotando su cabeza sobre el escritorio.

- Debe poner más atención a mis palabras… ¿Qué sabe usted sobre "Dream Land"

- Que significa "La tierra del sueño".

- Yo no necesito que me traduzca el nombre. ¿Qué tanto le importa ese lugar?

- Pues… pues…

- ¿Qué tanto le importa ese lugar?

- Pues es mi reino… OH NO OTRA VEZ… NO AGUANTO… ES EL STRESS…

- Soldado Kirby. Debe de dejar de ser tan pasivo. Ponga más resistencia a mi presión. .. ¿Usted reconoce o identifica a Dark Matter?

- ¿Es un Sith de la Guerra de las Galaxias?

- Por lo que veo usted no sabe cuál es la minúscula diferencia entre lo que es Darth y Dark…

- Es que… bueno… sí lo sé, pero…

- ¿Quién es Dark Matter?

- Peleé contra él hace muchos años… AAAAAAAAAAY…. VOLVÍ A CAER…

Después de finalizar la "entrevista", Kirby sale del consultorio, casi desmayándose por hurgar demasiado tiempo en su mente.

- Soldada Jigglypuff, pase. Si fuera tan amable.

Llena de incertidumbre, la Pokemon se sienta, no sin antes colocar su almohada sobre el escritorio de la "eminencia de la Psicología".

- En cierta manera cabe mencionar que tiene mucho tiempo que no atiendo a un Pokemon…

- ¿De veras?.- preguntó Jigglypuff, emitiendo un bostezo.

- Una Pokemon cuya pereza y fatiga crónica la demeritan en demasía…

- Y yo que pensaba que era normal siempre estar cansado, con los ojos adormilados, traer una almohada a todas partes…

- Su nombre puede traducirse al idioma nipón…

- ¿Nipón? Si ni siquiera me opuse a poner mi almohada sobre el escritorio… ¿No está muy bonita, señor? Es de Ash Ketchum…

- Me refiero a la lengua japonesa… no a "ni pon" de no colocar objetos…

- ¿Tiene una lengua japonesa? Que yo sepa, no la tiene blanca con una bola roja…

- Por lo que veo su mente realiza tantas interpretaciones sobre un hecho, que por ese mismo motivo, crea una consecuencia con carente de lógica… ¿Cómo se llama en el idioma japonés?

- Ay.- Los ojos de Jigglypuff se entrecierran por unos segundos.- Pu… pudín…

- ¿Pudín? No trate de engañarme, dándome una respuesta muy parecida a la que es correcta. Eso es un parónimo.

- Ay, si es cierto… Purin…a…

- ¿Purina? ¿Degrada su propio nombre a una publicitada marca de comida para perros?

- ¡Oiga! ¡Las Jigglypuffs somos únicas y encantadoras! ¡Y también nos pueden decir Purin!... OH… cielos… ya le dije.- dijo Jigglypuff, decepcionada.

- Como usted sabrá, recluta Jigglypuff, todo ser vivo goza de tener aficiones que lo llevan a desarrollar actividades. Ustedes lo llaman "hobbies"… Supongo que tiene el suyo…

- Dormir, dormir y dormir…

- Esa es sólo una. Usted tiene dos…

- ¿Dos? Eso no es cierto… ¿O cuenta también bostezar?

- No. Bostezar es la acción incontrolada de abrir la boca, separando la mandíbula, para realizar una inspiración profunda. Le sigue después…

Jigglypuff bosteza sin descaro alguno, ante la furiosa mirada de su "médico".

- Como ya me aburrí, le diré… Amo cantar…

- ¿Cantar? ¿Es una cantante de éxito?

- YO QUISIERA… NADIE… PERO NADIE ME ESCUCHA CUANDO LO HAGO… LE TEMEN A MI HERMOSA VOZ.- replicó Jigglypuff, indignada por la subvaloración de su "talento".- … rayos… ya volví a revelar más información…

- Eso es porque no tolera que insulten su persona. Le pone demasiada importancia a qué opinarán sobre su voz y su nombre…

La Pokemon termina su sesión, cayendo al suelo, permaneciendo en un profundo estado de sueño, en los brazos de Morfeo.

- Soldada Samus. Por favor.

Samus accede al consultorio.

- Espero que no realice preguntas tan tontas.- susurró Samus.

- Soldada Samus, yo soy el único aquí presente que puede dar la catalogación de "inverosímil" al interrogatorio. ¿Quedó claro?

Samus se atraganta. El hecho de afrontar a alguien tan indiferente la hacía sentir incómoda, además de que fue descubierta por el psicólogo.

- Cuénteme sobre su infancia. ¿Dónde nació y dónde fue criada?

- Eso no pienso decirlo. Es privado.

- ¿No le suena el planeta K-2L?

- Me parece que es un código, no un planeta.

- Pues le informo que es un planeta.

- ¿No un password?

- ¿Entonces sí es un planeta?

- No sabría decirle, la verdad.- mintió Samus, tratando de evadir a toda costa a Mewtwo.

- ¿Tiene relación con los chozos del planeta Zebes?

- No que yo sepa. Eso tampoco lo había escuchado antes.- volvió a mentir la cazarrecompensas.

- ¿Le parece conocido el nombre del oficial superior Adam Malkovich?

- ¿No es superior? ¿Es algún hermano del actor John Malkovich? Entonces no sé quién es.

Mewtwo reflexiona por unos instantes.

"_Es bastante inteligente y hábil. Muy resistente. Bien, entonces tomaré otro método"….- _pensó el "terapeuta"

- ¿Conoce al soldado Ike, recluta Samus?

A Samus se le ilumina su rostro al momento de escuchar el nombre de uno de los hombres que le gustan.

- ¿Al soldado Ike? Por supuesto que sí. Está también en el Ejército…

- ¿Entonces usted nació en el planeta K-2L?

- Si, así es. Después los chozos me adoptaron y me llevaron a Zebes. Me fui y me entrenó el oficial Adam Malkovich y ya después me hice mercenaria.- declaró Samus, hablando rápido, llena de dicha y felicidad.

- Por lo que veo, usted es demasiado propensa a revelar información cuando se le menciona a algún hombre por el que sienta atracción…

- QUE QUE… ¿LE ACABO DE DECIR TODO?.... USTED ES UN TRAMPOSO. UTILIZÓ MI VIDA AMOROSA COMO ANZUELO…- gritó Samus, furiosa por haber caído en la trampa de Mewtwo.

- Cada individuo siempre utiliza los recursos necesarios para obtener lo que desea…

- NO ES JUSTO, JUSTO, JUSTO… MALDICIÓN…. – declaró, pataleando.

Al momento de finalizar con todos los aspirantes a militares, Mewtwo los observa fijamente.

- Espero que ustedes aprendan a cerrar sus mentes. De esta manera, lograrán salir victoriosos de cualquier sala de interrogación.

Todos los reclutas están sentados en los sillones, en seña de derrota y cansancio. Nadie había superado con éxito la "tortura".

La puerta de la cabaña se abre, anunciando a dos de los compañeros del psicólogo.

- Tardaron mucho en venir, teniente Pit y Capitán Marth.- dijo Mewtwo, cruzando sus brazos.

- Se ven demasiado agotados.- comentó el teniente Pit, echando un vistazo a los soldados.

- Tenemos que levantarles el ánimo.- indicó el capitán Marth.- Y creo que podría agradarles lo que vamos a hacer…

- ¿Y qué van a hacer?.- preguntó Fox.- Debe ser de lo de la preparación espiritual. ¿Ustedes la van a realizar?

- No sabemos todavía. Pero será una sorpresa.- dijo el teniente Pit.

Media hora después, los tenientes y sus reclutas caminan en dirección a una puerta ubicada detrás de la sala de trofeos.

- ¿Es una habitación secreta?.- preguntó Luigi.- Nunca la había visto.

- Así es.- respondió Marth.- ¿Oigan? ¿Porqué las reclutas Zelda, Peach y Jigglypuff están tan cerca de mi?

- Es muy obvio, capitán.- indicó Samus.- Se mueren por usted.

Las mujeres en cuestión observan a Marth con ojos en forma de corazones. Pit abre la puerta.

- Eso es muy interesante.- observó Pit.- Ni con mis alas conquisto a las angelitas…

- Entren ustedes primero, soldados.- indicó Marth, avergonzado por su éxito con las jóvenes.

Las reacciones ante la habitación no son de esperarse en los reclutas.

- Es… muy antigua.- comentó Mario.

- Bastante.- apoyó Ganondorf.

- Se parece a uno de los lugares de Hyrule que he visitado.- dijo Link

- Espero que no lo compares con mi castillo, Link.- dijo Zelda, ofendida.

- Claro que no, Zelda. Se parece más bien al templo del Bosque.

La comparación de Link no se aleja del todo al estado del interior del cuarto. Pequeño, conformado por dos hileras de piedra circulares utilizadas para que la gente pudiera sentarse. En su centro hay una silla de bambú. 4 antorchas fungen como la luz que necesitaba el lugar para distinguirse.

- Me asusta un poco.- comentó Luigi.

Música de misterio retumba en la habitación. Una puerta se abre de golpe, localizada a unos pasos de la silla. Un misterioso hombre vestido con un manto negro camina con lentitud, aproximándose a los militares.

- OH NO… SON LOS ILUMINATI.- gritó Falcon, abrazando a Samus.- HAN REGRESADO A MATARNOS…

- ¡Falcon! ¡Quita tus manos de encima! No son Iluminatis.- dijo Samus, forcejeando con el piloto.

- ENTONCES SON PIGMEOS DISFRAZADOS… Y VAN A CLAVARNOS SUS LANZAS…

- Él no tiene lanzas.- dijo Bowser.- Se le ven sus plumazas…

El hombre extiende sus brazos y se sienta en la silla. Marth lo mira con hartazgo.

- AY… NOS VA ECHAR SUS PODERES MÁGICOS… AUXILIO… AUXILIO…

- Capitán Falco, deje de asustar a los muchachos. No abuse de su puesto.- indicó Marth, enojado por el abuso de su colega.

- Vamos, Marthie. Sólo quería divertirme un poco.- indicó Falcon, quitándose la capucha.

- Como siempre. Tenías que hacer una entrada triunfal, Falco.- dijo Fox.

- Funcionaría como broma. Lo tendré en mente. Cuando termine de pintar con ambas manos la pared la haré.- dijo Roy

- Eso quiere decir que ha estado haciendo trampa, soldado Roy.- dijo el teniente Pit.

Roy nota su indiscreción y decide enmendarla.

- Lo que dije es una broma.

- Eso espero… Apague el stereo, capitán Falco. Tenemos a dos personas muy asustadas aquí…

Luigi y Falcon estaban abrazando a Samus con fuerza.

- OIGAN… YO NO SOY UN ESCUDO… SUÉLTENME LOS DOS…- forcejeó Samus.

- Ash, está bien.- dijeron Falcon y Luigi al unísono.

Falco apaga la radio con su control remoto.

- Muy bien. Pit y Marth, colóquense a los respectivos lados de la silla

Pit y Marth obedecen de inmediato.

- Los demás… distribúyanse por allá y también siéntense.

Después de que todos se encuentran en sus respectivas posiciones, Falco se pone de pie y agita sus alas.

- Nosotros no somos pájaros como para que quieras que echemos aire.- dijo Fox

- Claro que no se trata de eso… lo que voy a hacer es una sesión bastante paranormal… quité los malos aires.- señaló Falco, dejando de hacer esa acción.

- ¿Qué va a hacer, capi?.- preguntó Peach.

- Je… la chica del hotline acaba de preguntar…

- ¡Oiga! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Grosero!

Roy y Bowser estallan en una carcajada.

- Bueno, es lo que se dice de usted… por semejantes gritos en la preparación física.

- ¡Pues son unas tontas mentiras!

- Qué lástima… lo que tendremos aquí no van a ser perversiones de Peach…

- ¡Si sigue diciendo que soy una de esas, voy a darle cachetadas con mis guantes!.- amenazó la princesa, sacando sus utensilios.

- Jajajajajaja… calma… tendremos una sesión espiritista. Y yo seré quien la encabece.

Con excepción del mismo Lombardi, el resto pone los ojos en blanco, además de contorsionar sus rostros.

- ¿Me puede decir de qué sirve eso, capitán Falco? ¿Con sesión espiritista se refería a esto?.- preguntó Marth, viendo todo el lugar y a Falco.

- No entiendo yo tampoco.- dijo Pit.- ¿Con eso quieres cumplir tu sueño de ser exorcista?

- Claro que no.- respondió Falco.- Con esto sus almas tendrán mucho más fuerza… ahora… Pit y Marthita…

- MARTH, ES MARTH, FALCO.- estalló el espadachín.

- SI… ES MARTH.- gritaron Zelda, Jigglypuff y Peach, defendiendo a su "amor platónico".

- ¿Espíritus? ¿Espíritus? Mama mía.- dijo Mario, asustado.

- Ya no estés tan asustado, hermano. Verás que te acostumbras. Como yo hice alguna vez.- dijo Luigi.

- Oculto mi valor, Luigi.- mintió Mario.

- Bien… Teniente Pit y Capitán Marth… colóquense sus mantos…

Falco les entrega de golpe las prendas. Marth y Pit se la colocan, éste último batallando con sus alas.

- Se me olvidó conseguir uno especial para aludos… tendrás que romperla.

- No queda más opción. La próxima vez piensa en quienes tengamos alas.- declaró Pit, rompiendo la túnica.

- Colóquense las capuchas… los tres al mismo tiempo… Muy bien… Ahora… iniciaremos con la ceremonia… Yo seré su guía…- dijo Falco, adoptando una voz de "ultratumba".

- No puedo creerlo de ti. ¿Y desde cuándo haces esto? Pensé que no creías en la parte espiritual.- preguntó Pit.

- Creo desde que el General ofreció subirme el sueldo… ahora… todos pongan sus manos sobre sus rodillas… no, nosotros no Pit y Marth… pareceremos idiotas… respiren profundo… sí… así… concentren su energía…

- Sólo te falta llamarlo chakra, ki, cosmos o energía espiritual.- dijo Fox, sintiéndose ridículo por presenciar el evento.

- No me interrumpas, Foxie… esto es esencia espiritual… no es plagio… ahora… inhalen y exhalen… inhalen y exhalen…

Los presentes siguen al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Falco. Pero sus respiraciones la realizan con velocidad.

- No lo hagan rápido.- corrigió Falco.

- Porque así sí nos pareceremos a Peach.- dijo Kirby.

- ¡Kirby! ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡No lo esperaba de ti! ¡Sino de Bowser!.- reclamó Peach.

- ¿A poco extrañas mis comentarios, princesita? Tú tienes la culpa por parecer calenturienta antes…

- ¿Tenías mucha fiebre, Peach?.- preguntó Roy, mordazmente.

- ¡Roy! ¡Bowser!

- Cállense.- ordenó Falco.- Inhalen y exhalen… como si meditaran… no como si… hicieran un maratón sexual…

- Así si entiendo.- dijo Zelda.

- Así… ahora… cierren sus ojos… ustedes no, Pit y Marth… son unos tontos asistentes.

- NO NOS DIGAS TONTOS.- exclamaron, ofendidos por la observación del cazarrecompensas.

- Pues no hagan actos idiotas entonces… ahora… van a repetir lo siguiente… "¡Por los poderes de Grayskull! ¡Nosotros tenemos el poder!... nosotros también Pit y Marth…

Fox reconoce una frase muy conocida, adaptada al modo Falco.

- OYE… ESTÁS PLAGIANDO FALCO… ESA FRASE ES DE UNA CARICATURA…- exclamó Fox, irritado.

- No interrumpas la sesión… La estoy tomando prestada, Fox.

- ¡Pues no la voy a decir!

- Si no la dices, me encargaré de que repruebes el curso…

- ¡No puedes amenazarme con eso!

- Si, porque aquí sí tengo un mayor rango que el tuyo…

- Cierto. Maldición…

- Perdonen a Fox por andar interrumpiendo… Ahora… Repitan… "¡Por los poderes de Grayskull! ¡Nosotros tenemos el poder!

- POR LOS PODERES DE GRAYSKULL. NOSOTROS TENEMOS EL PODER.- repitieron todos, sin estar seguros si sentir pena por sí mismos. Fox lo realiza con enojo.

- Sólo falta decir… He-man.- dijo Zelda.- Nunca lo conocí.

- Porque es caricatura.- dijo Link.

- REPITAN… HE-MAN.- gritó Falco

- HE- MAN.- indicó su "audiencia"

Extraño aire de múltiples colores se hace presente en la "terapia".

- Muy bien… ahora… una voz ajena a la mía les hablará… indicándoles lo que deben ahora hacer…- informó Falco.- Pit y Marth… abran la puerta… pero abran los ojos… no quiero mandarle heridos al Dr. Mario de nuevo.

- ¡Por supuesto que sabemos que debemos nosotros abrir los ojos, Falco!.- reclamaron Pit y Marth, dirigiéndose a la salida.

- A la cuenta de tres… ustedes escucharán al espíritu creador de la naturaleza, la fauna y la vida humana darles su bendición… No olviden el nombre del supremo y grandioso Thevithulapishzlabhial…

- ¿Quién?.- preguntó Roy.

- Thevithulapishzlabhial… no me interrumpan… Por favor más respeto… Ahora sí… Una… Dos… Tres…

- WUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó una voz monstruosa.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritaron los reclutas, aterrados como nunca lo habían estado en sus vidas.

- HUYAMOS… LOS ILUMINATI SI VIENEN POR NOSOTROS.- gritó Falcon

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- repitieron.

Presas del miedo provocado por la "voz", salen a toda velocidad del cuarto, empujándose entre sí.

Todos corren a su cabaña, a tomar refugio.

Falco, Pit y Marth se observan entre sí, con preocupación. Después, comienzan a reírse.

- Estuvo muy bueno. Todos estaban asustados. Jajajajajajajajajja.- dijo Pit, atragantándose.

- Jajajajajaja. Y tuvimos que fingir que tampoco sabíamos nada. Jajajajajajajaja.- dijo Marth.

- Amo ser el guía espiritual. Deberíamos repetir alguna vez. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA.- se burló Falco.

- ¿Y quién es "Thevithulapishzlabhial"?.- preguntó Pit.- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso?

- Viendo caer el lápiz labial de la soldada Zelda al suelo. Ni ella se dio cuenta.- respondió Lombardi.

La puerta de donde había salido Falco se abre.

- Ya era tiempo de que viniera a ver cómo seguía la sesión.- dijo Marth.

Entre la sombra, se observa una figura muy conocida.

- ¿Y bien?.- preguntó el Coronel Snake, quitándose una bufanda de su boca.- ¿Cómo les fue?

- Bastante bien, Snake.- dijo Falco.- Tu broma resultó un éxito.

- Ya veo porqué dicen que eres el mejor en esto.- admitió Marth, tratando de suprimir la risa.

- Esa voz… se parece a un monstruo del infierno.- dijo Pit.- Y no necesitaste distorsionar tu voz, Snake…

- Sólo la agravé al máximo y usé un potente micrófono que tuve que comprar de última hora.- informó la estrella de Metal Gear.- Espero que con esto los soldados se recuperen del cansancio y le pongan más entusiasmo a su preparación… Quítense ya los mantos… Vámonos…

- Mañana será el inicio del torneo. Será muy interesante. Je.- dijo Falco.

Snake, Falco, Pit y Marth cierran con llave la "habitación nativa". Sabían que éste incidente crearía otra "leyenda urbana-militar" en las instalaciones del Ejército. Y así seguiría en el transcurso de los días, meses y años.

* * *

Ésto ha sido todo de este capítulo, con mucha "preparación" de por medio XD.

Para sugerencias, opiniones, comentarios, están los reviews.

Gracias, cuídense mucho. El torneo está muy cerca.

Hasta la próxima!


	12. EL TORNEO DE ARTES SMASHERS

De nueva cuenta, saludos muchachos y muchachas!

Gracias por seguir el Fic y sobretodo el hecho de que les guste y esperen por su actualización. Larga espera debo admitir. Trataré de actualizar no con tanta brecha de tiempo entre un capítulo y otro.

Esta etapa de la historia es el inicio de la evaluación final del pelotón. Es un capítulo que fue dificil de escribir por el hecho de que su estructura (la prueba XD) tardó tiempo en ser concretada (había muchas ideas que tuvieron que ser descartadas) y además muchos smashers hacen su debut y otros regresan. Un review en cierta manera predijo a algunos de los integrantes del pelotón que harán su aparición en este capi. He por eso que se convirtió en el capi más largo de momento.

Bien. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Iniciamos asi la última etapa del fic, además de acercarse más a su finalización.

Sale. Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 12.- El Torneo de Artes Smashers

El camión del Ejército Brawl recorre una zona montañosa. La esperada celebración de la evaluación final para el pelotón smash comenzaría dentro de unas horas. El nerviosismo en algunos de sus integrantes no podía hacerse esperar y el recuerdo de la preparación espiritista prevalecía en sus mentes.

- Esa sesión que tuvimos con el capitán Falco quitó mucho tiempo.- dijo Roy., con un extraño malhumor. La razón: Tenía un castigo pendiente por cumplir y no lo había logrado todavía.- Nadie pudo terminar su castigo.

- ¿Y desde cuándo eso a ti te preocupa?- preguntó Samus.

- Tú no eres de los que les importa cumplir con el deber.- añadió Zelda.

- Desde que tengo que hacer que caiga el coronel Snake en una de mis bromas.- respondió Roy.- Y como es un tipo que se sabe todo…

- Más difícil.- completó Ganondorf.

- Ya pintaste la pared por lo menos, Roy.- dijo Fox, sabiamente.

- Aunque sea.- se resignó el espadachín.

- Link ni siquiera ha hablado hoy.- dijo Falcon.- Por lo menos hoy ya me despido de esa comida chatarra.

- Dijo que en el camino al torneo no quería que nadie lo molestara.- aclaró Jigglypuff.

- Ha de ser por lo del esuetér.- dijo Bowser

- Es suéter, Bowser.- corrigió Mario.

- Lo que sea.

- O sea ahora si los nervios me súper comen todo mi ego.- dijo Peach, en su usual tono fresa, limándose las uñas.- ¿Contra quiénes vamos a competir en eso del torneo?

- No nos quieren decir.- dijo Kirby, masticando un chicle.- Me preocupa no saber nada.

- A mi se me quitaron las ganas de saber desde que estuvimos en ese horrible cuarto vudú.- dijo Falcon.

- ¿Un cuarto vudú?- preguntó con interés el conductor, luciendo rastas, camisa y pantalones holgados, volteando su cabeza hacia los soldados.- ¡Qué loco! ¡Bien surrealista!

Zelda recuerda al hombre en cuestión.

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Tú fuiste el que nos llevó por primera vez a la base del Ejército Brawl!- exclamó la princesa de Hyrule.- Nada más que ahora no traes gorrito.

- Carnales. Por lo menos la güerilla se acordó del Vob Marleyn.- dijo Vob, entusiasmado, sin mirar al frente del volante.

Mario se escandaliza por la falta de cuidado del "conductor asignado".

- ¡Oye! ¡Maneja bien! ¡Mira al frente!- exclamó Mario aterrado.

- Tranquis, carnal. Que aquí no pasa nada.- respondió Vob, sacando un "cigarro" y lo enciende.- Todo el camino va retederecho.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa?- preguntó Jigglypuff, detectando el nuevo olor presente dentro del transporte.- Nunca había olido eso raro…

- Es como chistoso.- dijo Luigi.- Las únicas veces que lo he detectado ha sido en los hongos que cocinaba Mario en la estufa cuando era adolescente…

- ¡Luigi! ¡No hagas insinuaciones! ¡Yo nunca he hecho esas cosas!- exclamó Mario, alterado y con nervios.- ¡No le crean a Luigi!

- ¿No puedes voltear al frente? Te estás saliendo de la carretera.- indicó Fox.

Vob se percata de la veracidad de las palabras del ícono de Star Fox.

- Ay jijos… hora regreso al camino.

El conductor da una brusca vuelta.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritaron los reclutas, tratando de sostenerse para no caer.

Link, Roy y Luigi caen al suelo. Falcon se sostiene de Samus, aprovechando la oportunidad de abrazarla para no sufrir el mismo accidente que sus compañeros. Vob Marleyn retoma el camino.

- Perdón, raza.- señaló, fumando con una mano y con la otra manejando.

- AUCH, AUCH.- Se quejaron el héroe de Hyrule, el ícono de Fire Emblem y el representante de Mushroom Kingdom.

- ¡Falcon! ¡No aproveches situaciones así para ponerme las manos encima!- exclamó Samus, arremetiendo a cachetadas al piloto de F Zero.

- ¡Pero Samus! ¡Si no me abrazaba a ti, me hubiera caído! ¡Y mi esplendoroso rostro se hubiera aplastado y lastimado por mi casco!- se excusó Falcon, cubriéndose su rostro.

- ¡Esas son excusas! ¡Quieres aprovecharte de la situación!

- Cálmense los dos.- dijo Ganondorf.

- Aunque se lo digas Ganondorf, ellos siempre se pelearán.- espetó Roy, sentándose nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué estás enchilado, Roycito?- preguntó Bowser.- Si uno de vez en cuando luego se cae de sentón. Luego en los camiones pasa. Cuando hay paradas.

- No tiene chiles jalapeños Roy.- declaró Kirby.

- No.- dijo Zelda.- Pero Bowser lo más seguro es que no quiere decir nada de eso.

- Sería otra de sus comentarios Off line.- dijo Peach.

- ¡Jijos, Princesa! Sí que te manchas con el Bowser.- dijo Bowser, molesto

- Bowser quiso decir que Roy está molesto por todo lo que le ha pasado y por caerse del camión.

- ¿Dónde está Link?- preguntó Ganondorf, notando su ausencia.

- Hace rato estaba aquí.- dijo Luigi.

- ¡Será mejor que me dejen en paz!- exclamó Link, ubicado al fondo del camión.- ¡Ya casi termino mi castigo!

Link teje lo que sería la parte baja del suéter del sargento DK.

- Te está quedando muy antifashion, Link.- comentó Peach, viendo los extravagantes colores de la prenda.

- Ni digas Peach, que tuve que hacerla roja con café. Al sargento le gustan las combinaciones raras.

- Y casi la terminas en menos tiempo de lo que te dijo el psicólogo Mewtwo.- observó Mario.

- Si, pero el problema es que además, tengo que envolverlo. Me indicaron ayer antes de ir a dormir que era parte del castigo.- dijo Link, con fastidio.

- No es problema.-dijo Jigglypuff, emitiendo un bostezo.- Agarras una bolsa de plástico, metes el suéter y se lo das.

- Eso es muy antiformal, Jigglypuff.- dijo Zelda, imaginándose si alguna persona le diera a ella un obsequio con semejante presentación. Como resultado provoca sentirse asqueada.- Debe de ponerlo en una cajita de regalo.

- Ni que fuera el mandado de la semana, Jigglypuff.- dijo Luigi.- A una mujer no le gustaría un regalo así.

- Pero el sargento no es mujer.- dijo Kirby.- No tendría nada de malo.

- Sí lo es…- dijo Peach.

- ¿Que el sargento DK es mujer? Claro que no. Es demasiado masculino.- dijo Samus.

- No, Samus. ¡O sea no me malpienses! ¡Hablaba de que a hombres y mujeres se les debe envolver su gift!

- O envolverlo en papel aluminio.- meditó Roy.

- ¡Yo lo voy a envolver en papel decente!- replicó Link. Le parecían absurdas las propuestas de Jigglypuff y Roy.- ¡Aunque sea con papel china!

Ganondorf y Fox notan un letrero a lo lejos.

- Ya casi llegamos.- dijo el rey de los Gerudos tranquilamente.

- Pronto sabremos contra quiénes tenemos que luchar.- dijo Fox, con expectación.

- Ese letrero no se ve.- dijo Mario.- Así no se deben hacer.

- A la mejor no tenían mucho presupuesto o… no querían llamar mucho la atención.- dijo Luigi, con incertidumbre.

- Pues eso está muy mal. Mientras más atención, más nos inspira a seguir adelante para mostrar nuestros talentos.- dijo Falcon, flexionando su brazo. Besa su conejo.- Por fin hoy en la mañana terminé de comer desayunos de McDonalds y no más castigos.

El señalamiento en cuestión está escrito con letras demasiado pequeñas para tratarse de una "publicidad" decente e indica:

_Torneo de Artes Smashers_

_Quienes quieran ver una "masacre", perdón un examen final, están todos invitados_

_Ubicación: Campo Marte_

_Hora: 9:00 A.M._

_Post data__: Super Smash Brothers… Rules _

Momentos después, los reclutas bajan del camión, no sin antes escuchar alentadoras palabras de Vob Marleyn.

- Charolastras. Les deseo a ustedes, raza, mucha paz, amor y sobre todo… ¡Si tienen problemas, encomiéndense al buen Jimi Hendrix!

El conductor hace la seña icónica hippie, enciende el camión y se aleja. Los soldados se miran entre sí, confundidos por Vob.

- Vayamos a ese lugar.- dijo Mario, señalando al campo en cuestión.

- Pero pos Marte está en el ispacio.- dijo Bowser, rascándose el cabello.- Y aquí no hay navis ispaciales.

- Es el nombre del campo, no de planetas.- dijo Zelda.- Aunque en Hyrule casi siempre hablamos más de… nuestro país y la Trifuerza.

- Siempre. Aunque yo soy quien más explora el lugar con Epona.- dijo Link, guardando el suéter y las agujas.- O solo. No nos enseñan mucha Geografía en Hyrule, Zelda.

- Falta más educación.- concluyó Ganondorf, rememorando lo rudimentario que podía ser su tierra natal para cierto tipo de cosas.

Falcon adopta una pose de "águila" e inspirado por el reto a enfrentar, decide dar su punto de vista.

- AL INFINITO… Y MÁS ALLÁ…- concluyó, marcando sus músculos. La sonrisa esplendorosa y brillante no se hace esperar en su expresión.

Sus compañeros lo observan con los ojos en blanco. No sabían qué decir sobre el "nuevo" gesto de omnipotencia del piloto.

- Eso es de Buzz LightYear.- dijo Kirby. Había recordado el famoso filme infantil.- Y tú no eres él, Falcon.

- Ya lo sé, Kirby.- bufó Falcon, dejando de sonreír y poniéndose en pie.- Buzz Lightyear es a veces mi inspiración.

- El Coronel Snake viene hacia acá.- dijo Fox.

Luigi observa un reloj digital colocado cerca de la entrada y del cartel del anuncio oficial del torneo.

- ¡Oh No! ¡Hemos llegado tarde!- exclamó Luigi, después de mirar su reloj que señala 9:10 A.M.- ¡Nos van a regañar!

El ícono de Metal Gear llega ante los reclutas.

- Por fin llegan.- dijo Snake, molesto por el retraso de sus discípulos.- Sólo faltan ustedes. Vamos. Que tenemos que hacer la inauguración oficial… FIRMES… YA…

El pelotón obedece al Coronel, quien realiza la orden militar.

- PASO CORTO… YA…

Marchando, tanto coronel como soldados ingresan al campo Marte. Conforme van contemplando (sin que Snake se percatara de esto) el lugar del evento, Bowser no reprime su punto de vista.

- SE PARECE A ESTO DE LOS JUEGOS DESPUÉS DE TRAGAR EN LOS PICNICS.- gritó el koopa.

- Es más que las actividades recreativas de los picnics, recluta Bowser.- dijo Snake.- Y veo que se le olvida aprender modales todavía.

- Más bien, quise decir comer en picnics, mi coronel.

El "escenario" de la prueba consiste en 7 bolas blanca con rojo, colocadas sobre lo que parecía ser la simulación de una montaña, distribuidas desde su cima hasta la base. Una enorme pantalla está presente también, y una grada especial vacía. El coronel y los reclutas se colocan a un lado de ésta.

- ¡Qué bien!- exclamó Roy.- ¡Nos trajeron el monte Fuji!

- Claro que no vamos a traer ninguna montaña, soldado Roy.- dijo Snake, arqueando la ceja. La afirmación del espadachín reflejaba incongruencia para los asuntos "reales".- Somos militares, no ninjas.

- Es una recreación.- informó Ganondorf.

- Estaría muy bien que trajeran ninjas también.- comentó Jigglypuff.

- No, porque parecería una Academia Ninja.- dijo Kirby, masticando un chicle.

- Silencio.- dijo el coronel Snake, viendo de lejos ciertos smashers.- Ya vienen los soldados contra quienes van a enfrentarse.

- Y vienen con el capitán Marth.- completó Mario.

Marth, seguido de trece soldados, se detienen frente al pelotón. Sin mayores complicaciones, Samus identifica a uno de ellos, mientras que Peach, Jigglypuff y Zelda se deleitan por unos segundos con la presencia del capitán.

- ¡Por Dios!- exclamó la caza recompensas, al borde de la emoción y coloca sus manos en sus respectivas mejillas.- ¡Es el soldado Ike! ¡Y tengo también aquí al coronel Snake!

- Hola Samus.- saludó Ike, jugueteando con la espada y sin prestar mucha atención a su jubiloso estado de ánimo.- Bonito día.

- ¿Hasta cuándo terminará la confusión de Samus?- se preguntó Fox a si mismo.

- ¡Samus!.- reclamó Falcon, irritador por la presencia de Ike.- ¡Es sólo un hombre! ¡Yo soy más hermoso que Ike!

- Y también está Sonic.- dijo Luigi.

- Qué hubo banda.- saludó Sonic.- Fuera de las canchas, soy su amigo, pero en el terreno de juego soy su enemigo.

- Coronel Snake.- dijo Marth.- Estamos listos para comenzar.

- Ya fue mucha habladuría.- respondió Snake.- Presentaré este video… TENIENTE PIT… YA SABE LO QUE TIENE QUE HACER

- A LA ORDEN, CORONEL.- respondió Pit, a lo lejos, parado sobre el pico de la montaña, encendiendo con el control remoto el plasma.

La pantalla muestra un video, en el que el bando de Sonic comienza a presentarse.

**- Soy Ike. Y soy Smasher.- dijo el espadachín, ejecutando el Aether.**

**- Soy Wario. Y por conveniencia soy smasher.- declaró, haciendo uso de su poder especial: su transformación a Wario Man.**

**- Soy Wolf. Soy el mejor smasher.- puntualizó, guiñando su único ojo disponible y sonríe en son de triunfo.**

**- Soy Sonic. Soy el mejor puercoespín y claro el mejor smasher.- indicó el oriundo de Station Square, lanzando una pícara sonrisa, para después hacerse "bolita" y desaparecer de vista.**

**- Lucario. Soy Smasher.- dijo. Cruza sus brazos y lanza una mirada penetrante.**

**- Soy Ness.- dijo el representante de Earthbound. Juega con mucha habilidad con un yoyo**

**- Soy Lucas.- se presentó el rubio, imitando la acción de Ness**

**- Soy smasher.**

**- Soy smasher.- El juego del yo - yo provoca que ambos juguetes se enreden y que Ness y Lucas forcejeen entre sí para liberarse.**

**- Me llamo Toon Link. HIYAHIYAHU… Soy Smasher… HIYAHIYAHUHU.- dijo el pequeño, blandiendo su espada como siempre suele hacerlo. Finaliza su presentación usando el Wind Waker.**

**- Soy MetaKnight.- se presentó.- Y soy Smasher.- concluyó, blandiendo su espada.- AYIYIYIYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO**

**- Somos Popo y Nana. Somos los Ice Climbers. Y somos Smashers.- dijeron, brincando como si escalaran una montaña.- ****Escala, escala la montaña.- cantó Popo.- ****Cállate, Popo.- dijo Nana.- No es un video de karaoke.**

**- Yo soy King Dedede. Apréndanselo. Soy smasher.- dijo, con tono fresa parecido al de Peach y amenaza a su audiencia tanto con su martillo como con su teléfono celular.**

**- Ti tu ti tu ti tu ti tu ti tu. Ti tu.- dijo un individuo completamente negro, sacando variados objetos como un sartén, martillo, insecticida y una antorcha.**

La mini cápsula finaliza, ante las atónitas miradas de Roy y los demás por la última presentación.

- Eso es absurdo.- dijo Ganondorf, al notar las "disparatadas" personalidades de sus contrincantes.

- ¿Y ese ti tu tu ti ti ti?.- preguntó Bowser.

- No te entendí nada Bowser... ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Roy

- ¡Yo hablo del sombras ese, Roy!

- Ah… tampoco le entendí. Pero como no nos quiere decir quién es… se llamará… "Negrito Sandía"…

- No es el "Negro Sandía".- dijo Ike.- Se llama "Mr Game & Watch".- Esa historia no existe ni en DC Cómics…

- ¿Mr qué?- preguntó Jigglypuff.

- Ti tu tit u tit u tit u tit u.- dijo Mr Game & Watch.

- Dice que…- comenzaron a traducir Popo y Nana.- Que no te metas con él, porque si no te cocinará el trasero y después jugará contigo como balón…

- ¡Ay no!- exclamó la Pokemon, tocando por instinto sus glúteos.

- ¡Balón, balón! Quiero jugar.- dijo Popo. Brinca de alegría.

- Después jugamos. Pero con una pelota de tenis.- dijo Nana, jalando a Popo de la chaqueta.

- No tenemos raqueta. Mejor Americano.

- ¡Conseguimos una y punto!

- Pues no le tengo miedo a la imitación flacucha de Mr T.- dijo Roy observando a Mr.

- TRA TRA TRA.- gritó el protagonista de Game & Watch

- ¿Cha Cha Cha?- preguntó Kirby.- ¿Quieres bailar? No estamos en el salón.

Link mira a dos niños que le han ocasionado problemas desde su ingreso al Ejército.

- Ness y Lucas.- dijo el hylian, señalando a los infantes en cuestión.- Sólo eso nos faltaba.

- Los haremos pedazos.- amenazó Ness.- Esta vez…

- Si. Los haremos pedazos. Esta vez.- imitó Lucas.

- Y no cambian.- dijo Zelda.- Siguen siendo como un espejo.

- ¡No somos espejo!- exclamaron Ness y Lucas.

- ¿Y ese pingüinos es el Dedededesdotes?- preguntó Bowser.- No andamos en las Antártidas como para que haya uno por aquí.

- Mira, hombre ignorante… yo no soy cualquier pingüino.- bufó Dedede.- Yo soy el rey…

- ¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy un hombre! ¡Soy el Koopa hombre! ¡Tú y yo no nos llevamos, ñero!- amenazó Bowser, cerrando su puño.

- ¿Elvis?- preguntó Peach.- O sea… tú no le llegas ni a la punta de su cabello al rey ¿eh?

- ¡El rey de Dream Land, güera artificial!- se defendió Dedede.- Mira, si sigues así, voy a llamar a mi súper y genialoso cuerpo de seguridad. Con sólo sacar mi celu, y… listo.- finalizó, chasqueando los dedos.

- ¡Tú eres nadie para decirme así! ¡Así yo nací! ¡Soy one hundred porcent original!

- Dedede.- dijo Lucario, cruzado de brazos y su tradicional comportamiento serio.- Más vale que te tranquilices y dejes de pelear.

- Y también ese… amigo de Sonic que nos encontramos el otro día.- dijo Link, al notar la presencia del Pokemon.- Que… no me acuerdo cómo se llamaba… Lulú… Luna… Lázaro…

Lucario lanza exclamaciones de sorpresa por la falta de memoria del héroe de Link. Sonic estalla en una carcajada, al igual que Roy.

- Lulú… jajajajajajajajajaja.- dijo Sonic, tirado en el suelo.

- No es divertido, Sonic. Soy Lucario para tu recóndita información, Link.- dijo Lucario, entre dientes.

- Ya es suficiente, soldados.- dijo Snake.- Debemos empezar.

- Pero Snake.- comentó el capitán Marth.- Se están conociendo. Es de buena educación conocerse primero antes de un duelo. Dales una oportunidad.

- Si tú lo dices. Para mi eso no es importante. Hay que atacar y punto.- se resignó el ícono de Metal Gear.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Nos encontramos de nuevo, Mario, Luigi, Peach!- amenazó un sujeto de complexión obesa, pequeño, bigote y gorro amarillo, al estilo militar.

Luigi y Mario observan a Wario con resignación. Habían evitado su presencia durante unos meses. El reencuentro es desagradable para todos ellos por igual.

- ¿Tú?- preguntaron Luigi y Mario.

- Wario.- dijo Peach.- Pero qué disaster. ¿Tú aquí, en el Ejército?

- Claro. Aquí por lo menos te hacen de comer y no tienes que pagar. Conste que sólo vine aquí para eso. Aunque me gustaría que me pagaran por si le destrozo la cara a la Mariecita o a la Luigina…

- ¡Es usted un patán, soldado Wario!- exclamó Marth.

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para insultarnos, Wario!- exclamó Mario, furioso.- No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que es la Ética.

- Pero tú tampoco, Mario. No tanto.- dijo Luigi.

- ¡¿De qué lado estás, Luigi?! ¡¿Del de tu hermano o el del apestoso Wario?!

- Jajajajajajaja. Tengo muchas ganas de echarme un pedo. Pero tendré que esperar para después. Debe ser uno realmente apestoso.

Los presentes hacen cara de asco por las intenciones del Némesis de Mario.

- ¿Ya ve, coronel Snake?- preguntó Zelda.- Es peor que Bowser y no le dice nada.

- Los estoy dejando presentarse, soldada Zelda.- dijo Snake.- No voy a intervenir. No soy su niñera.

- A los demás no los conocemos.- dijo Samus, pero nota a un pequeño muy parecido a Link.- Oigan Link, Zelda… ¿Alguna vez tuvieron un hijo y nunca nos dijeron nada?

Link y Zelda se sonrojan por la idea de Samus. El resto observa tanto al hylian, la princesa y al "supuesto" vástago.

- QUE… ¡No digas tonterías Samus! ¡Cómo dices que nosotros…!- exclamaron, nerviosos ante la idea de ser "emparejados" y con familia mucho antes de tiempo.

- Ahora que lo dices Samus… Si se parecen.- dijo Falcon.- Debemos organizar un concurso y buscar el doble de Link.

- Y mucho… qué buena broma. La broma de la mamá, el papá y su hijo.- dijo Roy.

- ¡Él no es nuestro hijo!- exclamaron Zelda y Link, señalando al pequeño.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Luigi.- ¿Es su nieto?

- Si no hay hijos de por medio, mucho menos hijos, hermano.- informó Mario.

- Lo conozco.- dijo Ganondorf.

- Dinos quién es.- dijo Jigglypuff.- Es muy bonito.

- Soy Toon Link.- dijo el chico, estrechando la mano de Jigglypuff.- Y tú.- dijo, mirando a Ganondorf.- eres un hombre muy malo y siempre me haces la vida imposible. Y empezaste con mi hermana Aryll.

- No fui yo.- mintió el rey de los Gerudos, desviando la mirada.

- Por cierto… esos dos.- dijo Toon Link, señalando a su "alter ego" y a Zelda.- No son mis padres. Pero se parecen mucho a ellos.

- Gracias por aclararlo.- dijo Zelda.

- Soy todavía muy joven. Y tengo que seguir con aventuras y conocer mujeres.- dijo Link.

- ¿Conocer mujeres, Link? Ya me lo suponía. Con tantos viajes…

- Sólo bromeaba, Zelda, sólo bromeaba.

Fox observa a un recluta físicamente parecido a él. Un lobo, de pelaje gris, con un parche colocado en su lado izquierdo. La estrella de Star Fox frunce el entrecejo

- Con que tu aquí, Wolf. Primero Falco y ahora tú…

- Mira nada más, Fox McCloud. Qué pequeño es el mundo. Ésta vez, te mataré.- declaró Wolf

- ¿Son hermanos?- preguntó Mario.- Se parecen mucho…

- ¡Nunca te atrevas a relacionarme con Wolf O´Donnell, Mario!- exclamó Fox, amenazando con sacar su pistola láser.

- Sigues tan explosivo como siempre, Fox.- dijo el piloto de Star Wolf.- No cambias. Recuerden… sólo yo, yo, yo y yo puedo acabar con Fox.

- No puede ser. Ya va a empezar que yo y yo y yo y yo.- se lamentó Fox.

- Otra molestia para Fox.- dijo Falcon.- Deberían de hacer un concurso de "Musculatura" para así mostrar quién es el mejor.

- No se vería nada. Por tanto pelaje.- dijo Samus.

- Suficiente, Soldados.- dijo Marth.- Ahora les explicaremos cómo será esta primera prueba.

MetaKnight comienza a blandir su espada, en son de calentamiento.

- Por fin.- dijo Ganondorf, harto de tener que ver presentaciones absurdas y sin sentido.

- El objetivo es romper 7 bolas.- informó el coronel Snake.- Como pueden ver, soldados, están acomodadas desde el pico de la montaña hasta su piedemonte.

- Esa prueba es muy obsoleta y carente de sentido.- dijo Lucario.

- Para mí es muy interesante, Lucario.- dijo MetaKnight.- Prefiero la esgrima, pero ésta se ve como de alpinismo.

- Tú no tienes problemas en llegar a la cima, MetaKnight.- dijo Toon Link.- Con volar llegas y si yo me aviento desde un árbol y uso la Deku Leaf…

- No estés presumiendo de tus ítems avanzados, Toon Link.- arremetió Link.- Yo con mi ocarina y mis botas con alas llego a cualquier parte.

- ¿Quién dijo que estoy presumiendo, güero con piercings?

- ¡Muchacho malcriado!

El coronel Snake y el capitán Marth se observan entre sí, para después notar que los dos pelotones no podrían llevarse totalmente bien.

- Pero si hay 7 bolas. Y nosotros somos más de 7 personas.- observó Mario.- ¿Cómo es que todos vamos a romperlas?

- Porque sólo 7 de cada equipo hará esta prueba.- respondió el capitán Marth.

Ambas "brigadas" se sorprenden.

- ¿Y quiénes son los que van a hacerla?- preguntó Samus.

- Si, ¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Ness.

- ¿Quiénes son?- apoyó Lucas.

- No es necesario que pregunten tantas veces.- dijo el coronel Snake.- De acuerdo a un sorteo, se eligieron a las personas que participarán en esta prueba.

Snake saca de su bolsillo la lista.

- Del grupo de segundo grado: El soldado Sonic, el soldado Ness, el soldado Lucas, el soldado MetaKnight, el soldado Mr Game & Watch y los soldados Ice Climbers.

- Je. Escalaremos montaña. Y después comeremos helados.- dijo Popo.

- Será fácil. Y no, no vas a comer helados Popo. Hace rato te comiste 15.- dijo Nana.

- Uno más no hace daño, Nana.

- Y del pelotón novato.- prosiguió Marth, desdoblando una lista proveniente de su bolsillo.- El soldado Link, la soldada Zelda, el soldado Mario, la soldada Samus, el soldado Bowser, el soldado Roy y la soldada Jigglypuff.

- ¡Jijos!.- exclamó Bowser.- Con el Mario… si nunca nos podemos acoplar en esto de las chambas.

- A ver cómo le hacemos, Bowser.- dijo Mario. Para él era una novedad tener que cooperar en buenos términos con Bowser.

El coronel Snake fulmina con su mirada al Koopa por el "lascivo" lenguaje.

- Que diga… en el área laboral.- corrigió Bowser, por medio de su diccionario.- Ya no lo uso tanto el libro éste.

- Todavía tiene mucho que aprender, recluta Bowser.- dijo el proveniente de Metal Gear.- Bien. Los capitanes asignados, de acuerdo a su desempeño en el Ejército, serán los siguientes: Del equipo de segundo grado: el soldado MetaKnight y del equipo novato: el soldado Mario. El equipo que tenga más bolas destruidas, será el ganador y obtendrá 10 puntos.

Los reclutas aplauden con entusiasmo.

- PRA PRA PRA PRA PRA PRA.- exclamó Mr Game & Watch, y saca su campana para manifestar su entusiasmo.

- ¿Nos anuncia el toque de queda?- preguntó Luigi, un poco asustado.- Si todavía es de día.

- Quiere decir que está emocionado.- dijo Ike.- Y me acaba de acordar que dejé el cargador del stereo conectado.

- Siempre tan descuidado Ike.- dijo Wario.- Pero no me superas. Yo no me he cambiado los calzones desde hace dos días.

Todos hacen gestos de asco por la costumbre del rival de Mario.

- Por eso siempre apestas y nunca conquistas bellas damas, Wario.- dijo Wolf.- Yo siempre conquisto a toda mujer que yo desee.

- A una mujer se le debe conquistar con sus cualidades, no comprándoles constantemente obsequios para así ganar su corazón.- dijo Lucario.

- Soy Capitán. Por primera vez opaco a Kirby.- dijo MetaKnight, limpiando su capa.- Y haré sentir orgullosos de mi a mis compañeros y al resto de los MetaKnights.

- Serás capitán.- dijo Kirby.- Pero puede que yo haga una mayor hazaña que tu.

- Y además tendremos como camarógrafo al teniente Pit.- dijo Marth

Desde el cielo, volando, Pit saluda a los reclutas, con cuidado de no soltar la cámara.

- Y como anunciador a una persona muy importante en el Ejército.- continuó el capitán Marth.- El general Master Hand.

- ¿EL GENERAL?- exclamaron.

- Así es.- dijo el coronel Snake.- Tenemos a los examinadores en esa grada.- indicó.

El general Master Hand, el sargento DK, el psicólogo Mewtwo, el teniente Pikachu y el capitán Falco saludan, cada uno a su estilo: el primero asiente, el segundo mueve agitadamente su brazo, el tercero se limita a hacer una mueca, el cuarto levanta la mano y el último se dispone a gritar: "MÁS VALE QUE HAGAN QUE NO ME ABURRA AQUÍ".

- Además el teniente Pit, el capitán Marth y yo evaluaremos también.

- Qué bueno que no hay más gente.- dijo Jigglypuff.- Me pondría muy nerviosa.

- De momento no la hay. Pero también habrá colaboradores nuestros que estarán al pendiente que el examen se efectúe correctamente…. SOLDADO DIDDY… SOLDADO OLIMAR… PASEN… MARCHANDO…

Un chimpancé vestido de militar, con una gorra roja y un individuo con un traje de astronauta verde, con su casco colocado, acompañado por unas criaturas pequeñas rojas, amarillas, azules llegan ante ellos.

- Oye, no estamos en el espacio.- dijo Samus a Olimar.- Ni siquiera traigo mi traje ni casco. Estamos en la Tierra. Hay oxígeno.

- Eso ya lo sé. Samusis.- respondió el astronauta.

- QUE… YO NO SOY SAMUSIS. SOY SAMUS.- exclamó la caza recompensas.

- Buenos días tengan, hominis.- dijo Olimar.- Yo seré el adiûtôris

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?- preguntó Roy, confundido por las palabras del protagonista de Pikmin.- Si a Bowser luego no se le entiende, menos a él.

- Ahora sí que mi choya no procesa nada.- dijo Bowser.

- Quiso decir que él nos desea buenos días como hombres y que él será el ayudante.- informó Fox.

- Ah.- dijo Sonic.- Debe de haber sido de la NASA o pudo haber tomado clases en esas escuelas privadas. Sabe palabras tan raras…

- Igual y puede que él sepa hacer exorcismos.- dijo Ike.- Como en "El exorcista"

Samus presta total atención a Ike por unos segundos.

- No me involucren con malus destinatums.- dijo Olimar, irritado.

- Aunque también pueden ser nombres de hechizos… como esos que usan en Harry Potter.- dijo Ike.

- Él debe saber términos para los músculos del cuerpo.- dijo Falcon.- Le voy a pedir que me diga unos…

- Soy Diddy. Mucho gusto… Coronel Snake… ¿Dónde debemos estar Olimar y yo?

- A lado izquierdo y derecho de la montaña.- indicó Snake.

- El Didier como se le parece la jeta a alguien.- dijo Bowser.

- Oye, pero yo soy Diddy. Es Diddy.- aclaró.- ¿Te gusta mi gorra? Vamos, Olimar. No hay tiempo qué perder. Yo a la izquierda y tú a la derecha.

- Me retiro. Vamos, gregis.- finalizó, siendo seguido por sus pikmins.

- ¿Sus mascotas se llaman gregis?- preguntó Kirby

- Quiere decir "rebaño".- informó Wolf.

- Ni que fueran borregos.- dijo Roy.

Ante las miradas atónitas de los soldados, capitán y coronel, Diddy y Olimar toman sus lugares.

- ¡Qué bonitos monitos tiene el raro de Olimar!- exclamaron Peach, Zelda y Jigglypuff, mirando a los pikmins con ojos "brillantes".

- Dicen que a Olimar le gusta coleccionar criaturas extrañas y también insectos. Ese Diddy ha ascendido rápido.- dijo Sonic.- Él estuvo en nuestro pelotón.

- ¿Pero cómo?- preguntó Peach.

- Se parece mucho a alguien.- comentó Dedede.- Debe tener familia nada atractiva. Tiene cara de chimpancé.

- Eso es… porque Diddy es un chimpancé, Dedede.- dijo Toon Link.

- Pues… De todas maneras eso no le quita lo feo que es.

- Debe tener "palancas".- dijo Falcon.- De otra manera no se asciende en la vida.

- Puede ser.- dijo Roy.- Un día hay que averiguarlo.

- Soldados.- indicó el coronel Snake.- Tomen posiciones. Está prohibido usar habilidades especiales y volar. Quienes no van a participar en esta ronda, vamos a la grada. El General Master Handa irá anunciando el turno de cada quien. Pelotón novato, pasen al frente de la montaña. Pelotón segundo, ustedes se quedan aquí… PASO CORTO… YA.

El capitán Marth, el coronel Snake y el resto se retiran. Después de tomar asiento, el general Master Handa toma aire y decide dar inicio al torneo.

- BREAK THE TARGETS…- exclamó Master Hand. - READY… MARIO… METAKNIGHT… GOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Mario y MetaKnight corren hacia la cima de la montaña.

- Auch, auch.- se quejó Mario, sin dejar de escalar.- Si me hubieran dejado saltar, ya hubiera llegado primero.

- Maldición.- dijo MetaKnight.- Si pudiera volar, ya hubiera llegado.

Ambos se encuentran cerca del primer "target".

- ¡MARIO! ¡MARIO! ¡MARIO!.- se escuchó la porra de su equipo y amigos.

- ¡METAKNIGHT! ¡METAKNIGHT! ¡METAKNIGHT!.- exclamó el otro grupo, acompañado por las campanas de Mr Game & Watch.

Mario y MetaKnight saltan y se aprecia en cámara lenta cómo van aproximándose a la primera bola.

- WAWAWAWAHAAAAAAA.- exclamó Mario.

- IYOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.- gritó uno de los "héroes" de Dream Land.

- ¡Van a chocar!- exclamó Peach.

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- gritaron los "participantes".

- MAAAAAAAAAARIOOOOOOOOOOO.- gritó Luigi, preocupado por el bienestar de su hermano.

El héroe de Mushroom Kingdom y uno de los representantes de los "MetaKnights" chocan con fuerza, lastimándose sus cabezas. Mario, en esta ocasión había traído su gorra "versión del ejército" y cae, golpeando la bola. Ésta la rompe.

- Pero… pero… ¡Mario ganó!- exclamó Link, asombrado por la "gloriosa" victoria del recluta.

- Y por una gorra… ¡OH NO!- exclamó Zelda, angustiada.- No puede ser… ¿Por qué ahora?

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jigglypuff

- Sheik quiere salir ahora…

Mario se estrella contra el suelo, cerca de Bowser.

- OUOOOOOOOOOOO.- gritó. Instantes después, pierde el conocimiento y sus ojos están en espiral.

- Chale. Qué sentón de cabeza.- comentó Bowser.

- Así no se dice.- dijo Roy.- Más bien fue caída de cabeza.

- DESTINED WINNER IS… MARIO. - gritó Master Hand.

- No puede ser.- dijo Ness.- MetaKnight fue derrotado.

MetaKnight se encuentra en las mismas condiciones que Mario.

- MetaKnight fue derrotado. Por una gorra.- dijo Lucas, enojado.

- Por una gorra.- imitó Ness

- Rayos.- dijo Sonic, golpeando el suelo con su puño.- Tienen mucha suerte. ¿Ya ves MetaKnight? Se te hubiera caído tu espada para pegarle al blanco…

- READY… LINK… NESS… GOOOOOOO

Ness y Link escalan con la mayor precisión y rapidez para llegar a su segundo objetivo, ubicado cerca de la cima. Los ánimos de los pelotones no se hacen esperar y gritan para apoyar a sus preferidos.

- Debo… llegar.- dijo Link, quien pone en práctica todo lo aprendido en Hyrule.- Si hubieran dejado usar el hookshot… pero he estado en peores condiciones.

- Ese Link… tiene más ventaja que yo.- dijo Ness.- Tengo que hacer algo para romper primero… ya sé.

El originario de Onett se detiene sobre una roca y concentra un misterioso poder. Link se percata de la "estrategia errónea" de Ness y se burla.

- Jajajajajajajajaja… Se ha rendido. Esto es como en los minijuegos. Me van a dar de premio una bolsa más grande para traer rupias. Jajajajajajajajajaja- dijo Link.

- LINK… LINK… APROVECHA LA OPORTUNIDAD Y VE POR EL BLANCO.- gritó Zelda, resistiendo la tentación de transformarse en Sheik.

¡Vamos Ness!- gritaron los Ice Climbers.- ¡Es tu oportunidad!

- PK THUNDER.- exclamó Ness, expulsando un rayo teledirigido.

- Pero…- dijo Link, un poco asustado.

Un pequeño rayo sale dirigido hacia la bola. Link mira asombrado cómo éste destroza el objetivo.

- NOOOOOOOOOO.- exclamó el hylian, golpeándose con la roca de la montaña.- NO PODRÉ REPETIR EL RETO DE NUEVO…

- SIIIIIIIII.- gritaron Sonic, Lucas y los Ice Climbers.

- TURURURATURURURURA. - imitó Mr Game & Watch.

- NOOOOOOOOOOO.- exclamaron Samus, Zelda, Bowser, Jigglypuff y Roy, hincándose al suelo en son de derrota.

- Okay.- dijo Ness, con sencillez, hacienda una pequeña reverencia.

- ¡Cómanse esa!- exclamó Sonic.- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

- Link se confió.- lamentó Jigglypuff.

- NO ME CONFIÉ. SÓLO ME DESCUIDÉ UNOS SEGUNDOS.- gritó Link.

TRUTRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

El fuerte sonido de una chicharra toma "por la retaguardia" a los concursantes.

- ¡General Master Hand! - gritó Diddy. - ¡Al parecer el soldado Ness hizo trampa!

- NESS… FAILURE.- anunció el General Master Hand.

- ¡Qué! ¡¿Pero porqué?!- reclamó Ness.

El coronel Snake toma el micrófono de la máxima autoridad del Ejército Brawl.

- Soldado Ness, como usted utilizó una habilidad para romper el blanco, queda usted descalificado.

- DESTINED WINNER IS… LINK…- gritó Master Hand, después de arrebatarle el micrófono a Snake.

- ¿Qué? ¿Gané?- preguntó Link, extrañado.

- SIIIIIIII.- gritaron Zelda, Samus, Bowser, Roy y Jigglypuff.

- NOOOOOOO.- gritaron Sonic, Lucas y los Ice Climbers, llevándose las manos a sus caras, avergonzados por la trampa hecha por Ness.

- ¡No usé ninguna habilidad! ¡No es justo!- protestó el oriundo de Onett.

- No me contradiga. El Pk Thunder es una habilidad psíquica y tampoco está permitido utilizar ese tipo de poderes en esta evaluación.- concluyó Snake, después de quitarle el medio de "comunicación" al general

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Nunca lo especificó!- reclamó Ness.

- Ness, ya bájate.- dijo Nana.- No tiene caso que discutas con el coronel.

- Baja a descansar.- dijo Popo.

- ¡Yo no puedo descansar ahora, Popo!- exclamó Ness, bajando de la montaña.

- Él no puede descansar.- dijo Lucas.

- LLEVAMOS DOS VICTORIAS. ESTAMOS GANANDO.- gritó Link, al encontrarse con sus compañeros.

El segundo pelotón se preocupa por la buena suerte de su rival. El general Master Hand anuncia a los siguientes soldados en competir: Samus y Sonic.

- ¡Lo venceré! ¡Lo venceré!- gritó Samus, escalando la montaña.

- Será como pan comido.- dijo Sonic, seguro de sí mismo.- Y creo que no… sería trampa si…

A Sonic se le ocurre un método eficaz para desconcentrar a la caza recompensas.

- ¡Ike se desmayó! ¡Ike se desmayó!- mintió el puercoespín, fingiendo consternación.

- ¡Qué!.- exclamó Samus, preocupada, mirando hacia la grada para verificar el estado de salud del hombre que le gusta.- ¡Oh no! ¡Al soldado Ike le pudo dar un infarto!

Jigglypuff descubre las "negras" intenciones de Sonic. Zelda continúa luchando contra su alter ego Sheik.

- ¡No Sheik! ¡No vas a salir aquí!- gritó Zelda.

- ¡Samus! ¡Sonic está mintiendo!- previno la Pokemon.- ¡Ike está platicando y viendo la prueba!

Samus mira hacia las gradas por centésimas de segundos y rectifica la veracidad en el comentario de Jigglypuff. En venganza, decide arremeter contra de Sonic.

- ¡Rayos! ¡Ya sabe que Ike está bien!- se lamentó Sonic, aproximándose más al blanco. Él ahora estaba más cerca de romperlo que Samus, quien al notar el cielo, decide utilizar a su favor el estado del clima.

- ¡Parece que está a punto de llover!- dijo mordazmente Samus, señalando las nubes grises.

Sonic observa arriba y se asusta al comprobar que la "amenaza" era real.

- ¡Va a llover! ¡No me puedo mojar! ¡Odio el agua!- exclamó Sonic, aterrado, viendo el cielo. Busca cubrirse con alguna roca.

Aprovechando la distracción del puercoespín, Samus apoya sus manos en una saliente, da una patada a la bola y la rompe.

- DESTINED WINNER IS… SAMUS

- ¡Maldición!.- se lamentó Sonic.- Si no hubiera querido llover hoy, hubiera ganado. ¡Nos están haciendo polvo!

- Ese energúmeno no debió fijarse en las condiciones climáticas.- dijo Lucario, enojado por la tercera derrota consecutiva.

- Eso es para que aprendan que nosotros somos los mejores.- declaró Falcon.- ¡Esa es Samus! ¡Mi amor!

- ¿Tu amor?- preguntó Ike.- Pero parece que ella no te ve así…

- ¡Lo hace a su manera!- mintió el piloto de F Zero.

- No lo creo. No se pone nerviosa cuando está contigo, pero conmigo si…

- Pues… pues… porque con los desconocidos siempre es así…

Ambos equipos muestran más compromiso con el examen.

- ¿Para qué hacemos esto? Es obvio que ya ganamos.- declaró Roy.

- Si… estamos arrastrando sus traseros por toda la montaña.- dijo Bowser.- Debemos de cantarles: "Regrésense a la…

- No es necesario.- dijo Samus, rectificando la condición de Mario.

- READY… BOWSER… MR GAME & WATCH… GO

- Ay chirriones. Allá les voy.- dijo Bowser, tratando de correr a prisa.

- ¡Bowser! Ese… mono… animado… te… es…tá… llevando… ven…taja.- dijo Zelda, quien reprime a Sheik.

- ¡Está sofocada Zelda!.- exclamó Jigglypuff.

Mr Game & Watch y Bowser recorren la montaña. A causa de su complexión, el Koopa es más lento en escalar que su oponente. Ambos encuentran el blanco, escondido en una prominente grieta y forcejean entre sí, por alcanzar la bola.

- Mendigo aplanado negro…- dijo Bowser, quien trata por todos los medios de meter su mano para alcanzar la bola.- ¡No te lo vas a llevar!

- YAYAYAYAYAYAYA.- gritó Mr Game & Watch, realizando la misma acción que Bowser.- TRA TRA.

Mr Game & Watch se coloca de lado y sin mayor problema entra a la grieta.

- NOOOOOOO ME LA JUGARON… NO ES JUSTO…- exclamó Bowser, mirando cómo su oponente destruye el blanco.

El teniente Pit se acerca al lugar de la escena y levanta su mano, en seña que Mr Game & Watch era el ganador del round. Master Hand lo anuncia oficialmente.

- ME PUSIERON CON EL ÑANGO ESE… Y SABEN QUE YO SOY MUCHO MÁS PANZAS QUE ÉL…

Bowser se retira de la montaña, llorando en el regreso.

- Pueden recuperarse.- dijo Link.- Les faltan 2 para alcanzarnos.

- No lo conseguirán.- declaró Roy.- Nos dejaron los más tontos al último.

- Lo mismo pensaba del Mr Game ese y le ganó a Bowser.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- se quejó Bowser.- Me siento como todas las veces que el Mario se sale con la suya… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

El General Master Hand señala a Jigglypuff y Lucas como siguientes contendientes.

- ¡Vamos Jigglypuff!.- exclamó Zelda.- ¡Tú puedes!

- ¡No te nos quedes dormida en el camino!.- dijo Roy.

- ¡Lucas! ¡En mi nombre gana!.- exclamó Ness.

- Esperemos que aquí Lucas no te imite en perder, Ness.- dijo Sonic.

El enfrentamiento entre Jigglypuff y Lucas destaca porque tanto uno como otro se jaloneaba para no permitir que el adversario tocara la bola.

- ¡Ni me hagas enojar, Lucas! ¡No me conoces cuando acumulo fuerzas después de dormir!.- exclamó Jigglypuff

- ¡Ni tú me conoces cuando no estoy con Ness! ¡Soy mucho más valiente y agresivo!.- arremetió Lucas.

- ¿Si? Pues te puedo apostar que te sientes el "Sol" de la galaxia y también por eso te peinas como Jimmy Neutrón!

- ¡Qué! ¡Tú pareces bola de algodón azucarada y procesada!

- ¡Tu "gallo" en el cabello te hace ver horrible!

- ¿¡Ah si?!.- gritó Lucas. Su furia lo lleva a sujetar a Jigglypuff de sus orejas.

- AUCH AUCH.- intentó la Pokemon patear, pero la altura y fuerza de Lucas le impide concretar una defensa.

- ¡Pues haré mi tiro del "Puma" contigo!.- finalizó el rubio, pateando a Jigglypuff como si fuera un balón de Football Soccer hacia el pelotón novato.

- ¡Jigglypuff!.- exclamó Roy.- ¡Cuidado!

Mario abre los ojos. Permanecía tendido, recuperándose de su estado "semi comatoso".

- JI…GGLY…PUUUUUFFFFFF.- gritó la Pokemon, derrotada, emanando "fuego" de su cuerpo.

- NO NO… JIGGLYPUFF… ACABO DE DESPERTAR.- exclamó Mario, con terror.

- ¡No te preocupes, Mario!.- gritó Samus, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.- ¡Te protegeré!

Jigglypuff impacta sobre Samus, quien a su vez aplasta a Mario. Los tres tienen espirales en sus ojos. Lucas rompe el blanco. Olimar inspecciona la "legalidad" de la táctica del rubio.

- Esa estrategia es verum.- dijo Olimar.

- ¿O sea cómo?.- preguntó el teniente Pit.- ¿Quieres decir que es válido?

- Dije Verdad, pero significa aequus.

- Es lo mismo, soldado Olimar.- dijo Pit, "legalizando" el resultado del encuentro.

- DESTINED WINNER IS… LUCAS.- anunció el general Master Hand.

- ¡Bowser!.- se quejó Link.- ¡Debiste proteger a Mario tú!

- ¿Y yo porqué? Pos a mi la neta era mejor que la Jigglypuff le diera el madrazo al Mario.- bufó el Koopa

- Estamos peor. Están a punto de alcanzarnos.- susurró Zelda.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- se burló Roy.- Una carambola… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

- ¡BIEN LUCAS! GRACIAS POR "VENGARME".- estalló Ness por júbilo.

MetaKnight recobra el conocimiento.

- Condenado Mario.- dijo MetaKnight.- Me hizo recordar la luna y las estrellas.

- Estamos a punto de empatarlos.- informó Sonic.

- Bien. Así se lo restregaré en la cara a Kirby.

- ROY… NANA… GO

- ¿Separados?.- preguntó Ness, extrañado

- Se… pa… ra… dos.- dijo un cansado Lucas.

- Popo. Tendremos que estar separados por unos momentos. Cuando sea tu turno, no te sientas solo.- dijo Nana, alejándose para ir a la montaña.

- ¿Solo? No quiero hacer un solo de guitarra.- dijo Popo distraídamente.

- Quiere decir que no vas a ir con ella ahora.- dijo MetaKnight.

- TRARARARARA.- dijo Mr Game & Watch, quejándose de la "ineptitud" del Ice Climber en el entendimiento de palabras.

Roy nota que la bola en turno se encuentra cerca de la base, por lo que corre para alcanzarla.

- No debo escalar mucho. Lo lograré. Podré vencer a esa niña.

- Ni creas que vas a ganarme, niño.- dijo Nana, a misma altura del espadachín.

- No te tengo miedo, niña.- Yo soy más alto.

Roy está a punto de golpear la bola, pero con un manotazo Nana golpea su mano.

- Ese golpe no te servirá de nada…- dijo Roy

- Ya verás. Tendrás la mano más hinchada que un guante de beisbol.

- Mientes… OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- gritó Roy, al ver que su mano había adquirido un colosal tamaño. El dolor era difícil de soportar.

- Por eso es que puedo romper capas de hielo con mi hermano.- finalizó Nana, logrando ganar el round.

Después de anunciar a Nana como ganadora, el equipo del pelirrojo se molesta con él.

- ¿SOLO POR UN GOLPE EN LA MANO NO PUDISTE GANAR?.- gritaron Ganondorf, Peach, Falcon, Fox, Luigi y Kirby irritados por la manera en la que perdió Roy.

- ¡Pues ustedes reciban el golpe entonces! ¡Golpea peor que Mike Tyson! ¡Me alegra que no me diera una cachetada o me mordiera la oreja!.- se excusó Roy, después de bajar de la montaña.

- Es absurdo, Roy.- dijo Samus.- Eres peor de sensible que una hoja de papel.

- Ya nos empataron.- dijo Link, preocupado.

- Es el último encuentro.- dijo Mario, reestablecido de los "ataques" sufridos previamente.- Zelda, tienes que despistar a Popo. Se ve que no es inteligente como su hermana. Aprovecha la oportunidad. Gana en nombre de Link y Hyrule.

- Pues Link siempre gana en mi nombre.- dijo la princesa.- Tendré que hacer hoy la excepción.

El general Master Hand anuncia a Zelda y a Popo como últimos participantes. La bola se encuentra en la base, ubicada muy cerca de los dos.

- Con sólo correr podrá ganar.- dijo Jigglypuff.- Zelda es más rápida que Popo.

- VAMOS ZELDA.- gritó Link.

Zelda y Popo se encuentran a la mitad del trayecto.

- Tengo que aguantar y llegar… Tengo que aguantar y llegar… Tengo que aguantar y llegar.- susurró Zelda, sufriendo por las intenciones de Sheik en entrometerse en un momento crucial de la prueba.

- Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña.- cantó Popo, despreocupado por la competencia.- Como veían que resistían, fueron a llamar a otro elefante.

- ¡Popo!.- gritó Nana.- ¡No estés cantando esas tonterías y concéntrate! ¡Zelda es más veloz!

La princesa había sacado mucha ventaja sobre el Ice Climber y estaba a punto de llegar a la bola.

- Sólo hazla trizas, Zelda.- dijo Bowser.

- Oh oh…- susurró Zelda.- Tengo problemas… Tengo problemas… YA NO AGUANTO MÁS…

Zelda se detiene y comienza a buscar en su uniforme el sombrero y la bufanda para poder convertirse en Sheik.

- ZELDA… ¡QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!.- gritaron sus compañeros, alarmados por la disparatada acción de su compañera.

Popo la alcanza y se aproxima al blanco.

- Ah. Esa es la bola. Parece caramelo.- dijo, contemplando el blanco.

- POPO… ¡QUÉ CREES QUE HACES! ¡SÓLO RÓMPELA!.- gritaron los camaradas de Popo.

Sheik mira a Popo con desdén.

- ¿Tu intelecto se limita sólo a mirar como imbécil?.- preguntó Sheik a su rival, acercándose a la bola.

- No. Si la toco se rompe.- dijo Popo, haciendo dicha acción.

- QUE…- exclamó Sheik.- OH NO…

Popo consigue el triunfo de su equipo.

- LOS GANADORES SON… EL EQUIPO DE METAKNIGHT, ACUMULANDO LOS 10 PUNTOS DE ESTA PRUEBA.- anunció el general Master Hand.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.- exclamaron los integrantes, abrazándose. Se aproximan a Popo y lo avientan en el aire.

- POPO… POR PRIMERA VEZ ERES EL MEJOR.- exclamaron.

- HURRA HURRA.- exclamaron Ike, Lucario, Wolf, Wario, Dedede y Toon Link.

Mr Game & Watch ejecuta acrobacias para festeja.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- se lamentó el equipo de Mario, llorando como almas en pena.

- TONTOS.- exclamaron Kirby, Peach, Falcon, Fox, Ganondorf y Luigi.- SE CONFIARON.

Los instructores del ejército se ponen de pie. Pit se acerca a ellos. El general Master Hand decide dar la nueva instrucción del Torneo de Artes Smashers.

- Soldados. Descansen un rato. Las rondas de combates iniciarán al mediodía. Reanudaremos el Torneo hasta ese entonces. No se alejen de estas instalaciones.- indicó el General.- Coronel Snake, Sargento DK, Teniente Pit, Teniente Pikachu, Capitán Marth, Capitán Falco, Psicólogo Mewtwo, Soldado Olimar, Soldado Diddy… regresaremos hasta ese entonces.- concluyó, retirándose con su staff. Los pelotones obedecen la instrucción, no sin antes unos celebrar la victoria y otros lamentar la abrupta derrota.

* * *

Un capítulo largo, que necesitaba serlo por todo lo que sucede jeje. Aunque vienen los combates!

Nunca hay que confiarse en las pruebas. XD

Para opiniones, comentarios, están los reviews.

Gracias. Cuidense mucho.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta la próxima!


	13. LOS COMBATES PARTE 1

Saludos a todos!

Después de una larga ausencia con el fic por deberes y un bloqueo en inspiración para las batallas, regreso por fin con este capítulo que ofrece acción más que nada, sin olvidar la comedia. Por ello es que es tan largo que tuve que dividirlo en dos partes. XD

Gracias por la espera (muy larga), que espero que valga la pena y por sus visitas.

Segunda parte del torneo y examen final para los protagonistas. Peleas Smash, además que tres personajes nuevos hacen su debut en esta parte de la historia.

A muy pocos capítulos para la finalización del fic.

Sale. Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 13.- Los Combates Parte 1

Después de atravesar por un "exhaustivo" reto de romper blancos, ambos equipos descansan en sus "vestidores". Dos enormes tiendas montadas cerca del Campo Marte durante la realización de la primera prueba eran el punto de ubicación.

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Samus, Roy, Ganondorf, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Fox, Link, Sheik, Bowser y Falcon se encuentran sentados, bebiendo agua. El ánimo del pelotón está alicaído. El haber estado a punto de ganar los primeros 10 puntos y perderlos gracias a la "oportuna" aparición del Sheikah era la causa de tal malestar.

- ¡Qué caray, charolastras!- exclamó Bowser, indignado por la agravante situación.- ¡Pos tan bien que la estábamos armando! ¡Y el Sheik tenía que mandarnos a la goma!

- Podemos recuperarnos todavía.- se excusó el Sheikah.- ¿Te preocupa perder el honor como siempre lo haces, Bowser en contra de Mario?

- CALLA ESE PICO, SHEIK… LO BUENO ES QUE EL CORONEL SNAKE NO ESTÁ AQUÍ PARA DECIRME QUE USE EL DICCIONARIO…

- Mmm... ¿Pico?- preguntó Kirby.- Sheik tiene boca, no pico…

- Bowser está muy enojado.- dijo Fox.- Si queremos ganar, los que no estuvimos en esa prueba tendremos que pelear lo mejor posible…

- Se ven fuertes.- comentó Ganondorf.

- Más bien estuvimos desprevenidos.- indicó Link, quien aprovecha el tiempo para finalizar en tejer el suéter.- Si Navi estuviera aquí, le hubiera pedido que nos dijera su punto débil para tomar ventaja.

- ¿Qué eso no es trampa?- preguntó Kirby, no sin antes terminar de dar una mordida a su barra de chocolate.

Luigi se lleva sus manos a su cara. Mario nota el comportamiento de su hermano.

- ¿Qué pasa, Luigi?- preguntó el ícono de Mushroom Kingdom

- Estoy muy nervioso.- respondió.- No soy tan bueno en atacar como tú Mario… tienes más experiencia que yo…

- Claro que puedes, hermano.

- Pero tú has hecho más de 50 aventuras… te he ayudado en algunas y yo sólo he hecho por mi cuenta una…

- Por eso. Eso no quiere decir que no sepas atacar…

Los compañeros de Luigi se miran entre sí, con suma confusión, ya que la especialidad del hermano de Mario no era precisamente el ataque.

- Pero sí que sabes paralizar.- indicó Mario.

- De eso no me cabe duda.- recordó Jigglypuff al sufrir en carne propia una técnica de Luigi en un entrenamiento.

- Ya me imagino.- comentó Roy.- Todas las veces que Mario ha tenido que rescatar a Peach por ser tan descuidada…

- ¡Óyeme Roy!- exclamó Peach.- O sea yo… ¡Valgo mil! ¡Y cuando me secuestran, le ayudo a Mario en lo que pueda con mi súper power de princesa!

- No sé ustedes.- dijo Falcon.- Pero como yo no he pasado, voy a calentar cada uno de mis músculos…

Falcon comienza a realizar unos ejercicios de calentamiento con sus piernas.

- Es cierto.- dijo Samus.- Todos los que faltan, deberían de estarse preparando para los combates. Por lo menos concéntrense.

A Peach se le ocurre una idea para darse ánimos entre sí.

- Vamos. Vengan. Todos. Vamos a hacer una sparkling inspiring porra.- sugirió la princesa de Mushroom Kingdom.

- Una porra no.- dijo Ganondorf, asqueado por la propuesta.

- No, tengo flojera para eso.- dijo Jigglypuff, emitiendo un bostezo.

- Estoy ocupado tejiendo el suéter.- dijo Link.

- ¿Una porra?- preguntó Fox.

- Todos lo necesitamos. Así lo hacemos los pilotos antes de competir.- dijo Falcon, interrumpiendo su "sesión" de movimiento.

- Nunca hago porras. Ni siquiera con Peppy y Slippy.- indicó Fox.

- Chirriones.- dijo Bowser, de mala gana.- Pos si no nos quida di otra… eso es una jalada…

- Vamos, Samus.- dijo Falcon, jalándola de la mano.

- ¡Falcon!.- exclamó Samus.- ¡No necesitamos de esa exageración para salir adelante!

- Yo también me echo porras. Y más cuando le gano a un enemigo.- dijo Kirby.- Anímate, Sheik…- indicó, empujando al Sheikah…

- Eso de hacer porras no es más que los hombres y mujeres exhiban sus cuerpos y distraigan al espectador.- espetó Sheik.

- Es buena alternativa para darnos todos apoyo.- indicó Mario, en tono moral.

- Pero luego tú te la pasas dándole porras primero a todos los que recién conoces antes que a tus personas más cercanas.- dijo Luigi.

- Eso no es cierto, Luigi.

- Pero… con sólo decir "Fuerza, Valor, Trampa e Ingenio" uno se motiva.- dijo Roy.- Bueno, es así como luego dicen que es…

Después de observar con miradas desconcertadas al ícono de Fire Emblem por tal declaración, Falcon, Peach y Kirby se colocan lado a lado y colocan su brazo en el centro con mucho ánimo, como Mario y Luigi. De mala gana, Ganondorf, Sheik, Link, Jigglypuff, Roy, Fox, Samus y Bowser imitan la acción de sus compañeros.

- DENME UNA "ES"…- gritó Peach.

- Una estás bien lurias.- dijo Bowser.

- NO EMPIECES CON TUS NAQUECES BOWSER… DENME UNA "ES"…

- "ES".- exclamaron.

- UNA "EM"…

- "EM"…

- UNA "EI"…-

- Ey que esto es una estupidez.- bufó Sheik.

- La porra la estamos diciendo en inglés. Lo estamos pronunciando.- informó Fox.

- FOX TIENE RAZÓN… DIGAN UNA "EI".- ordenó Peach.

- "EI".- retomaron la porra.

- UNA "ES"…

- "ES"…

- UNA "EICH"

- "EICH"

- UNA "I"

- "I"

- UNA "AR"

- "AR"

- QUE DICE… SMASHER…

- SMASHER…

- MÁS QUEDITO…

- ¿¡QUE?!.- exclamaron de asombro. Según recordaban, al momento de darse ánimos el volumen del timbre de voz aumentaba.

- Es que o sea si nos dicen que salgamos de la tienda, no vamos a escuchar los gritos de la porra.- indicó la princesa del Mushroom Kingdom.

- Pues eso no me es coherente.- dijo Jigglypuff.- Y eso que a mi me gusta la paz y tranquilidad.

- Mientras más rápido terminen, mejor para mi.- indicó Link, con suéter y agujas en mano.

- Entonces… más quedito.- indicó Peach.

Los reclutas fruncen sus entrecejos y repiten la palabra cinco veces más. A través de las bocinas del área se escucha el movimiento de un cable de micrófono.

- Los pelotones participantes en la evaluación hagan favor de pasar al campo.- indicó la distinguible voz de Yoshi.

- ¿El cocinero Yoshi?- preguntó Falcon. ¿Qué hace aquí el cocinero Yoshi?

- Yo pensaba que el Yoshis pos se dedicaba a hacer la comida.- dijo Bowser.

- Salgamos para ver.- sugirió Ganondorf.

- Parece que ahora no va a cocinar.- indicó Fox.- Ganondorf tiene razón. Salgamos para acudir a los combates.

- De regreso hacia el área donde se efectuaba el Torneo de las Artes Smashers, Roy no puede dejar de asombrarse por la magnitud de "invitados" que ahora estaba presente.

- TODO EL EJÉRCITO ESTÁ AQUÍ.- exclamó el pelirrojo.

La montaña utilizada para romper los blancos había sido reemplazada por otro panorama. Hay cuatro largas gradas, las más bajas protegidas por paredes. Cientos de miembros pertenecientes al Ejército Brawl están sentados y vitorean a los recién llegados, un alto plasma "improvisado" y el centro de lo que parecía ser una plataforma en forma de un vasto cuadrado. El pelotón ingresa a un costado de éste. El General Master Hand, el coronel Snake, el teniente Pit, el capitán Marth, el psicólogo Mewtwo, el sargento DK, el teniente Pikachu, el capitán Falco, el cocinero Yoshi y el se localizan en el "Área exclusiva" cercana al "ring".

- Me siento como en una película de acción.- comentó Falcon, doblando sus brazos para mostrar sus "conejos".- Me inspira más a lucir mis mejores técnicas.

- Deja de estar diciendo habladurías y mejor concéntrate.- dijo Samus.

- ¿Me pregunto quiénes van a empezar?- preguntó Jigglypuff.

- ¡Muy buenas tardes, afición smash!- anunció con gran entusiasmo el cocinero Yoshi, con micrófono en mano.- ¡He dejado la cocina para ser comentarista del certamen deportivo! ¡Estamos en un evento muy importante en este agradable mediodía! ¡El evento del día!

- ¿Del día?- preguntó el Dr. Mario, quien a su vez tenia su micrófono.- Más bien del segundo semestre de esta temporada…

- No, Dr. Mario. Preséntese primero ante nuestra audiencia.

- QUE.- exclamó Mario, irritado al reconocer la voz del famoso médico.- NO PUEDE SER QUE ESE DOCTOR ESTÉ AQUÍ. ES ABSURDO.

- Oh. Buenas tardes. Soy el Dr. Mario.- indicó.- Y nosotros estaremos comentando todos los combates de los que seremos testigos de los pelotones. Estamos aquí, en el escenario Final Destination… No nos pudimos traer el Pokemon Stadium porque ni las regiones de Kanto, ni Johto, ni Hoenn, ni Orre, ni Sinnoh nos dieron permiso…

Exclamaciones de la audiencia ante la falta de interés en proporcionar el estadio no se hacen esperar.

- Muy mala jugada de todos ellos, Dr. Mario.- dijo el cocinero Yoshi, con emoción.- La afición se encuentra reunida, frenética, esperando por quienes se bañarán en la gloria y por los que llorarán en los vestuarios… o en mi cocina…

- ¿Podrían dejar de estar diciendo eso y enfocarse a presentar a los equipos?- se alcanzó a escuchar la voz del coronel Snake a través de las bocinas.

- Perdón, coronel Snake.- se disculpó el Dr. Mario.- A nuestro lado izquierdo, en la primera grada, el pelotón de segundo: Los soldados Sonic, Wario, Toon Link, Ice Climbers, Mr Game & Watch, Ness, Lucas, MetaKnight, Ike, Wolf, Lucario y King Dedede.

Los participantes saludan al público, con autosuficiencia.

- Y a lado derecho también de la primera grada tenemos a…- prosiguió.- El pelotón nuevo…

- Formado por los reclutas Fox, Peach, Falcon, Samus, Mario, Luigi, Link, Zelda O Sheik no sabemos…- señaló el dinosaurio.

- Recluta Zelda, cocinero Yoshi.- dijo el psicólogo Mewtwo.

Yoshi palidece por la frialdad del Pokemon psíquico.

- Zelda, Kirby, Roy, Jigglypuff y Ganondorf.

Los smashers observan a la multitud aplaudir.

- Lo que nos faltaba.- dijo Luigi, con un dejo de decepción.- Público que va a enterarse que vamos perdiendo…

- Oigan.- susurró el capitán Marth, alcanzando a escucharse por todo el escenario.- Los soldados no saben el puntaje ni nada de lo que ocurrió antes…

- Les recordamos los marcadores.- dijo Yoshi, empujando a Marth para que su voz no estuviera cerca del micrófono.- El pelotón de Segundo lleva 10 puntos mientras que el Pelotón Novato… no tiene nada, ni la dosis perfecta para un buen sazón…

Abucheos y burlas no se hacen esperar en el evento.

- Me siento tan mal que hasta perdí el apetito.- dijo Kirby, guardando su barrita de chocolate.

- No les hagas caso, Kirby.- dijo Jigglypuff.- Me gustaría cantarles para que dejaran de abuchearnos…

- Mejor no lo hagas.- espetó Samus.- Podríamos quedarnos dormidos.- concluyó, recordando la vez en la que la Pokemon en una primera y última ocasión decidió entonar una "terrible" melodía que los llevó a brazos de Morfeo.

- Pero a mi me gusta cantar…

- Sería una buena broma.- dijo Roy.- Anunciamos a Jigglypuff como la nueva promesa del mundo del Pop en "Operación Triunfo", hacemos que abra los combates y todos se duermen.

- ¡Con mi voz nadie se duerme!- espetó Jigglypuff, indignada por los comentarios de sus compañeros.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en eso?- preguntó el hylian, tejiendo el suéter.- ¿Qué no deberías hacer caer al coronel Snake en una broma y no a todo el ejército Brawl?

- Esto me serviría.

- No lo creo.- dijo Ganondorf.

- Hasta Ganondorf tiene razón.- dijo Link.- Será muy difícil. El Coronel debe estar acompañado ahora por el General y los tenientes.

- Y capitanes.- dijo Sheik.- ¿Qué padeces lagunas mentales, Link?

- ¡Por supuesto que no, Sheik! ¡Sólo fue un descuido!

- Parece que estás muy desinformado. ¿Necesitas tu manual del Ejército para que tu cabeza deje de pensar en ese horroroso suéter?

- ¡Así lo eligió el sargento DK!

- Los que van a pasar deben mostrarles que no somos inútiles.- dijo Mario.

- Se te hace tan fácil, paisas.- dijo Bowser.- Pos como fuiste al que les tocó lo menos gacho, y a los que faltan lo más rete harto difícil…

- Lo digo para apoyar.- refunfuñó el héroe de Mushroom Kingdom.

- Y tiene mejor voz el doctorcito Mario que tú, Mario….

- ¡No me compares con él, Bowser! ¡Mi voz es mucho más varonil!

- Yo oigo sus voces muy parecidas, Mario. Cállense.- dijo Fox.- No dejan escuchar y…

- Esta etapa de la evaluación final de este semestre.- prosiguió el Dr. Mario.- Consistirá en seis combates. Un integrante del primer equipo contra otro del segundo equipo…

- Y tenemos unas reglas sencillas.- dijo el cocinero Yoshi.- Como aquellas de los chefs para hacer deliciosos platillos…

- Yoshi. No necesitamos que nos hables de gastronomía y ponte a decirles a todos cómo será este torneillo.- bufó Falco, interrumpiendo la "transmisión".

- Disculpe, capitán Falco…. El combate durará hasta que el adversario esté noqueado, se rinda o caiga de la plataforma. Ambos participantes podrás usar sus respectivas técnicas…

- Tendremos a dos soldados que nos ayudarán en el área médica como medida de seguridad. Porque no tenemos presupuesto para pagar a enfermeras.- indicó el Dr. Mario.

Rechiflas por parte del auditorio masculino no se hacen esperar por la falta de personal en el área de primeros auxilios.

- Y siempre pensando en los hombres.- dijo Samus.- ¿Y nosotras las mujeres? Merecemos unos atractivos enfermeros…

- Deberíamos pedir unos.- comentó Peach.- Los enfermeros son ultra ultra indispensables.

- Dejen de estar dando información confidencial.- susurró el general Master Hand.

- Ehm… retomando el torneo… Les presentamos a los soldados ROB y Pokemon Trainer…- dijo el médico, un poco nervioso.

ROB se ubica en la parte izquierda de la orilla de la plataforma, saluda a la audiencia, al igual que el Pokemon Trainer, acompañado por Squirtle, Ivysaur y Charizard.

- Aunque parece que los acompañantes del soldado Pokemon Trainer va a ayudar también.- continuó el Dr. Mario.

- ¿Qué no tiene nombre Pokemon Trainer? ¿Ni un apodo cool?- preguntó Sonic.

- Parece que no.- respondió MetaKnight.- Por lo menos todos merecemos tener un nombre.

- Ti tu ti tu ti tu.- apoyó Mr Game & Watch.

- O si lo tiene, pero no lo quiere decir.- comentó Nana.

- Aunque dicen que se llama Ash.- dijo Ness.

- Ash.- apoyó Lucas.

- Ja. Es un tonto. Le diré Pokemon Trainer.- dijo Popo.

- No olvidemos a nuestros camarógrafos en turno. Los soldados Diddy y Olimar.- indicó Yoshi.- Captarán cada momento cumbre de las peleas, los ataques, las defensas, las poses sugestivas, incómodas…

- Te estás saliendo de tema, Yoshi.- susurró el teniente Pit.

- Lo siento, lo siento… Es que hay tanto que informar… el combatiente ganador de cada encuentro ganará 10 puntos para su brigada…

- El que acumule la mayor cantidad de puntos, será el ganador del Torneo.- anunció el Dr. Mario.- En la pantalla veremos los nombres de quienes serán los encargados de iniciar las rondas…

- ¡Las pantallas!- exclamó Falcon.- Atención. Son sagradas. Como en las competencias de autos…

En el plasma, nombres pasan una y otra vez, con el propósito de ser elegidos al azar.

- Esto me recuerda a un manga de ninjas que leo y tienen también un torneo.- comentó Ike.

- Creo que lees demasiada lectura de entretenimiento, Ike.- dijo Lucario.

Las identidades de los encargados de "inaugurar" el certamen son…

- OH MY GOD.- exclamó Peach sorprendida, cubriendo su rostro.

- Chales princesita. Eres tú la primerita.- se burló Bowser.

- Y te tocó con alguien más grande.- comentó Jigglypuff.

- Dedede. Vas a pelear tu primero.- indicó Toon Link.

- O sea Toon Link. Yo ya sé que voy a pelear. Y va a estar muy súper fácil.- dijo Dedede, en tono fresa, muy parecido a aquel utilizado por la princesa de Mushroom Kingdom.- Ya verás que ni siquiera tendré que llamar a mi séquito para ganarle a esa ultra corriente.

- No deberías confiarte.- dijo Wolf.- Las mujeres son muy impredecibles. Hay veces que se salen con la suya y no sabes en qué momento pueden superar a los hombres.

- Soldada Peach. Soldado Dedede.- indicó el General Master Hand, arrebatando el micrófono a Yoshi.- Pasen a la plataforma.

- Ay. - Dijo Peach. - Respiro profundo, respiro profundo.

- Mucha suerte, Peach.- dijo Luigi, con un poco de miedo.- Ojala que Dedede no te aplaste…

- Osh, o sea cruz cruz cruz.- dijo Peach, simulando una protección divina sobre su persona.- Dame ánimo, Luigi.

- Peach podrá hacerlo bien sin mi ayuda.- dijo Mario.

- Si es que no la secuestra Bowser en la pelea- indicó Luigi.

- Iso ya es pero del pasado.- bufó Bowser.

- Aquí les voy a demostrar que sí puedo hacer las cosas por mí misma.- espetó Peach, dirigiéndose al "cuadrilátero".

Dedede se encuentra en posición de combate, aguardando a Peach y la señal que tendrían que esperar.

- Osh.- espetó el rey de Dream Land.- No hay nadie que nos diga cuándo empezar. Vamos a estar aquí como naquetes esperando en la cola de la tortilla.

- No copies mi modus vivendi, loser.- dijo Peach.- Yo pensé en eso primero…

- Mira, tú ni hables. Sólo con marcar mi celu, tú fracasaste…

- Uff… ¡Dejé mi celu rosa en el castillo! ¡Me las pagarás por presumirme el tuyo!

* * *

Dentro del "Área exclusiva", los instructores y autoridades máximas se percatan que falta un elemento muy importante para llevar a cabo las contiendas.

- Nos falta un réferi.- indicó el teniente Pikachu.

- No comprendo cómo todos pudimos olvidar un aspecto tan trascendente y fundamental para la realización de la exhibición.- dijo el psicólogo Mewtwo.

- ¿Por qué no vas tú, Snake?- sugirió el sargento DK.

- Yo debo calificar. Ninguno de nosotros puede…

- Ni siquiera nosotros.- dijo Yoshi, apagando por unos segundos el micrófono.

- Asignemos a alguien.- sugirió el capitán Marth.

- ¿El problema es quién?- preguntó Falco.

- ¿General Master Hand?- se escuchó una voz proveniente de la entrada.

- ¿Si, soldado?- indicó el general.

- Ya terminé los informes de electricidad…

- En cámara lenta cocinero, doctor, psicólogo, tenientes, capitanes, sargento, coronel y general voltean a mirar a un pequeño Pokemon de color amarillo, con chapas, orejas negras con amarillo, gafas verdes colocadas en su frente y muy parecido al teniente Pikachu.

- Muy buen trabajo, soldado Pichu.- señaló el general.

- ¿General Master Hand?- preguntó el coronel Snake.

- Ante falta de personal…

- Vaya. Esto es muy conveniente.- dijo el teniente Pit.

- No pudo haber mejor momento.- dijo el teniente Pikachu.- Soldado Pichu. ..

- ¿Podemos requerir de su servicio en el ejército?- solicitó el psicólogo Mewtwo.

- Por supuesto, señor.- respondió Pichu.

- Tú vas a ser el árbitro. Vayan al meollo. Ni se les ocurra decirle mentiras para disfrazar el motivo.- dijo Falco.

- ¿Yo? Pero capitán Falco… pero… yo soy quien pelea… no el que es réferi… podría hacerlo el soldado Pokemon Trainer…

- ¿Por cierto cómo dicen que se llama ese soldado?- preguntó el Dr. Mario.- Siempre se me olvida su nombre…

- Por favor, soldado Pichu.- dijo Marth.- Funja como réferi en la evaluación.

- Si no, tendremos una audiencia más furiosa y empezará a estar violenta porque no han iniciado los combates.- dijo el Sargento DK.

- Ya lo están.- dijo el Coronel Snake.- Mírenlos. Rebeldes…

- Y tendré que dejarlos esperar mucho tiempo para poder curar a la afición.- dijo el Dr. Mario.

Pichu medita un poco la "agravante" situación en la que se encontraban sus superiores.

- Ante eso, acepto…

Un suspiro de alivio se escucha en el pequeño lugar.

- Pero… tendré que poner una condición.- indicó Pichu, con dignidad.

- No estás en condiciones para eso.- indicó el Sargento DK, enojado por el atrevimiento del pequeño Pokemon.

- No queda más opción. Estamos es una apremiante situación. ¿Qué es lo que quiere, soldado Pichu?-. preguntó el General Master Hand.

- A causa de que tengo lapsos en los que no puedo controlar mi electricidad, quiero…

* * *

Minutos después, la audiencia estalla en aplausos porque, por fin, podían dar inicio a las batallas.

- Todo por un seguro médico.- dijo el teniente Pit.

- No lo culpo. Emite muchas descargas por día.- dijo el coronel Snake.- Sabe negociar…

- Muy bien.- anunció Pichu.- Ya conocen las reglas… Tienen una distancia prudente que los separa…

- ¿Ese pelmazo va a ser el réferi?- preguntó Bowser.

- Si. Se nota que es un sustituto.- dijo Fox.

- Esto va a ser una lucha por mostrar quién es el más "junior".- dijo Jigglypuff.

- Yo, el rey Dedede, no le va a ser caso a semejante mascota del equipo.- dijo Dedede, alistando su martillo.

- Deja a ese bello peluche en paz, Dedede.- dijo Peach, levantando su puño.

- COMIENCEN…- exclamó Pichu, emitiendo un poderoso rayo.- Y NO SOY UN PELUCHE…

- READY… GO. - Exclamó Master Hand.

Pichu brinca fuera de la plataforma. Peach inicia y para hacer una defensa y un ataque exitoso, saca una verdura y la arroja hacia su oponente, quien la esquiva sin ningún problema con un simple desliz, en posición agachada.

- Ve a golpear a esa gata por tu jefe… si no lo haces, estás despedido…

Dedede manda a un Waddle Dee para ser impactado sobre la princesa de Mushroom Kingdom, quien rápidamente se agacha y logra eludir el golpe. ROB se hace a un lado, para contemplar al "accidentado" y evitar ser lastimado.

- Fuerte comienzo.- dijo Yoshi.- La soldada Peach no piensa ceder, toma impulso hacia el frente y piensa golpearlo con… ¿Su cadera?

- AH YAAAAA.- gritó Peach, logrando dar en su blanco.

- Fue con la del lado izquierdo, Yoshi… Y también apreciamos con la "Cámara Phantom" los corazones que salen por el impacto.- dijo el Dr. Mario.

- AUCH.- exclamó Dedede, y amortigua su caída, dando una pirueta en el aire para así "aterrizar" con su barriga.

- ¡Vamos Peach!- exclamó Mario.- ¡Tú puedes! ¡Demuestra que sabes defenderte sola!

- Si es que puede.- susurró Luigi.

- O sea tú ni siquiera sabes mover la cadera como lo hace Shakira.- dijo Dedede, al contraatacar por medio de su martillo con rapidez.

- AH….

Peach recibe el certero poder en el abdomen y cae al suelo.

- ¡Uya!.- gritó Toon Link.- ¡Bien Dedede! ¡No dejes que se levante!

- AAAAAUUUUUUUU… AUUUUUU.- exclamó Peach de dolor, parecido a un orgasmo.

El grito de la princesa de Mushroom Kingdom es malinterpretado por todo el público.

- Aclaramos que lo que piensan no tiene nada que ver con la pelea.- subrayó el capitán Marth, colocándose en el micrófono por unos segundos.

- Ay… A ese pingüino gordo no pienso darle el gusto.- dijo Peach, incorporándose y esquivando con un salto al costado un sentón que Dedede había preparado segundos antes. Rápidamente el rey alista nuevamente su arma, pero su martillo pega directo en la cara a cierto individuo que la recluta sacó quién sabe cómo.

- ¡Bien hecho, Toadie!- exclamó Peach.

- Princesa Peach por favor no me diga Toadie soy ¡Toad!- se quejó el "auxiliar"

- ¡Impresionante! Ambos retroceden y la soldada Peach salta y flota. Dedede brinca y ejecuta una patada en el pecho de la princesa…- dijo el Dr. Mario.

- OOOOOOO….- exclamó el público.

- No mal piensen, por favor…. Y golpea con su martillo al hombro izquierdo de la chica… y… con sus pies provoca que la soldada Peach impacte en el suelo.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Después de recibir gran ataque, Dedede se dispone a realizar un golpe mucho más brusco. Su martillo revela su verdadera "identidad": La cabeza de éste: mecánica, cuya rotación adquiere más poder por su motor.

- Y para terminar… ¡Toma mi híper golpe del pingüino estrella!- exclamó el rey en un tono mucho más "Fresa".

Peach sale volando a causa del impacto en su abdomen.

- LA SOLDADA PEACH SE DIRIGE FUERA DE LA PLATAFORMA.- exclamó el cocinero Yoshi fuera de sus cabales.

- ¡Ese golpe es peor que el gancho de Mike Tyson!- gritó el Dr. Mario.

- PEACH.- exclamaron Fox, Kirby, Samus, Falcon, Ganondorf, Link, Sheik, Roy, Mario, Luigi, Jigglypuff y Bowser consternados por el bienestar de su compañera.

- ¡Me protejo! ¡Me protejo!- exclamó Peach moviendo su mano en seña de protección y con prisa saca de la chamarra de su uniforme un objeto bastante extraño para el combate.

- ¿Qué hace Peach con ese paraguas?- preguntó Jigglypuff.

- Ni siquiera parece que va a llover como para que haga eso.- comentó Sheik.

La princesa abre rápidamente su paraguas y se acerca nuevamente a la plataforma por medio del "control del viento" y logra impulsarse hacia el frente con gracia. Todos lanzan un grito de asombro por ver otra utilidad del artefacto.

- QUE QUE.- exclamó Dedede, impresionado al ver a Peach pisar el escenario

- ¡Qué esperas! ¡No seas un caballero con ella! ¡Sino un patán!- gritó Wario.

- ¡Cómo que un patán!- exclamó Mario a larga distancia.- ¡Eres un tonto Wario!

El rey de Dream Land se aproxima a Peach dispuesto a dar el mejor de sus combos con su martillo, pero su rival había anticipado la estrategia al momento de correr a toda velocidad para acercársele.

- Esperemos que Peach siga mostrando más lo que es ser impredecible.- indicó Link.

- ¡Cuidado!.- gritó Ganondorf.

- ¡Ganondorf gritó! ¡Está preocupado!- exclamó Roy, con malicia.

- ¡La soldada Peach se prepara para dar un extraordinario gancho!- anunció Yoshi.

Después de guardar su paraguas, Peach bloquea el martillo de Dedede con su mano izquierda.

- ¡Ahora vas a ver el súper girl power!- gritó Peach, lanzando con la mano derecha una poderosa cachetada.

- AUCH, MALDITA PELOS OCHENTERO CON FRIZZ… - gritó Dedede, sobándose su mejilla derecha.

- ¡Increíble!.- narró el Dr. Mario.- Después de esa cachetada de "Semana Inglesa" La soldada Peach ejecuta una patada demasiado recta en la quijada del soldado Dedede…

- AYYYYY.- se quejó el rey de Dreamland.

- Es una suerte que Peach no traiga vestido y que tiene ahora el uniforme.- dijo Mario.- Se le verían los calzones…

- Hubiera sido un buen espectáculo.- dijo Falcon.

- ¡Qué dices, Falcon!

Samus golpetea a Falcon en la cabeza con sus puños.

- ¡Pervertido! No piensas en otra cosa más que en mujeres.- dijo la cazarrecompensas.

- Y en autos.- dijo Kirby.

- ¡Oh Samus, por favor! ¡Fue un comentario inocente!- se defendió Falcon, agitando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

- Chale.- dijo Bowser.- Fíjensen qué trajo la Peach para agarrarse a guamazos al Dededes…

Para rematar, Peach saca un utensilio muy útil e imprescindible para cocinar.

- ¡El sartén de la justicia del bombón!- anunció la princesa, golpeando directo en el rostro a Dedede.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dedede cae al suelo y rueda en éste hacia atrás. Se incorpora, sobándose la cara, la cual muestra la evidente mara de la mano de la princesa en su mejilla derecha.

- Eso tiene que doler.- comentó Sonic.

- Ahora no quisiera ser el soldado Dedede.- comentó Yoshi.

- Parece como si una mujer le reclamara a un hombre a golpes.- dijo el Dr. Mario.

El rey de Dream Land se toca por unos momentos su nariz.

- No… no… mi nariz… ¡Has destrozado la cara de un gran monarca!- gritó, furioso por la "desfiguración". De su bolsillo saca un teléfono celular, aprieta un botón.- ¡Vengan, mi séquito de empleados!- llamó- ¡Eliminen a esa fresa! ¡O sea, apártenla de mi vista!

Peach se pone en posición de combate, alerta a la técnica de Dedede, quien chifla, haciendo una seña para sus "esclavos". Un aura verde emana de su cuerpo.

- El soldado Dedede está dispuesto a eliminar a la soldada Peach con su técnica especial.- narró el Dr. Mario.

Un grupo de Waddle Dees y "Gordos" aparecen desde el cielo de uno en uno, dirigiéndose hacia la princesa de Mushroom Kingdom con el fin de golpearla y sacarla de la plataforma. Dedede ofrece un baile terrible como requerimiento para ejecutar su movimiento especial.

- ¿Con bailar se puede ganar un combate?- se preguntó Roy.

Peach salta hacia atrás, con ambas manos realiza una pirueta, se impulsa hacia el frente y esquiva cada Waddle Dee que se interpone, con el fin de aproximarse a su rival.

- ¡No puede ser!- exclamó Dedede.- ¡No pudieron golpearla! ¡Están todos ustedes despedidos!

La princesa logra encontrar un punto libre para propinarle a su oponente un contraataque, con una estrategia un tanto bizarra: haciendo posiciones semejantes a las de una bailarina de ballet. Corazones y duraznos comienzan a aparecer, acompañados de una dulce melodía.

- Es sólo una canción de fondo.- comentó Pokemon Trainer.

- ¡Cuidado!.- exclamó Fox.- ¡A eso no debería subestimarse!

A causa del movimiento especial de Peach, Dedede comienza a bostezar y se detiene en seco.

- Me siento… muy cansado… My bed…

Ante la sorpresa de la audiencia, el rey de Dream Land cae boca arriba. Una burbuja de su boca y un estruendoso ronquido se escucha por todo el campo de batalla.

- La soldada Peach ha puesto a dormir a todos los más cercanos a la plataforma.- informó el Dr. Mario.- Hasta a los soldados ROB, Pichu y Pokemon Trainer con sus Pokemon… Fue suerte que no durmieran ni al soldado Diddy ni a Olimar…

- Nunca pensé que Peach tuviera ese poder.- dijo Mario.

- Si tú que la conoces mejor que nadie no sabía, mucho menos nosotros.- comentó Sheik.

- DEDEDE.- exclamó Nana.- DESPIERTA…

Peach aprovecha la oportunidad para comer con rapidez cada uno de los duraznos regados en el suelo.

- Estoy curada… ahora sí… podré….

La princesa de Mushroom Kingdom comienza a sacar más verduras, desechando cada una por su inutilidad.

- No, esta no me sirve… no ésta tampoco… OSH… ésta tampoco… QUÉ DISASTER…

- ¡Peach! ¡Deja de elegir la verdura más bonita y ya derrótalo!- espetó Samus.

- Ay no… ésta no me sirve… ni ésta tampoco… Por el corazón de las verduras que salga la que quiero…

Dedede comienza a abrir los ojos, al igual que Pichu. Peach finalmente encuentra aquel vegetal deseado, con semblante de asco y lo arroja hacia su rival.

- Con la cámara "Phantom" vemos que el impacto de esa lo que parece ser si mis ojos no se equivocan una… ¿Col?... en el rostro del soldado Dedede.- narró Yoshi.

- FUCHI FUCHI.- exclamó Dedede, a causa del olor de la "agresora", la cual dio en su cara.

- ¡Dedede!.- exclamaron Ike, Sonic, Popo, Nana, Lucas, Ness, Lucario, Wario, Wolf, Toon Link y MetaKnight. Los ruidos de Mr Game & Watch acompañan la consternación de los soldados.

Dedede, con una impresionante velocidad, cae fuera de la plataforma. Pichu se acerca al rey de Dreamland y aprecia unos ojos en forma de X.

- GAME.- gritó el general Master Hand.

- FUERA.- anunció Pichu.- EL PARTICIPANTE DEDEDE ESTÁ NOQUEADO. DESPIERTEN POKEMON TRAINER, ROB…

- THIS GAME WINNER IS… PEACH. - Gritó Master Hand, acaparando el micrófono.

- Oh… ¿Gané?- festejó Peach.- Eso fue divertido.

* * *

Las tribunas aplauden con entusiasmo.

- ¡Ganó Peach!- exclamó Kirby.

- Charizard… Lleva a Dedede a nuestro cubículo de enfermería.- ordenó Pokemon Trainer, después de despertar del "trance".

- Odio los mercados.- balbuceó Dedede incoherentemente.

El Pokemon de fuego obedece, siendo seguido por su entrenador.

Después de mandar besos y saludos, Peach se reúne con el pelotón.

- Bien hecho, Peach.- dijo Luigi.

- Felicidades.- dijo Ganondorf.

- Me siento muy orgulloso.- dijo Mario.

- Uuuuuuu Mario.- bromeó Roy.- Ahí me huele a romance…

- ¡No digas tonterías, Roy!-

- O sea Mario sólo me está felicitando, Roy.- dijo Peach, con un dejo de sonrojo.

- Con la victoria de la soldada Peach, el pelotón novato ha obtenido 10 puntos… consiguiendo así un empate con el segundo pelotón.- indicó el cocinero Yoshi.

Los integrantes de quienes aspiraban a ser soldados hechos y derechos brincan de alegría, mientras que el experto lanza exclamaciones de furia.

- Ahora, efectuaremos el siguiente combate. Esto es sólo el comienzo de la dosis de tensión… que espero no haya ningún desmayado.- dijo el Dr. Mario.

En el plasma, los nombres son sorteados.

- Espero que no me toque a mí.- susurró Luigi.

- Quiero ser el siguiente en luchar.- comentó Wario.- Para demostrarles a Mario, Peach y a todos esos apestosos quiénes somos.

- Ellos no son apestosos. Tú si.- dijo Lucario.

- ¡Tengo olores de rosas!

- OH… ÉSTE SERÁ UN DUELO INTERESANTE.- exclamó el cocinero Yoshi.

- Ahora sí estoy preocupado.- dijo Falcon.

El segundo combate sería llevado a cabo por Luigi y Lucario.

- WO WO WO WO WO WO WO.- gritó Luigi, angustiado por su "prematura" participación.

- Y va contra el Lucario. Ese agruras…- dijo Bowser.

- Luigi. Esta vez tienes que mostrar tus músculos.- dijo Falcon.

- ¡Ánimo, hermano! Esto te sirve para tu tratamiento.- dijo Mario.

- Mario tiene razón.- dijo Fox.- Esto será como tu prueba de fuego…

- Pero… pero… no me gusta pelear…

- Vamos, ve a la plataforma.- dijo Samus, jalando del brazo a su compañero.- A mí me hubiera gustado por lo menos darle su merecido a alguno de esa brigada…menos al soldado Ike…

- Pero Samus…

- Suerte, Luigi.- dijo Jigglypuff.

* * *

Luigi es empujado hacia el escenario. Lucario, desde el momento en que leyó su nombre, inmediatamente se había dirigido a la "cita del combate".

- Ese Lucario ni "Nos vemos después" nos dijo.- comentó Sonic.- Siempre tan antibanda…

- Se ve que quiere terminar rápido.- observó Popo.- Para ir después al desfile Pokemon…

- No hay ningún desfile Pokemon Popo.- dijo Nana.- No inventes.

- Quiero ver qué tanto ha mejorado Lucario.- dijo Toon Link.- Porque dicen que se ha vuelto más peligroso…

Pichu toma posición, al igual que Pokemon Trainer.

- ¿No podemos pelear mañana?- preguntó Luigi.

- NO… SÓLO HOY… COMIENCEN.- exclamó Pichu, no sin antes lanzar su característica carga eléctrica.

- READY… GO. - Gritó Master Hand.

Nervioso, Luigi brinca hacia atrás y Lucario aprovecha el error para golpearlo en el mentón.

- Al soldado Luigi lo traicionaron los nervios.- dijo Yoshi.- El soldado Lucario da un puñetazo a la quijada, pero su rival lo esquiva y se dirige al centro de la plataforma… Un error no es válido en la gastronomía y mucho menos cuando cocinas sushi…

- El sushi no tiene nada que ver aquí.- dijo el Coronel Snake.- Concéntrate en la narración, Yoshi…

Lucario rápidamente sujeta a Luigi del cuello y lo avienta al suelo. El plomero se incorpora y le da una patada al Pokemon en el pecho.

- El soldado Lucario subestimó al recluta Luigi.- dijo el Dr. Mario.- Quien continúa los ataques. Le da una patada aérea, otra en el estómago…

Lucario impacta en el suelo y para rematar su estrategia, Luigi se aproxima, activa un escudo que le permite protegerse del ataque de su rival y le propina una serie de puñetazos consecutivos en el pecho, dando como resultado que el Pokemon psíquico cayera presa de un acertado puñetazo al rostro ejecutado por medio de un brinco por parte de Luigi.

- Podemos ver una serie de fuego salir del puño derecho del soldado Luigi.- narró Yoshi.- Con la maravillosa cámara Phantom por parte del soldado Diddy vemos que la fuerza del impacto… El soldado Luigi es tan impredecible como los hongos comestibles y venenosos…

- Por favor, deja de estar hablando de tus tips de "Cocina Fácil con Yoshi".- dijo Falco, harto de escuchar aspectos de Gastronomía con frecuencia.

- Pero es que no puedo evitar asociar la cocina con la pelea…

- Quién se lo hubiera imaginado.- dijo Roy.- Luigi le está dando una paliza a Lucario…

- ¡Ganaremos!.- exclamó Falcon.

Fox y Mario observan con detenimiento la caída de Lucario.

- Algo se trae.- dijo el ícono de Star Fox.- No es normal que alguien se deje atacar de esa manera…

Lucario se pone en pie y acumula energía en sus manos.

- Parece que no te has dado cuenta, Luigi.- dijo, con frialdad.- De que mientras más daño recibo, mi aura se vuelve más fuerte y resistente…

Ante la amenaza, el hermano de Mario palidece.

- Mira el poder de esto…

Con una extraordinaria velocidad, Lucario se desplaza, Luigi no logra localizarlo y es sujetado de la chaqueta por su oponente, quien con un impulso y cúmulo de aura le propina un fuerte empuje.

- Usó la fuerza.- dijo Ganondorf.

- AY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- gritó Luigi.

- Con esto Lucario ya ganó.- dijo Wolf.

- ¡Luigi! ¡Recuerda de esa técnica que hiciste hace unos días!- exclamó Mario.

- ¿Esa técnica?- preguntó Link.- Está tan interesante que he decidido terminar de tejer el suéter después y poner más atención a los combates.- concluyó, al guardar todo su material "didáctico".

- Claro de que habla de esa técnica, Link.- dijo Sheik.- Estás como en Hyrule. Haces otras cosas antes de misiones para lograr tu misión, como recolectar las gallinas de una dizque inocente mujer, haces competencias en una gruta con otra mujerzuela para ver si te dan algún accesorio o te vas de día de pesca para ver si conquistas a otra mujer idiota o logras atrapar o una rupia o una vieja bota o un corazón lleno de melcocha…

- QUE. CLARO QUE NO SHEIK. ES UN PUNTO EXTRA DE MIS MISIONES…

- ¡Miren! ¡Luigi ya hizo la técnica!- anunció Jigglypuff, quien extrañamente no tenía nada de sueño por la "adrenalina".

Luigi está en el aire y a unos metros de caer fuera del "ring", coloca sus brazos rectos, pegados a sus respectivas piernas. Humo sale de su cuerpo y la velocidad se hace más rápida, provocando así un golpe letal en el pecho Lucario, quien había saltado para dar un remate…

- El soldado Luigi ha hecho al parecer una técnica especial.- dijo el Dr. Mario.- La fuerza del ataque del soldado Lucario no logró acobardarlo a la hora de la verdad.

- Luigi por fin domina el "Green Misile".- susurró Mario.- Hermano… haz mejorado mucho…

Luigi regresa a la plataforma. Lucario esconde su sorpresa por el movimiento inesperado de su contrincante. En riesgo de caer cerca del soldado ROB, realiza una estrategia involucrando de por medio excesiva velocidad, logrando así salvarse de ser "eliminado". Arriba a la arena de combate.

- Lucario tiene problemas.- indicó Ike.- Me recuerda mucho también al torneo de Artes Marciales de Dragon Ball… otro manga que leo…

- El soldado Luigi no pierde la oportunidad y está dispuesto a dar un fuerte gancho al soldado Lucario.- informó el Dr. Mario.

"Si hago la tormenta de Aura, me quedaré sin nada de energía… Ese Luigi, tenía la apariencia de un ser débil, sin voluntad y baja autoestima… pero parece que tiene un carácter diferente en el combate… entonces tendré que hacer esta estrategia deliberadamente concebida…"- pensó Lucario.

El Pokemon es golpeado en el mentón, pero éste consigue evitar ser dañado de forma insospechada por Luigi y la audiencia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dos Lucarios?- se preguntó a sí mismo Luigi, confundido.

- Lo acaba de hacer ese Lucario.- dijo Sonic.

Lucario desaparece. El público se asombra por aquel acontecimiento.

- Es un ilusionista.- dijo Peach.- Lo debería contratar para cuando me visite la realeza al castillo.

- Wuorales. Se cree el Kuperfild.- comentó Bowser.

- Copperfield, Bowser… Es muy rápido Lucario.- dijo Fox.- Rápido Luigi, lo tienes que encontrar…

Luigi voltea de un lado a otro para hallar a Lucario.

- Oh no… ¡Lo perdí de vista!- exclamó Luigi, con angustia.

- AQUÍ ESTOY.- anunció una voz.

- ¡A tus espaldas, Luigi!- previno Samus.

- QUEEEEE.- gritó el hermano de Mario.

Lucario aparece detrás de Luigi y le da una certera y poderosa barrida.

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MIS PIERNAS.- gritó Luigi, saliendo volando hacia el extremo opuesto de la plataforma.

- Esta vez… te derrotaré… en este momento cumbre…

El Pokemon psíquico coloca su pierna izquierda al frente, sus manos al frente y estiradas, una a la altura de la cabeza y la otra del abdomen, como si cargara un objeto. Gran cantidad de aura azul comienza a acumularse, simulando la forma de una esfera.

- Oh. Lucario sí que piensa hacer la "Esfera de aura" muy poderosa… se ha vuelto más peligroso.- comentó Toon Link.- Ese Luigi… le dio pelea…

- Lo que parece ser un conjunto de gran energía del soldado Lucario se hace más grande.- dijo Yoshi.

- Y crece más, Yoshi.- apoyó el Dr. Mario.

- Solo un poco más.- dijo Lucario.

- ¡Luigi! ¡Haz algo!- gritó Roy.- ¡Usa tu gorro!

- Eso no va a servirle de nada.- dijo Mario, preocupado por el bienestar de Luigi.

- LA ESFERA DE AURA.- gritó el Pokemon.

La bola sale impactada con gran velocidad y fuerza hacia Luigi. Hace levantar la piedra con la que la plataforma estaba construida.

- ¿Ven? Se parece al Kame Kame ha.- comentó Ike.

- UUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- gritó Luigi, recibiendo la mortífera técnica en su cuerpo. Impacta en la pared, destruyéndola.

- LUIGI.- gritaron Mario y Peach.

Lucario se encuentra en pie, cansado por la batalla, mientras que Luigi…

- GAME.- gritó el general Master Hand.

- FUERA.- anunció Pichu.- EL PARTICIPANTE LUIGI ESTÁ NOQUEADO… ROB… RECÓGELO ENTRE LOS ESCOMBROS.

Mario, quien en el clímax de la batalla sintió una gran preocupación por su hermano menor, se acerca hacia él.

- No te desesperes, Pichu.- dijo.- Esta pelea está procesada en mis datos…- dijo, cargando a la víctima

- Oh Mamá… oh mamá- susurró Luigi.

- ¡Luigi! ¡Luigi!.- gritó Mario, acercándose a Rob.- Iré con ustedes….

- Pero… Nadie más que Pokemon Trainer y yo podemos estar en la enfermería…

- Por favor. Sólo estaré unos minutos.

- Ustedes los humanos… no los entiendo. Cuando se pelean, no quieren saber uno del otro pero otras… está bien, pero puedes estar cinco minutos…

- Gracias…

- THIS GAME WINNER IS… LUCARIO. - Gritó Master Hand.

- ¡Cómanse ésa!- amenazó Wario a Ganondorf y a su equipo.

- El público aplaude con entusiasmo. El pelotón novato se queja por la derrota de Luigi.

- Mario está muy preocupado.- dijo Jigglypuff.- Es la primera vez que lo veo así…

- Y también que iba Luigi. Les pudimos seguir dándoles la sopa del propio chocolate a los paisas del SonIk.- bufó Bowser.

- Luigi lo hizo muy bien.- dijo Fox.- Por si no lo habían notado, su pelea fue de aquellas que la derrota sabe a victoria…

- Las victorias no las puedes probar con la boca.- dijo Kirby, confundido por la terminación.

- Claro que no saben a tacos, Kirby. Aunque Luigi haya perdido, los resultados de su tratamiento quiere decir que son positivos para él…

- Ahora que lo dices, no tenía miedo.- indicó Roy.

- Mis brazos… mis piernas…- dijo Lucario, el triunfador de la batalla, dando pequeños pasos para caminar por el dolor físico.

Pokemon Trainer se aproxima a Lucario, acompañado de Ivysaur. MetaKnight acude en ayuda de su camarada.

- Te llevaremos a la enfermería. Si por mi fuera, al centro Pokemon, pero está muy lejos.- dijo Pokemon Trainer.

- Yo no necesito de un lugar especializado en la raza para mis superfluas heridas.- dijo Lucario.- AUCH…

- Lucario, estás exagerando un poco. No le hagas caso, Pokemon… ¿Trainer?- dijo MetaKnight.

- Vamos, Ivysaur.- indicó Pokemon Trainer.

- ¡Oigan! Veré también a Dedede.- indicó el rival de Kirby.-

- DIABLOS. NOS OLVIDAMOS DE ÉL.- exclamaron el resto de los compañeros de pelotón del rey de Dreamland.

- Luego regreso…

MetaKnight decide ir con Lucario, mientras que el Pokemon de Hierba acompañado por su entrenador se dirige con el herido a la enfermería.

* * *

Yoshi y Dr. Mario se toman un brevísimo descanso. Ambos beben un poco de agua, para no enfermarse y quedar inhabilitados por ese malestar llamado "ronquera".

- Después de apreciar cómo se nos rompió una pared de protección, el pelotón de segundo, con la victoria del soldado Lucario, suma ahora 20 puntos.- informó el Dr. Mario.- Y lleva la ventaja como un analgésico contra del dolor de cabeza.

- Y el pelotón novato tiene 10 puntos.- concluyó el cocinero Yoshi.

Aplausos y rechiflas inundan el "estadio".

- LES ESTAMOS GANANDO.- se burlaron Sonic, Wario, Wolf, Ice Climbers, Ike y Toon Link.

- TU RU RU RU RU. - Musitó Mr Game & Watch.

- GANANDO.- exclamó Ness.

- GANANDO.- apoyó Lucas.

- CÁLLENSE, IDIOTAS.- amenazó Samus.

- ¡Ya verán que mis pectorales los harán pedazos a todos ustedes!- amenazó Falcon, señalándolos con su dedo índice.

- Miren.- informó Ganondorf, contemplando el plasma.

- Oh… de nuevo va a hacer el sorteo.- dijo Roy.- ¿Qué pasaría si el sistema repite el mismo nombre dos veces?

- Es imposible, Roy.- indicó Ganondorf.

- El mismo sistema impide eso.- explicó Fox.

De nueva cuenta, los nombres de los soldados aparecen y desaparecen una y otra vez.

- Tu deseo se ha vuelto realidad, Falcon.- indicó Jigglypuff, reprimiendo un bostezo.

- ¿Mi deseo?- preguntó el piloto, confundido.

- Mira la pantalla. O sea pay attention.- dijo Peach.

Los siguientes smashers cuya "misión" sería dar un enfrentamiento a "muerte" serían Falcon y…

- Esto será interesante.- dijo Sonic.- A ver si así te despejas un poco.

- Si. Pelearé y después de que terminen los combates, me pondré a ver la trilogía "Star Wars" por quinta vez.- indicó Ike, al desenfundar su espada y blandirla por unos breves momentos antes de guardarla nuevamente y dirigirse hacia la plataforma.

El piloto de F Zero lee su nombre en la pantalla e inmediatamente levanta su brazo, alzando su pulgar en gesto de victoria, acompañado por una brillante sonrisa.

- Esto lo tengo en el bolsillo.- dijo, triunfante.

Samus, quien en aquel momento estaba en el dilema de apoyar o a su compañero de brigada o a su "amor", sujeta de la chaqueta a Falcon.

- Ehm… ¿Me vas a dar un beso apasionado en los labios de buena suerte, Samus?- preguntó, con nervios.

- Ni aunque fueras el último piloto musculoso y depravado de la Tierra… Si se te ocurre dejar con las costillas rotas al soldado Ike… Yo… te romperé otra parte de tu cuerpo y es la más preciada para ti…

- QUE… NO, SAMUS NO HAGAS ESO… SÓLO LE DARÉ UNOS RASGUÑOS EFECTIVOS…- gritó, con angustia ante la amenaza de "muerte" de la cazarrecompensas, zarandeando a Falcon.

Los ojos de Roy, Peach, Sheik, Link, Ganondorf, Fox, Bowser, Jigglypuff y Kirby se tornan a blanco por la férrea discusión.

ROB se acerca a Falcon y Samus.

- Oigan… el protocolo del torneo indica que el soldado Falcon tiene que estar en la arena de combate.- indicó el robot, reubicándose en su posición original.

La heroína de Metroid suelta a Falcon.

- Mujeres…- susurró Falcon, en son de derrota. Para él era muy difícil comprender las reacciones del género femenino. Respira profundo y ejecuta un impresionante salto hacia la plataforma, aterrizando a un lado de Ike.

Pichu camina hacia el centro de la plataforma, en su acostumbrada posición inicial: en medio de los contrincantes. Pokemon Trainer, con sus "mascotas", estaba ya en su puesto.

- ¿Están listos?- preguntó el pequeño réferi.

- Estoy preparado… Vamos, Ike. Muéstrame tus mejores movimientos.- dijo Falcon, simulando una serie de ganchos.- Esto es por Samus…

- ¿Por Samus? Pero ella…- preguntó Ike, sorprendido por la fuente de "inspiración" de Falcon.- Prepárate.- concluyó con decisión.

- YA DEJEN DE AMENAZARSE… COMIENCEN.- exclamó Pichu, con un estruendoso trueno.

- READY… GO. - Exclamó el general Master Hand.

Falcon corre rápidamente hacia Ike, salta y ejecuta un puñetazo en el mentón. El ícono de Fire Emblem recibe el impacto, retrocede, blande su espada, concretando el ataque en el brazo de su rival, originando una pequeña cortada.

- Un duelo de puños y espada entre el soldado Falcon y el soldado Ike.- narró Yoshi.

- La velocidad del soldado Falcon es extraordinaria.- comentó el Dr. Mario.- Casi como si fuera un cometa… y esquiva la espada del soldado Ike…

Falcon halla un espacio sin defensa a costado izquierdo de Ike. Ejecuta una serie de patadas al pecho, provocando que éste se impulsara hacia arriba.

Ike aprovecha la oportunidad para realizar un ataque en el que sujeta su espada, flamas ardientes la rodean, dotándola de una impresionante fuerza para clavarla en el casco de Falcon.

- OUCH.- exclamó Falcon, evadiendo el golpe directo, hacia el costado derecho. El filo de la espada rozó el casco, pero el piloto pudo sentir un poco el impacto a causa del fuego del arma clavada en el suelo.

- RRRRRRRRRR.- gritó Ike, acumulando energía en su espada, se desliza en la plataforma y arremete un estruendoso golpe a Falcon.

- El soldado Falcon va directo fuera.- informó Yoshi.

Falcon se sujeta con sus manos del piso del escenario, se impulsa hacia delante y realiza unas piruetas al frente.

Ike no pierde tiempo para preparar su espada y dar una estocada al hombro izquierdo de Falcon, pero éste sujeta el arma punzo cortante, para así golpear con sus puños al rostro del smasher consecutivamente.

- Vaya, vaya.- indicó el cocinero Yoshi.- El soldado Ike parece un saco de box…

- El soldado Falcon lo golpea una y otra vez… Tienes razón Yoshi. Es como un encuentro de boxeo.

- ¡VAMOS IKE!- apoyaron Popo, Nana, Ness, Lucas y Toon Link.

- SOLDADO IKE NO TE DEJES DE FALCON.- apoyó Samus.

- ¿De qué lado estás, Samus?- bufó Roy.- Se supone que debes apoyar a Falcon. Es una broma de mal gusto…

- El soldado Ike es el soldado Ike, Roy. Debo ser su incondicional.

- Ya se siente Samus como canción de amor.- comentó Kirby.

- Ike es fuerte, pero Falcon es muy rápido.- observó Jigglypuff.- ¿Quién ganará?

El ícono de Fire Emblem se libera del fiero ataque de Falcon, lo sujeta de la bufanda, golpea en el rostro, patea en el estómago, lo avienta y estrella al suelo, el cual a causa de la fuerza, el suelo queda un poco cuarteado.

- UUUUUUUU.- se quejó Falcon. Golpea la mano de Ike. Brinca y prepara una patada aérea bastante poderosa.

- ¿Qué es eso?- se preguntó Ike, notando el fuego en la pierna del piloto de F Zero.- ¿Un jutsu?

- FALCON KICK.

- OH NO…

Ike, anticipando el objetivo de su rival, evade por milímetros la técnica de Falcon, quien termina golpeando al suelo y así rompiendo más la plataforma. El representante de Fire Emblem aprovecha la oportunidad mínima de baja defensa y enfoca su golpe de espada con el objetivo de mandar a Falcon al cielo, pero su oponente lo prevé y le hace un combo de patadas al pecho que evade. Ambos realizan intercambio de puñetazos y espada.

En la zona "exclusiva" los evaluadores observan con más interés que en los anteriores combates aquel que estaba llevándose a cabo.

- Esos cerebros de cavernícolas están mostrando que carecen de control de su fuerza bruta.- espetó el psicólogo Mewtwo.

- Mientras no pase a mayores, no creo que haya ningún problema.- indicó el coronel Snake.

- Impresionante. Muy impresionante.- comentó el Sargento DK.

- Hubiéramos apostado entre nosotros.- dijo el capitán Falco.

- Eso es un abuso, Falco.- dijo el capitán Marth.- Estamos para calificar, no para jugar a las apuestas. Ten un poco de educación.

- Vamos, Marthie. Esto se pone cada vez mucho mejor. Apostemos…

- Cállense.- dijo el teniente Pit.- Que parece que se va a poner mucho más en serio todo esto.

- Tiene razón el teniente Pit.- dijo el general Master Hand.

Falcon adopta una pose en la que su pierna izquierda está flexionada al frente, su cuerpo dando un medio giro hacia su izquierda, su puño derecho sobre la cadera y el brazo izquierdo flexionado.

- Vamos, Ike… Ven… Sigue mostrándome tus movimientos.- retó Falcon, no sin antes mover su mano izquierda en seña de que se aproximara.

- Te haré pedazos…

- ¿Por qué esa espada de Ike no corta?- preguntó Jigglypuff.- Falcon ya parecería papel cortado…

- O unos ricos trozos de queso cortado.- observó Kirby.

- Ya hasta me dio hambres.- dijo Bowser.

- Puede que esté prohibido eso entre miembros del Ejército.- Analizó Fox.

Ike corre, hace un brinco pequeño y llega con más rapidez a Falcon. Realiza un fuerte golpe hacia arriba con la larga espada, el cual su víctima no logró evadir por exceso de confianza en el alcance del arma.

- OUUUUUUUUU

Aprovechando la oportunidad en la que Falcon se encontraba volando por los aires, Ike arroja su espada hacia éste para lograr concretar el golpe, salta, desaparece por unos segundos. Reaparece, logrando sujetar el arma de su mango, pegando por segunda vez consecutiva al piloto de F Zero en el casco.

- EL SOLDADO IKE ESTÁ HACIENDO EL AETHER.- exclamó Samus, ante la mortal técnica.

- ¿Ya te pusiste por fin de lado de Falcon?- preguntó Fox.

- No me preocupa Falcon. Estoy impresionada por la técnica.

- Es más peligrosa en un ser humano que un bote de basura.- comentó Jigglypuff, agradecida de no ser ella el "blanco" de la paliza.

- VAMOS FALCON. DESTROZA AL IQUE.- gritó Bowser.

- ¿Qué dices, Bowser?- preguntó Samus.

Para finalizar, Ike realiza una estocada que provoca que Falcon y él regresen a tierra.

- JUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- exclamó Ike.

- UUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- gritó Falcon.

Un pequeño temblor hace acto de presencia, sacudiendo con un poco de fuerza la plataforma y las zonas aledañas.

- MALDICIÓN.- gritó Diddy, con cámara en mano.- ESE IKE PIENSA INICIAR UN TERREMOTO.

- UNA CALAMITATIS.- exclamó Olimar, ante la escena.

El público se sorprende por la poderosa habilidad de Ike.

- ASÍ SE HACE IKE.- gritó MetaKnight, arribando con su brigada.- ESO ES SER UN MAESTRO DE LA ESPADA.

- ¿No lo es el capitán Marth?- preguntó Popo.

- Pues… yo, el capitán e Ike lo somos…

- ¡Increíble! El soldado Ike ha remontado en el combate.- dijo Yoshi.

- Esto indica que todo puede pasar en esa plataforma… que está un poco más destruida…- dijo el Dr. Mario.

Ike se separa de Falcon, quien muestra una serie de heridas en su pecho. Pichu se acerca para verificar si puede continuar la pelea.

- Falcon, levántate.- dijo Link.

- Eso hace.- dijo Ganondorf.

- INCREÍBLE. EL SOLDADO FALCON SE HA PUESTO DE PIE.- gritó el cocinero Yoshi.

Ike retrocede para prevenir un ataque de Falcon.

- PEDAZO DE CABELLO AZUL… PAGARÁS POR LASTIMAR MI ESCULTURAL CUERPO.- gritó, furioso por recibir rasguños y moretones. Corre y desaparece de vista.

- La velocidad del soldado Falcon es también extraordinaria.- dijo el cocinero Yoshi.- Ha desaparecido…

Ike se sorprende por la agilidad inesperada de su rival.

- Dónde...- murmuró el ícono de Fire Emblem con nervios.

- Pero ha aparecido de la nada y le da un rodillazo en el estómago al soldado Ike.- indicó Dr. Mario.

- FALCON KNEEEEE.- gritó el piloto.

- OU.- gritó Ike, impactando en el suelo.

Falcon se mantiene en pie, esperando a que Ike se reincorporara. Lo hace con un poco de torpeza. Coloca sus manos sobre sus rodillas, en gesto de cansancio. Ambos presentan moretones en sus rostros. Mario se reúne con sus camaradas y se percata de la veracidad en las narraciones de Yoshi y Dr. Mario.

- Sí que se están matando.- comentó el héroe de Mushroom Kingdom.

- ¿Cómo está Luigi?- preguntó Link.

- Está descansando.

- OU, OU…- se quejó Ike.

- AUCH…Terminemos esto, Ike como lo que somos...- dijo Falcon, con cansancio reflejado en su voz.

- ¿Como hombres?- preguntó Ike, de igual manera que su rival.

- No… como verdaderos soldados…

- ¿No es lo mismo?

- No, no lo es… bueno ahora que lo dices, si

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo terminemos? ¿Jugando "Yu Gi Oh"?

- NOOOO… CON NUESTRA ÚLTIMA TÉCNICA…

- Mmm...… los dos estamos cansados…

Todos los presentes observan el "diálogo" de los combatientes.

- Los soldados están… ¿Platicando?- dijo el Dr. Mario.

- Oigan… ¿A qué hora van a pelear? Si no lo hacen, voy a penalizar a los dos.- dijo Pichu a larga distancia.

- QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO.- gritaron el primer y el segundo pelotón.

Los rivales observan a Pichu.

- Es cierto… Yo me pondré en la esquina izquierda y tú en la derecha.- sugirió Ike.

- Yeah, yeah…- apoyó Falcon.

Después de unos minutos y chiflidos del Ejército por la tardanza en retomar la acción, Ike y Falcon se preparan para el último ataque, ambos cargando su energía.

- Parece ser que los soldados Ike y Falcon piensan aniquilarse el uno al otro.- dijo el cocinero Yoshi.- Explotarse como un refresco de botella cuando explota en el microondas…

- A LA DE TRES… UNA… DOS… TRES…- anunció Falcon.

El representante de Fire Emblem y el piloto de F Zero corren a toda velocidad. El cuerpo del primero es iluminado por una esencia verde, alistando su espada, la cual ahora fulguraba de color rojo. El segundo tiene su puño cubierto de una poderosa flama en forma de halcón y su casco cae por la potencia de su aproximación.

- ¡SI QUE SE VAN A MATAR!- gritaron todos los presentes.

- Haré mi técnica más fuerte que mi Aether… GREAT… AETHER…- anunció Ike.

- FALCOOOOOOON PUUUUUUUNCH.- gritó Falcon.

- ¡Falcón!.- gritó Roy.

- ¡Soldado Ike!- exclamó Samus, aterrada.

* * *

Ambos ataques convergen, ante el grito de todos los integrantes del Ejército Brawl, el cual se cubren en alerta a lo que acontecería. Un poderoso brillo y explosión se hace presente en la plataforma. Diddy y Olimar cuidan de captar hasta el más mínimo instante, sin ser lastimados en el proceso.

- GAME.- gritó el general Master Hand.

Momentos después, gracias a la emancipación del humo aparecido por la fuerza de ambas técnicas, se aprecia una "arena de combate" totalmente resquebrajada. Después de recobrarse del "impacto" el general Master Hand decida dar su veredicto del "duelo".

- THIS GAME WINNER IS… WHO?- gritó Master Hand, totalmente perplejo por lo que estaba ante sus "ojos".

Ike y Falcon se encuentran en el suelo, tirados y adoloridos por los ataques…

- OU, OU.- se quejaron.

- FUERA.- anunció Pichu, aproximándose con cuidado al destruido ring.- LOS PARTICIPANTES IKE Y FALCON ESTÁ HERIDOS… NO NOS LOS LLEVAREMOS HASTA QUE ALGUIEN NOS ACLARE QUIÉN GANÓ…

- ¡Esto es extraño!- exclamó Yoshi.- ¡Los soldados Ike y Falcon están fuera de la plataforma! ¡Uno del lado izquierdo y otro del derecho!

- ¿Por qué los examinadores son tan ineptos como para no tener preparado nada para imprevistos como éste?- preguntó Sheik.- No son más que una vergüenza.

- Sheik o sea ni tú esperabas algo así.- dijo Peach.

- IRÉ POR EL SOLDADO IKE.- anunció Samus, siendo detenida por Bowser.

- Espérate jija a que nos digan qué tranzas.- dijo el Koopa.

- BOWSER. SUÉLTAME.

- Podemos perder.- dijo Wario.

- Wario, ahora es importante saber si Ike está bien.- dijo Toon Link.

- Toon Link. Tenemos que saber si esto afectará nuestros intereses en este torneo.- dijo Wolf.

* * *

En el área exclusiva, una discusión se suscitaba a causa del "percance"

- Necesitamos saber quién cayó primero fuera.- dijo el teniente Pikachu.

- Y sólo lo sabremos con la Cámara Phantom.- dijo el Sargento DK.

Diddy y Olimar se presentan, con cámaras en mano.

- Vamos, soldados Diddy y Olimar. Pongan la toma.- indicó el General Master Hand.

Los presentes se arrejuntan para analizar detalle a detalle del "accidente".

- Vaya pelea.- dijo el capitán Falco, al mirar cómo Ike y Falcon impactaban por sus técnicas.- Esos dos salieron fuera de sus cabales.

Pasan los minutos y al momento de descubrir la "identidad" del ganador ponen ojos en blanco por el motivo de la victoria.

- Dr. Mario. Indique esto…- señaló el coronel Snake, susurrando a su oído.

- Hemos visto gracias a la cámara "Phantom" el porqué hay un ganador… ambos cayeron al suelo, pero uno lo hizo primero que el otro. Por eso el que cayó al final es el ganador y es…

THIS GAME WINNER IS… FALCON.- gritó Master Hand.

La multitud rompe en aplausos.

- SIIIII.- gritó el pelotón novato, con excepción de una persona en particular….

- NOO.- sollozó Samus.- VOY A MATAR A FALCON.

- NOOOO.- gritó la brigada en la que el ícono de Fire Emblem pertenece.

Como por "arte de magia" Falcon se incorpora, se agacha en posición de triunfo, hace sus brazos hacia atrás…

- YEEEEEEAHHHHHHHH.- celebró, cayendo de nueva cuenta al suelo a causa del cansancio e inicia un sonoro ronquido.

- Eso se lo merece. Estar herido e inconsciente.- dijo Samus.

- Así que con el triunfo del soldado Falcon, el pelotón novato empata al de segundo, con 20 puntos.- señaló Yoshi.

- Tenemos un aviso de último momento.- interrumpió el General Master Hand.- Por el desastre ocurrido, daremos un mantenimiento al escenario. Daremos un receso de 1 hora. Reanudaremos los 3 combates que restan acabado ese tiempo… Llévense a la enfermería a los soldados Ike y Falcon.

ROB y Pokemon Trainer en compañía de Squirtle se llevan a las víctimas "durmientes" a la enfermería, mientras que las brigadas novata y segunda acuden a ésta para ver el estado de sus compañeros.

* * *

Largo capítulo. Ambos empatados. Todo será aclarado en la siguiente

Para opiniones, comentarios, dudas, etc y peleas favoritas están los reviews.

Muchas gracias. Cuídense mucho. Éxito. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (el cual seguirá enfocándose en los combates).

Hasta la próxima!


	14. LOS COMBATES PARTE 2

Qué tal. Saludos de nueva cuenta, ante otro largo periodo de actualización XD. Reitero que este fic, aunque cuente con eso, no quedará sin finalizar. XD

Gracias por su paciencia, visitas y habrá detalles a colocar sobre los smashers en el futuro.

**Hago un anuncio: El fic cuenta ahora con su portada, realizada por mi prima SAKKYOKU (no siendo la primera vez que dibuja portadas para fics escritos por su servilleta jeje). Aquí figuran los personajes de Smash, en su indumentaria millitar. El link a este muy buen dibujo lo localizan en el profile de AKIRAKATOU sin ningún problema XD.**

Este capi es un poco más largo que el anterior (ambos siendo los más largos que he escrito hasta ahora), porque se enfoca, como el título lo dice, al desenlace de los combates y del Torneo de Artes Smashers. Por fin se sabe quién es el pelotón ganador, además de que hay un último personaje Smash que debuta en esta parte de la historia, colocados así en este fic a los personajes jugables en la trilogía de Smash Brothers.

Sale.

Ante la larga espera... Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 14.- Los Combates Parte 2

La evaluación final del Pelotón Smash se había tornado en un tiempo de espera cada vez más largo. El proceso de mantenimiento de la plataforma había tardado un poco más de lo esperado, aspecto que de momento no era importante para quienes se encontraban en la enfermería: heridos de "guerra" y sus visitantes. Una tienda extensa, en la que hay diez camas.

Luigi y Falcon continuaban guardando reposo. Mario, Kirby, Peach, Link, Ganondorf, Zelda, Roy, Samus, Jigglypuff, Fox y Bowser están sentados alrededor de las camas, a lado izquierdo de la "enfermería".

- Pareció tu pelea contra Ike como héroes contra villano, Falcon.- comentó Roy divertidamente.- Tanto así que no han podido terminar de arreglar el ring.

- Auch… auch…- se quejó Falcon, sobándose el abdomen.- Me sigue doliendo mi bello cuerpo…

- Eso es porque no quieres tomarte los analgésicos.- observó Fox.

- Odio las medicinas…

- Deberías tomarte una… tan sólo si hubiera traído una botella de leche o unas hadas estarías como nuevo.- dijo Link, quien realizaba su ya usual tarea de tejer el suéter del sargento DK.

- Son muy molestas.- dijo Ganondorf, recordando el porqué en ocasiones cuando luchaba contra su acérrimo "enemigo", parecía no haber sufrido daño alguno.

- Una maravilla de la naturaleza que no existe en el ejército…- se lamentó el piloto de F Zero.

- ¿Y cuándo piensas terminar de tejer ese suéter, Link?.- preguntó Jigglypuff.- Me aburre verte hacer eso…

- De hecho… casi lo termino. Faltan sólo unos detalles.

- Oh Mamá… oh mamá…- susurró Luigi, quien dormía plácidamente.

- ¿Sigue pensando en su mamá?.- preguntó Peach.- Qué super cute…

- Siempre lo hace cada vez que está enfermo o lastimado.- comentó Mario.- Aunque Luigi sea más rudo, sigue recordando a la familia…

- Pues de repente dices Mamma mia.- dijo Kirby.- Entonces tanto tú como él…

- No digas los detalles, Kirby. Que tengo suficiente con Luigi cuando lo hace.- espetó el héroe de Mushroom Kingdom, recordando las veces en las que su hermano solía decir un "aspecto privado" de su vida.

Samus observa a hurtadillas, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba a Ike en muy malas condiciones, acompañado por Sonic, Toon Link, Wario, MetaKnight, Ness, Lucas, Ice Climbers, Lucario, Wolf y Mr. Game & Watch. Dedede tenía sobre sus ojos un antifaz negro. El segundo pelotón se encuentra a lado opuesto del grupo que es evaluado.

- Pobre soldado Ike.- murmuró Samus.- Parece que lo arrolló una nave…

- Bueno, Samus ha mirado más en dirección hacia Ike.- comentó Zelda, después de cansarse Sheik en un día de los combates.- Está todo cubierto de vendas… con su pierna enyesada… lo dejaste muy mal, Falcon.

- ¿Y a mí qué?... Yo estoy tan mal como él…

- Sólo te vendaron el abdomen…

- Chales.- dijo Bowser, observando a Dedede.- Ese Dededes se siente como si estuviera en el Egipto´s… Nomás le faltan sus dos chavitas echándole aires con las palmeras…

- Bowser, no se puede abanicar con unas palmeras.- indicó Mario.

- ¿Egipto´s?.- preguntó Kirby.- ¿A poco Dedede va a un antro de esos que son feos?

- Bowser habla de un país, no del nombre de una discotheque.- aclaró Fox.

- YO JAMÁS IRÍA A ESOS LUGARES TAN PERO TAN OUT.- exclamó Dedede, alcanzando a escuchar la "insinuación" del ícono de Dreamland. Se sienta sobre su cama y lanza una mirada fulminante al pelotón novato después de quitarse su antifaz.

- Acaban de molestar a Dedede.- dijo MetaKnight, en tono amenazante, preparado para desenfundar su espada.- ¡Y que conste que ustedes fueron los que empezaron!

- Ni se te ocurra venir.-advirtieron Roy y Link (Quien guarda el semi finalizado suéter y agujas en su uniforme), sacando respectivamente su espada de sellos y Master Sword.

- Yo le entro.- dijo Kirby.- Alguien debe detener a MetaKnight… y ese soy yo…

- ¡Te ayudo, MetaKnight!.- exclamó Toon Link, al momento de mostrar su Master Sword.- ¡Hiya! ¡Mi espada es la real!

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ésa es una falsa hecha de Unicel! ¡La mía es la Master Sword original!.- reclamó Link, furioso por la comparación.

- ¡No está hecha de unicel! ¡Es de acero!

- ¡Ganondorf lo sabe y lo puede verificar! ¡Él ha sido golpeado muchas veces por esa espada!

- No tengo idea.- indicó el gerudo, observando las espadas, las cuales ve iguales en dimensión.

- ¡Oigan, esto es un hospital!.- exclamó Mario, escandalizado por las intenciones de luchar de los presentes.

- Más bien una enfermería montada.- indicó Jigglypuff.

Las intenciones de un "Combate fuera de reglamento" quedan descartadas cuando imprevistamente Diddy, acompañado por Olimar, irrumpen en el lugar, ambos asumiendo un "trabajo" que no era relacionado con el arte militar.

- ¿Qué es esto?.- preguntaron tanto el pelotón novato como el experimentado a la vez.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?.- preguntó Ness.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?.- imitó Lucas.

- ¡Cállense ustedes dos!.- arremetió Sonic.- Que sólo nos repiten algo que ya sabemos. No sean tan idiotas.

- ¡Hola qué tal! Sintonizamos desde "Smash Channel". Soy el soldado Diddy y me encuentro aquí, en la enfermería del Torneo de Artes Smashers para entrevistar a nuestros valientes soldados y reclutas ganadores y perdedores de las peleas.- informó Diddy vestido con un traje sastre verde y su infaltable gorra, sosteniendo un micrófono.- ¡Vamos allá, a esa cama, Olimar!

- Yo soy el camarógraphis.- indicó Olimar, desempeñando su nueva tarea.

- Ash no. Ya hay paparazzis en el ejército.- susurró Peach a Zelda, ambas asqueadas por la presencia de ambos soldados.- Qué super nefasto.

Diddy se acerca a Dedede.

- ¿Qué se siente ser derrotado por la princesa Peach?.- preguntó, acercando el micrófono al pico del rey de Dreamland, quien después de escuchar tal cuestionamiento, sus ojos se contorsionan a causa de la ira.

- ¡Pero cómo me preguntas eso! ¡Es obvio que me molesta, looser!

- Cálmate, Dedede.- dijo Wolf, sujetando la muñeca del pingüino.- Arregla esto en combate…

- ¡No puedo combatir ahora!

- ¡Oye, Diddy!.- reclamó Nana.- No es el momento para que estés entrevistando a los heridos. Tienen que descansar…

- Yo creo que sí debe entrevistarlos.- dijo Popo.- Así no van a poder escapar del paparazzi…

Tanto el pequeño chimpancé como el usuario de los Pikmins se toman el apelativo de "paparazzi" como un insulto hacia su pasatiempo de ser periodistas para los certámenes "deportivos" del Ejército.

- ¡No somos paparazzi!.- exclamaron Olimar y Diddy.

- Somos reporteros que decimos la Veritatis ante todo.- indicó el astronauta.

- Aunque tengamos que venir a fastidiar a los heridos para obtener la versión real de los hechos.- indicó Diddy.

- No importa.- dijo Link, alistando su espada.- ¡Ajustaré cuentas con Toon Link por decir que mi espada es falsa!

- ¡Y yo porque dijiste que mi Wind Waker es de plástico!

Mientras Link y Toon Link hacen un "combate de espadas", Olimar enfoca su cámara hacia la dupla y los ojos de Diddy posan sobre Ike, quien a causa de sus múltiples vendas, llama su atención. Con rapidez y seguido de Olimar, se aproximan al ícono de Fire Emblem.

- ¡Olimar! ¡Después grabamos a ellos! ¡Posa la cámara hacia acá!... ¿Y esos vendajes, soldado Ike?.- preguntó Diddy, acercando a la cara vendada de Ike el micrófono.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¡Ah!.- exclamó Ike, tratando de moverse y asustado por aquella voz "desconocida".- ¡Han venido a secuestrarme! ¡Auxilio! ¡Los miembros de la Patrulla Roja quieren matarme!

- Esto no se trata de alguna de tus fantasiosas historias de mangas, Ike. Es Diddy ejerciendo la profesión de periodista.- dijo Lucario.

- Uff.- suspiró de alivio.

- Ti ru ra rararararara.- dijo Mr Game & Watch.

- Game & Watch está de acuerdo.- tradujo Wario.- Conozco una manera de poner fin a este problema…y es con… Oh… Oh no… Ahora no… porqué… Ou… Ou…

El némesis de Mario siente un dolor en el estómago y coloca sus manos sobre éste.

- Olimar. Allá están los soldados Luigi y Falcon.- dijo Diddy.- ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que grabar!

- ¡QUE!.- exclamó Mario.- ¡No van a acercarse a Luigi!

- Soldado Luigi.- dijo Diddy, zarandeando al hermano de Mario.- ¿Pudiste finalmente ser el hombre valiente?

- No lo sé… no lo sé.- respondió Luigi, adormilado.

Kirby patea la cámara de Olimar para desviar la atención de Diddy.

- ¡Deja la camaris! ¡La vas a romper!.- exclamó Olimar, protegiéndola.

- Me siento como celebridad. Por primera vez me dan más protagonismo que a Mario.- comentó Luigi.

- Váyanse. No queremos salir en la gaceta del Ejército Brawl.- indicó Fox en tono amenazante, dispuesto a sacar su pistola.

- Odio el amarillismo.- dijo Ganondorf.

- ¡Oh no!.- exclamó Roy, al notar las intenciones del "reportero".- ¡Ya vio a Falcon!

- Soldado Falcon.- dijo Diddy, quien con rapidez había llegado ante él.- ¿Es cierto que existe un triángulo amoroso entre la soldada Samus, el soldado Ike y tú?

- Déjame informarte que, aunque me duela, quien prefiere Samus es a…- indicó el piloto de F Zero.

Samus reacciona al instante y sujeta tanto a Falcon como a Diddy del cuello de sus ropas.

- No debiste decir nada, Falcon.- dijo Jigglypuff.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a relacionarme con el estúpido vanidoso de Falcon, chimpancé idiota!.- espetó la ícono de Metroid, zarandeándolo con fuerza.- ¡Mis gustos son especiales y no son por el tonto de Falcon!

- Yo… yo sólo que quería la la la fuente real de la in in información.- tartamudeó Diddy.

- Samus. No me digas estúpido… Y no soy vanidoso. Sólo soy alguien que se preocupa por su belleza física. - sollozó Falcon.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú me metiste en este chisme!.- espetó, zarandeando con fuerza a su "pretendiente".- ¡Debería matarte!

- Ya, ñero. Ya ni la muelas.- dijo Bowser.- Te anda maltratando como trapo viejo…

- Y no tengo la culpa de nada.- susurró Falcon.

Samus observa con furia la cámara. Peach y Zelda se percatan de las intenciones de la cazarrecompensas.

- ¡NO AMIGUIS! ¡FALCON VA A QUEDAR MÁS LASTIMADO!.- exclamó la princesa de Mushroom Kingdom.

- ¡Samus! ¡Espera!.- exclamó Zelda.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritaron Diddy y Falcon, al ser arrojados por Samus hacia Olimar.

- OH NO.- gritó Olimar, al tratar de huir de semejante "ataque".- SEGURITATIS…. GREGIS AYUDA…

El astronauta saca a pequeñas criaturas azules, rojas y amarillas. Las usa como escudo para así protegerse.

- El Olimar ya sacó a sus esos animales que parecen frijoles.- comentó Bowser.- Han de ser los esos frijoles mágicos de los cuentos para chamaquitos…

El intento de Olimar de lograr evitar daño por parte de la agresión de Samus es en vano. Tanto los Pikmins como su dueño caen noqueados al suelo, siendo aplastados por Falcon y Diddy, para así quedar inconscientes.

- Ni eso fue suficiente.- dijo Roy.- Si fuera Olimar, usaría a sus animales y los disfrazaría de dulces… Sería una buena broma…

- ¡Samus!.- exclamó Fox.- ¡Se le van a reabrir las heridas a Falcon! ¿Se te olvidó que estaba lastimado?

- ¿Lastimado?... Pues mejor para mí y peor para él.- concluyó la cazarrecompensas, limpiando sus manos.

- Tenía que ser Fox.- dijo Wolf, en son de burla.- Como quiso salvar a los desafortunados… Admite que quisiste acaparar la atención…

- ¡Qué!.- espetó Fox, fuera de sus cabales por la insinuación de su rival.- ¡No digas tonterías, Wolf! ¡El que siempre quiere ser el foco de atención eres tú!

- ¡Lo sería si tú no existieras en este mundo!.- arremetió el líder de Star Wolf al recordar las derrotas atribuidas a Fox.

- ¡Pues te seguiré venciendo siempre, Wolf! ¡Ya lo verás en el torneo!

Mientras la mayor parte de los presentes observan sorprendidos la discusión de Fox y Wolf, Wario, quien todo el tiempo contuvo su "malestar estomacal", no puede luchar más contra éste.

- OH… OH NO…

Link y Toon Link, quienes estaban cerca del némesis de Mario y peleaban con un intercambio de espadazos, escuchan un ruido proveniente de Wario y notan la contorsión de su rostro.

- OH NO… ESTAMOS EN PROBLEMAS.- gritó Toon Link, sabiente de lo que vendría a continuación.

- ¡Ese Toon Link tiene razón! ¡Parece que ese Wario va a…- exclamó Link, angustiado.

Peach, Mario y Luigi identifican la intención de Wario.

- ¡Necesitamos unas pinzas para la nariz!.- exclamaron, buscando frenéticamente en el buró de Luigi.

Wolf observa a Wario, deduce lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, se aleja de Fox y se dirige hacia su compañero.

- ¡Wolf! ¡Tonto! Aprovechó la oportunidad para…- dijo Fox, pero al notar el "estado" de Wario se preocupa por lo que pasaría a continuación.- ¡Oh no!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Ike, quien ignoraba lo que sucedía.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- gritó Roy.

El sonido mejor conocido como el de una flatulencia se escucha por toda la enfermería, además de despedir un olor muy desagradable. Con las excepciones de Diddy, Olimar, Falcon y Wario todos adquieren un rostro verde.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritaron, tanto visitantes como heridos, cayendo desmayados por el incidente.

La enfermería abruptamente es abierta por Dr. Mario, quien trae en brazos a un pequeño pokemon.

- Esas descargas le debieron hacer daño, soldado Pichu.- comentó para sí mismo.- Por eso perdiste el conocimiento antes de reanudar el torneo… PERO QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ… SOLDADO WARIO.- exclamó, a punto de soltar al inconsciente Pokemon por la sorpresa de la escena ante sus ojos.

Wario, quien era el único que permanecía en pie, decide dar su "versión" de los hechos.

- Se pusieron a jugar con las medicinas que había. JAJAJAJAJAJA- mintió.

Dr. Mario observa a los pacientes con detenimiento y detecta un singular "aroma".

- No debería estar riendo. Ese olor… Como únicamente hay alguien aquí en el Ejército con esa extraña patología… Usted fue, soldado Wario.

Wario palidece ante la sugestión del médico.

- No sabe mentir, como siempre… Le tendré que decir al Psicólogo Mewtwo de esto para que…

- NO, NO, NO… NO ES NECESARIO JEJE… MEJOR… YO LOS DESPIERTO A TODOS…. - gritó Wario, asustado, cumpliendo de inmediato sus palabras. No deseaba encarar un castigo con el pokemon psíquico.- Claro, menos a los heridos… ¿Seguirán aquí, Doc?

Dr. Mario recuesta a Pichu en una de las camas desocupadas.

- Si. Los soldados Luigi, Dedede, Ike y Falcon permanecerán aquí… OH… SOLDADO FALCON… ¡Se le reabrieron las heridas!- exclamó, notando al piloto de F Zero en el suelo, a quien levanta y regresa a la cama, no sin antes colocarle un ungüento en el pecho.

- ¿Y qué le pasó a Pichu?.- preguntó el némesis de Mario, con curiosidad. Sea lo que sea… qué bueno. Amo las desgracias ajenas…

- Lo informaremos en el torneo… No debería desear mal a alguien o también podría decirle al psicólogo Mewtwo.- dijo, aproximándose a la salida.

- Era un chiste.- mintió Wario, lleno de nervios ante la opción de ser acusado..- Y uno de mal gusto… no lo dije en serio…

- Lo sé.- concluyó el médico, al salir de la enfermería.

* * *

Momentos después, público, soldados, sargento, tenientes, coronel y general regresan a la zona de combate. El vitoreo no se hacen esperar en el lugar ante la presencia de los "comentaristas": El cocinero Yoshi y el Dr. Mario, sentados con una mesa al frente y con dos micrófonos sobre ésta.

- Estamos de regreso, aquí en el Campo Marte, para el Torneo de Artes Smashers, patrocinado por la máxima autoridad del Ejército Brawl y nosotros, el Dr. Mario y el cocinero Yoshi.- dijo Yoshi, con alegría.

- Ustedes no están patrocinando nada.- indicó el capitán Falco, detrás del dinosaurio.- No tienen suficiente dinero… y a nosotros nos obligó el coronel Snake…

- Mejor no estén divulgando los secretos del Ejército aquí.- susurró el General Master Hand.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- susurró Yoshi.

- Ahora, les recordamos cómo van los marcadores.- dijo el Dr. Mario.- El pelotón segundo tiene 20 puntos, y el grupo novato también tiene 20 puntos, por lo que ahora están empatados…

En el plasma gigante, por medio de Diddy y Olimar como camarógrafos (ambos con vendas en su frente) las brigadas lucen con un ánimo decaído, atribuido al previo incidente en la enfermería.

- Odio la voz de ese doctor.- dijo Mario, malhumorado.

- Y después de ver esos asombrosos combates que nos emocionaron a todos al punto de querer ver el final… casi como cuando veo "Iron Chef", donde dos chefs utilizaron el chocolate como ingrediente principal para cocinar…

- No vamos a hacer propaganda ahora a programas de cocina, Yoshi. Y diles de la noticia de última hora.- indicó el Coronel Snake.

- Ah, perdón, Coronel.- dijo Yoshi.- No pude evitarlo… Pero tampoco podemos olvidar un detalle muy importante de la contienda… El soldado Pichu ha tenido que abandonar su puesto como réferi del torneo.

- QUE.- exclamó la audiencia, con asombro. El pequeño Pokemon se había ganado la simpatía de los presentes por su peculiar estilo de iniciar los combates.

- ¡No puede ser!.- exclamó Sonic, con enfado.- ¡Vamos a tener que esperar otra vez mucho tiempo para que consigan a un réferi! ¡Debería de organizar una huelga en el Ejército por esto o grafitear las paredes para que vean que estamos indignados por esto!

- Con ese comportamiento, vas a provocar únicamente que te encierren tras las rejas como un criminal, Sonic.- dijo Lucario.

- Sabes que no soy ningún criminal, Lucario. Soy rebelde que es distinto…

- A causa de problemas de salud, el soldado Pichu fue removido como réferi… Pero hemos prevenido en este intermedio el problema y ahora tenemos a un sustituto.- indicó el Dr. Mario.

- Y es un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño.- indicó Yoshi.

- ¿Quién podrá ser?.- preguntó Zelda, confundida.- No conozco a nadie así…

- Ni idea.- dijo Jigglypuff, emitiendo un bostezo.- Puede ser un hombre que se disfrazó de niño…

- Es nuestro mejor soldado en el uso del boomerang, la resortera y la ocarina.- dijo Yoshi.

- ¿¡La ocarina?.- espetaron Link y Zelda.

- ¡El Soldado Young Link!.- anunciaron Yoshi y Dr. Mario.

Un joven de cabello rubio, shorts y playeras verde, con botas cafés, aparece en el reconstruido escenario. Saca una botella de leche, la destapa, la bebe, finaliza y saluda al público con su mano libre. La ovación estalla en las tribunas.

- ¿"John Drink"? ¿De quién es hijo ese?.- preguntó Bowser.- Oigan, Link, Zelda… ¿Ése si es su hijo de a deveras?

- ¡Claro que no, Bowser!.- espetaron el héroe y la princesa de Hyrule.

- Es Young Link, de hecho.- aclaró Fox.

- Chales. Nomás preguntaba. Qué enchilados…

- Oye Toon Link, ¿Es tu hermano?.- preguntó MetaKnight.

- ¡No! ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Yo tengo una hermana y se llama Aryll!.- exclamó Toon Link, irritado por la comparación.- ¡Es un impostor!

- Parece tu mini yo, Link.- comentó Roy.

- ¡Se hace pasar por mí!.- exclamó Link, irritado.- ¡No es mi mini yo!

- Él se parece más a ti que Toon Link. ¿Seguro que no es…- preguntó Jigglypuff.

- ¡Ningún doble sería hijo mío!

- Seguiremos con el torneo.- indicó Yoshi.- Y retomamos el sorteo.

Los nombres de los soldados aparecen una y otra vez en la pantalla. La identidad de los contendientes es dada a conocer.

- Ash. Qué super out.- comentó Peach, en son de lástima.- Lo siento mucho por ti, Kirby… really, really…

- Estoy preocupado.- dijo Kirby, tragando abruptamente una barra de chocolate.

- Wah. Quería luchar contra Mario… pero tendré que pelear con esa masa rosada.- comentó Wario, con desdén.

- Estamos empatados.- dijo Ness.- Es la oportunidad para tomar la ventaja sobre esos tontos.

- La ventaja sobre esos tontos.- imitó Lucas.

- Ninguno de ellos han pasado a la plataforma.- comentó el General Master Hand reunido en la sala VIP con su staff.

- Soldado Kirby, soldado Wario, pasen a la plataforma por favor.- ordenó el Dr. Mario.

- Mi favorito es el soldado Kirby.- comentó Yoshi en el micrófono.- Tiene un amplio conocimiento culinario y un fino paladar para diferenciar cada ingrediente de un platillo…

- Yoshi.- susurró el Coronel Snake.- No es momento de alabar las habilidades gastronómicas de un recluta y además te estás viendo favoritista…

- Olviden lo que dije. Fue un detalle desconocido del soldado…

* * *

Kirby y Wario pasan a la plataforma, la cual luce con tenues grietas, vestigio del "accidente" provocado por los combates previamente realizados. Una música de ambientación se hace escuchar en el "estadio".

- Ésa la escucho seguido en Dreamland.- dijo Kirby, con emoción.

- No otra vez.- dijo MetaKnight, a quien le desagradaba la melodía en cuestión.

Young Link se ubica en el centro y observa a los "luchadores".

- Ja. De nuevo un niño y se parece mucho a Toon Link.- bufó Wario.

- Como diría el Gran Deku Tree, concéntrense en su misión y confíen en ustedes mismos.- dijo Young Link.

- ¡Qué! ¡Nunca escuché decir eso al Deku Tree! ¡Lo único que me acuerdo que dijo fue que derrotara a la Reina Gohma! ¡Insisto en que es un farsante!.- espetó Link.

- ¿No nos vas a decir "Comiencen"?.- preguntó Kirby.

- No. Antes de la canción y después de la indicación del general..- indicó Young Link.

El joven saca una ocarina azul y toca una pieza musical bastante conocida, la cual suele interpretarla a un caballo.

- Hasta se sabe las mismas canciones que tú.- indicó Roy, al borde de la risa.

- ¡¿La canción de Epona? Es un insulto.- dijo Link, sollozando por la presencia de su "versión infantil".

- Yo lo demandaría por plagio.- indicó Mario, en tono moralista.

- Wow. Y yo que pensaba que sólo mi Wind Waker podía tocar música.- comentó Toon Link.

- ¿Qué no sabías que hay muchos instrumentos musicales en el mundo?.- preguntó Nana, asombrada por la "falta de conocimiento" de su compañero.

Young Link termina de tocar la ocarina y sale de la plataforma.

- READY... GO!.- gritó el General Master Hand, ahora con su micrófono personal.

Kirby se acerca rápidamente a Wario, lo sujeta del overol y le da unos combos en su pecho con los puños, salta y le brinda una serie de ágiles patadas aéreas en su cabeza para terminar con una patada que provoca levantar al rival en el aire. Wario se aleja, impulsándose a su derecha y su rival lo persigue.

- Interesante. Ambos esquivan sus ataques en el aire.- indicó el Dr. Mario.

- Parece que el soldado Kirby ha sacado una pequeña espada y golpea al soldado Wario.- comentó Yoshi.

Wario contraataca a Kirby con cabezazos consecutivos y con su cadera le propina un fuerte golpe, dando como resultado que el héroe de Dreamland saliera impulsado hacia la izquierda, aproximándose a la orilla de la plataforma. Se sujeta del piso y salta, flotando en el aire.

- Con eso no escaparás de mí, manta rosada.- amenazó Wario, brincando por debajo de su oponente.

- Hoy no pienso escapar.- concluyó Kirby, convirtiéndose en roca y cae precipitadamente en Wario.

- OOOOOOOOOOOO

Kirby aplasta a Wario.

- Nunca pensamos que él pudiera transformarse.- indicó Popo.

- ¿¡Se tranformó a Picos?.- exclamó Ness, con sorpresa.

- ¿¡A Picos?.- imitó Lucas.

- ¡Eso es, Kirby!.- gritó Jigglypuff.

- Hora sí que estás rete despierta y sin ganas de roncar como asno, Jigglypuff.- comentó Bowser.

- ¡Yo no ronco, Bowser!

Ubicados en el centro de la plataforma, Kirby entierra con más fuerza a Wario, quien no se da por vencido. Le pica los ojos al rival para así terminar y zafarse de la transformación.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó Kirby, desactivándola y llevándose las manos a la cara.

- ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Deberías de amonestarlo!.- exclamó Zelda.

Wario aprovecha la oportunidad para apartarse de Kirby a una distancia considerable y saca un vehículo motorizado.

- ¡La moto de Wario Davidson!.- exclamó el pelotón al que pertenece uno de los némesis de Mario.

- Quiere decir que Wario se está poniendo cada vez más de mal humor.- comentó Sonic.- Y es peor que mi rebeldía.

- Para mí tu rebeldía y los malos modales de Wario son lo peor que existe en este pelotón.- comentó Lucario.

- Si no fuera porque somos del mismo pelotón, te haría pedazos, Lucario.- amenazó el puercoespín.

- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- se burló Wario, encendiendo el motor de su motocicleta y arranca para perseguir a Kirby, quien continuaba abriendo y cerrando los ojos para recuperar la vista.

- EL SOLDADO WARIO PIENSA ATROPELLAR AL SOLDADO KIRBY.- exclamaron Yoshi y Dr. Mario.

- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… SERÁS PINOLE ROSADO.

Recuperando su vista justo a tiempo para observar a Wario aproximarse, Kirby lo espera y muy cerca de arrollarlo, salta, da una fuerte patada en el faro de la moto, esquiva hacia su izquierda y provoca que su rival pierda el control del transporte.

- OUOUUUUUUUUUUU.- se quejó Wario, cayendo con la motocicleta, la cual comienza a desarmarse.

Sin perder más tiempo, Kirby corre hacia Wario.

- ¡Toma esto!.- gritó el némesis de Mario, arrojando las partes de su destruida motocicleta hacia Kirby, quien recibe los ataques, aguantando el dolor.

- Qué buena trapeada al piso le están poniendo al Kirby.- comentó Bowser.

- ¿De qué lado estás, Bowser?.- ¿No me digas que apoyas al apestoso de Wario? Iuuuuuuu.- dijo Peach, en su usual voz de chica mimada.

- Pos cómo crees, princesita. Nomás era un decir de algo que todos ven.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer Kirby?.- preguntó Zelda, observando a su compañero.

- Contraatacar.- dijo Ganondorf.

La predicción del gerudo es acertada cuando, al momento de esquivar Kirby un neumático, realiza su mejor técnica: la de absorber al rival para adquirir sus habilidades, y lo escupe.

- Sabes horrible…. Pero ahora yo estoy a cargo de este combate.- amenazó el héroe de Dreamland.

- Maldita nube rosada.- dijo Wario, y con Kirby comienza nuevamente el intercambio de golpes, patadas y mordidas.

- El Soldado Kirby ahora es como el soldado Wario.- informó Yoshi.- Es una técnica muy especial de mi amigo en la que adquiere uno de las habilidades de quien absorba.

- Deja de verte tan favoritista, Yoshi.- indicó el teniente Pit.- Que van a pensar que arreglamos las peleas.

Conforme pasan los minutos, las heridas se hacen evidentes en los participantes. Wario siente un "conocido" malestar en sus intestinos. Sonríe malignamente.

- Habrás absorbido mi poder. Pero la imitación jamás superará al original.- dijo Wario, quien sujeta con fuerza Kirby de sus brazos. Una petulencia comienza a hacerse presente.

- Aunque hagas eso, tolero ahora tu aroma.- dijo Kirby, tratando de zafarse de su rival.

- ¿Eso crees?

La presencia de dicho "gas estomacal" acrecienta en olor, adquiriendo la apariencia de "humo dorado".

- AH…. Uff. GRAWWWWWWWWWWWWW.- gritó Kirby, al transpirarlo. Su rostro se vuelve verde y es incapaz de seguir defendiéndose.

- Con la cámara "Phantom" podemos apreciar el poder gastrointestinal del soldado Wario. Sus fuertes toxinas son la causa por la que el soldado Kirby ha sido seriamente lastimado.- informó el Dr. Mario.

El desagrado ante tal técnica se manifiesta en la audiencia, la cual cubre su nariz para evitar el "olor mortal".

- Oye, deberías quitar esa imagen, Dr. Mario.- dijo el capitán Marth, asqueado ante tal escena.- Es realmente asquerosa.

- Díganles a los soldados Diddy y Olimar.- sugirió Yoshi.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- señaló el teniente Pit.- Deberían de prohibir las petulencias públicas, como lo hacen en el Reino de los Ángeles.

Como resultado, la petulencia se escucha en el lugar e impacta en Kirby. El asco se videncia en los rostros de los miembros del Ejército Brawl.

Wario libera a Kirby, y su víctima, a causa de la técnica, sale volando al extremo de la "arena de combate" cayendo fuera de ésta.

- GAME.- exclamó el general Master Hand.

- ¡Kirby fue intoxicado!.- exclamaron sus camaradas de pelotón.

- FUERA. EL SOLDADO KIRBY FUE VENCIDO POR EL OLOR DE ESE GAS… ¡RAYOS!.- exclamó Young Link, cubriéndose la nariz.

- UFF.- exclamaron Pokemon Trainer y ROB, imitando la acción del pequeño.

- Pero tú eres un robot y no puedes oler nada.- observó Young Link, situado cerca de su compañero.

- Trato de comprende los sentidos del ser humano.- indicó, cargando a Kirby para trasladarlo a la enfermería.

- No eres el hombre bicentenario, R.O.B.

- THIS GAME WINNER IS… WARIO.- anunció el General Master Hand.

El sonoro aplauso del público hace eco en las gradas. Kirby se encuentra inconsciente por el olor y sus compañeros se lamentan ante aquella derrota. La opinión de Yoshi no se hace espera.

* * *

- ¡Absurdo! Por un gas el soldado Kirby ha perdido.- comentó, indignado ante la "peculiar" victoria de Wario.

- Yoshi, si sigues mostrando tus evidentes preferencias hacia contendientes, como lo hacen los mediocres periodistas de Deporte de la Televisión Abierta, tendrás que despedirte de tu empleo temporal de comentarista y renunciar a ese sueño para siempre.- susurró el psicólogo Mewtwo amenazantemente, aconsejado por el general Master Hand y el coronel Snake.

Yoshi palidece por la advertencia del pokemon psíquico, tornando su cuerpo a un total blanco.

- Ja… Ja… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡GANÉ!... ¡PERDEDORES!... JAJAJAJAJA.- gritó Wario, extasiado por su triunfo, mostrando al pelotón novato su trasero.

Pokemon Trainer y R.O.B se enfrentan a una tarea complicada…

- Parece que hay un problema en la plataforma.- comentó Yoshi.

- No pueden sacarme. Yo soy la estrella del ring.- dijo Wario, forcejeando con ambos soldados, renuente a abandonar la plataforma.

- Tendré que hacer esto.- dijo R.O.B, colocando su mano en la frente del némesis de Mario.

- OOOOOOOOOOO.

Wario recibe una descarga eléctrica que lo deja inconsciente al instante. Inmediatamente es llevado a la enfermería.

- Por lo menos ya vamos arriba en el marcador.- comentó Wolf.- Y esto se pone mejor.

- ¡Y todavía Wario se burla de nosotros!.- exclamó Mario, furioso por tal osadía de su némesis.- ¡Cómo me dan ganas de envenenarlo con un hongo!

El soldado Wario es el ganador y el pelotón segundo ahora tiene 30 puntos, para llevar así la delantera en este torneo. Iniciaremos con el siguiente sorteo.- informó el Dr. Mario.

- Chirrión. Si ellos ganan los dos combates que faltan, pos estamos fritos.- dijo Bowser.

- Si me llegara a tocar, pondré mi mejor estrategia y fuerza para ganar. No se saldrán ya con la suya.- dijo Fox.

- Miren. Ya empezó.- observó Jigglypuff a la pantalla.

Los nombres aparecen y desaparecen una y otra vez.

- No quiero pelear.- dijo Ganondorf.

- ¿Y eso? En Hyrule luego peleas con todos y a mí hasta me quieres matar.- dijo Link.

- Hoy no quiero.

- ESTO SI QUE ES INTERESANTE, BANDA.- exclamó Sonic, emocionado.

- Y se conocen. Cualquier de esos dos individuos puede sacar ventajas.- indicó Lucario.

- Siendo ambos del mismo mundo… Esta pelea será difícil.- dijo Nana.

- ¿Del mundo de los hobbits?.- preguntó Popo.

- Tararararan.- opinó Mr. Game & Watch.

- Dice Game & Watch que no es eso, Popo.- dijo MetaKnight.- Me da gusto que por una vez en la vida, Kirby haya perdido una vez.

- Eso no tiene nada qué ver ahora, tonto.- dijo Wolf.- Toon Link debe de derrotar a ese sujeto. Pero tenemos todo de nuestro parte. Los héroes siempre ganan.

- ¡Pelearé! ¡Y le contaré a mi hermana cómo le gané!.- exclamó Toon Link, no sin antes hacer un gesto de despedida y aproximarse a la orilla de la plataforma.

El anuncio hecho por Yoshi señala que Ganondorf y Toon Link serían los que iniciarían el nuevo combate.

- No, rayos de luz.- susurró Ganondorf, preocupado por el oponente contra quien lucharía.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- se burló Roy.- ¿Ya ves, Ganondorf? De nada te sirvió implorar para que no te tocara. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

- ¡Cállate, Roy!.- espetó el gerudo, molesto por su elección.

- Por una vez en tu vida, gánale a Toon Link Ganondorf.- dijo Zelda.

- Pides demasiado, amiguis.- dijo Peach.- Ganondorf… para que te sientas mejor ante ese niño repítete a ti mismo: "Soy… totalmente Ganondorf".

- ¡Eso no me sirve de nada, Peach!.- espetó el rey de los gerudos, evidenciando la repulsión ante aquella frase conocida de campaña publicitaria.

- Si que estás bien nervis, ¿Eh?

- Bastante.- dijo Jigglypuff.- Y dijo más de tres palabras.

* * *

Sin decir ninguna palabra, Ganondorf se dirige hacia la zona de lucha.

Young Link pasa al centro de la "arena de combate", estando ya integrados en sus posiciones Pokemon Trainer y R.O.B.

Toon Link llega hacia el lugar "profético". Observa a Young Link con interés.

- Nos parecemos mucho.- comentó.- Bien podrías disfrazarte de mí.

- No me interesa, niño. Prefiero verme como soy y tener a mi pony Epona… ¿Qué no va a pasar el soldado Ganondorf?.- preguntó Young Link,

- ¡Vamos, Ganondorf!.- apoyó Samus.- ¡Haz pedazos al pequeñín!

- Ehm... tengo miedo.- susurró el gerudo.

- No me importa eso. Pasa. Si no lo haces, serás descalificado.- dijo Young Link.- Y no voy a ser yo con quien pelees.

- ¡Recuerda las humillaciones que has recibido en tu vida!.- sugirió Link.- ¡Eso te hace más fuerte y vences los obstáculos!

El "consejo" del héroe de Hyrule provoca que Ganondorf recuerde todas las ocasiones en las que ha sido derrotado y atacado físicamente por su eterno rival. Cierra su puño bruscamente. Young Link intuye que el rey de los Gerudos ingresará a la zona de combate, por lo que ordena tocar la música de fondo, entonando una melodía idónea y hecha a la medida para la ocasión.

- Sí que te enchina la piel esa canción.- comentó Bowser.

- Me recuerda los tiempos oscuros de Hyrule. Como si Link y él estuvieran a punto de enfrentar un duelo a muerte- añadió Zelda.

- Concéntrense en su Jefe y no desconfíen de ustedes mismos.- dijo Young Link.- ¿Va?

- Si ni que estuvieran en un calabozo o nivel.- dijo Roy.

- Se toma muy en serio su papel Young Link.- dijo Fox.

Young Link toca con la ocarina la melodía clave, utilizando "The Song of Time".

- Hasta se sabe ésa.- dijo Zelda.- Tienen mucho en común él y tú, Link.

- Maldito doble. Puede que sea un fan obsesivo que sabe todo de mí.- dijo Link.

- READY... GO.- gritó el General Master Hand.

Toon Link saca su espada, prepara su escudo y arremete contra Ganondorf, quien para defenderse dobla su brazo derecho. Como resultado, el ataque no tiene efecto a causa del brazalete de protección. El gerudo utiliza su puño izquierdo, enfocando el golpe hacia la cabeza del joven, quien lo bloquea con su escudo.

El pequeño héroe arremete con su espada varias ocasiones más a Ganondorf, limitándose a bloquearlos una y otra vez.

- Agresivo comienzo por parte de ambos soldados.- informó Yoshi.- Ambos continúan esquivando y bloqueando sus técnicas.

- Y llevan ya tiempo así.- apoyó el Dr. Mario.

Con la intención de comenzar a obtener la ventaja y aprovechando su gran velocidad, Toon Link se aleja y rápidamente arroja una bomba poderosa. Ganondorf cruza sus brazos y se protege de ésta. Se disipa un poco el humo y nota que su rival no está. Mira hacia los lados y percibe una presencia proveniente del cielo. Toon Link sujeta su espada boca abajo, con el objetivo de clavarla en la cabeza.

Ganondorf salta hacia atrás, evadiendo a milímetros el ataque.

- El soldado Ganondorf apenas y logra salvarse.- dijo el Dr. Mario.

- Tengo que decir, aunque no me guste, que Toon Link tiene más a su favor que Ganondorf.- comentó Fox.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?. Preguntó Mario.

- Ganondorf es mucho más lento. La velocidad de Toon Link es mayor y puede perjudicarlo.

- Que se te haga la boca chicharrón, Fox.- dijo Bowser.

- ¿Chicharrón?.- preguntó Roy.- ¿Es un chícharo echado a perder?

- No. Quiere decir Bowser que prefiere que esté equivocado en mi predicción.- dijo Fox.

- Si pierde Ganondorf, perdemos nosotros aunque ganemos el siguiente combate.- dijo Samus.- ¡Si hubiera sido yo la elegida en pelear…

- ¡Vamos Ganondorf! ¡Gánale a ese clon!.- exclamaron Zelda y Link, apoyando al rey de los gerudos.

Ganondorf coloca sus manos sobre el suelo, toma impulso al frente y lanza una poderosa patada.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó Toon Link, rodando por el suelo.

- ¡El soldado Ganondorf golpea con fuerza al soldado Toon Link!.- exclamó Yoshi.- ¡Y parece que su cuerpo tiene una energía morada que lo rodea!

- Parece ser que es su esencia negativa… ¡Miren! ¡El soldado Toon Link es agarrado de la cara!

Ganondorf levanta a Toon Link. Concentra su poder, pretendiendo asfixiar a su víctima.

- ¡No vas a ganarme así de fácil, secuestrador de niñas! .- exclamó Toon Link, mordiendo con fuerza en la mano al villano.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó Ganondorf. Suelta a Toon Link y se soba la zona mordida.

Aprovechando aquella distracción, el pequeño héroe de Hyrule se aleja varios pasos y arroja su boomerang.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA MI CARA.- se quejaron ambos por sus respectivas heridas.

- Tal parece que el soldado Toon Link hace travesuras con el oponente.- comentó el Dr. Mario.

- Con la cámara "Phantom", alta tecnología del Ejército Brawl, podemos ver cómo la ingeniosa mordida del soldado Toon Link provocó una herida en el soldado Ganondorf.- comentó Yoshi, con la pantalla mostrando la repetición.

- Oigan.- dijo el Sargento DK.- No deberían estar comentando de ataques tan simples.

- Gastamos mucho dinero con ese tipo de tomas y es mejor usarlas para algo mejor.- comentó el Coronel Snake.

- Pero… pero nosotros no somos los encargados…

- Entonces díganles al soldado Diddy y al soldado Olimar que no hagan ese tipo de tomas.- ordenó el General Master Hand.

Ganondorf esquiva consecutivamente las estocadas de Toon Link, produciendo ya una serie de rasguños en sus brazos y piernas. Nuevamente el pequeño se aleja del villano a una series pasos opuestos de su ubicación.

- Es muy rápido.- murmuró el gerudo, corriendo lo más rápido posible para alcanzarlo.

- Aunque no eres tan gordo, eres muy lento. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- se burló Toon Link, quien salta hacia él para arremeter otro espadazo.

Inesperadamente, Ganondorf imita la acción de su oponente.

- ¡¿HA?.- gritó Toon Link, asombrado. La estrategia de arremeter una clavada de espada a su rival había sido leída por éste con facilidad.

- TOOOOMAAAAAAAAAAA.- exclamó Ganondorf, volviendo a sujetar con fuerza el rostro de Toon Link y lo azota al suelo.

Ganondorf intenta retroceder con un sencillo salto, pero con gran ingenio, Toon Link se reincorpora, evita la acción del rival y logra realizar una técnica célebre: Gira con su espada y acierta en el golpe. Este hecho no abate al gerudo, quien con agilidad se sujeta del piso, realiza un pequeño brinco, lo toma de la cara y le aplica una descarga eléctrica, aventándolo al otro extremo de la plataforma.

- Está reñido.- comentó Jigglypuff.

Tomando ventaja, desde la lejanía, Toon Link saca su arco y una flecha. Ante tal acción, Ganondorf se paraliza.

- No… No.- murmuró, aterrado.

El pequeño apunta y acierta, clavando la flecha en el brazo del gerudo. Con rapidez, prepara otra, hiriendo ahora a la pierna de su oponente.

- Rayos… Tengo miedo a las flechas de luz.- murmuró Ganondorf.

Con una gran velocidad, Toon Link corre y llega ante él, aplicando dos fuertes estocadas.

- ¡El soldado Ganondorf se dirige fuera de la plataforma!.- exclamó Yoshi.

Notando su proximidad a la parte externa izquierda de la arena de combate, Ganondorf hace un gran esfuerzo en brincar hacia ésta, logrando llegar a la orilla. Toon Link se aproxima y prepara nuevamente su estrategia, pero su rival logra anticiparse al alzar su mano y proyectando una descarga eléctrica al tocar el cuerpo de éste, que provoca que éste salga disparado al otro extremo de la plataforma.

- AY.- gritó Toon Link.

Dispuesto a no darse por vencido, clava su espada al suelo a milímetros de la orilla y salta, reincorporándose al combate.

Ganondorf corre nuevamente.

- ¡No hagas eso, Ganondorf! ¡Estás también herido y le das tiempo a Toon Link para preparar su arco!.- gritó Link.

- ¡Vamos Toon Link! ¡Recuerda que al último momento el héroe triunfa!.- exclamó MetaKnight.

- Incluso en las películas eso pasa. Es el destino.- comentó Wolf.

Descubriendo el miedo del gerudo a las flechas, Toon Link dispara cientos más de éstas, clavando 3 más en las piernas gracias al hecho de que su rival se había detenido en seco.

- Ay.- se quejó, arrodillándose por el dolor.

- Esta vez te saco.- amenazó Toon Link, saltando a él, dispuesto a repetir su fuerte estocada.

Observando a su rival, Ganondorf acumula su energía juntando sus manos, además de estirar su pierna derecha hacia atrás con gran esfuerzo.

- EEEEEEEEAAAAA.- exclamó, golpeando con las manos unidas al pecho de Toon Link.

Lastimado por la fuerza del golpe, Toon Link logra arrojar por segunda ocasión su boomerang, golpeando en la frente a su oponente.

- Bastante pareja la pelea.- comentó el Dr. Mario.- Ambos se encuentran lastimados y el ritmo bajará, sin duda alguna.

- Si arroja otra flecha de luz, estoy perdido.- dijo Ganondorf.- Aunque sus flechas no han brillado hasta ahora…

Toon Link está al otro extremo, agotado por la fuerza brutal del rey de los Gerudos.

- Terminaré ya. Si vuelve a golpearme, me ganará.- concluyó, su puño brillando en forma de una trifuerza.

- ¡No son flechas de luz!.- gritaron Zelda y Link.

- Pero… pero… no hay flechas de luz…- concluyó, mirando su cuerpo.

Ganondorf recupera la confianza en sí mismo, arrancándoselas. Nota a Toon Link acercarse a él emanando un brillo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salta hacia atrás.

- ¡Oh no!.- exclamó Toon Link, con preocupación.

- Impresionante.- dijo Yoshi.- El soldado Toon Link falla al conectar esa técnica, que por cierto se llama "Golpe Trifuerza".

- No debiste engañarme con las flechas, niño.- dijo Ganondorf, furioso por el intento de burla del pequeño.

La Trifuerza de la mano de Ganondorf brilla. Estira su espalda y se convierte en un poderoso demonio de cuatro patas, además de lanzar un estruendoso rugido.

- AAAAAAAAAAAA.- exclamó Toon Link, aterrado por la transformación.

- ¡Asombroso! ¡El soldado Ganondorf es ahora una terrible bestia que pretende embestir al soldado Toon Link!.- exclamó el Dr. Mario.

- GRRROAAAAAAAAAAARRRR.- rugió Ganondorf.

- ¡Ha regresado "Ganon"!.- exclamaron Young Link, Toon Link, Link y Zelda.

A causa de su tamaño, Ganondorf abarca la mitad de la arena, levanta sus patas delanteras y las impacta sobre el suelo, provocando la aparición de grietas. Comienza a correr.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó Toon Link, tratando de brincar en vano.

Ganondorf arremete un gran empujón a Toon Link. Irremediablemente, éste impacta en la pared, cayendo así fuera de la plataforma.

- GAME.- exclamó el general Master Hand.

- FUERA. EL SOLDADO TOON LINK ESTÁ FUERA POR UNA EMBESTIDA.- exclamó Young Link.

- GRRROAAAAAAAAAAARRRR.- rugió Ganondorf, al momento de mirar al réferi.

- Ehm… Yo no soy tu enemigo aquí… Le acabas de ganar.- dijo, con nervios por su proximidad a su rostro.

- THIS GAME WINNER IS… GANONDORF.- anunció el General Master Hand, inmediatamente seguido por el vitoreo de los soldados.

- Y contra todo pronóstico.- dijo Roy.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡La teoría del Héroe que derrota al Villano ha sido destruida!.- exclamó Nana.

* * *

- Con esta victoria, el pelotón de primero acumula ahora 30 puntos, empatando con el segundo equipo.- informó el Dr. Mario.

- El combate que definirá al ganador es este último que viene. ¡Así que no se despeguen de sus asientos!- informó Yoshi.

- Debimos contratar a porristas para animar a los soldados.- comentó el capitán Falco.

- Si hubiera sido la final de un partido de Futbol Americano estaría de acuerdo.- respondió Marth.

- Con que no eres tan modocito como pensé, Marthie.

Marth mira a Falco con intenciones de estrangularlo.

Pokemon Trainer, auxiliado por Charizard, se llevan a Toon Link a la enfermería. Ganondorf vuelve a la normalidad, satisfecho de finalmente derrotar por primera vez a la persona que siempre lo eclipsaba. Se reúne con su pelotón.

- ¡Estamos empatados! ¡Hay oportunidad de ganar!.- exclamó Mario, emocionado.

- Deberías ir a la enfermería.- dijo Jigglypuff, observando los rasguños de su compañero.- Y ahora hablaste mucho, Ganondorf.

- Estaré bien.- respondió.

- Déjalo, Jigglypuff. Si es lo que quiere.- dijo Samus.

- Parece ser que el último sorteo ha comenzado.- anunció el Dr. Mario, mirando cómo en el plasma los nombres de los soldados eran dejados al azar de la vida.

- La verdad es que… debemos terminar ya porque no queremos sobrepasar nuestro presupuesto en esto.- susurró el teniente Pit.- Pikachu hizo las cuentas y… debemos acabar rápido.

La identidad de las personas que definirían el rumbo del evento es revelada.

- Parece que es tu oportunidad de demostrar lo que dijiste, Fox.- comentó Zelda.

- Y sostendré mi palabra.- respondió el héroe de Star Fox.- Y sobre todo con el idiota de Wolf.

Wolf sonríe de satisfacción al enterarse que Fox será con quien pelee por ser el ganador.

El éxito del torneo de artes smashers alcanza mayores proporciones ante la última batalla a efectuarse. Las gradas estallan en un férreo movimiento de piernas, en petición del inicio de éste. Sonic decide aprovechar la ocasión en realizar un negocio.

- Oigan, Ness, Lucas.- susurró el puercoespín.- ¿Qué tal si hacemos apuestas con otros escuadrones de quién ganará este round?

- ¿Apuesta?.- preguntaron ambos a la vez.

- Si. Para poner más interesante el torneo y lo haremos sin que ninguno de los altos mandos se entere.

- Es peligroso.

- Si. Pero hay veces que se tiene que enfrentar el peligro para obtener una recompensa.

- Lo haremos.- anunciaron Ness y Lucas, subiendo las gradas para empezar con la tarea.

- Más vale que no se den cuenta los capitanes ni tenientes, Sonic.- dijo MetaKnight.- Puede que te descubran y no podré hacer nada para salvarte de esa.

- No. Tranquilo, MetaKnight. Relájate… ¡Nos vemos!.- se despidió, comenzando con su "tarea militar".

* * *

- Soldado Fox y Soldado Wolf, pasen a la plataforma.- indicó el Dr. Mario.

Fox y Wolf cumplen con la indicación, ambos mirándose a los ojos con furia, acompañados por una melodía idónea para pilotos del espacio.

- Ja. Será interesante ver a Fox y a Wolf en un combate.- comentó Falco.- Como en los viejos tiempos…

- Te recuerdo, Fox, que yo seré quien te derrote.- amenazó el líder de Star Wolf.

- No si lo hago primero.- dijo Fox.

- ¿Asustado?

- No me asustan los lobos como tú.

- Hey.- dijo Young Link.- Dejen de discutir. Parecen niños que se pelean por un juguete de una nave. Recuerden, usen sus ítems y confíen en ustedes mismos.

Young Link toca una última melodía en la ocarina. Segundos después, el día se nubla, acompañadas por nubes grises que eran factor de un importante estado del clima.

- Ups, perdón.- se disculpó el joven, retirándose del área.

- Se volvió a equivocar de canción. Como la vez en la que le pedimos que hiciera de noche, pero llamó a su a su caballo.- comentó el sargento DK.

Ante las quejas de los soldados en las gradas, la lluvia se hace presente por todo el lugar, obligándolos a colocarse sus impermeables, con excepción de los combatientes.

- Le añade más tensión al asunto. Y los soldados Diddy y Olimar tendrán que cuidar las cámaras.- dijo Falco, entre risas.

- Inclusive me dan ganas de impactar un trueno. Pero podría aniquilar a todos los soldados, así que mejor no lo hago.- comentó el teniente Pikachu.

- READY... GO.- gritó el General Master Hand.

Fox desenfunda su pistola laser y le dispara a Wolf, quien esquiva haciéndose a un lado y salta para ejecutar una patada aérea. El ícono de Star Fox premedita la estrategia, brincando hacia su oponente y golpeándolo primero con su patada. Ambos caen al suelo de pie.

Dividiéndolos una distancia media, Fox y Wolf corren para chocar entre sí e intercambiar gran serie de golpes y patadas que tanto uno como otro bloquea con maestría.

Con el propósito de sorprender a Fox, Wolf ejecuta una patada a la altura del tobillo, logrando golpearlo. Renuente a darse por vencido, el líder de Star Fox realiza dos saltos hacia atrás, aprovecha la cercanía a su oponente y lo patea en las piernas, dando como resultado que éste cayera al suelo.

- Si la pelea anterior fue agresiva y picante como el curry, ésta es mil veces más.- comentó Yoshi.

- Ahora, el soldado Fox y el soldado Wolf se disparan mutuamente por toda la plataforma.- apoyó el Dr. Mario.

Ambos combatientes, para evitar serios daños, utilizan su reflector como protección. En un ligero descuido en la defensa de Fox, Wolf conecta dos golpes en su pecho, proyecta a Fox cerca del extremo derecho de la plataforma, corre, se acerca a éste y ofrece un disparo en forma de zarpa que acierta.

Fox se sostiene con ambas manos de la orilla de la plataforma y salta hacia atrás. Wolf brinca para encontrarse frente a frente con su rival.

- Vaya. El soldado Fox se encuentra susceptible a la adrenalina. Está ahora desprotegido por esa táctica.- comentó el Dr. Mario.- Si el soldado Wolf lo golpea primero, quedará fuera de la plataforma.

- ¡Fox!.- gritaron sus compañeros de pelotón.- ¡No estás en alguna misión de vuelo arriesgada!

- Tonto.- dijo Wolf, preparando su golpe.

- No tan rápido, Wolf.- dijo Fox.

El líder de Star Fox desaparece momentáneamente de vista y reaparece, semejante a una ilusión. Golpea a Wolf en el pecho, y sale disparado al centro de la arena de combate.

- Oh.- se quejó el perteneciente a Star Wolf.

De inmediato, Fox se empeña en realizar una poderosa patada, con el propósito de rematar a su contrincante. Wolf alcanza a esquivarlo, dando un rápido brinco hacia atrás y contraataca con una técnica similar a la que realizó previamente Fox.

- Cuentan con las mismas técnicas.- dijo Lucario.- Es complicado luchar contra un individuo que pelee casi igual que uno mismo.

- ¿Como un espejo?.- preguntó Popo.

- Un ejemplo de denominativo literario, pero en lo correcto.

- TI TIRIRIRINNNNNNN.- gritó Mr. Game & Watch, señalando hacia el cielo.

- ¡Los soldados Fox y Wolf pretenden quemarse el uno al otro!.- exclamó Yoshi.

Ambos, de extremo a extremo, con sus cuerpos rodeados de fuego, se aproximan para conectar un golpe mortal. Como resultado, los dos peleadores aciertan…

- ¡Ambos soldados van hacia fuera de la plataforma!.- exclamaron Yoshi y Dr. Mario.

Tanto el primer como el segundo pelotón se ponen nerviosos ante el "desenlance" del torneo.

- ¡Maldición! Otro análisis de pelea para desempatar… no puede ser.- comentó el Sargento DK.

- Ahora sí, con la cámara "Phantom" apreciamos cómo ambos inician la técnica, para finalmente impactarse de lleno al cuerpo.- explicó Yoshi.

- Y fue cuerpo a cuerpo. Eso debe doler.- dijo el Dr. Mario.

- ¡Tanto el soldado Wolf y el soldado Fox caen a milímetros de la orilla! Y vaya que ninguno quiere perder…- comentó Toshi.

Nuevamente, Fox y Wolf se ponen en pie, corren y de nueva cuenta bloquean y se golpean con puñetazos y patadas rápidas. Fox dispara su pistola, pero con agilidad es reflectada por Wolf, dándose él mismo.

- ¡Te voy a matar, Fox McCloud!.- gritó Wolf, dando a Fox una patada recta en el rostro que provoca que éste sea levantado hacia arriba.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAA.

- ¡SABANDIJA DE ZORRILLO!

Wolf golpea a Fox con el codo, éste lo patea a la cara, pero segundos antes activa el reflector, contraatacándolo.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó Fox de dolor.

- Activé un poco tarde el escudo reflector.- murmuró Wolf.

Harto de ser quien tiene más desventaja, Fox toma una arriesgada decisión que también se le atribuye a cierto "apelativo".

- Nadie… me dice… sabandija de zorrillo.- murmuró Fox, poniéndose en pie.- NADIE ME DICE SABANDIJA DE ZORRILLO. SOY UN ZORRO DE ESPECIE PURA. MALDITO LOBO EN PELIGRO DE EXTINCIÓN.- exclamó furioso, en pie.

- QUE. YO NO SOY NINGÚN LOBO EN PELIGRO DE EXTINCIÓN, FOX. HABEMOS MUCHOS DE MI ESPECIE… ME INSULTASTE. AHORA ME DAS MÁS RAZONES PARA VENCERTE.- arremetió Wolf.

- A MI SOLO ME PUEDE VENCER MI PAPÁ FALLECIDO Y ESO SERÁ EN EL NIRVANA.- gritó Fox.

- UN MUERTO NUNCA SERÁ MÁS QUE YO.

- NO TE METAS CON MI PADRE. PODRÁS INSULTARME Y RETARME TODO LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO JAMÁS TE METAS CON JAMES MCCLOUD.

- YO ME METO CON QUIEN YO QUIERA. Y QUÉ BUENO QUE FALCO NO ESTÁ AQUÍ, PORQUE LO DESPLUMARÍA Y HARÍA UN BUEN CONSOMÉ.

- ¡Qué!.- exclamó Falco, desde su puesto, furioso por el comentario que acababa de escuchar.- ¡Ese tonto de Wolf se está metiendo conmigo también! ¡Ya no hay respeto ni en el Ejército ni en Corneria!

- Como si fueras educado, Falco.- dijo Marth.

- Parece ser que la pelea se lleva ahora a los insultos y gritos.- comentó el Dr. Mario, mientras la audiencia se sorprende ante los dimes y diretes de los eternos rivales.

Sonic, Ness y Lucas se reúnen para debatir sobre la nueva "Casa de apuestas".

- ¿Cómo van, eh?.- preguntó Sonic.

- Muy parejas las apuestas. 50 a 50 para ambos.- dijo Ness.

- 50 a 50 para ambos.- apoyó Lucas.

- Ya quiero ver quién gana.- dijo el puercoespín.- Sigamos trabajando, mientras esos dos se siguen gritando.

- Y NO DIGAS QUE MI CABELLO PARECE DE MOHAWK, IDIOTA.- corrigió Fox.- QUE EL TUYO SE PARECE AL DEL GREMLIN QUE TIENE EL CABELLO BLANCO.

- Parece ser que al soldado Fox tendré que aplicarle un tratamiento que pueda ayudarle a corregir ese patología de comportamiento de ira que tiene.- opinó el Psicólgo Mewtwo.

- YO NO SOY NINGÚN GREMLIN. – gritó Wolf.- SOLO SOY UN HOMBRE CON ESTILO PARA PEINARSE.

Fastidiado por la discusión, Fox toma la impulsiva decisión de terminar la batalla de una vez por toda.

- LANDMASTER.- gritó Fox.

Como por acto de magia, un gran transporte terrestre, con cuatro grandes ruedas y un cañón hace acto de presencia. Fox salta e ingres a ésta. El rostro de Wolf se pone en blanco.

- TÚ NO ERES EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE HACER ESO… ESTA VEZ… ¡NOS VAMOS A DIVERTIR CON ESTA COSA!.- amenazó Wolf.- LANDMASTER.

Otro tanque de guerra se presenta en la arena de combate y accede a éste. Jigglypuff, quien se había quedado dormida por la discusión de Fox y Wolf, abre abruptamente los ojos.

- ¡Es inaudito e increíble! ¡Los soldados Fox y Wolf han convocado a unos landmasters para así terminar con la pelea!.- exclamó Yoshi.

- TRARARARARARAN.- gritó Mr Game & Watch, sacando su campana para hacerla resonar.

- Maldición. Quisiera llamar al mío para así darle su merecido a Wolf por insultarme.- murmuró Falco.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Piensan matarse en serio!.- exclamó Roy.

- ¡Y a nosotros también!.- exclamó Mario.

El coronel Snake intuye las serias intenciones de Wolf y Fox.

- Creo que los soldados que están en las gradas no deben ya estar allí. Corren peligro.- indicó el protagonista de Metal Gear.

- Tiene razón, Coronel Snake… RETIRADA, RETIRADA.- ordenó el General Master Hand.- LOS SOLDADOS QUE ESTÁN FUERA DE LA ZONA VIP EVACUÉN LA ZONA.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó el público, bajando rápidamente de las gradas y se refugia cerca de la enfermería.

- ¡Ness! ¡Lucas! ¡Hagamos las cuentas fuera de aquí!.- ordenó Sonic.

Fox dispara el cañón. Wolf, con una pirueta, lo esquiva, y éste destruye una de las paredes del lugar. Y así, el intercambio de rayos azules ocurre una y otra vez, dando como resultado que todas las gradas fueran quebrantadas.

Wolf flota con su landmaster y golpea al de Fox, quien responde de la misma manera. Ahora, el suelo antes agrietado de la plataforma termina por romperse completamente.

- Sólo este disparo más… Au Revoir, Fox.- dijo, alistando desde el cañón el ponente disparo.

- Oh no.- murmuró Fox, preocupado, preparando su último ataque.- Su cañón es más fuerte que el mío… Si me da… perderé.

- Ahora si… Big bada boom.

Inesperadamente, el landmaster de Wolf deja de funcionar automáticamente.

- Pero… pero… oh, oh…- tartamudeó, evidenciando preocupación por el hecho. Trata de hacerlo arrancar, sin éxito alguno.

- Ja. Es cierto. Su landmaster es más fuerte, pero dura menos tiempo que el mío.- dijo Fox, apuntando a Wolf. Sonríe con satisfacción.

- No, no… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

El rayo de Fox es impactado en Wolf, y su land master sale volando hacia una grada, rompiéndola. Éste cae y una serie de flamas se distingue cerca de las ruedas.

Young Link, Pokemon Trainer y R.O.B, quienes habían tomado refugio cerca del lugar para inspeccionar el combate, salen de su escondite ubicado a pasos de la zona de combate. Después de mirar al landmaster de Fox sobre la plataforma y al de Wolf destruido, alejado a unos metros, Los tres soldados llegan a una lógica conclusión

- GAME.- exclamó el general Master Hand, testigo de dicha situación.

- ¿Ya pasó?.- preguntó el teniente Pit.

- Parece que sí.- respondió el teniente Pikachu.

- FUERA. EL SOLDADO WOLF, CON TODO Y LANDMASTER, FUE VENCIDO POR UNA CASI DE LA MISMA MARCA.- exclamó Young Link.

- THIS GAME WINNER IS… FOX.- anunció el General Master Hand, inmediatamente seguido por el vitoreo de los soldados desde la enfermería y su staff.

- Con esta victoria, el pelotón novato acumula 40 puntos y el de segundo se queda con 30.- informó el Dr. Mario.

- ¡Por lo que el ganador de esta edición del Torneo de Artes Smashers es el pelotón novato!.- anunció Yoshi.

* * *

Fox baja de su landmaster y llega a su encuentro sus compañeros de equipo, incluidos aquellos que habían sido lastimados. Lo abrazan, cargan y lo lanzan, con la intención de festejar el triunfo.

- HURRA. HURRA.- gritaron, con gran alegría.

- ¡Fiesta en la cabaña 11!.- anunció Roy.- ¡Y ponemos alcohol y jugos!

- ¿Alcohol?.- preguntó Mario, en desacuerdo con el ícono de Fire Emblem.- No quiero estar sacando borrachos, Roy.

- Pero, Mario. A veces a ti te sacaba mamá borracho de las fiestas de la escuela.

- ¿Puedes callarte, Luigi?.- preguntó Mario, molesto por la indiscreción de su hermano.

El equipo de Wolf se reúne con él, sacándolo del destruido transporte para trasladarlo a la enfermería.

- Parece ser que la mitad del ejército, incluido yo, ganamos la apuesta por Fox.- comentó Sonic, rebosante de alegría.

- ¡Maldito suertudo!.- exclamaron Ness y Lucas. Ellos y la otra mitad tendrían que pagar por su mala suerte en el "negocio".

- Sonic traidor.- murmuró Wolf, indignado por su derrota.

* * *

Después de ordenar a los soldados a regresar a sus cabañas, al Dr. Mario atender a los heridos, a Yoshi preparar la comida del día, al psicólogo Mewtwo sacar los expedientes psiquiátricos y de atestiguar el evento total, tenientes, capitanes, sargento, coronel y general toman una importante decisión.

- Bien, señores.- dijo el General Master Hand.- Con esto, tenemos ya las evaluaciones finales escritas.

- Así es, general.- comentó el Coronel Snake.- Sólo hay que anunciar los resultados en la Graduación.

- Hay que admitir que fue un buen espectáculo.- comentó el capitán Falco.

. Lo que disfruté más fue cuando te insultó el soldado Wolf.- dijo Marth, ahogando una risa.

- Mide tus palabras, Marthie. Porque si no…

- Ya, ya. Calmados.- dijo Pit.- Que hay que organizar otro evento importante para mañana.

- Tengo el presupuesto elaborado.- dijo el teniente Pikachu.- Hay que llamar a los encargados del evento y quedará bien organizado.

- Cierto, cierto.- dijo Master Hand.- Ese lo espero con muchas ganas.

- Y yo más.- dijo DK, con una gran sonrisa.

- Pasemos a la sala de juntas para analizar las evaluaciones. Alcanzemos a Mewtwo.

Los integrantes más importantes del Ejército Brawl se disponen a cumplir la orden con rapidez y eficacia para pasar ellos también a descansar un momento y proseguir con sus siguientes actividades.

* * *

Y con esto cierran los combates. Muy extenso, pero espero que sea suficiente. XD

Para cualquier opinión, sugerencia, predicciones, lo que gusten están los reviews.

Gracias. Cuídense mucho. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, con muy pocos capis para concluir "Pelotón Smash".

Le echan porras a su selección de Futbol en Sudáfrica 2010 (si gustan de este deporte).

Éxito. Hasta la próxima! XD.


End file.
